


Кентавр зимой

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Майстрадов много не бывает [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Family Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 107,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: Однажды шеф вызвал Грегори Лестрейда для приватной беседы, и это потянуло за собой цепочку странных и внезапных событий.





	1. Глава 1. О том, как опасно смотреть шефу в глаза

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Dr Erton и Shan.  
> Фик написан на Зимнюю Фандомную битву, для команды майстрада.
> 
> Внимание: третий и четвертый сезон не учитываются, фик является AU по отношению и ко второму канону. Пожалуйста, не пропустите это! По этой же причине я не выставила тут третий пейринг, потому что персонаж в фике совсем не тот, что в каноне, и дабы не в вводить читателей в заблуждение, etc...
> 
> Авторы очень уважают мисс Роулинг, а вот маги — не очень.

Грег дочитал последнюю страницу, захлопнул книгу и небрежно кинул ее на прикроватную тумбочку. В качестве простой фантастики роман показался ему неплохим. Наверняка автор написал еще и продолжение, но Грег не собирался искать перевод.   
  
«Иные» — подумать только! Еще и не умирающие — при идеальном стечении обстоятельств. Конечно, Грег не мог себе представить такое относительно мирное сосуществование светлых и темных магов в реальности, но и снобизм светлых его изрядно покоробил. Романы госпожи Роулинг тоже много чем грешили, но она хотя бы ломала реальность по-минимуму. Откровенно говоря, Грег не разделял энтузиазм коллег, которые зачитывались этими книжонками. Особенно его бесило то, как были выведены шеф и директор. Директора Грег традиционно почти боготворил, а шефа уважал… и тоже почти боготворил.   
  
Началось все как раз с шефа. Грега нечасто вызывали к нему. Да что уж нечасто — редко. Где шеф, а где он? Грег скромно выполнял свою миссию в Скотланд-Ярде, за все годы службы там ему пришлось «расчехлить» палочку всего два раза, и то один раз предполагаемый темный маг оказался всего лишь обычным магловским маньяком, помешавшимся на оккультизме. Вот второй раз Грегу пришлось противостоять оборотню, за что он был даже удостоен ордена Мерлина третьей степени. Грег бережно хранил золотой медальон на белой ленте в своей ячейке в банке Гринготтс.   
  
Шеф тогда, видимо, нажал на кое-какие рычаги, и Грега повысили до детектива-инспектора. На новой должности пришлось попотеть. Грег как-то был не готов к обилию сложных дел, которые на него свалились. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы пойти к шефу на поклон и попросить, чтобы ему устроили какое-нибудь условное ранение, отправили бы на пенсию и перевели обратно на основную работу. Грег заодно без зазрения совести развелся бы со своей женой-маглой. Окольцевался он когда-то не по большой любви, а по симпатии, больше ради прикрытия, поэтому смотрел на многочисленные измены жены сквозь пальцы, но все же иногда, глядя на себя в зеркало, начинал верить, что он в самом деле уже немолодой, слегка потрепанный жизнью магл, а не маг в самом расцвете сил.   
  
Получив вызов к начальству, Грег аппарировал в глухой тупик где-то на окраине города, а оттуда через невидимый маглам портал в стене переместился в Министерство. Глядя на привычные толпы, снующие в атриуме, Грег усмехнулся, подумав, сколько времени в головах у читавших книжонки про Мальчика-не-существующего-в-природе будут крутиться нелепые фантазии про телефонные будки и унитазы, в которые нужно самолично смываться.   
  
В лифте он спустился на один из нижних этажей и посмотрел на часы. До назначенного времени оставалось еще полчаса, а шеф не любил отсутствие пунктуальности в обе стороны.   
  
— Вы рано, мистер Лестрейндж, — пробормотала секретарша, подняв глаза от пишущей машинки.   
  
— Знаю, мисс Эббот, — ответил Грег, усаживаясь на диван и беря в руки свежий номер «Пророка». — Так уж вышло.   
  
— Выпьете что-нибудь?   
  
— Кофе, пожалуйста.   
  
Секретарша взмахнула палочкой, и на столике в углу быстро смололись свежие зерна, а через минуту забулькал кофейник.   
  
— Вам как обычно?  
  
— Сегодня без сливок.   
  
Тут Грег заметил на пальце секретарши кольцо.   
  
— Ого! Вас можно поздравить?  
  
— Да, теперь я не мисс Эббот, а миссис Уизли.   
  
— Замечательно. Простите, а кто именно из братьев Уизли удостоился чести? — уточнил Грег.  
  
— Чарльз, — промурлыкала Ханна.   
  
Грег жестами выразил свой полный восторг.   
  
Попивая кофе, он быстро пролистал колонки новостей из мира политики, культуры и спорта и углубился в изучение раздела происшествий. Прочитав сообщения о хулиганских выходках против маглов (ничего серьезного — все закончилось штрафами), о незаконном ввозе большой партии ливийского порошка, благополучно конфискованного, Грег в первую минуту подумал, что ему рано мечтать о пенсии.   
  
Дверь кабинета открылась, и сначала повеяло духами. Мускус и амбра. Унисекс, как говорят маглы. Миссис Уизли вся подобралась, мельком взглянула в зеркальце на свою симпатичную веснушчатую мордашку и убрала за ухо выбившуюся прядку. Грег едва не уронил газету и поспешно поднялся с дивана. Выглядела Минерва МакГонагалл прекрасно — впрочем, как всегда. Вот разве что седых волос на висках прибавилось, как будто кто-то мазнул белой краской по черному фону.   
  
— А... мистер Грегори Лестрейндж, здравствуйте. Как поживаете?   
  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа замдиректора... — пробормотал Грег.   
  
— Замдиректора? — Минерва насмешливо улыбнулась.  
  
— Мадам... профессор МакГонагалл.   
  
— У вас еще семь минут, — Минерва посмотрела на часы, висящие над столом Ханны. — Как вам служится на новой должности?   
  
— Спасибо, стараюсь... — еле выдавил Грег, как загипнотизированный глядя на своего профессора трансфигурации.   
  
— Справляетесь?   
  
— Да... обычно да... как всякий магл, мадам. Случаются, конечно, и нераскрытые дела, — он виновато понурил голову.   
  
— У вас очень сложная работа, — без тени иронии сказала Минерва. — Очень сложная. Вы уж потерпите до пенсии, а потом с новыми силами возобновите обычную службу в аврорате. — Тут она покосилась на дверь кабинета. — Лично я бы вас потом повысила — после стольких лет работы у маглов.   
  
Грег только смущенно, но слегка иронично улыбнулся и тоже покосился на дверь.   
  
Тут у миссис Уизли на столе зазвенел колокольчик.   
  
— Мистер Лестрейндж, вас вызывают, — сказала она.  
  
— Удачи, Грегори, — улыбнулась Минерва, — и до встречи.  
  
— До свидания, мадам, — Грег поклонился.  
  
Он посмотрел вслед уходящей Минерве, вздохнул, поправил галстук и вошел в открывшуюся дверь кабинета. Запоздало подумал: не стоило ли переодеться, прежде чем посещать Министерство? Так ведь и заявился в обычном своем магловском костюме.   
  
— Здравствуйте, Лестрейндж, — раздался голос, который многих и многих вводил в заблуждение своей мягкостью и мелодичностью. — Садитесь.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. — Грег сел в кресло и посмотрел через огромный стол на шефа.  
  
Тот до сих пор вполне справедливо считался одним из первых красавцев магической Британии. Маглы бы сказали — «секс-символом». Дожив до восьмидесяти шести лет, он все-таки отпустил бороду и восседал в кресле, как какой-нибудь олимпийский бог на троне.   
  
— На днях я видел вашего кузена, он передает вам привет, — начал шеф в не совсем обычной манере.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
Передавать привет через шефа? Вот еще новости. Грег был уверен, что в семье его до сих пор считали паршивой овцой. И дело было вовсе не в факультете, на котором он учился, а в ничем не выдающихся способностях и полном отсутствии карьеры. Родольфус, правда, тоже не мог похвастаться таковой, но он хотя бы унаследовал состояние старшей ветви семьи, женился на одной из красивейших волшебниц Британии, оба сына учились в Хогвартсе — старший на Слизерине, младший на Равенкло.   
  
Грег же принадлежал к шропширским Лестрейнджам, которые скромно жили в тамошнем магическом анклаве, звезд с неба не хватали, даже несколько раз допускали смешанные браки. У Грега бабушка родилась в обычной магловской семье. Впрочем, согласно «официальной» биографии отец его был инженером из Манчестера, а мать — домохозяйкой. Оба мифических родителя у него умерли, а дом, где он якобы вырос, давно отправили под снос. Настоящие родители Грега были, слава Мерлину, живы и здоровы, но виделся он с ними очень редко, даже на Рождество не всегда удавалось встретиться.   
  
— У меня к вам просьба личного характера, — неожиданно сказал шеф.  
  
Грег машинально встретился с ним взглядом, но тотчас почувствовал легкое головокружение, спохватился и уставился куда-то в район начальственной переносицы.   
  
— Внимательно слушаю вас, сэр.   
  
— Мой отец, который, как вам известно, был маглом, в юности дружил с неким Шерринфордом Холмсом. Они вместе учились сначала в Итоне, потом в Оксфорде. Собственно, о внуке этого Шерринфорда и пойдет речь. Его зовут Майкрофт Холмс, и по роду своей деятельности этот молодой человек подпадает под особый надзор Министерства. В неменьшей степени, чем магловский премьер. Разумеется, над ним осуществляется негласное наблюдение, но вас я хотел бы попросить обратить внимание на его младшего брата Шерлока.   
  
— Какие странные имена, — не выдержал Грег, — какие-то немагловские.   
  
Шеф улыбнулся и пригладил бороду.  
  
— Это всего лишь семейное чудачество. Хотя жаль, что Холмсы не маги. Оба брата обладают блестящими интеллектуальными способностями. Старший работает на правительство, а младший... как бы вам сказать, шалопай и пытается стать частным сыщиком. Он, кстати, неплохой химик, как я слышал. В общем, из него вышел бы толк, если бы не свойства характера и вредные привычки.   
  
— Насколько вредные?  
  
— Ну... наркотики, — шеф покачал головой.   
  
— Вы предлагаете мне пасти наркомана, сэр? — взгляд Грега переместился с переносицы шефа на поверхность стола.   
  
Интонации шефа стали медоточивыми:  
  
— Шерлок Холмс пролечился в клинике, сейчас он чист. Я предлагаю вам выход из ситуации, в которой вы оказались не без моего участия. Я понимаю, как вам сложно на новой должности. И вовсе не потому, что вы недостойны ее. Просто у маглов своя специфика ведения расследований, а у нас своя. Вы могли бы сотрудничать с Шерлоком Холмсом взаимовыгодно. Он не нуждается в деньгах, но нуждается в работе, а вам не помешает помощь консультанта.  
  
— Видите ли, сэр, у полиции довольно сложно с консультантами...  
  
— Я в курсе. Вы не волнуйтесь, это не ваша проблема. Ваш начальник вообще не будет интересоваться Шерлоком Холмсом. Это я вам гарантирую.   
  
— И под каким же предлогом мне познакомиться с этим Шерлоком Холмсом? — поинтересовался Грег.  
  
— Он сам выйдет на вас, как только вы столкнетесь с интересным преступлением. Это я вам тоже гарантирую.   
  
Грег нервно кашлянул.  
  
— Мистер Лестрейндж, посмотрите на меня.  
  
Пришлось подчиниться. Темно-карие глаза шефа впились в лицо Грега.   
  
— Надеюсь, вы доверяете моим способностям и знаниям? Вот и хорошо. Поверьте: это знакомство, конечно, добавит вам хлопот, но и принесет много хорошего. Я бы ни за что не стал подводить своих людей.   
  
— Разумеется, сэр, — ответил Грег без тени сомнения, сглатывая ком в горле и борясь с легкой тошнотой.   
  
— Вот и хорошо. И забудьте о пенсии. В аврорате сейчас скука и рутина, — шеф улыбнулся. — Я вас больше не задерживаю, мистер Лестрейндж. Всего вам хорошего и удачи.  
  
Грег встал и наклонил голову.  
  
— Спасибо, мистер Реддл. Сэр. До свидания.   
  


***

  
  
«Это глупо».  
  
Грег смотрел на СМС, которое пришло с неизвестного номера.  
  
«Что глупо?»  
  
«Вы приехали к Уилсону, я прав?»  
  
«Да, но откуда вы это знаете и кто вы такой?»  
  
«Полиция чудовищно предсказуема. Хотите я назову вам убийцу, инспектор?»  
  
«Кто вы такой? Как ваше имя?»  
  
«Шерлок Холмс».  
  
Вот оно! Началось! Грег почувствовал, как по загривку побежали мурашки от давно забытого азарта.   
  
«Приезжайте в Скотланд-Ярд через час. Вас впустят».  
  
«Нет. Приезжайте немедленно на Бейкер-стрит, 221-Б. Вас впустят».  
  
Грег посмотрел на дом подозреваемого и открыл дверцу машины.  
  
— Садись, Салли, завезу тебя в Ярд. Уилсон — не тот человек, что нам нужен.   
  
— Не поняла, сэр...  
  
— Садись, сказал!   
  
Сержант Донован пожала плечами, но послушалась. Всю дорогу она приставала с вопросами, пришлось выдумать несуществующего информатора, потом уверять, что информатор надежный и никакого прикрытия не нужно.   
  
Отделавшись, наконец, от Салли, Грег рванул по указанному адресу. Отличный район, и дом более чем приличный. Ну да, шеф говорил, что этот молодой гений не нуждается в деньгах. Дверь, правда, открыла пожилая женщина в фартуке поверх фиолетового платья.   
  
— Я к Шерлоку Холмсу, — сказал Грег. — Он меня ждет.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд! — улыбнулась пожилая дама. — Шерлок сказал, что вы зайдете. А я видела ваши фотографии в газете. В жизни вы намного привлекательнее. Я миссис Хадсон, Шерлок снимает у меня квартиру. Вот сюда, пожалуйста, по лестнице.   
  
Она все щебетала и щебетала... Грег заметил, что походка у нее была слегка прихрамывающая.   
  
— Кафе внизу ваше? — спросил он ради того, чтобы просто о чем-то спросить.  
  
— Да! — улыбка миссис Хадсон стала еще более сияющей. — Спасибо Шерлоку! Он отправил моего мужа на электрический стул, но так удачно, знаете ли, — я не лишилась денег!  
  
Грег аж застыл на последней ступеньке перед дверью.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон! — раздался из квартиры чрезвычайно приятный баритон. — Какого черта вы там застряли? Давайте сюда инспектора!   
  
— Шерлок, как тебе не стыдно! — Миссис Хадсон толкнула дверь. — Что мистер Лестрейд о тебе подумает?  
  
Вряд ли это интересовало типа, сидящего в кресле с ногами, как птица на жердочке. Грег с интересом посмотрел на пресловутого Шерлока Холмса: кудрявый — надо же, скуластый такой, выглядит худым, но это только видимость. Светлые, почти прозрачные глаза скользнули с макушки Грега до кончиков его ботинок.  
  
— Странно... — пробормотал Шерлок Холмс и даже спустил ноги с кресла.   
  
— Что именно? — не понял Грег.  
  
— Принести вам кофе, инспектор? — пискнула миссис Хадсон из-за его плеча.  
  
— Миссис Хадсон, исчезните! — поморщился Холмс. — Инспектор тут по делу, и нечего тратить на него кофе — он его еще не заслужил.   
  
Грег опешил, но для миссис Хадсон такая наглость была, видимо, в порядке вещей. Она только погрозила пальцем и пошла к себе. И вообще складывалось впечатление, что она относилась к жильцу просто как к капризному, но любимому ребенку.   
  
Грег ждал, что ему предложат присесть, но Шерлок Холмс встал и даже обошел его кругом, внимательно осматривая.  
  
— Странно, — повторил он.   
  
— Да что странного-то?!   
  
— Такие мелочи... но ничего существенного. Вы, например, любите пончики — это я вижу. Любите сидеть, положив ноги на стол. У вас сложные отношения с женой.   
  
— Погодите! Вы что — следили за мной? Собирали на меня сведения?   
  
Холмс фыркнул и ткнул пальцем в солнечное сплетение Грега.   
  
— Аккуратнее надо пончики есть — у вас тут сахарная пудра на пуговице и частично на рубашке. Чтобы она попала именно на это место, при отсутствии у вас брюшка, надо есть, откинувшись в кресле — большинство людей при этом захотят положить ноги на какую-то опору. К тому же на ваших брючинах чуть выше икр есть потертости на ткани. Кольцо на пальце — вы женаты. Но жена давно не обращала внимания на то, в каком состоянии ваши брюки. Думаю, вы их сами утюжите.  
  
Грег машинально отряхнул сахарную пудру с рубашки, порадовался, что она белая, и чертыхнулся про себя. Да, он сам утюжил себе брюки — с помощью нехитрой бытовой магии, пока жена не видела.   
  
— Вы исключительно наблюдательны, мистер Холмс, — сказал он. — Это потрясающе.  
  
— Просто Холмс. Это не потрясающе — это ужасно. Кроме вышеперечисленного, я ничего не могу сказать о вас. И это напрягает. Скажите: вы точно не работаете на моего братца?   
  
— Я даже не знаком с ним.   
  
— Ладно, поверю. У вас с собой есть сигареты. Дайте одну.   
  
Холмс плюхнулся в кресло. Грег удивился, что у курильщика вдруг не нашлось дома сигарет, но достал пачку и положил ее на столик между креслами. Холмс выхватил сигарету и закурил с такой жадностью, что Грегу стало слегка не по себе. Точно ли он поступает правильно? Сделав пару затяжек, Холмс, казалось, немного расслабился.   
  
— Заберите пачку, — сказал он. — Вообще-то я пытаюсь бросить.   
  
— Тогда больше не дам, — Грег спрятал пачку в карман. — Вы хотели что-то сообщить мне по делу.   
  
— Да.  
  
Тут Холмс затараторил с такой скоростью, что невозможно было поспеть за его мыслью. Грег только и смог разобрать мотив убийцы и его имя. Он попросил повторить еще раз, и еще. Холмс начал терять терпение.  
  
— Не сердитесь, — миролюбиво попросил Грег, — мне ведь нужны доказательства, которые может принять суд. К тому же мне еще отчет писать.   
  
Холмс лениво пошевелился в кресле.  
  
— Доказательства вам придется добывать самостоятельно. Я могу только подсказать, в каком направлении двигаться. Вы в следующий раз лучше вызывайте меня сразу на место преступления, если попадется какой-нибудь сложный случай.   
  
Тут в его холодных глазах мелькнуло что-то напоминающее надежду.   
  
— Вы же понимаете, что это проблематично, — сказал Грег.  
  
Конечно, шеф обещал, что никаких проблем не будет, но все должно было выглядеть правдоподобно. Если старший Холмс какая-то шишка, пусть и он похлопочет. Видимо, младший Холмс тоже подумал о брате, потому что поморщился. Грегу стало любопытно, в чем причина такого отношения. Пока что он мог предположить, что дело в наркотиках и клинике, куда старший брат засунул младшего. Обычное дело для наркоманов — искать среди близких козла отпущения. Грег поймал себя на том, что он думает о Шерлоке Холмсе с сочувствием. Умный же парень, мог бы как-то устроить свою жизнь, найти применение своим способностям.  
  
— А вы консультируете частных клиентов? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Иногда. Но их мало, — буркнули ему в ответ.  
  
— Ну, сейчас никуда не продвинешься без рекламы. Но вы могли бы получить лицензию...  
  
— Нет, не мог бы, — резко ответил Холмс, — и не делайте вид, что вы не наводили обо мне никаких справок.   
  
— Я не наводил о вас никаких справок, — честно ответил Грег.  
  
— Тогда вы идиот. Или... даже не знаю... Идеалист, фанатик своего дела. Вы же пришли за консультацией к совершенно незнакомому человеку.   
  
— Я не верил, что вы можете сказать мне что-то ценное. Уилсон бы никуда не делся, а я подумал, что вы, возможно, просто свидетель, который не знает, как сообщить сведения полиции, вот и выкручивается.   
  
— А вот сейчас вы врете!   
  
Холмс вскочил и пробежался по комнате — к окну и обратно к креслу.   
  
— Вы точно работаете на Майкрофта! Братец, значит, решил позаботиться обо мне. Понятно.   
  
— Да не знаком я с вашим братом, клянусь! — не выдержал Грег.   
  
— Может, лично и не знакомы, но кто-то вам обо мне говорил. Ведь говорил?   
  
— Скорее упоминал в разговоре. Один коллега по работе.   
  
— А... — Холмс, кажется, успокоился и плюхнулся обратно в кресло. Он именно плюхался в него, а не садился спокойно, как все нормальные люди. — Кое с кем из Скотланд-Ярда я правда пытался связываться. Я даже примерно знаю, что вам обо мне сказали эти идиоты. Что я псих, и от меня надо держаться подальше.   
  
— Примерно, — улыбнулся Грег. — Но психи меня не пугают.   
  
— Дайте еще одну, — попросил Холмс.   
  
— Не дам.   
  
— Тогда курите сами, я понюхаю.   
  
— О господи... — Грег достал пачку и закурил. — Это еще хуже, чем курить самому, вы знаете? — добавил он, глядя, как Холмс жадно втягивает дым, и постарался высмолить сигарету поскорее. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что выгляжу в ваших глазах идиотом, да и мои коллеги тоже. Это вполне объяснимо. Но, возможно, я правда идеалист. Преступники должны быть наказаны. И мне все равно, каким образом я засажу их за решетку: собственными силами или с чьей-то помощью.   
  
— Да-да, конечно, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Что ж, пока что вы мне интересны. Но только потому, что я не могу продвинуться дальше пончиков.   
  
— Я их ем для конспирации, — рассмеялся Грег, вставая. — Я позвоню вам, если подвернется интересный случай.  
  
— Не люблю звонки. Шлите сообщения.   
  
— Хорошо.   
  
Холмс остался сидеть в кресле, и Грег окончательно понял, что тут правилами приличий не заморачиваются.   
  
— До встречи, Холмс, — сказал он и поспешил по лестнице вниз.   
  
Он собирался тут же ехать в Ярд, но, выбежав на улицу, остолбенел: его машины не было. Не успел Грег сунуть руку в карман, чтобы достать телефон, как рядом с ним притормозил черный автомобиль, дверца распахнулась...  
  
— Садитесь, инспектор.  
  
Грег заглянул в салон и увидел мужчину в дорогом костюме и с не менее дорогим зонтом-тростью, на ручке которого лежала холеная рука с кольцом на безымянном пальце.   
  
— Вы кто? Что, черт возьми, проис...  
  
— Садитесь.   
  
Мужчина не повысил голос, но возражать почему-то больше не хотелось. Грег невольно вспомнил о шефе. Он забрался в салон, захлопнул дверцу, и автомобиль тронулся. За передними сиденьями была поднята перегородка. Разговор ожидался приватным.   
  
— Майкрофт Холмс, — произнес мужчина.   
  
— Инспектор Лест...  
  
— Я знаю, кто вы такой. Что у вас за дела с моим братом?  
  
— Он меня консультировал, — спокойно ответил Грег. — Разве вы не слышали наш разговор? Я так понимаю, в квартире вашего брата есть камеры?  
  
— Есть, но звук не записывается. Как вы вышли на Шерлока? Кто вам посоветовал к нему обратиться?   
  
— Никто. Он сам мне прислал сообщение.   
  
Лестрейд спокойно посмотрел на Майкрофта Холмса. Братья внешне были совсем не похожи. Разве что оба стройные и подтянутые. Шерлок был симпатичнее старшего — может, в мать пошел. Майкрофт же уродился откровенно некрасивым, но его физиономия принадлежала к той категории лиц, от которых сложно оторваться и не разглядывать, чем Лестрейд сейчас и занимался самым наглым образом.   
  
— Допустим, прислал. В это я верю. Вы не первый инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, кому он пытается навязать помощь, — произнес Майкрофт Холмс, странно поморщившись.   
  
— Я в курсе. Но я нуждался в помощи. Знаете, я ею в работе не брезгую.   
  
— Разумно. Вы собираетесь и дальше сотрудничать с Шерлоком?  
  
— Вероятно. Где моя машина?  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся.  
  
— Ее подгонят к Скотланд-Ярду, вы же туда собирались? Не волнуйтесь.  
  
— Похоже, что я волнуюсь?   
  
— Нет. Это и любопытно.   
  
Взгляд у Майкрофта был холодным и цепким, глаза напоминали буравчики. У обоих братьев они были светлыми, но в неярком освещении салона у старшего они казались темными. «Родился бы он магом, — машинально подумал Грег, — прямая дорога ему на Слизерин». Он понимал сожаление шефа, что Холмсы маглы. Представил себе Майкрофта в зеленой мантии и чуть не рассмеялся.   
  
— Что такое? — резко спросил Холмс, уловив, кажется, подрагивание губ Грега.   
  
— Ваш брат тоже разглядывал меня и что-то там пытался определить.   
  
— А... Он называет свой метод дедукцией, хотя это и неверно в корне. Но мне она не понадобится. Я просто подниму все, что есть на вас.   
  
«Ну-ну, поднимай», — усмехнулся про себя Грег.   
  
— Если у меня не возникнет никаких возражений против ваших контактов с моим братом, я бы настоятельно просил вас не давать Шерлоку сигарет.   
  
— Хорошо. Я это уже понял. Хотя что такого страшного в курении?   
  
— В курении — ничего, — уклончиво ответил Майкрофт.   
  
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Грег, чтобы ненароком не задать вопрос о наркотиках.   
  
— К Скотланд-Ярду, но кружным путем. Разве вы плохо знаете Лондон?  
  
— Я не следил за дорогой.   
  
— Довольно беспечно с вашей стороны, не находите?  
  
— Видимо, такова моя натура.   
  
Грег понимал, что ведет себя вовсе не так, как должен в такой ситуации. Ему стоило хотя бы для вида понервничать, повозмущаться. Он не привык критиковать шефа, но тому следовало отложить разговор до момента, когда Холмсы сами вышли бы на контакт.   
  
— Беспечный полицейский? Ну-ну, — процедил Майкрофт Холмс. — Я с вас глаз не спущу, имейте в виду.   
  
— Не спускайте, — Грег широко улыбнулся.   
  
Глаза Майкрофта Холмса вдруг широко распахнулись. То ли он возмутиться собирался, хотя чему тут особо-то возмущаться, то ли удивиться, но тут машина затормозила.  
  
— Выходите.   
  
Грег с деланным любопытством посмотрел в окно — так-так, приехали. Вытянул голову, взглянул поверх переднего сиденья и увидел капот своей машины.  
  
— О, и красотка моя тут. Спасибо, что так вовремя подогнали. Надеюсь, вы дадите мне закончить это дело, и меня не уволят раньше.   
  
— Вы сомневаетесь в собственной благонадежности?  
  
— Нет. Но вы так озабочены благополучием своего брата, что я даже не знаю — достаточно ли ее будет?   
  
Майкрофт с полминуты прожигал его взглядом, потом нахмурился.  
  
— Шерлок наверняка назвал вас идиотом. Не обижайтесь на него. К тому же это явно не про вас. Идите, занимайтесь расследованием, инспектор. Мы еще продолжим разговор.   
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Грег. — Хорошего вам дня, мистер Холмс.   
  
Он выбрался из машины и бодрой походкой зашагал к дверям Скотланд-Ярда.


	2. Глава 2. Крылья лучше прятать под плащом

По мнению Майкрофта, в голове простых смертных обычно находится каша. Сейчас он чувствовал себя простым смертным.   
  
Конечно, назначение Лестрейда детективом-инспектором когда-то не прошло мимо него, но просто как некая информация — и только. Сам Лестрейд Майкрофта совершенно не интересовал. Мало ли в Скотланд-Ярде честных и относительно неглупых служащих? Но Майкрофт был уверен, что ни один инспектор не пойдет на контакт с Шерлоком. И на тебе...  
  
Майкрофт, вернувшись к себе в офис, тут же запросил все, что есть на Лестрейда. В ожидании информации он занялся текущими делами, но инспектор не желал выходить из головы. Майкрофт никак не мог понять причину его слишком уверенного, даже наглого поведения. Может, это была только бравада — как раз по причине нервозности. С трудом верилось, что у простого инспектора были какие-то непонятные тылы, о которых Майкрофту до сих пор не доложили. Он бы давно знал, сыграй роль при повышении Лестрейда какие-нибудь связи.   
  
Первые данные на инспектора поступили вечером. Майкрофт открыл папку и стал просматривать файлы. Ничего особенного: самое простое происхождение, отец инженер, мать домохозяйка, оба уже умерли. Судя по материалам, Лестрейд сразу пошел работать в полицию, понемногу продвинулся, перебрался в Лондон, опять начал практически с нуля — и вот дослужился. Один брак, трещит по швам, детей нет. Мелкие выговоры от начальства в начале карьеры, потом тишина и благодать. Масса удачно раскрытых дел, от которых Шерлока бы перекосило, но есть же и вполне тривиальные преступления, которые тоже надо кому-то раскрывать. И все же Майкрофта что-то не устраивало в этой простой и понятной картине.   
  
— Антея, зайдите ко мне, — вызвал он помощницу.   
  
Открылась дверь, зацокали каблуки. Любой другой на его месте давно наплевал бы на этику, видя каждый день такую красотку. К тому же умную — Майкрофт держал Антею не за красивые глаза и ноги от ушей. Но он «любым» не был, а точно был «другим», про что помощница уже давно догадалась. Майкрофт видел, насколько свободно она держится в его присутствии — не зажато, потому что боится, что шеф начнет приставать, и не выпячивая свою сексуальность, пусть даже и подсознательно посылая в его сторону призывы. Эта свободная манера даже иногда доставляла Майкрофту эстетическое удовольствие. Антея была молчалива, говорила обычно только по делу, она даже умела обходиться без фраз из серии «чего изволите?». И сейчас она вопросительно посмотрела на Майкрофта и чуть улыбнулась.   
  
— Насчет сведений об инспекторе Лестрейде. Отправьте кого-нибудь в Манчестер, пусть выяснит все насчет семьи, найдет кого-то, кто знал родителей инспектора и его самого в детстве и юности. В общем, соберите о нем неформальные сведения.   
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Что-то еще?  
  
— На сегодня все. Я поеду домой, но по пути загляну на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
Решение навестить брата возникло у Майкрофта спонтанно. Он понимал, что его встретят враждебно, но он же не собирался читать нотации.   
  
Шерлок играл на скрипке. Майкрофт застыл у закрытой двери, почти прислонился ухом и несколько минут слушал. Он любил музыку, но скрывал это так тщательно, как ни один государственный секрет. Очень приятная мелодия, очень.... Шерлок доиграл музыкальную фразу, и скрипка смолкла.  
  
— Что ты торчишь под дверью? Входи.   
  
Майкрофт поморщился, как от боли в зубе, и вошел.   
  
— Это твое сочинение? — спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Что ты хочешь?   
  
— Сесть-то предложишь?   
  
Шерлок пожал плечами и сам сел в кресло со скрипкой в руках. Майкрофт сел в кресло напротив него.   
  
— Ну? Что ты хочешь? — повторил брат свой вопрос. — Работу не предлагай. Сразу говорю — помогать не буду.   
  
— Что ты думаешь о Лестрейде?   
  
— Ты встречался с ним. Понятно. Инспектор уже отправился патрулировать улицы?   
  
— За что же? Из-за двух сигарет? Я его предупредил насчет твоего курения. Поэтому сигареты у него можешь не клянчить. Так что ты думаешь о нем? Что ты увидел?   
  
Шерлок хмыкнул.  
  
— А ты не увидел ничего? Удивительно. Просто праздник какой-то.  
  
— В машине трудно было разглядеть что-то определенное.   
  
— А так же в записи. Понимаю. Я увидел пончики, сидения с ногами на столе и дуру-жену. И все.   
  
— Почему дуру?   
  
— А ты стал бы изменять такому мужчине?   
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на брата с возмущением. И тут же спохватился, что повода никакого нет.   
  
— Красота для брака, знаешь ли, не главное, братец, — ответил он ровным тоном. — Может, ей не нравится, что муж пропадает на работе, и просто хочется внимания. Еще что-нибудь?  
  
— Больше ничего. Странно, не находишь? Он говорит, как лондонец, но легчайшие фонетические отклонения все-таки чувствуются. Настолько слабые, что изначальный акцент вычислить трудно. Откуда он?  
  
— Манчестер.   
  
— Хм... Ты видел когда-нибудь такого неопределяемого человека?   
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Даже по мне можно что-нибудь прочитать, я думаю.   
  
Тут он понял, что их разговор слишком уж миролюбиво складывается. За несколько минут затишья он готов был сказать инспектору спасибо.   
  
— Будешь копать под Лестрейда? — спросил Шерлок.   
  
— Не копать, но мне все-таки интересно, что он за субъект. Возможно, просто... хороший человек.   
  
— Боже мой, что делается... Ты признаешь существование просто хороших людей. Да он тебя очаровал, Майкрофт!   
  
— Шерлок, не говори чепухи. Я беспокоюсь о твоем окружении.   
  
— И долго ты намерен так беспокоиться? — тон брата сделался ледяным.   
  
— Вероятно, всю оставшуюся жизнь.   
  
— Интересно чью?  
  
— Прекрати! — прошипел Майкрофт.  
  
— Сам прекрати! — Шерлок все больше заводился. — И вообще, топай-ка ты домой… «братец»! Кстати, камера в спальне никуда не годится. С нее не просматривается левый угол у окна. И пришли мне мастера — в ванной одна плитка отходит, потом скажешь, что я сам ее отковырял, чтобы сделать нычку.   
  
— Мастера может пригласить и миссис Хадсон, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт, хотя при упоминании о тайнике у него внутри все сжалось. Он встал и прибавил: — Аккуратней с инспектором, не порть ему карьеру. Где ты еще такого покладистого потом найдешь? Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.   
  
Ответа он не дождался и вышел, сопровождаемый возмущенными арпеджио.   
  


***

  
  
Стал бы он изменять такому мужчине? Определенно, нет. Но мужчина должен обладать еще многими качествами, кроме привлекательной внешности и обаятельной улыбки. Майкрофт уже давно вышел из того возраста, когда он нервничал, потому что находил того или иного мужчину красивым. И просто решил, что когда убедится в надежности Лестрейда, то сведет общение с ним к минимуму. Но обещание свое выполнит — глаз не спустит.   
  
Отчет из Манчестера доставили только через два дня. Майкрофт уже начал терять терпение. Он пожелал выслушать агента лично. Тот долго извинялся, что не смог выполнить поручение в более короткие сроки.  
  
— Понимаете, сэр, пришлось долго искать кого-нибудь, кто бы знал семью. Дом Лестрейдов и еще несколько домов в округе были проданы, и на их месте построили торговый центр. Я нашел только одну старушку, которая вроде бы помнила родителей инспектора. Говорит, они были вполне приличные люди и, кажется, любящие супруги. Во всяком случае, по ее словам, они умерли с разницей в год. Сначала мать, потом отец. Инспектор тогда уже работал в Лондоне. Он приезжал в обоих случаях уже к смертному одру и на похороны. Он же потом и продал дом. На кладбище я тоже заходил. Видел две могилы рядом. Фото прилагается.   
  
— Школа? — коротко спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Документы я смотрел. Так, средняя успеваемость. Вполне обычный мальчишка, ничем особенным себя не проявил. Учителей, которые бы помнили инспектора, отыскать мне не удалось. Если вы захотите, я буду дальше копать в этом направлении.   
  
— Не нужно. Вы свободны.  
  
Агент явно обрадовался, что легко отделался. Когда он ушел, Майкрофт задумался. Он не мог понять, что именно его смущает, и вызвал Антею.  
  
— Займитесь инспектором сами, пожалуйста. В помощь можете взять кого посчитаете нужным. В общем, копайте так глубоко, как можете. А на агента Уилсона подготовьте документы — он уволен. С таким простым поручением не смог справиться.   
  
— Да, сэр. Простите, но я была уверена, что на него можно рассчитывать, — сказала Антея виновато. — Уилсон ведь был на хорошем счету. Боюсь, сэр, он подошел к поручению халатно.   
  
— Вот на таких простых, казалось бы, поручениях люди и проверяются. Инспектора привезите ко мне завтра.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул, давая понять, что на этом все. Когда Антея вышла, он открыл на личном ноуте запись визита инспектора на Бейкер-стрит. Вот тот удивленно разглядывает миссис Хадсон, слушает ее болтовню, поднимается за ней по лестнице. На площадке останавливается, смотрит в открытую дверь то на Шерлока, то на домовладелицу. И неожиданно улыбается. Майкрофт остановил запись. Сам он хорошо знал миссис Хадсон и досконально изучил ее бурное прошлое. Он представлял себе, что инспектору пришлось выслушать некий набор милых глупостей. Допустим, Лестрейд — джентльмен. Он улыбнется вежливо. Может, с оттенком легкого нетерпения. Но на лице инспектора читалось совсем другое выражение. Любопытства — «интересно, что вы за люди, что вы мне еще покажете». И еще некоторой снисходительности, но добродушной, с какой взрослые слушают болтовню детей. Ладно, допустим, за годы общения с пожилыми женщинами, а ведь их наверняка было немало в качестве свидетелей, у инспектора могла выработаться такая манера. Майкрофт стал смотреть дальше. Он даже чуть не уткнулся носом в монитор, ловя малейшие изменения на лице инспектора. У него складывалось впечатление, что брата посетил или пришелец из других миров, или настоящий ангел, прячущий крылья под плащом. От этой мысли Майкрофт даже рассмеялся, вспомнив старый фильм, который был у него в коллекции. «Битва!» — шепотом процитировал он. Потом, поняв, что только что сделал, он откинулся на спинку кресла и мрачно нахмурился. Но факт оставался фактом: на протяжении всего разговора инспектор вел себя искренне и чрезвычайно доброжелательно — к Шерлоку. Ага... Поняв, что тот не собирается нормально с ним попрощаться, у двери он добродушно усмехнулся. Может, в инспекторе умер Песталоцци? Правда, Песталоцци в качестве союзника Майкрофту бы не помешал. Он отмотал немного назад и нажал паузу на том месте, где Лестрейд улыбнулся, выслушав выводы Шерлока. Майкрофт давно уже не видел на лице человека такой искренней улыбки. И пока он размышлял и принимал окончательное решение, инспектор так и смотрел на него с экрана.   
  


***

  
  
Грег закончил писать отчет и задумался: идти сразу домой или сначала заглянуть в паб. За годы работы у маглов он окончательно подсел на пиво. Оно было крепче, чем «родное» сливочное, но, конечно, не шло ни в какое сравнение по крепости с огневиски. Домой идти не хотелось, да и не было причин торопиться: жена якобы уехала на какой-то педагогический семинар. Вполне возможно, она не лгала, но никто не мешал ей закрутить на семинаре интрижку с коллегой из другой школы.   
  
Поразмыслив, Грег все же решил провести вечер в спокойной обстановке. Он купил по дороге пиво, кое-какие полуфабрикаты про запас и поехал домой. Хотя утром в холодильнике он видел пирог и тушеные овощи, но семинар ожидался двухдневный, а готовить не хотелось. Приехав к себе, Грег переоделся в джинсы и футболку, разогрел в микроволновке пирог, открыл бутылочку и собирался включить телевизор — это магловское изобретение он всецело одобрял, особенно в том, что касалось трансляций футбола.   
  
Насладиться тишиной и покоем не удалось — за входной дверью раздался резкий хлопок. Бросившись к вешалке, Грег сдернул с нее плащ, мгновенно извлек из потайного кармана палочку и затаился. Но вслед за секундами тишины последовал деликатный звонок. Грег невольно вздрогнул, подошел к двери и посмотрел в глазок. Выдохнув, он магией отправил плащ обратно на крючок и распахнул дверь.  
  
Гость был одет в джинсы, синюю рубашку и полупальто и выглядел… ну просто как магл! Причем, в отличие от многих магов, он умел носить эту одежду.  
  
— Господи, шеф! — вырвалось у Грега, и он тут же спохватился: — Сэр, прошу вас, проходите.   
  
— Шеф? — Том Реддл добродушно усмехнулся, делая вид, что не в курсе, как его называют за глаза. — Как мило.   
  
— Позвольте ваше пальто.  
  
Грег помог гостю раздеться и смущенно предложил ему пройти в гостиную, радуясь, что в доме порядок.   
  
— У вас тут неплохо, — сказал мистер Реддл, осматриваясь.  
  
— Вы слишком добры, сэр. Рискну предложить вам что-нибудь, но у меня только пиво. Пирог вот еще. Могу сварить кофе, если хотите.   
  
За кофе Грег мог быть спокоен. В отсутствии жены он бы управился магией.   
  
— Да, я не откажусь от пирога. И кофе, пожалуйста, но не пиво. Мне еще аппарировать. Однако вам я бы даже рекомендовал выпить, но только после того, как мы поговорим о делах и я произведу с вами некоторые манипуляции.   
  
— Манипуляции? — Грег сглотнул. — Хорошо, сэр.   
  
— Вам как раз необходимо будет расслабиться. Садитесь — сначала о делах, и не волнуйтесь.   
  
Грег опустился на край дивана, а шеф спокойно расположился в кресле и заговорил в своей обычной обволакивающей манере:   
  
— Майкрофт Холмс проявляет к вам слишком пристальный интерес. Как вы уже поняли, он слегка помешан на своем младшем брате. Он не удовольствовался теми сведениями, что мы внушили агенту, посланному в Манчестер. Так что вам понадобятся ложные воспоминания о детских и юношеских годах, а также о вашем первом месте работы. О сослуживцах, например. Эти воспоминания вам не помешают, но всплывут только в случае, если вас начнут расспрашивать. Когда Майкрофт Холмс встретится с вами в следующий раз, думаю, он задаст вам пару личных вопросов.   
  
— Сэр, почему он сомневается? — спросил Грег, глядя на журнальный столик.  
  
— Он привык проверять всех, кто так или иначе оказывается связан с членами семьи. Вы вовсе не исключение из правил. Я не хочу, чтобы он нервничал и устраивал за вами настоящую слежку. Достаточно и того, что он следит за Шерлоком. Скорее всего, когда он успокоится на ваш счет, вы станете видеться очень редко, только если гениальный младший братец что-нибудь натворит.   
  
Грег все-таки бросил на шефа мимолетный взгляд.  
  
— Сэр, я не совсем понимаю… Может, ну его… этого гения? К чему такие сложности?  
  
— Мне важно, чтобы вы успешно работали на своей должности, Лестрейндж, — напустив в голос холодка, ответил шеф, забыв про «мистера». — Понимаете? Важно. Вы прекрасно адаптировались, за все годы работы у маглов вы ни разу не допустили ни малейшей ошибки, при этом, как показывают ваши ежегодные испытания, вы не утратили никаких магических навыков. Маглы становятся все более опасны и нестабильны, а если невыразимцы правы, — конечно, это риторическая фигура, они всегда правы — в ближайшее время кризис у маглов коснется и нас. И мы должны минимизировать влияние политической обстановки маглов на наше сообщество. А также, и это намного серьезнее, предотвратить появление в магической Британии и по всему миру сил, которые захотели бы изменить существующий порядок вещей, нарушить мирное сосуществование магов и маглов.   
  
На протяжении этой речи спина Грега сама собой выпрямлялась. Вот оно! Он наконец-то понял, зачем столько лет тянет эту лямку.   
  
— Неужели вы думали, что ваша работа ничего не значит? — с некоторой горячностью, так ему не свойственной, спросил мистер Реддл. — Не разочаровывайте меня, Грегори, — прибавил он мягко и достал палочку из зачарованного безразмерного кармана рубашки.   
  
Это обращение Грега окончательно добило. Сейчас, если бы понадобилось, он дал бы расплести свой мозг на извилины и собрать заново.  
  
— Сядьте удобно, — шеф встал, — откиньтесь на спинку дивана.   
  
Взмахнув палочкой, он прибавил в гостиной света.   
  
— Посмотрите мне в глаза…   
  
Грег послушался — и провалился куда-то. Он будто уснул и увидел странный сон: незнакомых людей и себя вместе с ними. Картинки сменяли друг друга в хаотичном порядке, чьи-то голоса сливались постепенно в какофонию. Сквозь этот непонятный сон Грег постепенно почувствовал дурноту, потом его голову словно мягко, но с силой сдавило, и когда показалось, что череп сейчас расколется, все закончилось. Потом пропала дурнота, в голове стало на удивление ясно, и Грег увидел собственную гостиную и шефа, все так же сидящего в кресле.   
  
— А правда Джозеф Уилкинс — забавный тип? — неожиданно спросил он.   
  
В голове у Грега будто щелкнули выключателем, и он увидел мысленным взором этого Уилкинса, неуклюжего малого, с оттопыренными ушами, над которым подшучивал весь участок.   
  
— Правда, — согласился он, внезапно ощутив весь набор эмоций, который должен был испытывать при воспоминании о несуществующем сослуживце, — но хороший был мужик и погиб при исполнении. Мы потом помогали его матери, она сына ненадолго пережила.   
  
— Все. Хорошо, очень хорошо. Вы обещали мне кофе, Лестрейндж, — тихо и успокаивающе произнес мистер Реддл.   
  
— Ах… простите, сэр. Сию минуту.   
  
Бедняга Уилкинс вдруг разом исчез из головы Грега, он довольно бодро встал, взял свой остывший пирог и ушел на кухню, где быстро сварил кофе. Шеф говорил, что он не утратил навыков, но в том, что касалось бытовой магии, даже усовершенствовал их.   
  
Грег вернулся в гостиную, левитируя впереди себя подносы с двумя тарелками, на которых лежали горячие куски пирога, стояли кофейник, чашки, сахарница и сливочник. Все это плавно опустилось на стол.   
  
— Прошу вас, сэр. Угощайтесь, — Грег налил шефу кофе.   
  
— А зачем вы уносили на кухню свой кусок пирога? — улыбнулся мистер Реддл. — Вы могли разогреть его магией и здесь. Забыли?  
  
— Да, — рассмеялся Грег, и ему окончательно полегчало.   
  
Шеф поел, выпил кофе, поделился последними новостями, в том числе рассказал «по секрету», что следующий чемпионат мира по квиддичу состоится в России, хотя русские даже никогда не выходили в финал, но обещали что-то совершенно грандиозное.   
  
Почему мистер Реддл вдруг решил потратить на него еще немного своего времени, хотя порой спал всего три или четыре часа, и держался так неофициально, как старый знакомый, Грег не знал, но был совершенно счастлив. Слушая шефа, он даже несколько раз смотрел ему в лицо, а тот деликатно принимался изучать чашку в руках.   
  
Мистер Реддл ушел минут через сорок. Грег проводил его до двери и не закрывал ее, пока тот не аппарировал. Потом прочувственно вздохнул и вернулся в гостиную к пиву и футболу. Но следил за игрой рассеянно. В голове у него почему-то все чаще мелькала одна мысль: надо бы навестить родителей.   
  


***

  
  
На следующий день уже знакомая машина притормозила рядом с Грегом у дверей кафе, где он собирался перекусить во время ланча.   
  
— А после рабочего дня никак нельзя? — ворчливо спросил он, заглянул в салон и невольно улыбнулся: вместо Майкрофта Холмса на заднем сиденье сидела молодая и очень привлекательная женщина. — Добрый день, мисс.   
  
— Я от мистера Холмса. Садитесь, инспектор.   
  
— Исключительно ради того, чтобы проехаться в такой приятной компании, — Грег забрался в салон.   
  
Женщина улыбнулась, при этом она что-то печатала, глядя на экран блэкберри.   
  
— Вы всегда так молчаливы? — не выдержал Грег, когда они проехали два квартала.  
  
— Я работаю, инспектор. Простите.   
  
— Но у вас хотя бы есть имя?  
  
— Вы можете называть меня Антеей.   
  
— Вот просто Антеей?   
  
— Просто. По поводу ланча не переживайте, вас накормят.   
  
Грег кашлянул. Вряд ли аппетит посетит его пред очами Майкрофта Холмса. Больше мисс Антея не проронила ни слова, Грег тоже молчал, не пытаясь возобновить разговор.   
  
Его привезли к какому-то неприметному дому, он вошел вслед за своей очаровательной похитительницей в дверь, и там охранник в черном костюме провел несколько раз вдоль его тела металлоискателем. Антея стояла в сторонке и терпеливо ждала.  
  
— Сюда, инспектор, — она открыла дверь лифта.  
  
Когда Грег вошел следом, она нажала на кнопку и кабина поехала вниз. Это напомнило Грегу Министерство, и он тихо хмыкнул.   
  
Его ввели в странное помещение в том ультрасовременном стиле, который он тихо ненавидел. Металл, стекло, серый цвет. Разве что портрет Ее Величества над столом выглядел по-людски. Да еще круглый стеклянный столик в дальнем конце кабинета — и то потому, что на нем было накрыто на две персоны.   
  
— Здравствуйте, инспектор, — мистер Холмс вышел из-за письменного стола к нему навстречу, но руки не подал. Возможно, он просто не любил рукопожатий. — Прошу прощения, что похитил вас в обеденный перерыв. Позвольте компенсировать вам издержки. Антея, покажите инспектору, где можно вымыть руки.   
  
«Дети, мойте руки перед едой», — вспомнил Грег, идя за помощницей в санузел.   
  
Унитаз тут крепился к стене и был снабжен сенсорами, которые открывали крышку, стоило человеку подойти ближе. Таким же сенсорным был и смеситель — на европейский манер, раковина затычкой не закрывалась. Грег покладисто вымыл руки, вытер их бумажным полотенцем и вернулся в кабинет. Мисс Антея как раз вкатывала сервировочный столик. Салат предназначался для обоих, в качестве основного блюда мистер Холмс собирался есть паровые тефтели с брокколи (Грег поморщился), зато для гостя предназначался сочный бифштекс с картофелем. «Язвенник он, что ли, — подумал Грег, — или на диете сидит?» Антея наполнила бокалы свежевыжатыми соками — соответственно морковным и апельсиновым — и вышла.   
  
— Садитесь, инспектор, — пригласил Майкрофт Холмс. — Обычно я не ем десерт, извините, но, если желаете, Антея принесет.   
  
— Спасибо, не обязательно. Я вообще не очень люблю сладкое, — соврал Грег.  
  
Они сели за стол и занялись салатом.   
  
— Что ж, я изучил ваше досье, — проговорил мистер Холмс, несколько уныло насаживая на вилку «травку», — если вы хотите сотрудничать с Шерлоком, я не против.   
  
— Рад слышать, — кивнул Грег. — Но вы, вероятно, хотели бы дать мне несколько ценных указаний?  
  
— Указаний? Нет, скорее у меня к вам будет пара просьб. Во-первых, запаситесь терпением. Вы уже поняли, что у моего брата сложный характер. Он не склонен следовать правилам приличия, и, если он допустит в разговоре с вами резкие выпады, пожалуйста, не обижайтесь на него. Не принимайте на свой счет.   
  
— Да не вопрос, сэр. Позвольте спросить, почему ваш брат не хочет получить лицензию?   
  
Майкрофт Холмс опустил взгляд и нахмурился.  
  
— Ему не дадут. Конечно, я бы мог посодействовать, но не хочу делать исключения, а потом, возможно, краснеть за Шерлока.   
  
— У него были проблемы с законом? — прямо спросил Грег.  
  
— Не с законом… С наркотиками.   
  
— Это печально. Видимо, он лечился в какой-нибудь клинике?   
  
— Да, я устраивал его в частную.   
  
— Простите за личный вопрос: поэтому он так относится к вам? Для наркоманов и алкоголиков такое поведение естественно.   
  
— Отчасти, инспектор. Но у нас с братом сложные отношения с отрочества, — небрежно пожал плечами мистер Холмс.  
  
— Однако вы его любите.  
  
Собеседник Грега взял салфетку и промокнул губы.  
  
— Я привык нести за брата ответственность, — ответил он, отпивая немного сока.   
  
Грег понял все, как надо, и не стал возражать.   
  
— У вас будет номер моего телефона, инспектор, — продолжал Майкрофт Холмс, — если возникнут какие-нибудь проблемы с Шерлоком — звоните. Насчет начальства можете не беспокоиться — никто не станет интересоваться, что там за консультант у вас появился.   
  
Об этом Грег мог и раньше не беспокоиться. Ему уже обещали. Некоторое время они молча ели, потом мистер Холмс перешел к следующему раунду.   
  
— Если вам что-то понадобится… — вкрадчиво произнес он.   
  
— Нет, ничего. Абсолютно ничего, сэр.   
  
— Почему? Вы же понимаете: в моих силах сделать для вас очень многое.   
  
— Я же сказал — не нужно. То, что вы приглядываете за братом, — ваше дело. Если у него будут какие-то проблемы с… здоровьем, я вам тут же сообщу. И мне достаточно того, что суперинтендант меня не потревожит. Впрочем, вы это делаете скорее для брата, чем для меня, но со своей стороны я благодарен. Остальное все неважно.   
  
— Да бросьте. Я же не пытаюсь вас подкупить. Вы просто не представляете пока масштабов катастрофы.   
  
— Мистер Холмс, — Грег отложил вилку, — давайте откровенно: мне совершенно все равно, что вы за шишка и чем занимаетесь. Уровень вашего влияния я понял. Но давайте представим себе, что вас не существует в природе — прошу прощения. Я познакомился с очень умным молодым человеком, который может быть мне полезен в работе. Я, со своей стороны, могу подкидывать ему интересные упражнения для мозга — лекарство от скуки, как я понимаю. Вот в этих рамках я и собираюсь строить отношения с вашим братом.   
  
Грег спокойно выдержал пристальный взгляд Майкрофта Холмса и добавил:   
  
— Не обижайтесь, сэр. Вы уже помогли и брату, и мне.   
  
— Я уже предупредил, что не спущу с вас глаз.  
  
— А я уже говорил: не спускайте, — Грег улыбнулся.   
  
«Собственно, почему бы и нет?» — подумал он и осторожно прощупал собеседника. Он был не силен в легилименции, зато имел неплохие способности эмпата. Преподаватели в академии аврората когда-то поработали с ним, развив его навык и научив закрываться и запускать дар по желанию. Нельзя сказать, что в Майкрофте Холмсе сейчас кипели особо сильные эмоции, но Грег уловил некоторое сожаление, только не понял, чем оно было вызвано.   
  
— Возможно, я вас разочаровал, сэр, или раздражаю, но… можно я доем? — рассмеялся он. — Очень вкусная отбивная.   
  
— Да бога ради! Что вы! — Майкрофт Холмс почти смутился. — Вы не жалеете, что переехали из Манчестера в Лондон?   
  
«Ага, вот оно», — подумал Грег.  
  
— Нет, не жалею.   
  
— При таких способностях в родном городе вы бы продвинулись по службе намного дальше, разве нет?   
  
Тут у Грега что-то «щелкнуло» в голове, и он выдал речь о том, что уехать его побудило трагическое происшествия с пресловутым Уилкинсом, якобы наверху решили, что констебль сам виноват в случившемся, многие в участке были шокированы, атмосфера стала нервной, и вообще, чтобы по молодости лет не разочароваться в профессии, он и решил уехать — а почему бы не рискнуть и не попытаться прижиться в Лондоне… и так далее, и так далее. Грег с трудом понимал, что говорит: слова сами вылетали из его рта, при этом он вел себя совершенно естественно, его глазные яблоки совершали все нужные движения, взгляд блуждал именно в том направлении, которое выдает правдивость информации. Мимика тоже не подкачала.   
  
Майкрофт Холмс слушал внимательно, и, видимо, у него складывалось о собеседнике впечатление как о каком-то Дон-Кихоте. Во всяком случае, Грег улавливал некоторое удивление, направленное в свою сторону.   
  
— Надо же, вы идеалист? — спросил мистер Холмс.  
  
— Отчасти, вероятно.   
  
— Это «отчасти» вряд ли превышает пределы разумного. Идеалисты долго не живут, — мрачно произнес Майкрофт Холмс.   
  
— Я лично надеюсь прожить долго, — улыбнулся Грег.   
  
— А зачем, позвольте поинтересоваться? Вы такой жизнелюб? Насколько я знаю, у вас неудачный брак и нет детей. Рано или поздно вас отправят на пенсию — могу только пожелать, чтобы это случилось по возрасту и вы были по-прежнему здоровы. И все же? Жить только ради того, чтобы жить? Не сочтите меня грубым человеком, инспектор. Мне просто интересна ваша позиция.   
  
Насчет возможной грубости Грег не переживал — он ее не чувствовал. Но с чего вдруг такие вопросы? «Проекция», как называют это маглы? Вряд ли Холмс боялся пенсии. Таких, как он, или отправляют в отставку, или выносят с места службы ногами вперед.   
  
— Знаете, сэр, когда служишь в полиции, у тебя два варианта: или стать мизантропом и разочароваться в людях, или, наоборот, научиться ценить жизнь. Мой случай второй.   
  
Тут со стороны мистера Холмса хлынула такая волна эмоций, что Грегу пришлось даже поставить щит. Чем так могла задеть, в общем-то, безобидная реплика? Поскольку Грег вовремя закрылся, он так и не смог вычленить в мешанине самых разных чувств собеседника что-то определенное. А лицо мистера Холмса так и оставалось бесстрастным. Лишь брови слегка приподнялись.   
  
— Могу вам пожелать, инспектор, не разочароваться в своих принципах, — произнес наконец он тоном «разговор окончен».   
  
— Спасибо, сэр. И спасибо за прекрасный ланч.   
  
Они встали почти одновременно — Грег на пару секунд позднее хозяина кабинета.   
  
— Всего хорошего, инспектор, — Майкрофт Холмс продолжал вежливо, но настойчиво выпроваживать, — если будут проблемы с моим братом — звоните. Антея даст вам номер.   
  
— И вам всего хорошего, сэр.   
  
Антея и правда дала Грегу номер телефона, когда они ехали к Ярду, и посоветовала как-то зашифровать контакт — а то он сам не понимал. А еще Грег понимал, что теперь нужно проявлять осторожность и оглядываться на камеры, чтобы не аппарировать ненароком, где не следует.   
  
Слава Мерлину, он не дежурил в выходной, так что, отработав день и вернувшись домой, он позвонил жене, которая не сразу ответила, узнал, что семинар затягивается, вышел на лестничную площадку и аппарировал в Шропшир. 


	3. Глава 3. О том, как полезно слушаться родителей

Магический анклав Шропшира прятался в пространственных складках плато Лонг Минд. Большая деревня, даже, пожалуй, городок Уэсткасл живописно располагался на холмах, которые в магловском мире представляли собой вересковые пустоши. Упомянутый в названии замок когда-то принадлежал первым Лестрейнджам, но давно пришел в упадок. Младшая ветвь семьи, к которой принадлежал Грег, вернувшись в родные места, построила новый дом, а развалины просто укрепили, и они превратились в местную достопримечательность. Деревенские ребятишки любили полазить по старому замку, поэтому там повсюду стояли магические щиты, чтобы никто не поранился или, Мерлин упаси, не свалился с высоты. Некоторые, особо отчаянные дети специально прыгали с верхней площадки старой лестницы вниз и пружинили на невидимой подушке, как на батуте. Грег, когда был ребенком, тоже немало времени провел в замшелых стенах и играл со своими приятелями в «Охоту на вампира». Осенью и зимой никто в замок не ходил — такова была традиция, которую не нарушали.   
  
Если бы путешественник прошел по главной улице деревни вверх, то вскоре увидел бы старинную лестницу, которая вела еще выше, к дому Лестрейнджей. Вступив в арку, образованную склонившимися ветками рододендронов, гость шел еще минут десять, пока не оказывался на вершине холма, где и стоял длинный дом, часть которого построили в стиле фахверк в Золотом веке, а часть — позже, уже из камня. Эту половину почти скрывал плющ. Дом окружал старый парк, а позади стояли теплицы и был разбит сад. Женщины этого семейства традиционно предпочитали эльфийскому вину наливки и сидр собственного приготовления.   
  
Шропширских Лестрейнджей взрастило время королевы Бесс, когда маги и маглы жили в мире, точнее маглам было просто не до волшебников. Да, собственно, обе ветви никогда не считали маглов людьми второго сорта. Грег помнил, как бесилась кузина, когда узнала, в кого ее превратила в своих книгах госпожа Роулинг. Он тогда впервые слышал, как Белла ругается. «Сквиб недоделанный!» — самое невинное определение, которым та наградила одну из богатейших ныне женщин Британии.   
  
Родители Грега еще были полны сил, и Грег радовался, что ему не скоро предстоит унаследовать старый фамильный дом. Если у него так и не появятся дети, а Грег в этом не сомневался, то ему наследует младший сын Беллы — славный парнишка, настоящий представитель своего факультета, тяготеющий к теоретической трансфигурации. Думая, что когда-нибудь он выйдет в отставку и в аврорате тоже, Грег вполне мог себе представить, как он прекрасно уживется в одном доме с Кастором, а тот, при всей своей любви к науке, уже ухаживал за девочками, так что вряд ли он стал бы жить затворником. Наверняка когда-нибудь появится молодая миссис Лестрейндж, а потом и дети.   
  
Грег аппарировал прямо к дверям дома тихим майским вечером и огляделся. Сквозь просветы парковых деревьев он видел соседние холмы, заросшие лесом. За самой деревней раскинулись и небольшие поля, и огороды, но маги испокон веков умели сводить свое влияние на природу к минимуму. Из открытых окон дома пахло свежим хлебом, жареным мясом и еще чем-то вкусным.   
  
Грег подошел к окну и заглянул на кухню — с длинными рядами полок, уставленных утварью, большим очагом, в котором еще при королеве Бесс жарились на вертелах целые поросята и несколько фазанов за раз. Тоненький голосок напевал песенку про пьяного лепрекона, из-за стола то и дело высовывались остроконечные уши.   
  
— Эй, Каблучок, привет! — позвал Грег.   
  
Эльф смешно подскочил на месте, увидел через стол, кто пришел, и запищал:  
  
— Мистер Грег!   
  
Он обежал стол и прыгнул прямо на подоконник.   
  
— Привет, привет, дружок! — Грег обхватил худое тельце домовика в полотняном костюмчике. — Ого! Ты меня задушишь.   
  
Несмотря на внешнюю худобу, ручонки у эльфа обладали силой тисков.   
  
— Хозяева дома?   
  
— Дома-дома! Вот радость!   
  
— Погоди, я войду.   
  
Грег не вошел, а просто аппарировал на кухню. Второй хлопок родители уже услышали.   
  
— Каблучок, кто у нас? — донесся до Грега голос матери.   
  
— Мистер Грег, мистер Грег! — запищал эльф.  
  
— О Мерлин! — Доротея Лестрейндж поспешно вошла и бросилась сыну на шею. — Мой дорогой!   
  
Грег довольно улыбался и подставлял матери щеки под поцелуи.   
  
— Лео! Лео! — закричала Доротея в сторону коридора.  
  
— Иду!   
  
Вообще-то мистера Лестрейнджа звали не Лео, а Леонурусом, но Доротея, урожденная Яксли, с первого дня знакомства заявила, что предпочитает встречаться со львом, а не с пустырником. «Я не просто пустырник, а сердечный*», — говаривал мистер Лестрейндж.   
  
— Здравствуй, сын, — Лео крепко обнял Грега, и тот порадовался той силе, которая чувствовалась в руках отца.   
  
— Мальчик мой, ты ужасно выглядишь! — заявила Доротея. — Твоя магла морит тебя голодом?   
  
Этой фразой мать встречала его каждый раз, когда он гостил в родном доме, так что Грег только улыбнулся.   
  
— Или ты так много работаешь, что тебе некогда поесть?   
  
— Ну что ты, мам, я питаюсь регулярно, и даже в приятной компании. На днях вот с шефом кофе пил, — не удержался Грег от хвастовства.   
  
— Святая Хильдегарда** … — охнула Доротея. — С Самим?   
  
— Угу…   
  
— Расскажешь?   
  
— Обязательно. Вот за ужином и расскажу.   
  
Грег посмотрел направо и увидел в проеме двери еще двух эльфов: пару Каблучка — Локси, а рядом — свою няньку Вилси. И опять, как обычно, у Грега защипало глаза.   
  
Он подошел к старой эльфийке и поцеловал ее в лысую макушку.   
  
— Здравствуй, моя дорогая.   
  
— Здравствуй, малыш, — всхлипнула Вилси.   
  
— О! — закатила глаза Доротея и старательно поморгала, чтобы не казаться излишне чувствительной. — Можно подумать, он с Северного полюса вернулся.   
  
Конечно, дело было не в том, что Грег отсутствовал слишком долго — просто Вилси была уже слишком стара. Долгие годы она одна управлялась с целым домом, но, когда Грег учился в Хогвартсе, его родители наняли еще двух эльфов, а Вилси стала кем-то вроде магловской экономки.   
  
— Привет, Локси, — поздоровался Грег наконец и с молодой домовихой, погладив ее по ушам.   
  
Та была молчалива, она только улыбнулась и смешно сморщила длинный нос.   
  
— Ну все, за стол, — скомандовала Доротея. — Кстати, дорогой, ты надолго?  
  
— До завтрашнего вечера.   
  
— Вот и хорошо, что не только на ужин. Иди мой руки.   
  
Тут Грег вспомнил о ланче с Майкрофтом Холмсом и покатился со смеху.   
  
— Что такое? — нахмурилась мать.  
  
— Я потом расскажу. Шеф мне тут подкинул головную боль.   
  
Он поднялся к себе в комнаты на второй этаж, вошел в спальню. Здесь ничего не менялось: большая кровать с пологом, старинный резной комод с фигурками гиппогрифов, огромный платяной шкаф с зеркалом на дверце.   
  
Грег открыл его, достал свою старую мантию, которая была ему впору, снял пиджак и галстук и пошел в ванную. Возле фарфорового умывальника тут же завис в воздухе кувшин с теплой водой. Освежившись, Грег переоделся в мантию и заглянул в старую классную комнату. Он не удержался и крутанул глобус с созвездиями — тот тихо зажужжал, закрутился, светила замерцали. Когда Грег проходил мимо зеркала на двери, оно тихо вздохнуло: «Ты еще хоть куда, голубчик».  
  
Он спустился вниз и прошел в столовую. Ужин был уже накрыт, родители ждали. Лестрейнджи давно заменили длиннющий стол на более скромный, а оставшееся пространство при королеве Виктории заставили диванами, креслами, домашними растениями — словом, всем тем, что в прежние времена любили не только маглы, но и маги тоже.   
  
Возвышение, на котором в старину стоял хозяйский стол, почти пустовало: между окнами с витражами висели фамильный герб и портреты первых шропширских Лестрейнджей, а под ними тянулась длинная резная скамья — когда-то на ней маленький Грег отсиживал наказания, а предки с портретов вещали ему, что мальчику из приличной семьи нельзя так себя вести. К чести его родителей, наказаниям он подвергался крайне редко — если уж действительно набедокурит. Грег подмигнул сэру Реджинальду Лестрейнджу, который когда-то особенно старался с нравоучениями, и сел за стол.   
  
В доме хранилось множество рецептов еще с тех времен, когда семья поселилась в Шропшире. Грег увидел на столе, в числе прочего, мясные «ежики» с миндалем и прочувственно вздохнул. Но на первое Каблучок приготовил вполне «современный» суп из спаржи. Пока Грег уничтожал суп, а потом и «ежики», родители не приставали с расспросами. Он заговорил, только когда добрался до хрустящего картофеля: поведал о новом поручении шефа, о его визите, о ланче с Майкрофтом Холмсом, о знакомстве с его необычным братом.   
  
— Холмсы, Холмсы, — пробормотал отец.  
  
— Нет, пап, точно маглы, — сказал Грег.   
  
— Но если это те Холмсы, о которых я думаю, то у них и герб есть. И даже поместье, хотя оно и заброшено — недалеко от Реддл-хауса в Гестлинге. Реддл-хаус — хороший дом, жаль, что стоит в запустении.   
  
— Пап, ну ты же понимаешь: шеф никогда не воспользуется своим положением и не выведет этот участок в ненаносимые, а маглам придется слишком долго объяснять, каким образом заброшенное поместье вдруг окажется отремонтированным и пригодным для жилья. Ну или не объяснять, а пудрить мозги…  
  
— Дорогой, что за выражение? — упрекнула Доротея.   
  
— Магловское, мам. Считай, это замена Империо.   
  
— А к нам на днях заглядывал твой кузен Сириус Блэк, — заметил Лео.   
  
— Да? Просто так навещал или по делу? — Грег немного насторожился.   
  
— По делу. Работал с семейными колдографиями — лица снимал. Видимо, мистер Реддл хочет, чтобы Сириус создал тебе фальшивый альбом.   
  
— Ну… Вряд ли Майкрофт Холмс станет так глубоко копать, что ему понадобятся мои семейные фотографии.  
  
Грег нахмурился. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы лица его родителей оказались на снимках несуществующих, но покойных по легенде Лестрейдов. Впрочем, Сириус Блэк считался ведущим специалистом по колдографии и в аврорате обеспечил не одну легенду магам, которые работали под прикрытием. Да и шефу виднее, понадобится альбом или нет.   
  
Когда мистер Реддл только закончил Хогвартс, его всячески зазывали продолжить образование в Отделе тайн, но он решил стать аврором. Времена тогда были неспокойные, у маглов еще шла война, а в Европе маги пытались бороться с Гриндевальдом, которого — и у миссис Роулинг не хватило смелости или наглости погрешить против истины — победил именно Альбус Дамблдор. Конечно, никаких магических войн в Британии так и не случилось, но пару раз возникали кризисы, и волшебники, втайне практикующие темные искусства, пытались даже организовать ордена. Члены одной из темномагических шаек однажды пытались вскрыть портал в Зале Смерти, и части Лондона тогда грозила опасность оказаться стертой с лица земли. В той стычке с темными магами мистер Реддл проявил чудеса волшебства и храбрости, за что и был впоследствии назначен главой аврората и награжден орденом Мерлина первой степени.   
  
— О чем задумался, сын? — спросил Лео.   
  
— Да так… Я шефа бесконечно уважаю, но все-таки он чего-то недоговаривает.   
  
— Перестань. — Лео промокнул салфеткой губы и взял бокал с наливкой. — Мистер Реддл же сказал: у маглов назревает очередной кризис. Да с тех пор, как исполнилось пророчество Нострадамуса о близнецах***, они только и делают, что воюют. Никак не угомонятся, идиоты. Помнишь, твой кузен Родольфус полгода мотался между Лондоном и Санкт-Петербургом, когда Блэр согласился присоединиться к Коалиции?   
  
— Помню.  
  
Родольфус занимал важный пост в отделе международного магического сотрудничества. Ему долго пришлось объяснять коллегам из Санкт-Петербурга, что в Британии не принято столь явно влиять на магловскую политику и что премьера-лейбориста и так слишком долго пасли, но вот прокололся он на международной политике, что поделаешь. Однако ж Скримджер после кризиса в Заливе**** все-таки полетел с поста Министра магии.   
  
— Разводиться тебе надо, дорогой, — внезапно сказала мать.   
  
Грег чуть не поперхнулся вином. Мать, конечно, терпеть не могла сноху, которую видела только на фотографиях, но о разводе она заговорил впервые.   
  
— С чего бы вдруг? — спросил Грег.  
  
— А сколько можно тянуть? Нашел бы себе нормальную ведьму — ей было бы намного понятнее, чем ты на самом деле занимаешься в этой вашей полиции. Нет, я люблю Кастора, конечно, но все же хочется, чтобы в доме жили мои внуки, а не Беллы.   
  
— Ну мам… — хрипло взмолился Грег. — Мы с Рейчел друг другу не мешаем. Я как-то даже привык к ней. И потом… мне же еще сколько лет работать на маглов, а развод — это такая головная боль. Придется искать новую квартиру, делить имущество… Вот выйду на пенсию, вернусь в аврорат — тогда…   
  
— Ну… мы еще успеем понянчить внуков, — поджала губы Доротея.   
  
— Дорогая, перестань, — мягко упрекнул жену Лео. — Мы еще и правнуков теоретически сможем понянчить.   
  
Грег посмотрел на родителей и улыбнулся. Ну да, отец уже поседел, но седина никогда не считалась у магов признаком старости, тем более отцу она шла, а карие глаза матери, на которую Грег походил в большей степени, казались глазами молодой женщины.   
  
— А где твоя жена? — спросила мать, догадавшись, что Грег просто так не навестил бы их в выходной.   
  
— На семинаре за городом.   
  
— Сын, ты скоро будешь задевать притолоку.   
  
— Рогами-то? — усмехнулся Грег. — Да и черт с ними. Сойду за Кернунна.   
  
Эльфы убрали со стола грязные тарелки и доставили десерт. Грег мечтательно посмотрел на сладкие пирожки, желе и мороженое.   
  
— После ужина чем займешься? — спросил отец. — Хочешь прогуляемся?   
  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Грег, понимая, что лишние калории куда-то надо девать. — А перед сном посмотрю у тебя подшивки «Пророка».   
  


***

  
  
Когда Грег следующим вечером вернулся домой, он посмотрел на квартиру и присвистнул. Когда же мать успела послать сюда кого-то из эльфов? Вокруг не было ни пылинки, стекла на окнах аж сияли, а когда Грег зашел в ванную, то издал горлом труднопроизносимый звук, который способны воспроизводить разве что русские или аборигены Новой Зеландии.  
  
— Ы...   
  
«Что я жене-то скажу?» — подумал он.  
  
Словно в ответ на его мысли в двери щелкнул замок.   
  
— Ты дома? — раздался голос Рейчел.   
  
— Дома, да.   
  
Грег вышел в прихожую и обменялся с женой дежурным поцелуем.   
  
— Как прошел семинар?   
  
— Отлично!   
  
Судя по сияющему виду жены, который она не могла скрыть, — более чем отлично. Впрочем, Рейчел ездила на семинары и конференции не только с целью закрутить очередную интрижку. Она любила свою работу и была на хорошем счету у школьного начальства.   
Грег ждал, когда «рванет». Вот Рейчел вошла в гостиную…   
  
— А кто у нас был дома?   
  
Все, рвануло.   
  
— В смысле?   
  
— Ну… — жена провела пальцем по книжной полке. — Сам ты вряд ли бы стал тратить выходной на генеральную уборку. Я бы тогда решила, что ты рехнулся.   
  
— Да я приглашал уборщицу.   
  
— Молодая? — усмехнулась жена.  
  
— Это… в платке, — пробормотал Грег, чтобы отмести малейшие подозрения в супружеской неверности. Хотя почему, собственно? Он и сам не мог понять.   
  
— А… нелегалка, что ли? То-то она все вылизала.   
  
— Ты что? — для вида оскорбился Грег. — Она давно живет в Лондоне на вполне законных основаниях.   
  
Жена еще раз оглядела почти стерильную гостиную.   
  
— Но вообще-то можно будет как-нибудь пригласить ее еще, — хмыкнула она.   
  
Грег сжал челюсти, чтобы не рассмеяться.   
  
— Ты ужинал? — спросила Рейчел.   
  
— Да, ужинал. Ты голодна?  
  
— Нет, просто ужасно устала. Приняла бы ванну и легла спать.   
  
— Ну и правильно. А я немного посижу и посмотрю футбол. Я тихо.   
  
Проходя с сумкой мимо Грега, жена чмокнула его в щеку.   
  
— Не засиживайся. Тебе тоже на работу.   
  
Грег допоздна просидел на диване у телевизора, попивая пиво. Его волновало вовсе не то, чем там жена занималась и с кем. Всякий раз после посещения родителей ему приходилось собирать себя «в кучку». Он скучал по дому, по своем миру, и с каждым годом все сильнее.   
  
Мать не могла понять, почему он столько лет живет с Рейчел. Грег и сам с трудом понимал. Он смотрел на вещи реально и никогда не был собственником, поэтому на измены жены закрывал глаза. Но и она не делала попыток уйти. К тому же Грег помнил, как она рыдала, когда его однажды ранили и он попал в реанимацию. Конечно, из аврората под прикрытием тут же пригнали колдомедика, и некоторое время Грег просто валялся, глядя на фальшивые показания приборов. Но первые двое суток он был, что называется, на грани. Да, проблема его брака состояла в том, что Рейчел по-настоящему уважала его работу, и как-то смогла понемногу себя уговорить, что небольшие «семинары» не пойдут во вред семейной жизни. Что касается супружеского долга, то им оба не пренебрегали, но на уровне календаря с крестиками. Все чинно, запланировано — для здоровья.   
  
Понемногу Грег пришел к выводу, что, видимо, ему вообще не дано влюбиться, да и некогда.   
  


***

  
  
Грег смотрел на труп мужчины, засунутый между двумя мусорными баками, угол одного из которых был запачкан кровью, и чувствовал дурноту: он просто не выносил запаха помойки. Пока снимали место происшествия, он и Андерсон, оба в комбинезонах, стояли поодаль и ждали, когда можно будет извлекать тело.   
  
Наконец один из баков отодвинули, и труп осторожно вытащили и уложили на асфальт.   
  
— Скончался от множественных травм головы, — сказал Андерсон, осмотрев убитого и обшарив его карманы. — На первый взгляд.   
  
— Документы есть?  
  
— Нет. Вообще ничего.   
  
— Ограбление? Одет прилично.   
  
— Вполне возможно. Может, нарик какой-нибудь напал.   
  
— Да, напрашивается, — кивнул Грег, глядя на тело.  
  
Но что-то ему не нравилось. Мужчина выглядел прилично и напоминал офисного работника. Такие не станут просто так шастать по переулкам с мусорными баками.  
  
— Так… Погоди, я кое-кого приглашу, — сказал Грег, доставая телефон.   
  
— Кого это? — Андерсон посмотрел на него снизу вверх.   
  
— Одного человека, — уклончиво ответил Грег, набирая сообщение: «Труп мужчины лет тридцати пяти, найден меж. мусор. баками. Док. нет. Интересует?». И прибавил адрес.   
  
Ответ пришел почти мгновенно: «Скоро буду. ШХ».  
  
Грег прикинул время, какое понадобится таксисту, чтобы довезти Шерлока Холмса до места преступления.   
  
— Через полчаса приедет.   
  
— Да кто приедет? — Андерсон встал и подошел к Грегу.  
  
— Шерлок Холмс.   
  
— Кто?..   
  
У Грега запищал телефон. «Каким образом труп был помещен между баками? ШХ».  
  
«Стоймя».   
  
«Боком? ШХ».  
  
«Да».  
  
Андерсон посмотрел через плечо Грега на экран смартфона.   
  
— Консультант, что ли? — спросил он.   
  
— Да.   
  
— Грегсон не обрадуется.   
  
— Но мы же ему не скажем, — Грег выразительно посмотрел на Андерсона.   
  
Тот только пожал плечами. Грег знал, что Андерсон никогда стучать не будет.   
  
«Осмотрите его живот. ШХ».  
  
— Давай, действуй, — сказал Грег.   
  
Андерсон задрал у мертвеца рубашку.  
  
— Ну да, тут посмертные повреждения. Заталкивали с силой.   
  
Грег набрал сообщение.   
  
В течение получаса, пока Шерлок Холмс добирался до места преступления, он все забрасывал и забрасывал Грега СМС. А вскоре и сам появился в дальнем конце переулка. Грег посмотрел, как он летящей походкой приближается к ним, как развеваются полы пальто, и усмехнулся: «Пижон».   
  
За Холмсом бежала Салли, еле поспевая.   
  
— Инспектор, он говорит, что вы его вызывали!   
  
— Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив, — бросил Холмс на ходу.   
  
Салли замерла с открытым ртом и возмущенным видом.   
  
— Сержант Донован, эксперт Андерсон, — представил Грег коллег.  
  
— Комбинезон наденьте! — возмутился Андерсон.  
  
Но Холмс не слушал: он вытащил из кармана пальто перчатки, натянул их и склонился над телом, и его пальцы замелькали, расстегивая, надавливая. Его губы шевелились, беззвучно проговаривая про себя и запоминая то, что он видит: предполагаемый вид материала (шелк, шерсть и др.), цвет, степень изношенности, сохранность петель, пуговиц и застежек, наличие характерного рисунка, меток, товарных знаков и содержимое карманов жертвы.   
Он понюхал губы трупа, а потом достал из кармана увеличительное стекло и внимательно осмотрел одежду и подошвы убитого.   
  
— Пинцет! — скомандовал он, протягивая руку в сторону Андерсона.   
  
Тот, скривив губы, передал. Холмс склонился почти к самой подошве и что-то отколупнул от нее. Андерсон поспешно сунул ему пакетик для улик.   
  
— Мужчина, на вид тридцать-тридцать пять лет, астенического телосложения, офисный сотрудник, судя по плотности и рельефу его скелетных мышц. Рост шесть футов и три дюйма, вес примерно семьдесят килограммов. Одет в хороший костюм, фунтов за восемьдесят. Недавно побывал на празднике. Скорее всего, корпоратив, — сказал Холмс, передавая пакетик Андерсону.  
  
В нем лежал кругляшек конфетти.   
  
— Может, у него есть ребенок, и это был детский праздник? — хмыкнул Андерсон.  
  
— Спиртное лилось рекой. Запах до сих пор сохранился. Сюда приехал на такси, вон стандартные следы протекторов, видите, на асфальте остались следы от тормозов, и конфетти не успело отклеиться от подошвы. Его выдернули с праздника, и он не мог отказать звонившему. Он одет только в костюм, погода достаточно прохладная, — тут Холмс достал телефон, что-то там набрал и продемонстрировал на экране вчерашнюю температуру воздуха, — части тела, не прикрытые одеждой, охлаждаются быстрее прикрытых. Трупное окоченение практически сошло на нет, и, судя по степени выраженности в мышцах лица и шеи, а также стадии диффузии пятен, да — он убит вчера. Видите, инспектор: трупные пятна при надавливании полностью не исчезают, а лишь бледнеют, и более медленно восстанавливают свой цвет после прекращения надавливания? Убийство вряд ли было запланировано — ограбление имитировали. Вообще-то, этот человек умер от одного удара в нос, а все прочие повреждения нанесены посмертно. Трупные пятна обильные, разлитые, сине-багрового цвета, что говорит мне о быстрой смерти, а убийца – профессиональный боксер. Или владеет какими-то единоборствами. А оставленный здесь труп доказывает, что убийца был чрезвычайно зол, убийство не планировал и относился к своей жертве как к мусору. Он или приехал сюда тоже на такси, или, что более вероятно, пришел пешком. И если вы внимательно посмотрите на улицу, — Холмс ткнул пальцем в сторону выхода из переулка, — то увидите два паба неподалеку.   
  
— Один удар в нос? — переспросил Андерсон, который на протяжении всей речи Холмса то краснел, то бледнел.  
  
— Угу. Сделаете снимок — сами увидите. Ну классика — по восходящей.   
  
— Так что же, Холмс, это — личные разборки? — спросил Грег.   
  
— Да, судя по всему. Скука, — ответил Шерлок, вставая.   
  
— Почему же скука? — удивился Грег.   
  
— Ой… инспектор… В вашем распоряжении камеры со стороны улицы. Фу… Участок на входе в переулок, конечно, не просматривается, но вам же скажут примерное время смерти. Ну и так далее, и так далее.   
  
— Угу, понял, — кивнул Грег. — Спасибо за помощь.   
  
Холмс только рукой махнул и умчался.   
  
— Так, работаем, — встрепенулся Грег.   
  
Правда, через несколько минут пришлось опять отвечать на СМС: «В следующий раз вызывайте, когда дело будет по-настоящему стоящим. ШХ». — «Хорошо, понял».   
Телефон замолчал, и Грег подумал, что на этом все. Но через пятнадцать минут телефон запищал опять. Грег прочел: «Шерлок. ШХ». — «Не понял». — «Не Холмс. Шерлок. ШХ». Грег улыбнулся и ответил: «Понял».  
  
Убийцу нашли через три дня — им оказался приятель убитого, совершенно бешено приревновавший к нему подругу. Убитый, Джон Майлз, и правда находился с коллегами на корпоративе, когда получил от убийцы СМС: «Срочно нужна твоя помощь, приезжай». И адрес. Команда Грега нашла и таксиста, который подвозил Майлза, и девушку, из-за которой все и случилось — она работала вместе с убитым в одной компании. Под шампанским в тот вечер ей приспичило послать убийце СМС с заявлением, что они расстаются. Парень, который, в числе прочего, занимался когда-то единоборствами, сначала накачивал себя спиртным в ближайшем пабе, а когда Майлз приехал, заманил его в переулок и тут отделал. Он даже не понял, что убил беднягу одним ударом и продолжал мутузить, а потом, когда сообразил, что натворил, полностью вычистил карманы убитого и затолкал тело между мусорными баками. На вопрос, зачем он это сделал, убийца ответил, что там Майлзу самое место.   
  


***

  
  
Грег вновь пригласил Шерлока через месяц, когда дело и правда выдалось стоящее. А потом — еще недели через две. До конца августа он вызывал его пять раз. Андерсон шипел, как утюг, когда его касаешься мокрым пальцем, лишь только видел выскочку-консультанта. Салли Шерлока тихо ненавидела. Откровенно говоря, Шерлок был сам виноват в этом. Он никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии показать, что вокруг него одни идиоты. «Сэр, почему вы это терпите?» — возмущалась Салли. Грег или отмалчивался, или бурчал что-то про раскрываемость.   
  
На самом деле в отношении него Шерлок проявлял даже некоторую терпимость. Кроме того, Грег не мог забыть то СМС с предложением обращаться по имени. Может, это была своеобразная благодарность за сдержанное слово обращаться в случае чего за помощью — кто знает?   
  
Во всяком случае, Грег сотрудничеством был доволен, а что касается Майкрофта Холмса — тот не подавал признаков жизни.   
  
  
 **Примечания:**  
* Leonurus cardiaca — пустырник сердечный, растение семейства яснотковых.  
** Святая Хильдегарда — имеется в виду Хильдегарда Бингенская, святая и одна из первых женщин-композиторов. По происхождению чистокровная волшебница, о чем маглы и не подозревали.  
*** Пророчество о разрушении башен-близнецов в Нью-Йорке.   
**** Имеется в виду война с Ираком.


	4. Глава 4. О том, как важно вовремя отвечать на звонки

К середине осени Грегу казалось, что он сотрудничает с Шерлоком уже очень долго. Не потому, что работалось легко. Наоборот. Грег иногда удивлялся своему терпению: стоило Шерлоку появиться на месте преступления, он тут же начинал собачиться с Салли и Андерсоном, плевал на протоколы, строил из себя гения, но… но результаты были настолько блестящие, что это с лихвой перекрывало прочие неудобства. Однако седых волос у Грега, кажется, прибавилось.   
  
Шерлоку тоже, бывало, требовалась помощь — в конце частного расследования, когда преступника следовало арестовать. Приходилось потом как-то выкручиваться, оформляя эти дела, но никаких сложностей в итоге не возникало. Грег даже не задумывался, кто там за кулисами дергает за ниточки: шеф или Майкрофт Холмс. Оба лично больше на контакт не выходили. Шеф, правда, прислал подробные инструкции, откуда теперь можно аппарировать. Кажется, старший Холмс, не показываясь сам, слежку все-таки установил.   
  
Грег стал замечать за собой странность: он начинал нервничать, стоило Шерлоку исчезнуть с горизонта недели на две. Но не всегда же попадались стоящие дела, а по пустякам Грег его не звал. Сам позвонить не решался: хотя Шерлок и разрешил называть себя по имени, но всячески дистанцировался, держась подчеркнуто по-деловому (в его понимании, конечно).   
  
Поэтому Грег был очень удивлен, когда однажды в среду, на третьей неделе октября, у него зазвонил сотовый и, ответив на вызов с незнакомого номера, он услышал голос Шерлока в трубке:   
  
— Это одноразовая сим-карта. Не думаю, что мой братец набрался наглости и прослушивает ваш телефон. Вы не могли бы приехать по адресу, который я вам сброшу сообщением?   
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Грег, чувствуя, как у него засосало под ложечкой.   
  
— М-м-м… да.   
  
— Хорошо, кидайте адрес, я сейчас приеду.   
  
«Лейнстер Гарденс, 23», — пришло сообщение.   
  
— Что, опять Псих? — спросила Салли.   
  
— Да, у Шерлока какое-то дело. Да все равно уже конец рабочего дня, — говорил Грег на пути к вешалке.   
  
Он схватил пальто и почти бегом бросился на парковку.   
  
Грег приехал на Лейнстер Гарденс и, медленно двигаясь по дороге, стал искать нужный дом. Он подумал, что это шутка, не слишком, впрочем, умная. Домов 23 и 24 вообще не существовало, хотя здания вроде бы стояли, но какие-то странные: без окон и без ручек на дверях.   
  
Выйдя из машины, Грег огляделся и не заметил ни одной камеры. Приблизившись к домам, он увидел, что одна из дверей приоткрыта. Быстро проскользнул внутрь и попал в длинный коридор, освещенный лампами. Где-то капала вода, потом раздался шум подземки. Грег обнаружил на обратной стороне двери ручку, потянул за нее и посмотрел вглубь коридора.   
  
— Шерлок? — спросил он, слушая, как эхо отдается в пустоте.   
  
— Заприте дверь и идите вперед.   
  
Грег защелкнул замок и пошел на голос. Он повернул за угол и оказался в тесной каморке, похожей на колодец. Здесь стояло кресло и огромный сейф, больше напоминающий шкаф.   
  
В кресле сидел Шерлок, и вид у него был чертовски бледный, просто больной.   
  
— Что с вами? Что стряслось? — спросил Грег. — Вас ранили?   
  
— Нет…   
  
Грег нахмурился. В памяти тут же всплыло предупреждение Майкрофта насчет наркотиков.   
  
— Вы что-нибудь принимали?   
  
— Нет… Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, — по лицу Шерлока вдруг прошла судорога.   
  
— Вот еще новости! — возмутился Грег. — Но почему вы позвали меня сюда? Почему не домой?  
  
— Я не уверен, что мой брат не поставил еще и прослушку.   
  
— Хорошо, вы могли бы…   
  
И тут Грег понял, что — нет, не мог. Не мог он прийти в таком состоянии в Ярд.   
  
— Что это за дыра?   
  
— Мое убежище. Полезно иметь пару-тройку мест, где можно укрыться в случае чего. Несуществующие дома принадлежат мне. Я их выиграл в карты.   
  
Это смахивало на бред, но Грег не возражал. Опять загрохотала подземка.   
  
— И как же вы попадаете сюда?   
  
— Там есть еще одна дверь, в самом конце.   
  
— Может, мы поедем ко мне? — спросил Грег. — Я уверен, что у меня дома все чисто.   
  
— Откуда вы это можете знать? Хотя… и правда: что с вас взять? Слушать, как вы выясняете отношения с женой? Кстати, разве она не дома?   
  
— Она уехала к матери. Где-то на неделю.  
  
— Какая удобная жена, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Что ж, идемте. Даже если Майкрофт засечет меня у вашего дома, он решит, что мы занимаемся каким-нибудь расследованием. Надеюсь, вы не упомяните в разговоре с ним этот адрес?  
  
— Разумеется! Это ваши секреты.   
  
Шерлок встал и потащил Грега куда-то в полутьму. Вскоре лязгнула железная дверь, и перед Грегом возникли мостки прямо над линией метро, которые тряслись от вибрации проезжавшего внизу поезда. Затем Шерлок подвел Грега к задней двери соседнего, жилого, дома, вскрыл ее, а потом и парадную. Почти бегом он кинулся к машине Грега. Тот трусил следом, думая, во что же он в очередной раз ввязался.  
  


***

  
  
— Проходите, — Грег включил свет в прихожей.   
  
Шерлок вошел следом и замер, оглядываясь вокруг; его взгляд все больше был обращен вверх.  
  
— Да не волнуйтесь. Говорю же — у меня чисто.  
  
Грег был совершенно в этом уверен. Конечно, рядом с проезжей частью висели камеры, но в подъезде их не устанавливали, а квартиру напротив риэлторы уже который год почему-то не могли продать. Поэтому чисто было и на лестничной площадке.   
  
— Заходите, садитесь, — Грег указал на диван.   
  
Шерлок не стал снимать пальто — оно было для него чем-то вроде брони. Он только сдернул с шеи шарф и положил его рядом с собой.   
  
— Вы голодны?   
  
— Я не буду есть.   
  
— А кофе будете? Или чай? — спросил Грег.   
  
Он был уверен, что Шерлок не ел уже достаточно давно, судя по изможденному виду, но не впихивать же еду насильно?   
  
— Кофе…   
  
Грег снял пиджак, в потайном кармане которого находилась палочка, отнес в спальню и пошел на кухню. Подумав, он все-таки сунул в микроволновку лазанью и стал варить кофе. Вскоре Шерлок появился в дверях; честно говоря, он слегка смахивал на вампира из дешевого ужастика.   
  
— Умеете? — хмыкнул он, глядя, как Грег управляется со старомодным кофейником. — Хм… надо же. Слушайте, ваша квартира удивляет меня не меньше, чем вы сами.   
  
— Почему?  
  
— Да тут же стерильно!   
  
Грег только пожал плечами. Щелкнула микроволновка, и он достал блюдо с лазаньей.   
  
— Вы как хотите, но я поем. И вам советую.   
  
Он разделил лазанью на две части и положил на тарелки.   
  
— Можно и тут, — сказал Шерлок.   
  
— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся Грег. — По-домашнему.   
  
Шерлок скривился. Видимо, «домашность» вызывала в нем отвращение. «Интересно, что у него за родители?» — подумал Грег.   
  
Кофе Шерлок выпил с удовольствием и попросил еще. Лазанью все-таки поковырял и съел пару кусков.   
  
— Не хуже, чем у Анджело.   
  
— А кто это?   
  
— Мой знакомый, я когда-то оказал ему услугу. У него небольшой ресторанчик.   
  
— Благодарные клиенты — это хорошо, — улыбнулся Грег.   
  
Он не торопил Шерлока. К тому же был голоден, поэтому спокойно ел, терпеливо ожидая, пока гость начнет откровенничать.  
  
Клиенты у Шерлока и правда появились: он завел собственный сайт «Наука дедукции». На взгляд Грега, контент, как говорят маглы, там был скучноват. Но контакты свои Шерлок оставил, и люди понемногу подтягивались. Конечно, если бы он не отфутболивал посетителей, чьи проблемы казались ему мелкими, клиентура только бы росла. Грег сделал вывод, что в принципе Шерлок не заморачивается деньгами. Видимо, брат подкидывал.   
  
— Можно сигарету? — попросил Шерлок, еще не дожевав третий кусок, который он все-таки соизволил отрезать.   
  
— Ваш брат мне голову оторвет, — честно признался Грег.   
  
— Не оторвет. Он не узнает. Мне хреново.  
  
Грег чуть глаза не вытаращил. Кроме вполне культурного «идиот», Шерлок никогда не использовал сленг.   
  
— Ладно. Покурим.   
  
Достав из ящика заначку и зажигалку, Грег приоткрыл окно.   
Шерлок затянулся с такой жадностью, что стало жутковато.   
  
— Пожалейте легкие, — Грег поставил на стол пепельницу. — И не спешите. Больше не дам.   
  
— Эстетическая сторона курения меня не волнует.   
  
— Пользовались бы вы, что ли, пластырями, — Грег торопливо доел, выпил свой кофе и тоже закурил.   
  
— Вы можете поклясться, что вас не нанял мой брат? — спросил Шерлок, буравя его взглядом.   
  
«О Мерлин!» — чуть не вырвалось у Грега.   
  
— У меня нет дома Библии. И меня не нанимал ваш брат, я уже говорил.   
  
— Если вы расскажете Майкрофту то, что сейчас от меня услышите, он отправит меня в психушку или решит, что я опять сорвался, и мне не миновать клиники.  
  
— Я ничего ему не скажу, — твердо пообещал Грег.   
  
— Не зарекайтесь. Я могу поклясться, что ничего не принимал, однако то, что я видел вчера, очень похоже на галлюцинацию.   
  
— Рассказывайте.   
  
Шерлок затушил окурок и осторожно потянулся за следующей сигаретой. Грег позволил, потом вынул себе еще одну и убрал пачку в ящик.   
  
— Позавчера ко мне пришла девушка, — начал Шерлок, не спеша закуривать. Видимо, он решил оставить сигарету до наиболее драматичного момента. — Мисс Хелен Стоунер. Она утверждала, что ей угрожает опасность, но не могла понять, откуда та исходит. Мисс Стоунер и ее сестра-близнец родились в Индии. Мать работала в Красном Кресте. Там же работал и их отец. Потом он умер от сердечного приступа, оставив семье, в числе прочего, дом в пригороде Лондона. Но миссис Стоунер не спешила возвращаться на родину. Она продолжала работать, растила дочерей, пока не познакомилась с неким Эндрю Ройлоттом, тоже врачом. Мисс Стоунер говорила, что отчим так и не смог заменить ей и сестре отца, к тому же характер у него был вспыльчивый. Он вроде бы руку на жену не поднимал, но скандалы закатывал. Потом девочек отправили в католическую школу, затем — в университет в Дели.   
  
— Тоже медицинский факультет? — спросил Грег.  
  
— Нет, экономика. Они уже заканчивали учиться, когда умерла их мать.   
  
— Отчего?   
  
— Рак.   
  
— Кошмар. Значит, они остались с отчимом? Хотя, собственно… обе уже взрослые и самостоятельные.   
  
— Так-то да. Но мать почему-то оставила дом им троим. Деньги тоже поделила, и страховку. Семейство вернулось в Англию. Девушки нашли себе работу в местном отделении банка, а вот Ройлотт… не сказать, что сел падчерицам на шею, да это было бы нереально, но, по словам мисс Стоунер, он занимается непонятно чем. Иногда он куда-то уезжает — вроде бы по делам. С деньгами у них троих, в общем-то, проблем никаких нет.   
  
— Ройлотт пьет?  
  
— Нет, по словам его падчерицы. В смысле, он не пьяница. Пиво не считается. Но в местный паб он не ходит и вообще сторонится соседей. К слову, вот еще одна подробность: первым в Англию приехал Ройлотт, а девушки задержались — они защищали дипломы. Когда они собирались домой, то очень волновались: боялись, что отчим начнет конфликтовать из-за дома или что-то уже намудрил с документами на него. Но ничего подобного.   
  
— Я не вижу пока никакой проблемы, — Грег пожал плечами.   
  
— Вообще поражаюсь, почему я не выставил мисс Стоунер — наверное, потому, что она по-настоящему была напугана. Так вот… Они прожили в Англии около года, и внезапно ее сестра умерла при загадочных обстоятельствах.   
  
— Ого!   
  
— Вскрытие не дало ничего, кроме инфаркта. — Шерлок щелкнул зажигалкой. — Хотя, конечно, вскрывали в местном морге. Но смерти предшествовали странности. Покойная Джулия Стоунер пару дней до того жаловалась сестре, что слышит из комнаты отчима странные звуки. Как она сказала, будто кто-то шипит, но членораздельно.   
  
Грег с трудом взял себя в руки, чтобы не выдать волнения.   
  
— В ночь смерти Джулии, часов около трех, Хелен услышала из соседней комнаты истошный крик. Она выбежала в коридор и постучалась в комнату сестры.   
  
— В смысле постучалась? Комната была заперта, что ли? — удивился Грег.  
  
— Вот и я то же самое спросил. Да, заперта. Возможно, это была фантазия сестер, но им казалось, что так лучше, потому что Ройлотт еще нестарый мужчина. Словом, они предпочитали запираться. Итак, Хелен стучалась, сестра не открывала, на шум из своей спальни вышел Ройлотт, тоже стучал некоторое время и сказал, что надо ломать дверь. Он побежал в кладовку за топором. Когда дверь все-таки взломали, обнаружилось, что Джулия Стоунер лежит на полу возле кровати и не подает признаков жизни. Ройлотт велел Хелен бежать к нему в спальню и принести укладку. Когда девушка вернулась, отчим как раз делал Джулии непрямой массаж сердца. Хелен вызвала скорую, но та лишь констатировала смерть, хотя Ройлотт, кажется, сделал все, что мог, включая укол адреналина.   
  
— Выглядит и правда странно. А свет в спальне горел?  
  
— Отлично, инспектор, — усмехнулся Шерлок, затушив окурок. — Вы начинаете соображать. Да, горел.   
  
— То есть девушка зачем-то включила свет, чего-то напугалась, ей стало плохо с сердцем, и она умерла?  
  
— Все выглядело именно так. Однако что могло напугать ее в запертой изнутри комнате? Но это еще не вся история. Дом, по словам мисс Стоунер, уже довольно старый, хотя и вполне пригодный для жилья. На втором этаже у них там странно: три спальни, кладовка, но одна ванная и туалет. Стена комнаты мисс Стоунер наружная. Месяцев через пять после смерти сестры Хелен стало беспокоить, что от стены дует. Ройлотт вызвал рабочих, те сняли штукатурку, и оказалось, что по стене пошла трещина. Снаружи ее не было видно — плющ мешал. Словом, в комнате затеяли ремонт, и Хелен перебралась в спальню покойной сестры.   
  
— Зловеще звучит.   
  
Шерлок махнул рукой и тоскливо посмотрел на пустую чашку. Грег намек понял и пошел к плите варить новую порцию кофе.   
  
— Ну мне поначалу показалось, что клиентка себя больше накручивает. Поэтому она плохо спала, все думала о сестре… бла-бла-бла, короче говоря. И на третью ночь она услышала те звуки, которые так пугали покойную.   
  
— Это самое шипение, что ли?   
  
— Точно. Я не то чтобы заинтересовался этой белибердой, но решил побывать на месте. К тому же мисс Стоунер уже была близка к истерике, а ее отчим вроде как куда-то уехал по делам. Мы добрались до Суонли; дом стоит на самой окраине, прямо у поворота дороги.   
  
— А машина у них есть?   
  
— Да, две, на одной как раз уехал отчим. Я стал осматривать дом: в комнате Хелен вроде бы ремонт идет, а вроде бы и нет. Ну, снаружи стену утепляют, а внутри заново штукатурить не спешат. Когда мы приехали, рабочих, кстати, не было. Якобы у Ройлотта возникли какие-то проблемы с прорабом, вот он и уехал их улаживать. Потом я перешел в комнату, где умерла Джулия Стоунер. Честно, я ее облазил всю, вдоль и поперек.   
  
— Что-нибудь нашли? — спросил Грег, наливая Шерлоку кофе.   
  
— Да… Там такой широкий добротный плинтус, и я заметил на нем, сантиметрах в тридцати от кровати, две тоненькие щели. Постучал — и оказалось, что там пустота. А вот дальше начались какие-то странности: я пытался отделить этот кусок плинтуса, но он не поддавался. Тогда я пошел в комнату отчима.   
  
— Она была не заперта?   
  
— Нет… — Шерлок сделал пару глотков. — Но ничего подозрительного я там не нашел. Кроме опять-таки похожего участка плинтуса. Но когда я на него нажал, сработал механизм, и обе части отошли на пружине в сторону, открывая дыру примерно десять на двадцать сантиметров. И все.   
  
— Кладовку осмотрели? — осторожно поинтересовался Грег.   
  
— Да. Для очистки совести. Там лежал кое-какой хлам, коробки, старинный пустой сундук…   
  
«Сундук, — подумал Грег, — ага!»  
  
— И что вы предприняли?   
  
Шерлок выдохнул и ничего не ответил. Потом с явным беспокойством посмотрел на Грега. Видимо, начинались как раз те события, из-за которых возник страх психушки.   
  
Чувствуя легкие угрызения совести, Грег добыл из пачки в ящике пару сигарет. Дело складывалось более чем серьезно, в том числе и для самого Шерлока. Тот, удержавшись от комментариев по поводу сигареты, опять закурил, потом все-таки продолжил:  
  
— Мы приехали туда уже вечером, примерно за час до предполагаемого возвращения Ройлотта. Мисс Стоунер снабдила меня термосом и бутербродами, и я проторчал в кустах до того момента, когда Ройлотт ушел к себе в спальню. Мисс Стоунер заранее отперла черный ход и, когда по уговору собиралась уйти ночевать в свою старую спальню, поставила на подоконник лампу. Я прокрался к дому, благополучно проник внутрь и поднялся на второй этаж. Я бы не рисковал так, если бы при осмотре не наметил себе участки на полу, куда можно наступать и не бояться, что половицы скрипнут. У Ройлотта, кстати, играла музыка — какая-то странная, что-то вроде фолка. Так что он меня не слышал. Потом мисс Стоунер прошла в ванную, старательно скрипя половицами. Когда она возвращалась, я открыл дверь в ее спальню и закрыл одновременно с тем, как она вошла в свою старую комнату. Нарочито громко закрыл и запер. Около двенадцати я погасил свет, забрался с ногами на кровать и достал фонарик.   
  
— А почему с ногами? — спросил Грег.   
  
Он-то прекрасно понимал почему. Но удивился, что Шерлок инстинктивно сделал именно то, что нужно.   
— Да черт знает, — Шерлок затушил окурок. — Эта дыра в плинтусе не давала мне покоя. Через час Ройлотт вышел из своей комнаты и вроде бы тоже пошел в ванную, но я прислушался: вода не шумела, бачок унитаза тоже молчал, и у меня создалось впечатление, что он ходил в кладовку. Меня это насторожило. Я включил фонарик и пока что поставил рядом стеклом вниз. А потом щелкнули пружины, и… клянусь, я это слышал, — шипение. Очень громкое и… членораздельное, будто слова на странном языке. Честно, если бы раздались завывания «Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн», я бы испугался меньше. Когда по ковру зашелестело, я посветил… Она подняла голову, господи… — Шерлок трясущейся ладонью показал расстояние метра от пола, — и раздула капюшон.   
  
— В смысле?   
  
— Да кобра! Самая настоящая кобра! И, знаете, я заорал благим матом. Она была настолько большая и качалась передо мной, хотя это, кажется, длилось несколько секунд, а потом она поползла обратно в дыру, и я опять услышал эти странные шипящие звуки, а за ними — резкий хлопок, будто лопнули сразу несколько воздушных шаров. Мне в дверь стучали; я думал, что это Ройлотт, и, соскочив с кровати, схватил стул и отпер. Но, оказалось, это мисс Стоунер.   
  
— А Ройлотт? — спросил Грег, хотя он прекрасно понял, что произошло.   
  
— Он не подавал признаков жизни, дверь в его комнату была заперта, но, к счастью, ключ не торчал в скважине, и я взломал замок достаточно легко. И когда мы вошли внутрь… там никого не было. Понимаете? Никого. Человек находился у себя в комнате, а потом исчез из нее. Я бы мог предположить какой-то идиотский розыгрыш, но мисс Стоунер стало так плохо, что мне пришлось вызвать скорую. К тому же я могу отличить шланг от живой змеи — я видел настоящую, клянусь! И она тоже исчезла. И вот теперь я думаю, что это было и не пора ли мне сдаваться психиатрам.   
  
— Это все вчерашние события? А девушке оказали помощь дома или увезли в больницу?   
  
— Увезли и положили на обследование. Нет, мисс Стоунер вполне реальна, она существует, я с утра звонил, справлялся.   
  
Действовать следовало быстро.   
  
— Минуту, — сказал Грег и прошел в спальню.   
  
Вернулся он с палочкой.   
  
— Что это за… — начал Шерлок, но не успел закончить фразу.  
  
Грег поднял палочку и произнес:  
  
— Обливиэйт!   
  


***

  
  
— Вот черт! — Шерлок открыл глаза и резко сел на диване. — Я уснул?   
  
— Да ладно, будет вам. И вообще, не принимайте это недоразумение так близко к сердцу. Мало ли на свете идиотов? — спокойно сказал Грег.   
  
— Вы абсолютно правы, Лестрейд, — ответил Шерлок немного безжизненным голосом. — Я надеюсь, вы не расскажете своим подчиненным, что я прибежал к вам жаловаться на глупый розыгрыш?   
  
— Господи, да за кого вы меня принимаете!   
  
— Да… — Шерлок немного неуверенно встал. — А кофе вы варите хорошо. Я пойду.   
  
— Счастливо, — сказал Грег.   
  
Он проводил Шерлока до дверей, потом проследил за ним из окна. Ничего, оклемается. Быстро надев пиджак и пальто, Грег вышел на лестничную площадку и аппарировал — случай ведь был экстренным.   
  


***

  
  
Ему дали в напарники Бредли Уишоу, маглорожденного аврора, что было разумно, ведь предстояло обыскивать обычный дом. Вдвоем они аппарировали на пустырь, надежно скрытый от посторонних глаз кустами, совсем рядом с домом Ройлотта. В сам дом аппарировать не решились, подошли к двери черного хода и просто вскрыли ее. Они выбрали такой час, когда при открытых шторах можно было обойтись без дополнительного освещения, а чтобы внимательно рассмотреть тот или иной предмет, у них был Люмос.   
  
Первым делом Грег и его напарник проверили дом на наличие охранных чар. Исключительно на всякий случай. То, что из дома можно было аппарировать, подтверждал рассказ Шерлока, но нередко, позволяя аппарацию себе и членам семьи, знающие маги могли ограничить проникновение в дом посторонних. Не найдя никаких барьеров или следящих чар, Грег и Уишоу поднялись на второй этаж, где и произошли странные события, напугавшие Шерлока. В бывшей комнате мисс Стоунер никаких остаточных явлений магии не обнаружилось. Также и в комнате ее покойной сестры. А вот комната Ройлотта давала больше пищи для размышлений.   
  
Удивительно, но Шерлок при осмотре не обратил внимания на обычный радиоприемник, стоявший у окна, — видимо, посчитал его ничего не значащим раритетом. Грег осторожно включил его и настроил на нужную волну. Как раз шли новости. «Команда «Полосатые шершни» заявила о смене тренера. Им стал лучший загонщик сборной магической Британии за 2005 год Гай Стоунфорд. Последние поражения команды в своей лиге вызвали недовольство болельщиков и донаторов, так что смена тренера была ожидаема», — читал сообщение диктор. Грег выключил приемник. Итак, Ройлотт держал его не просто так, а слушал магическое радио. Возможно, музыка, которую слышал Шерлок и которая показалась ему фолком, тоже транслировалась по этому каналу.   
  
Грег и Уишоу методично обшаривали комнату, ища следы колдовства. Иногда Ройлотт прибегал тут к магии, но, видимо, только бытовой. Перешли в кладовку. Здесь магия чувствовалась сильнее и концентрировалась возле старинного сундука, стоявшего в углу и почему-то не заваленного вещами, да к тому же к нему был расчищен проход.   
  
— Осторожней, Уишоу, — сказал Грег, подходя ближе к сундуку.   
  
— Думаете, хозяин может быть внутри?  
  
— Да кто ж его знает…  
  
Замок был вполне обычный для такого рода схронов: стандартный — для маглов — и особенный.   
  
— Странно, — сказал Уишоу, наклоняясь над плечом Грега и подсвечивая огоньком на конце волшебной палочки, — никаких особых средств предосторожности.   
  
— Ну а кто бы туда полез? Падчерицы? Да им зачем? Разве что они захотели подо что-то его использовать, но, судя по их комнатам, они не любительницы винтажа.   
  
— А что это — «винтаж»?   
  
— Это маглы называют так старинные предметы, мебель или просто сделанное под старину, — усмехнулся Грег. — Обратите внимание, Уишоу: сундук огражден чарами — его нельзя изъять из дома.   
  
— Интересно. Значит, или он не принадлежит Ройлотту, или его содержимое.   
  
— Есть! — воскликнул тут Грег, открыв замок.   
Он поднял крышку: Ройлотт предпочитал комфортный спуск вниз — от края сундука тянулась лестница с поручнями. Внизу сразу вспыхнула лампа — значит, хозяин отсутствовал.   
  
— Полезли, — скомандовал Грег и, как старший, стал первым спускаться в нутро сундука.   
  
Помещение выглядело как подземелье замка: каменные стены, сводчатые потолки. Лампы хорошо освещали все углы, однако Грег тронул напарника за руку и приложил палец к губам.   
  
— Слушайте внимательно, — шепнул он. — Вряд ли кобра все еще тут, но мало ли…  
  
В первой комнате находилась лаборатория зельевара. Но рядом с обычными котлами стояли и магловские химические приборы.   
  
— Шерлока бы сюда, — пробормотал себе под нос Грег, — да нельзя. Он бы точно сказал, зачем нужно все это хозяйство.   
  
В углу лаборатории стояли три клетки с мышами — корм домашней любимицы Ройлотта. Грег подошел ближе и посмотрел на кормушки и поилки. Корма почти нет, поилки наполовину пустые. Обычная сухая смесь для грызунов из ближайшего зоомагазина стояла рядом. Грег подсыпал еды в кормушки и отошел к столу.   
  
— Вам не кажется, что вон в том помещении слишком светло? — шепнул Уишоу.  
  
С палочками наготове они двинулись в соседнюю комнату и обнаружили уголок индийского леса: кустарник, песок, камни, почву и даже сухое дерево с полой сердцевиной. Судя по масштабу укрытия, «змейка» вымахала метра на четыре.   
  
— Идемте посмотрим, что там в третьей комнате, мистер Лестрейндж, — предложил Уишоу.  
  
Третья, она же последняя, комната представляла собой склад ингредиентов для зельеварения. Но традиционных компонентов было совсем немного, зато…  
  
Грег вскрыл один из трех полиэтиленовых пакетов, сунул палец в белый порошок и осторожно лизнул.  
  
— О черт! — он тут же принялся отплевываться. — Кокаин!   
  
— Тут ливийский порошок, — доложил Уишоу, исследовав вполне традиционные для магов глиняные контейнеры.   
  
— Что же он тут химичил?.. — Грег поскреб подбородок.  
  
Он вспомнил заметку в газете, которую читал в приемной у шефа, — о конфискованной партии ливийского порошка.   
  
Почему сундук оказался нетранспортабельным, становилось понятно. Разумеется, сырье Ройлотту не принадлежало. Толкнуть случайному человеку наркоту не так-то просто, особенно такого качества. Ходы и выходы надо знать. Да и кокаина было не так уж много, чтобы ради него рисковать жизнью. Примерно сколько может перевезти один курьер-мул. Вопрос состоял в том, добился Ройлотт результатов, которых ждали от него неизвестные наниматели, или он пока что экспериментировал.   
  
Это только Шерлок полагал, что Грег не в состоянии быстро соображать. Сейчас он был в своей среде и знал, что предпринять и какие у них с Уишоу есть варианты. Что бы он стал делать на месте Ройлотта? Разумеется, связался бы с теми, кто «прикрутил» сундук к полу. Падчерица в больнице наверняка рассказывала всякие ужасы; более вероятен шанс, что ее просто направят к психиатру, но, чем черт не шутит, вдруг нагрянет полиция? Конечно, маглы не найдут ничего подозрительного, но есть риск на них нарваться. Время дорого. Некий незнакомец вторгся в дом Ройлотта позавчера, вчерашний день был потрачен на обустройство себя и любимицы. Наверняка Ройлотт уже связался с заказчиками…  
  
Все это промелькнуло в голове Грега со скоростью непростительного заклятия.   
  
— Уишоу, давайте-ка выбираться, — сказал он, — и сразу аппарируйте за подкреплением. Или я ничего не смыслю в оперативной работе, или ночью следует ждать гостей.   
  
Оказавшись в темной кладовке, оба аврора прислушались — в доме царила тишина.   
  
— Я буду сидеть на стуле в коридоре — под дезиллюминацией, — шепнул Грег, запирая сундук. — Чтобы там не тянули с подмогой, скажете: грубейшее нарушение закона об использовании магловских изобретений, ну и… возможная угроза жизни аврора, то есть моей. Дуйте!   
  
Уишоу только рот открыл, услышав странное приказание, но тем не менее аппарировал. Грег же сел боком на пресловутый стул неподалеку от кладовки и наложил на себя маскирующее заклинание, слившись со стеной, оклеенной обоями в мелкую полоску. Проблема этого заклинания состояла в том, что оно обеспечивало невидимость только при неподвижности. Грег очень надеялся, что Уишоу быстро соберет группу и что с Ройлоттом явится только один маг.   
  
Прошло минуты три, и внизу раздались хлопки аппарации. Грег не спешил снять с себя чары — и правильно сделал. В коридоре вспыхнул свет, а зажечь его мог только хозяин дома. Грег замер: магов было трое.   
  
— Проверьте комнаты, — сказал один — видимо, главный.  
  
— Дома никого нет, уверяю вас.   
  
Ага, это сам Ройлотт, к тому же только он был одет по-магловски. Со своего места Грег мог видеть только, что он среднего роста, темноволос и в очках. Дезиллюминация действовала на зрение как застарелая близорукость.   
  
— Я сегодня звонил в больницу, представился коллегой с работы Хелен, она еще там.   
  
— Проверьте комнаты, вам говорят! — рявкнул тот же маг. Он был выше Ройлотта на целую голову и лыс.   
  
Третий еле виднелся за спинами двух других — он прикрывал тыл. Ройлотт послушно заглянул в старую комнату Хелен, даже свет включил и продемонстрировал пустое помещение. То же самое он проделал и с другой комнатой. Грег совершенно затаил дыхание, когда вся компания оказалась в двух метрах от него. Убедившись, что все комнаты пусты, главный мотнул головой в сторону кладовки.   
  
Ройлотт поспешно включил там свет.   
  
— Проверьте, нет ли кого внутри, — скомандовал главный.  
  
— Мерлин! Сэр, ну кто там может быть? И вы же видите, что крышка опущена, а замок заперт. И разве нельзя перенести сундук на новое место, а уже потом проверить?   
  
— Хорошо…   
  
И тут выяснилось, что главным был как раз третий: белобрысый толстяк с толстым мясистым носом. Высокий пропустил его в кладовку со словами: «Прошу, сэр».   
  
Толстяк произнес заклинание с паролем, освобождавшим сундук. Чтобы проверить, подействовала ли магия, толстяк применил чары левитации, подняв сундук на метр от пола.   
  
Уишоу запаздывал, а эта троица могла вот прямо сейчас аппарировать. Грег направил палочку на высокого: «Петрификус тоталус!». Тот, падая, приложился головой о сундук, парящий в воздухе. Толстяк от неожиданности разорвал магическую цепь, и сундук грохнулся на пол. «Акцио!» — сундук, скрежеща по полу, рванул к дверям кладовки, подсек Ройлотта — и тот грохнулся навзничь. Грег тут же поставил щиты — и вовремя: желтая молния ударила в них, отскочила, попала в щиты толстяка, пославшего ее, и ранила в грудь неподвижно лежавшего на полу высокого. Грег бы спокойно справился с толстяком, но тут неожиданно на ноги вскочил Ройлотт.   
  
— Фините Инкантатем! — заорал он.   
  
Дезиллюминационные чары слетели с Грега. Положение у него складывалось аховое: он оставался напротив дверей кладовой — просто как в прорези прицела. Захватив сундук, он вынужден был прикрывать его собой, отражая не только боевые заклинания, но и попытки притянуть сундук обратно.   
  
Тут, слава Мерлину, в коридоре раздались хлопки. Грег, не обращая внимания на летящий в него красный луч, запустил в кладовую антиаппарационную петлю со всего замаха. В следующую секунду раздался вопль Ройлотта, а на пол грохнулось тело толстяка. Точнее — две половины тела.   
  
— Вот же блядь… — пробормотал Грег, опускаясь на стул, пока Уишоу с подоспевшей командой из трех человек разбирались с Ройлоттом и высоким, которого освободили от паралича и скрутили. — Тело заберите.   
  
Из палочки одного из авроров вырвались полосы белой ткани, заматывая останки.   
  
— Транспортируйте задержанных, мистер Лестрейндж, сэр, — сказал один из авроров, имени которого Грег не знал. Но, видимо, из семьи магов, раз «сэр». — Мы тут приберем.   
  
— Услышите сирены — сразу аппарируйте, — вяло отозвался Грег, связывая высокого и Ройлотта вместе и беря последнего за запястье.   
  
Его мутило. Он впервые в жизни убил человека — пусть и по неосторожности. Уишоу, видимо, понял его состояние, потому что положил ладонь ему на плечо. Они аппарировали вчетвером.   
  


***

  
  
Первым, кого Грег увидел, оказавшись в подвалах Аврората, был шеф, сидевший за столом, на котором лежали листы пергамента и стояло по стойке смирно прыткопишущее перо. Ройлотта тут же усадили в кресло для допросов, и невидимые путы скрутили его руки и ноги.   
  
— Как вы, Лестрейндж? — спросил шеф.   
  
— Третий, сэр… — пробормотал Грег. — Попал под антиаппарационную петлю.   
  
Шеф только кивнул и чуть приподнял конец волшебной палочки. К Грегу тут же подлетел стакан с водой.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Грег, жадно выпил все до капли и добавил: — Готов к любому взысканию.   
  
Шеф посмотрел на него как на полоумного.   
  
— Садитесь сюда, — он указал на стул неподалеку от стола, а сам занял место в кресле.   
  
Видно было, что Ройлотт родился и жил где-то на задворках бывшей Империи, иначе давно уже понял бы, как он вляпался и что ничего хорошего ему не светит. А так он смотрел на мистера Реддла просто как на следователя. Мрачно, исподлобья, но явно пытаясь сообразить, что отвечать и как выкручиваться.   
  
— Вашим сундуком сейчас занимаются, — холодно произнес мистер Реддл, — вашего подельника допрашивают.   
  
Ройлотт пожал плечами.   
  
— Ну а что сундук, мистер? Да, у меня там была лаборатория. И что? У магов нет законов, касающихся производства и оборота наркотических средств. Я проводил эксперименты из чисто научного интереса.   
  
Мистер Реддл не перебивал, слушал внимательно, спокойно глядя Ройлотту в глаза.   
  
— Зачем вы убили свою падчерицу?   
  
— Да не убивал я ее! Это несчастный случай! Она испугалась, ей стало плохо с сердцем. Я сделал все, что мог.   
  
— А вторая ваша падчерица случайно переселилась в комнату покойной сестры? Ваша кобра, видимо, обладает уникальными умениями — например, открывать лаз в плинтусе. Ей, видимо, просто захотелось пообщаться с соседками по дому.   
  
Ройлотт заметно напрягся.   
  
— Я только хотел вынудить моих падчериц покинуть дом. Я сразу предлагал им купить их доли, но они отказались. Вот… надеялся, что они, напугавшись, сами захотят съехать. Но я бы все равно заплатил им — деньги у меня есть.   
  
— Почему вы не пытались продать им вашу долю? Какая вам разница, где держать сундук? — спросил мистер Реддл.   
  
— Ну а почему я должен был уступить им дом? — пожал плечами Ройлотт. — К тому же двум молодым девушкам нет смысла жить в пригороде. Получили бы деньги, перебрались в Лондон, сняли бы на пару квартиру, занялись карьерой и личной жизнью.   
  
— И не мешали вашим экспериментам?   
  
— Точно, мистер! И все были бы довольны!   
  
— И правда… Но вы, видимо, решили покинуть дом и перебраться с сундуком куда-то еще? Что же вы так плохо владеете магией, что вам даже понадобилась помощь двоих приятелей? Кстати, как их имена?  
  
Прыткопишущее перо шуршало по пергаменту, записывая слово в слово.  
  
— Эм-м… Мархит Гробс и Гилкрист МакБойд. Бедняга МакБойд…   
  
Реддл щелкнул пальцами. Перо быстро что-то нацарапало на листке бумаги — видимо, имена. Лист сложился в журавлика, который упорхнул в услужливо приоткрывшуюся дверь.  
  
— Сундук не принадлежал МакБойду, но он контролировал вас, — проговорил мистер Реддл.   
  
Ройлотт побледнел.  
  
— Я ничего вам не говорил! Ничего! — заорал он.   
  
— Ничего. Кстати, где ваша змея?   
  
— Не скажу! — выплюнул Ройлотт.  
  
— Бедная тварь ведь не виновата. Вы же не хотите, чтобы она умерла с голоду? — спросил шеф, глядя на арестованного.   
  
Ройлотт задергался в кресле, попытался отвести взгляд, но не смог.   
  
— Не надо! Пожалуйста, не надо, — он захныкал. — Не лезьте мне в голову! Вы меня убьете!   
  
— Ах да… Непреложный обет. — Мистер Реддл встал и вышел из-за стола. Когда он приблизился к Ройлотту, тот задрожал. — Очень много пунктов. Не бойтесь, я не лезу глубоко. Но у вас небольшой выбор, Ройлотт: вы специально натравливали кобру на падчериц. Чисто теоретически вы использовали магию.  _Шшшасат!_ * Убийство магла с помощью магии — вы знаете, что за это бывает? Не лучше ли умереть, чем лишиться души, Ройлотт?   
  
Грег похолодел. Черт возьми, сделка с правосудием существовала и у маглов, но не настолько… изуверская. А он уже отвык.  
  
— Вы, конечно, скажете, что не хотели смерти падчериц. Но есть сыворотка правды. Если вам очень повезет, вы получите пожизненное.   
  
— Лучше уж пожизненное, — стуча зубами, пробормотал Ройлотт.   
  
— Не дергайтесь. Я не желаю вашей смерти, хотя вы ее и заслуживаете, — мистер Реддл отошел к своему креслу. — Я увидел достаточно.   
  
Он позвонил в колокольчик. Вошли двое авроров.   
  
— Заберите его. В камеру.   
  
Когда Ройлотта увели, шеф встал, подошел к двери и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону Грега.  
  
— Идемте в мой кабинет, Лестрейндж.   
  


***

  
  
Грег ждал чего угодно: нагоняя, увольнения. Но шеф предложил ему сесть, налил коньяка и даже позволил себе ободряюще похлопать по плечу.   
  
— Не переживайте, Грегори. Вы не виноваты в смерти МакБойда.   
  
— Что вы узнали, сэр? Чем занимался Ройлотт?   
  
Грег надеялся, что это не прозвучало грубо, и как-то робко посмотрел на шефа. Но тот был невозмутим.   
  
— Чтобы узнать, чем занимался Ройлотт, мне бы потребовалось его убить, — спокойно сказал мистер Реддл. — Как вы понимаете, я не могу сделать вид, что не знаю про Непреложный обет.   
  
— А этот… Гробс? — заволновался Грег.   
  
— Он ничего не скажет, а чтобы применить сыворотку, нужно мое разрешение. Пусть пока подергается. Я смог увидеть следующее: этот МакБойд не являлся главным. Он просто курировал Ройлотта. Сведения по всем троим, конечно, соберут. С Ройлоттом придется повозиться, а остальные двое — наши, местные. Что касается того, чем там Ройлотт занимался, у меня есть человек, который сможет выяснить все.   
  
Тут шеф вдруг улыбнулся — не одним из тех оттенков улыбок, которыми он в совершенстве владел, а искренне. Как Грегу ни было паршиво, он тоже с трудом сдержал улыбку и опустил глаза.   
  
— Понял, сэр.   
  
— Когда мы получим результат, вы все узнаете, Лестрейндж. Будем надеяться, что это единичный случай. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что, увы, нет.   
  
— Почему, сэр?  
  
— Потому что, хотя Ройлотт не знает своего заказчика лично, он его смертельно боится.   
  
— Сэр, а что будет со змеей? — решился спросить Грег.  
  
Шеф пожал плечами и усмехнулся:  
  
— Попробую с ней договориться. Если поладим — заберу себе. Тварь не виновата. Назову ее… ну, скажем, Нагини. Вы читали Киплинга, Лестрейндж?   
  
Грег нервно хохотнул.  
  
— Читал, сэр.   
  
— Ступайте домой, Грегори. Отдохните. Уже поздно, а вам завтра на службу. Дать вам «Сон без сновидений»?   
  
Грег замялся… Он давно уже не принимал никаких зелий, но и видеть во сне расщепленного МакБойда как-то не хотелось.   
  
Шеф встал и подошел к шкафчику, откуда достал маленький флакон.   
  
— Качество очень высокое, — сказал он, передавая зелье Грегу. — Но вы все-таки соблюдайте меру. Хорошо?  
  
— Спасибо, сэр! — с чувством сказал Грег и слегка оторопел, когда шеф протянул ему руку для пожатия.   
  
«Как говорят маглы, неделю не буду мыть», — думал он, выходя из Министерства на точку аппарации. Только он переместился к себе домой, как тут же придушенно пискнул телефон.  
  
Грег посмотрел на экран и выругался второй раз за день:  
  
— О черт!   
  
В истории высветилось пять пропущенных звонков от Майкрофта Холмса.  
  
 _Примечание:_  
* Некое ругательство на парселтанге


	5. Глава 5. Гугл вам в помощь

Грег выждал пару секунд и нажал на вызов. Майкрофт Холмс ответил буквально сразу.  
  
— Инспектор, где вы были? Почему не отвечали на звонки?   
  
— Вообще-то я спал, мистер Холмс. Пришел домой, принял снотворное и лег, — убитым голосом ответил Грег. — Извините, услышал звонок не сразу.   
  
— Спали? В такое время? — мистер Холмс выдал вполне человеческую эмоцию.  
  
Грег посмотрел на часы — половина двенадцатого ночи. Ну да, время еще детское.   
  
— Что-то случилось, мистер Холмс?   
  
— Да… Мне нужно с вами поговорить.   
  
Грег не пил никакого снотворного, но спать он хотел зверски — и по возможности без сновидений.   
  
— Это не может подождать до завтра? — спросил он.   
  
— Я пришлю за вами машину, — последовал ответ, и тут же раздались гудки.   
  
«Вот же гад», — подумал Грег. Он снял и убрал в тайник мантию, сползал в ванную и почистил зубы, надел чистую рубашку, пиджак. Потрогал щетину. Потом плюнул на все, накапал себе пять капель зелья на стакан воды, выпил залпом — и тут опять раздался звонок.   
  
— Машина у подъезда, инспектор, — сообщил незнакомый голос.   
  
Грег спустился вниз, держась за перила. У подъезда стоял автомобиль, шофер распахнул дверцу. Грег забрался на заднее сиденье и закрыл глаза. Он открыл их, как ему показалось, тут же, услышав голос шофера. Тот почему-то все еще держал открытой дверцу.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд, мы приехали. Проснитесь, пожалуйста.   
  
Грег с трудом разлепил веки и выглянул наружу. Да, машина стояла уже у знакомого ему дома. Грег выбрался из салона и, слегка пошатываясь, пошел к дверям. Охрана пропустила его внутрь, опять проверила металлоискателем, зашумел и остановился на площадке вестибюля лифт.   
  
— Прошу вас, инспектор, — сказала мисс Антея.   
  
— И вам спать не дают? — пробормотал Грег, на автопилоте входя в кабину.   
  
— Я привыкла. Вы ужасно выглядите, сэр. И спите на ходу.  
  
— А ваш босс решил, что я его разыгрываю, говоря, что выпил снотворное?   
  
— Видимо, да.  
  
Лифт остановился, и вслед за Антеей Грег вошел в кабинет Майкрофта Холмса. Антея, глядя на шефа, покачала головой, но это относилось явно к посетителю.   
  
— Садитесь, инспектор.   
  
«Мог бы кресло предложить, индюк», — подумал Грег, опускаясь на стул.   
  
— Вы ужасно выглядите, — заметил Майкрофт Холмс.   
  
— Я зомби-инспектор.   
  
— Простите, вы что, пьяны?  
  
— Нет, я просто зверски хочу спать. Давайте побыстрее, если можно? Пока я еще соображаю, что мне говорят.   
  
— Хорошо. Кстати, а с чего вы вдруг пили снотворное?   
  
— В последнее время я плохо сплю.   
  
— Хм… — Майкрофт Холмс скривил губы. — У вас позавчера был мой брат. С какой целью он приходил?   
  
— И это все? Это все, зачем вы меня выдернули из постели? — Грег машинально потянулся к карману пиджака.   
  
Мистер Холмс заметил этот жест, достал из ящика стола пачку сигарет и зажигалку.   
  
— Курите, инспектор.   
  
Когда Грег затянулся первый раз, мистер Холмс нажал на какую-то кнопку под столом — заработала вентиляция. Он тоже достал из пачки сигарету.   
  
— Вы курите, значит… — пробормотал Грег.   
  
— Шерлоку не говорите. Так зачем он приходил к вам? Точнее вы приехали вместе. Где вы подобрали моего брата?  
  
— Слушайте, мистер Холмс, вам не кажется, что вы перегибаете палку? — спросил Грег, судорожно вспоминая адреса, откуда ему разрешено было аппарировать. — На Стюартс Гроув.   
  
— Странно… Ну, допустим. Так что он хотел?   
  
— Ничего особенного. Просто поговорить.   
  
— О деле мисс Стоунер, полагаю?   
  
— Да какое там дело? — Грег уже мечтал о паре спичек, чтобы вставить их между век.   
  
— А что же это?  
  
— Дурацкий розыгрыш, насколько я понял Шерлока.   
  
— Но девушка до сих пор в больнице, вы в курсе? — с иронией спросил мистер Холмс, чуть наклонив голову.   
  
— Слушайте, я не знаю, что там с девушкой. Шерлок посчитал все глупым розыгрышем, я привык доверять его суждениям. Может, девушка в больнице — это часть плана? Ну так займитесь ею. Состава преступления как такового нет, а значит, и у меня нет полномочий кого-то опрашивать.   
  
— Что там случилось в доме Ройлотта? Что вам Шерлок рассказал?  
  
— Спросите своего брата, я не передаю чужие разговоры.   
  
Грег догадывался, что мистер Холмс уже пытался поговорить с братом вчера или сегодня и тот, видимо, послал его далеко-далеко.   
  
— Инспектор, у нас был уговор…  
  
— Вот именно! Уговор: я обращусь к вам, если что-то случится или Шерлок будет вызывать у меня опасения в плане наркотиков. Ни то ни другое не подпадает под то, что я слышал от вашего брата.   
  
— Допустим. Но почему Шерлок обратился к вам?   
  
Тут Грег не выдержал.  
  
— Какого черта вам от меня надо?! — взвился он. — У вас трудности с братом — ладно! Но за каким… зачем вы меня вмешиваете в ваши с ним отношения? Понимаете, это не мои проблемы — это ваши проблемы, мистер Холмс, что Шерлок предпочел меня, чтобы выговориться, а не вас! Может, если бы вы поменьше тыкали его в наркотики, он бы пожаловался на идиотов родному брату, а не копу, которого знает без году неделя?! Вам не кажется, мистер Холмс, что Шерлок — живой человек и ему просто иногда требуется собеседник? И да, череп на камине я видел! Будь у меня брат, вздумай он разговаривать с черепом, — да я бы в лепешку расшибся, чтобы…  
  
— Довольно… — это прозвучало тихо, но очень веско.   
  
Грег замолчал, но бесцеремонно стянул еще одну сигарету. Пока он судорожно курил, буравя Майкрофта Холмса взглядом, тот молчал, глядя в сторону и задумчиво водя пальцем по губам.   
  
— Что ж, это моя вина, инспектор, — наконец сказал он. — Вы неважно себя чувствуете, это видно, а я вытащил вас из постели. Прошу меня извинить. Вас отвезут домой.   
  
— Это вы извините меня, — остыв, ответил Грег, туша сигарету. — Я лезу не в свое дело.   
  
— Самое удивительное, что вы искренне переживаете за Шерлока, — ровным тоном произнес Майкрофт Холмс. — Я впервые встречаю человека, который расположен к моему брату. Поэтому я забуду, что вы тут мне наговорили. Всего хорошего, инспектор.   
  
— Всего хорошего, мистер Холмс.  
  
Грег встал, и комната вдруг поплыла у него перед глазами.   
  
— Нельзя пить столько снотворного, — голос Майкрофта Холмса раздался совсем рядом. — Не увлекайтесь этим.   
  
Грега неожиданно крепко ухватили за локоть.   
  
— Я в порядке, ничего страшного, — ответил он, вяло убирая руку мистера Холмса и вполне уверенно двигаясь к двери.  
  
— Антея, проводите инспектора.   
  
Грег кое-как добрался до машины, потом тем же порядком шофер разбудил его уже возле дома. Ввалившись в квартиру, Грег запер дверь, по стеночке дошел до дивана и повалился на него.  
  
Ему ничего не снилось, как и обещал шеф, и проснулся он вовремя, с ясной головой, но с кучей вопросов, главным из которых был: что делать с проблемой по имени Майкрофт Холмс?  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт Холмс не спешил отключать вентиляцию. Он курил уже третью сигарету — и опять чувствовал себя обычным смертным. Проблема была даже не в инспекторе, который отказался «сотрудничать». Когда дело касалось Шерлока, Майкрофт не всегда мог сохранять здравость суждений. Он допустил ошибку, не отложив разговор с Лестрейдом на дневное время. Правда, и тот начал со лжи, упомянув Стюартс Гроув. Формально к этому нельзя было придраться: инспектор четко указал именно то место, где Шерлока не могли засечь камеры. Но сам факт настораживал, хотя было и простое объяснение: адрес подсказал именно Шерлок. Майкрофт знал, что у брата в городе есть несколько убежищ, которые то и дело менялись — главным образом потому, что адреса становились известны «заклятому врагу». Логично было предположить, что Шерлок сел в машину инспектора где-то рядом со своим убежищем и просил не упоминать название улицы, предложив другой вариант.   
  
Майкрофт вынужден был признать, что зря не установил за инспектором третью степень наблюдения. Впрочем, он уже исправил недочет. Собственно, у него имелось два варианта: убрать Лестрейда из поля зрения брата — самый простой выход. Но Шерлок, который пошел к кому-то, чтобы поделиться проблемой… ладно — просто поговорить, не выходил у Майкрофта из головы. Нет, он вовсе не хотел нервировать братца. Оставался вариант второй: перетянуть инспектора на свою сторону, а заодно разгадать эту шараду — что же он за человек такой?   
  
Вот сегодня Майкрофт смотрел на Лестрейда и видел, что у того явные проблемы или неприятности: вид нездоровый, под глазами мешки — не может быть, чтобы довели семейные дела? История со снотворным выглядела правдоподобно, хотя и настораживала — судя по состоянию, инспектор принял изрядную дозу. Однако, собираясь на встречу, надел свежую рубашку.   
  
В одном инспектор был прав: Шерлоку нельзя жить в одиночестве.   
  
Майкрофт не заинтересовался бы последними событиями в жизни брата, если бы тот не повел себя странно: сначала взял дело, даже ездил на место, а потом вдруг резко бросил расследование и зачем-то кинулся к инспектору, однако тот просто поговорил с Шерлоком, но не сделал никаких движений в сторону Суонли.   
  
Вчера Майкрофт ездил в больницу к мисс Стоунер, долго и обстоятельно беседовал с ней, терпеливо выслушал долгий рассказ об истории семьи. Не похоже было, что девушка выдумывала. Во всяком случае, на вопрос, почему они с сестрой не согласились на предложение Ройлотта продать дом и поделить деньги на троих, мисс Стоунер не смогла дать внятного ответа, и обида на мать, которая почему-то отрезала кусок пирога в пользу второго мужа, так и сквозила из всех щелей. С другой стороны, Майкрофт не мог понять, и почему Ройлотт не согласился на встречное предложение сестер выкупить у него треть стоимости дома. Выслушав рассказ мисс Стоунер о визите Шерлока и о событиях ночи накануне ее госпитализации, Майкрофт не знал, что и думать. Он с трудом мог себе представить, чтобы нечто так напугало брата, чтобы тот закричал от страха. Сестра мисс Стоунер тоже кричала перед смертью. Кроме того, вызывали вопросы те непонятные звуки, которые обе сестры слышали из комнаты отчима.  
  
Определенно, что-то темное и нехорошее творилось в доме мисс Стоунер, но Майкрофта волновал, конечно, брат и его странный крик ужаса, поэтому-то он наплевал на приличия и, как выяснилось, выдернул инспектора для разговора прямо с постели.   
  
Майкрофт затушил окурок и задумчиво побарабанил по столу. Увы, Лестрейда он пока что никак не мог раскусить. Поэтому его расположенность к Шерлоку больше настораживала, чем радовала. Слова инспектора о розыгрыше он отмел сразу — эта версия не выдерживала критики. Но вряд ли инспектор владел еще какой-либо информацией, кроме той, что предоставил ему Шерлок. Следовательно, брат что-то упустил. А вот это не казалось чем-то невероятным для Майкрофта.   
  


***

  
  
Он чувствовал себя неуютно в таком дешевом, хотя и приличном костюме, изображая рядового агента. Его подчиненный делал вид, что он тут главный, и водил мисс Стоунер по комнатам, расспрашивая, все ли на месте, не пропало ли чего?  
  
Вообще Майкрофт пока не замечал в доме ничего подозрительного кроме странно затянувшегося ремонта стены в комнате Хелен. Осмотрев ее и спальню покойной Джулии, они вошли к Ройлотту.   
  
— Смотрите внимательно, мисс Стоунер, — сказал агент Дженкинс.  
  
— Сразу могу сказать, сэр, — ответила девушка, указав на столик у окна, — тут стоял радиоприемник, а теперь его нет.   
  
— Радиоприемник?   
  
— Да, старый. — Она погуглила и показала Дженкинсу экран телефона. — Примерно такой, годов пятидесятых прошлого века.   
  
Майкрофт вместе со вторым агентом подошли ближе и посмотрели на экран. Странным было наличие такого анахронизма среди в общем-то относительно современной мебели, и странной выглядела его пропажа.   
  
— Загляните в шкаф отчима, мисс, — велел Дженкинс. — Вся ли одежда на месте?   
  
Мисс Стоунер отодвинула дверцу.   
  
— Мне сложно судить, сэр. Но я не вижу двух рубашек, которые отчим любил надевать больше всего. А внизу на вешалке нет его куртки, совсем забыла.   
  
— Будьте внимательны, мисс, — наставительно сказал Дженкинс.   
  
— Вчера вы говорили, мисс Стоунер, — произнес Майкрофт, — что нанятый вами сыщик зачем-то осматривал пол и плинтус в этой комнате.   
  
— Да, точно. Вот… тут… — она растерянно посмотрела на плинтус между шкафом и комодом. — Но я же видела, как мистер Холмс нажимал на него и он отошел.   
  
Агент Симпсон опустился на колено, понажимал на доску, а потом стал постукивать по ней.   
  
— Ну вот тут в стене пустота, однако плинтус абсолютно целый, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.   
  
— Я точно видела! — занервничала мисс Стоунер.   
  
Дженкинс незаметно вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта. Тот слегка махнул пальцами.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, мисс. Прежде чем мы обыщем комнату мистера Ройлотта, давайте посмотрим остальные помещения.   
  
— Там только санузел и кладовка.   
  
— Ну вот и давайте заглянем туда.   
  
Чуть переступив порог большой кладовки, даже пока еще не вспыхнул свет, Майкрофт почувствовал неприятные мурашки по всему телу. Воздух. Он был чистым, как будто помещение регулярно проветривалось — совершенно невероятное предположение. Мисс Стоунер нажала на выключатель.   
  
— Сундук пропал! — сказала она тут же, указывая в угол.   
  
— Что за сундук, какого размера? — сразу насел с вопросами Дженкинс.   
  
— Старый такой. Вот уж не знаю, какого века — прошлого или позапрошлого. Где-то так… метра полтора в длину, высотой… — мисс Стоунер показала ладонью от пола.   
  
— Это был сундук вашего отчима?  
  
— Не знаю, сэр. Может, он тут всегда стоял.   
  
— А на сундуке сверху что-нибудь лежало, мисс? — спросил Майкрофт.   
  
— Нет. Я даже вспоминаю, что мы как-то поставили на крышку две коробки, но отчим их потом убрал обратно.   
  
Майкрофт подошел к этим коробкам и вторично почувствовал, как волоски на руках встали дыбом. Ни пылинки. Вообще. Стерильная чистота.   
  
Он посмотрел на Дженкинса и поднял бровь.   
  
— Спасибо, мисс Стоунер. Вы нам очень помогли. Вас отвезут обратно в больницу. Желаем вам скорейшего выздоровления.   
  
— Но что же случилось в доме, сэр? — робко спросила девушка.   
  
— Тут еще работать специалистам, мисс. Вы не волнуйтесь.  
  
— А если отчим придет ко мне в больницу?  
  
— Не бойтесь. За вами присмотрят.   
  
Когда Симпсон увез мисс Стоунер, Дженкинс вопросительно посмотрел на Майкрофта.   
  
— Вызывайте криминалистов, — сказал тот, — и еще агентов. Самый тщательный обыск всего дома. Особенно обратите внимание на комнату Ройлотта, санузел — там мы еще не были, а главное — на кладовку. Я буду у себя. Докладывайте, как только что-нибудь обнаружите.  
  
Первый отчет поступил очень быстро — Майкрофт не успел и получаса поработать. И то, что сообщил Дженкинс, заставило бросить все дела и спешно ехать на Бейкер-стрит.   
  


***

  
  
Шерлок сидел с ногами в кресле и разговаривал с телевизором. Шло очередное ток-шоу, которое он смотрел, чтобы вывести на чистую воду персонажей свежего скандала.   
  
— Что опять? — спросил он, даже не взглянув на Майкрофта.   
  
— Это «я», а не опять.   
  
— Это ты опять, — буркнул Шерлок, не отрываясь от экрана. — Майкрофт, что тебе нужно? Давай быстрей — мне некогда.   
  
Майкрофт решительно сел в кресло и загородил брату обзор.   
  
— А чем ты занят? Гипнотизируешь экран? От дела мисс Стоунер ты отказался.  
  
Шерлок холодно посмотрел на него, но телевизор выключил.   
  
— Я не занимаюсь дурацкими розыгрышами.   
  
— Кто тебе сказал, что это розыгрыш?  
  
— Я сам себе сказал. Что за нелепая постановка вопроса? Я там был, я все видел.   
  
— Шерлок, не глупи! Ты меня разочаровываешь. Рассказывай, живо.  
  
Пожалуй, про «разочаровываешь» Майкрофт сказал зря. Шерлок приподнялся и опять включил «ящик». Он не пытался смотреть на экран, а спустил с кресла ноги, скрестил руки у себя на животе и закрыл глаза.   
  
Майкрофт повернулся и нажал кнопку на телевизоре. Потом подумал и выдернул вилку из розетки.   
  
— Не валяй дурака. Меня интересует только, ты сам что-то принял или тебе подсыпали?  
  
— Я ничего не принимал! — Шерлок повысил голос.   
  
Он наконец сел нормально и зло посмотрел на Майкрофта.   
  
— Значит, инспектор все-таки карманный. Понятно. Что он тебе наплел?   
  
— Какой еще инспектор? Не заговаривай мне зубы, братец. Если ты сам сделал выводы о розыгрыше, то ты идиот. А поскольку ты все-таки не идиот, значит, прибегнул к чему-нибудь из списка. Как вариант, тебе дали съесть или выпить то, в чем содержалось... нечто. Поскольку ты жив, на данный момент меня больше всего интересует, кто именно тебя одурманил до такой степени.  
  
— Да пошел ты! — заорал Шерлок. — Я ничего не принимал! Слышишь меня? Ничего! Что, вызовешь своих волкодавов, чтобы у меня насильно взяли анализ крови или, еще лучше, мочи? Ну давай валяй!   
  
— Не вопи. Надо будет — вызову и возьмут.   
  
Но Майкрофт уже понял, что так толку не добьется. Надо было заходить с другой стороны.  
  
— Подумай сам, Шерлок, без истерик, и ты поймешь, что это никак не могло быть розыгрышем. Меня не волнует, какие дела ты берешь, а какие бросаешь. Меня волнует именно то, что ты не замечаешь очевидного, а значит — с тобой что-то не так.  
  
— Ну а чего такого очевидного я не замечаю? По-твоему, я должен признать, что у меня поехала крыша? Тоже вариант. Не первый Холмс в психушке.   
  
Майкрофт проигнорировал это замечание.   
  
— Если я тебе докажу, что это не розыгрыш, ты снизойдешь до того, чтобы спокойно обсудить ситуацию?  
  
— Валяй, — Шерлок опять растянулся в кресле.   
  
— Ну вот смотри: у тебя есть брат. Даже учитывая декларируемое тобой неприятие, ответь честно, если не мне, то хотя бы себе самому: если я завтра умру, ты через год будешь устраивать из моей смерти шоу с единственной целью — поднять на смех совершенно незнакомого тебе частного сыщика? Отчиму еще может быть плевать, Шерлок, но сестре, да еще близнецу?  
  
Майкрофт попытался поймать взгляд брата, но тот отвел глаза и даже слегка побледнел.   
  
— Ты считаешь, меня чем-то напоили? Когда я ждал в кустах возвращения домой Ройлотта, то сделал несколько глотков чая из термоса, который мне дала мисс Стоунер. Больше я ничего не принимал.  
  
— Я не могу понять, зачем это могло быть нужно мисс Стоунер. Но допускаю, что все подстроил ее отчим. Вот только беда в том, что термос с остатками чая существует. Но ничего, кроме чая, в нем не нашли.  
  
— Ты уже и обыск там устроил… Значит, твои люди что-то раскопали, иначе бы ты не примчался сюда.  
  
— Совершенно верно.  
  
Майкрофт, словно у себя дома, прошел на кухню, налил минералки и вернулся в кресло.  
  
— Под самой ванной, сбоку, за кафельной плиткой нашли тайник. В нем препараты, самые примитивные — ЛСД, экстази, еще какая-то синтетическая дрянь. Если хочешь, тебе потом дадут отчет эксперта. Отпечатков никаких. До этого я сам осмотрел дом.   
  
Потягивая воду мелкими глотками, он рассказал Шерлоку, что его удивило в жилище Ройлотта и его падчерицы.   
  
— Майкрофт, ты уверен, что мисс Стоунер не угощала тебя чаем? — спросил Шерлок. — Потому что так не бывает, чтобы в помещении совсем не было пыли. Даже если в кладовке зачем-то проводили такую тщательную уборку, то вряд ли Ройлотт, когда забрал пресловутый сундук, стал бы потом мыть пол. Это первое. Почему, залезая в собственный тайник, он вытирал отпечатки или вообще пользовался перчатками? Я могу допустить, что он травил падчериц наркотой, чтобы вызвать у них пугающие галлюцинации, зная о том, что у них проблемы с сердцем. Но где ты видел одинаковые галлюцинации у трех разных людей?   
  
— Мисс Стоунер сказала мне, что ты кричал так же, как ее несчастная сестра. Но это еще не значит, что вас напугало одно и то же. Что ты вообще видел?  
  
— Видеть мы могли разное. Но вот слышали одно и то же. Как будто кто-то за стеной говорил на странном языке, состоящем из одних шипящих и еле улавливаемых гласных. А после этого я видел, да… Огромную кобру. Которая, когда я заорал, уползла обратно в комнату Ройлотта. Допустим, я чего-то глотнул или чего-то нанюхался. Но куда пропал из комнаты Ройлотт?   
  
— И зачем для нереальной кобры реальная щель под плинтусом? — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт. — Поищи-ка...  
  
Но Шерлок уже сам схватился за телефон, задавая в поисковике «шипение кобры».  
  
— Ну, близко ничего похожего. К тому же я слышал эти звуки через стенку и, понимаешь, они казались абсолютно осмысленными. С делением на слова, с модуляцией, интонацией и прочей… чепухой. — Шерлок выдохнул. — Ладно. В кобру я не верю — это абсурд. Змеи неуправляемы.   
  
— Значит, кто-то на тебя воздействует.   
  
Майкрофт уже понял, что брат ничего сам не принимал. Но хоть какую бы зацепку! Потому что если не препараты, то что? НЛП? Какая-то еще неизвестная даже спецслужбам методика? Кому и что нужно от Шерлока? И как объяснить все те странности, которые видит и брат: почти стерильную чистоту, полное отсутствие отпечатков, исчезновение самого доктора Ройлотта... и этот странный язык.  
  
— С кем ты общался непосредственно перед тем, как взять это дело?  
  
— Ни с кем. Клиентов у меня до мисс Стоунер не было дней пять. Еще раньше я помог Лестрейду — ну, с этим душителем из Чизика.   
  
Шерлок продолжал что-то гуглить. Потом вдруг замер, уставился на экран и захохотал, откинувшись на спинку кресла.   
  
— Нет, ты только послушай! «Змеиный язык или парселтанг — магический язык змей. Маги-змееусты, владеющие им, способны разговаривать со змеями. Но можно и повторить (услышать и произнести) слово или фразу на парселтанге, даже не обладая необходимыми способностями. Окружающие не понимают разговора змееуста со змеей, так как им слышится лишь шипение. Дар, вероятно, врожденный и крайне редкий, обычно он передается по наследству или вместе с магической силой», — чтение прерывалось новыми взрывами хохота.   
  
— Думаешь, это какие-то фанаты Гарри Поттера? Это из книжки про юного волшебника-неврастеника и его друзей. Шерлок, а ты можешь попробовать воспроизвести то, что слышал?  
  
— При всем желании не смогу. Это надо язык на сто восемьдесят градусов развернуть, чтобы такое сказать.   
  
— Жаль. Н-да... Главное, все это совершенно бессмысленно. И ты прав: там такая стерильность, какой не бывает даже в операционных. Но она есть. Ее и еще исчезновение доктора — не могу объяснить. Все остальное, в общем-то, банально. Но меня беспокоит не это, тайны — твое дело. А вот кто и как влияет на тебя... Надеюсь, ты будешь осторожен.   
  
Майкрофту очень хотелось посоветовать брату обращаться, если что, за помощью к инспектору Лестрейду, но он побоялся себя выдать.  
  
— Угу… — пробурчал Шерлок, опять роясь на каких-то сайтах. Внезапно из телефона раздалось какое-то жуткое, но вполне членораздельное шипение. — Нет, не то. Это из второго фильма про мальчика-неврастеника. Есть попытка имитировать язык, но слабенькая. Вообще, это бред собачий. Ройлотта вы уже ищете?  
  
— Разумеется. Шерлок, а может, попробовать гипноз? Вдруг ты сможешь повторить то, что слышал?  
  
— Э нет, братец. Копаться у себя в голове я не позволю.   
  
«Но ведь кто-то уже покопался», — хотел сказать Майкрофт, но промолчал.   
  
— А давай-ка распределим факты по группам, — предложил он. — Что мы отнесем к возможным галлюцинациям, что мы объяснить никак не можем, а чему, при желании, может найтись объяснение?   
  
— Ну давай. Необъяснимое тут, — Шерлок указал левой пятерней в пространство, — по центру факты, справа от меня — глюки.   
  
Следующие пару минут они сидели напротив друг друга. Шерлок распределял воображаемые слова или целые фразы на «колонки». Майкрофт обходился без этого.   
  
К необъяснимому они отнесли почти медицинскую стерильность, полное отсутствие потожировых следов хозяев дома, слишком свежий воздух в кладовке при отсутствии любых намеков на вентиляцию, непонятный способ использования неопознанных препаратов в том, что касалось воздействия на Шерлока, и вообще сам способ предположительного воздействия.   
  
— Я бы еще добавил сюда пункт «на кой черт я вообще кому-то понадобился», — заметил Шерлок.   
  
— Если и не ты, то я мог понадобиться.   
  
— Да-да, конечно. Тогда это исключительно твое дело, братец. Кстати, есть еще один вариант, хотя он все равно не объясняет многое.   
  
— Какой? — спросил Майкрофт.   
  
— Джулия Стоунер жива.   
  
— Ты шутишь?  
  
— Нет. Я ведь видел Ройлотта мельком и издали всего один раз. И я вообще не контактировал с ним. Но, прежде чем искать этого пресловутого доктора, проверь, а что о нем известно? Мисс Стоунер вот говорила, что он не общался с соседями. А видели ли соседи его вообще? И если видели, то периодически или только в самом начале, когда семья заехала в дом?   
  
— Интересное предположение, — сказал Майкрофт, вставая. — Разумеется, мы все проверим. Заметь, когда мы не собачимся, из тебя получается прекрасный напарник.   
  
— Вот еще! — фыркнул Шерлок. — Напарнику гениального сыщика положено быть тупым!  
  
— Ну я-то не сыщик. А у тебя даже тупого напарника нет, братец.  
  
— Вот, — кивнул Шерлок на череп на каминной полке, — стоит и есть не просит.   
  
— Какой же это напарник? Он, конечно, все выслушает, но восхищаться тобой он не может, и если ты станешь носить его с собой, это будет выглядеть… как-то…   
  
Шерлок был настроен чрезвычайно миролюбиво — видимо, успокоившись, что у брата нет больше подозрений насчет наркотиков.  
  
— Ой, ну тебя с твоей макулатурой! — усмехнулся он. — Как ты вообще все это читал когда-то? Всех этих Пуаро, Вульфов и прочую дребедень?   
  
— Мозг иногда нужно разгружать, братец. Я же не возмущаюсь, что ты часами пиликал на скрипке — и теперь пиликаешь, кстати, хотя мог бы потратить это время на что-то полезное. Я пойду. Если что-то станет известно по делу, сообщу.  
  


***

  
  
Но Майкрофт не сообщил. Точнее, сообщил ровно то, что Шерлоку стоило знать. Что Джулия Стоунер существовала в действительности и мирно покоилась ныне на кладбище неподалеку от Суонли. Что Ройлотт тоже оказался вполне реальным лицом — или человеком, носящим эту фамилию, потому что сведений о нем было катастрофически мало. Архивы горели с завидной периодичностью, или документы терялись в дороге, что при ближайшем рассмотрении наводило на определенные мысли. Но в Суонли соседи встречали Ройлотта то на почте, то в магазине. Видели и его машину, но не каждый день. Иногда Ройлотт куда-то уезжал — причем на несколько дней, а иногда несколько дней вроде бы безвылазно сидел дома. Мисс Стоунер так и не смогла сказать ничего определенного о том, где работал ее отчим, но чем-то он, видимо, занимался: свою долю в оплату налогов и счетов за дом вносил бесперебойно, а также подкладывал деньги в общий кошелек на хозяйство. Удивительно, но при всех сложностях в отношениях с отчимом обе сестры, как было заведено в семье при жизни матери, поддерживали традицию совместных расходов на бытовые нужды. Майкрофт сам видел в доме забытую на холодильнике бумажку: «Хелен, купи стиральный порошок».   
  
Последний отчет криминалиста заставил Майкрофта опять ощутить неприятный холодок. Он не хотел идти с этим к брату — Шерлок еще, чего доброго, углядит мелкие нестыковки и кинется в это чертово расследование. Но поговорить с кем-то было просто необходимо, чтобы не думать о третьем Холмсе в психушке. И Майкрофт в очередной раз велел «похитить» инспектора, но на сей раз, в качестве моральной компенсации, привезти в ресторан — не слишком шикарный, чтобы инспектор не чувствовал себя неуютно, но достаточно приличный и к тому же имевший отдельные кабинеты.   
  


***

  
  
Хорошая еда настроила Грега на мирную волну. Он понимал, что Холмсу от него что-то нужно, но, пока не подали десерт — на одно лицо, беседа касалась отвлеченных вещей. Майкрофт задавал вежливые вопросы о работе, пару раз в голове Грега включался режим ложных воспоминаний, но это можно было перетерпеть.   
  
— Меня все больше тревожит дело Ройлотта, — сказал наконец Майкрофт. — Вот, взгляните.  
  
Он достал из кейса папку и протянул ее Грегу. Тот принялся читать и через некоторое время с трудом мог держать лицо. «Натворили дел, дементор их задери», — ругался он мысленно, глядя на очередной криминалистический отчет. Он с трудом напоминал себе, что необходимо всячески демонстрировать удивление и недоверие. Если бы этим делом занимались он и его отдел, то оно вскоре стало бы очередным висяком. Не каждый криминалист способен методично осматривать все коробки, найденные в кладовке, да так, чтобы обнаружить остаточные следы крови в волокнах бумаги на внутренней стороне в нижнем углу. Снаружи ничего, отлично подчистили, а внутри пожалуйста вам — пятна будто впитались в плотные бумажные стенки.   
  
— А какой там пол? — спросил Грег, представляя старшего Холмса среди этих самых коробок.   
  
— Линолеум. На полу в ультрафиолетовом спектре никаких следов крови, даже остаточных, хотя кровь могла впитаться в картон, если бы угол коробки мазнули по подтекам.   
  
— А пятно свежее?   
  
— Более чем, даже не успело изменить цвет, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Ройлотта, кстати, до сих пор не нашли. ДНК в лаборатории выделили, но мне не с чем сравнить результаты.  
  
Собранные на доктора сведения Грег тоже просмотрел. Не вмешайся спецслужбы, никто бы не нарыл их столько и обнажились бы многочисленные дыры в биографии. Сведения о магическом образовании, разумеется, в досье отсутствовали, но, по логике вещей, чтобы поступить на медицинский, Ройлотт должен был вначале закончить магловскую школу, а потом и колледж. Учился на врача он почему-то в ЮАР. И поскольку стал уже третьим врачом в семье, то вывод напрашивался сам собой: именно мать у него была ведьмой — способности к парселтангу передаются только по наследству. Видимо, мать учила сына волшебству дома — предположительно, втайне от мужа.   
  
Грег не сомневался, что сведения о семье Ройлотта в аврорате уже собрали — и намного более полные. И еще он опять злился на шефа: тот не спешил делиться новостями. Грег в очередной раз чувствовал себя пресловутым мавром, который «сделал свое дело».   
  
— Как-то не по себе от всего этого, — сказал он совершенно искренне.   
  
— Вы правы. Но меня волнует другое, — ответил Майкрофт. — Мне как-то спокойнее, когда моего брата окружают загадки, которые он может разгадывать, не страдая при этом ни морально, ни физически.   
  
— На вашем месте я бы тоже так думал. Станете искать Ройлотта?  
  
— Его уже ищут — пока безрезультатно. Я не удивлюсь, что это его кровь.   
  
— А что могло храниться в сундуке? — спросил Грег.   
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.   
  
— Меня больше тревожат факты, не поддающиеся логике и научному объяснению. Я вас прошу, Лестрейд, насколько это в ваших силах, — приглядывайте за Шерлоком.   
  
— Что я могу сделать, мистер Холмс? — вздохнул Грег, который был совершенно уверен в том, что Шерлоку не угрожает ровным счетом ничего, кроме тех приключений, которые тот сам искал на свою задницу.   
  
— Просто приглядитесь к нему и, если он станет вести себя не как обычно, сообщите мне. Я уже боюсь не наркотиков, а какого-то психологического воздействия на него.   
  
«До чего же вы умны, мистер Холмс, только ищете не там, где надо», — подумал Грег.   
  
— Хорошо, — сказал он вслух.   
  


***

  
  
— Сэр, Майкрофта Холмса надо как-то успокоить.  
  
Грег явился к шефу с очередным внеплановым докладом, тем самым засветив одну из предложенных ему точек аппарации. Шеф хмурился, но вслух не отчитывал.   
  
— Он вскоре сам успокоится. Когда убедится, что брату ничего не угрожает. И у него появится новый интерес, связанный с Шерлоком. Это его отвлечет.  
  
— Какой интерес? — неожиданно для себя спросил Грег.  
  
Шеф загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Увидите. Но вообще хорошо, что вы пришли, Лестрейндж. Я собирался в Хогвартс. Хотите со мной?   
  
— Вы серьезно, сэр? А я… а вы…   
  
— Хотите спросить, не помешаете ли вы мне? — мистер Реддл усмехнулся. — Я собирался туда по делу.   
  
— Конечно, сэр, — Грег отвел взгляд от начальственной переносицы.   
  
Мистер Реддл тихо рассмеялся. Потом взмахнул палочкой, и пиджак Грега стал мантией.   
  
— Не стоит шокировать общественность, — пояснил шеф, подходя к камину.  
  
Грег поспешил за ним и тоже взял горсть летучего пороха.   
  
— Хогсмит, «Кабанья голова», — назвал шеф адрес и исчез в зеленом пламени.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Грега вынесло из камина в полупустой зал этого заведения, никто из посетителей на него не обратил внимания, потому что все таращились на птицу более высокого полета. Мистер Реддл кивнул кабатчику, который, вопреки романам, не имел никакого отношения к директору школы, раскланялся кое с кем из знакомых и, поманив Грега, направился к дверям. Тот поспешил следом.   
  
— Ну что? — спросил шеф. — Аппарируем к воротам?   
  
Не успел Грег ответить, как мистер Реддл взял его за руку и — оп! — они уже стояли у ворот.   
  
— А дальше ножками.  
  
У Грега даже голова слегка закружилась от переживаний. В школе он не был уже очень давно, но, кажется, вокруг ничего не изменилось. Иди рядом с ним по дорожке не шеф, а просто знакомый, Грег уже давно бы крутил головой направо и налево, тряс попутчика за рукав и восклицал: «Смотри: озеро! Смотри: у теплицы мадам Стебль новая крыша! Смотри: команды по квиддичу тренируются!»  
  
От свежайшего воздуха, наполненного запахами Запретного леса, кружилась голова; хотелось забраться по колено в лежащую под деревьями листву, расшвырять ее, а потом повалиться в желто-оранжевую кучу и смотреть вверх — как качаются вершины деревьев, как проглядывают сквозь них облака.   
  
Судя по времени, скоро должно было закончиться последнее занятие, и еще оставалась возможность добраться до кабинета директора — а мистер Реддл не мог не засвидетельствовать своего почтения — так, чтобы не натыкаться то и дело на учеников.   
  
На пороге их встретил мистер Стэндхем, завхоз. Вполне умелый маг, еще нестарый, слегка франтоватый, любящий чистоту и порядок. Когда Грег учился на последнем курсе, мистер Стэндхем как раз поступил в школу на работу; ученики выпили у него много галлонов крови, пока он не приучил их себя уважать. Но Грег отрабатывал у завхоза лишь однажды — и то по мелочи.   
  
— Мистер Реддл, — Стэндхем ответил церемонный поклон. — О, и вы, мистер Лестрейндж! Вы чертовски плохо выглядите, господин аврор!   
  
— Э… — замялся Грег. — Работа тяжелая.   
  
— Директор у себя в кабинете и ждет вас, джентльмены.  
  
— Спасибо, Стэндхем, — кивнул шеф.  
  
Наверх по движущимся лестницам поднимались долго — вот, наконец, и горгулья, которая без всякого пароля отъехала в сторону, зачарованная узнавать определенных людей.   
  
Сердце Грега заколотилось — пожалуй, сильнее, чем когда выпадала удача увидеть шефа. В кабинете пахло книгами, чем-то цитрусовым, жужжали многочисленные приборы, а в углу на граммофоне крутилась пластинка — совсем старая, и запись звучала необычно: дребезжаще и словно издалека. Сопрано пела по-немецки смутно знакомую арию. «Это Вагнер? — подумал Грег. — Вроде бы Вагнер».  
  
Директор сидел за столом, прыткопишущее перо делало заметки на пергаменте, листы фолианта сами собой переворачивались, письма одно за другим раскладывались в две стопки или отправлялись в мусорную корзину, с чавканьем пожиравшую их.   
  
— Том, мой мальчик! — завидев гостей, Дамблдор плавно поднялся из-за стола, и широкие рукава его синей мантии раскрылись, как крылья птицы.   
  
— Альбус!   
  
Любимый учитель и любимый ученик обнялись. Собственно, Грег не сомневался, что этот ритуал повторялся всякий раз, когда шеф посещал Хогвартс, а это случалось часто — почти каждые выходные.   
  
— Грегори! Грегори Лестрейндж! — Дамблдор наконец-то заметил Грега. — Какими судьбами?   
  
— Я с мистером Реддлом, по одному важному делу, — широко улыбался Грег, глядя на обожаемого директора.   
  
— Знаю я, что это за дело. Он скоро освободится — контрольная как раз заканчивается. Пятый курс, — Дамблдор почему-то вздохнул и тут снова посмотрел на Грега поверх очков. — Том, не пора ли почетно проводить мальчика на пенсию у маглов и вернуть его в аврорат? Ты посмотри, на что он стал похож. Такой молодой, а седины-то!   
  
— Возможно, это просто гены, господин директор, — кашлянул Грег.  
  
— Гены… гены у вас, дорогой, — лучше не бывает. А это все нервы.   
  
— Пока что я не могу перевести Лестрейнджа обратно в аврорат, — сказал мистер Реддл. — Но я о нем не забываю.   
  
— Ловлю тебя на слове, Том. Однако спускайтесь в подземелья, пока занятие не кончилось. Грегори, удачи вам. Том, надеюсь увидеть тебя в конце следующей недели.   
  
— Непременно, Альбус.   
  
— Спасибо, господин директор! — еле успел сказать Грег, торопясь за шефом.   
  


***

  
  
Проделав такой же длинный путь вниз, они спустились в подземелья. Перед комнатами декана Слизерина и мастера зелий мистер Реддл прошептал в замочную скважину особый пароль, и дверь со скрипом открылась.   
  
— Садитесь, Лестрейндж, — шеф указал на одно из кресел, обитых серо-зеленой тканью. — Подождем.   
  
Грег сел и стал осматривать то ли кабинет, то ли гостиную: тяжелый письменный стол, вдоль одной стены — шкафы с книгами, у другой — огромный камин. Шеф подошел к нему и по-хозяйски зажег огонь.   
  
Из коридора слабо донесся звук колокола, возвещающий окончание занятий. Затем раздался топот множества ног: бедный пятый курс отпустили наконец на свободу. Вскоре шум стих, а еще через несколько минут дверь открылась.   
  
— Уже успел замерзнуть? — послышался низкий голос. — О, ты не один!   
  
Северус Снейп быстрым шагом вошел в комнату и с наигранным спокойствием тряхнул мистеру Реддлу руку.   
  
— Я решил, что Лестрейнджу будет полезно услышать о результатах твоих исследований лично.   
  
— Лестрейндж? А я вас не узнал. Здравствуйте.   
  
Грег чуть не хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу, но сдержался и пожал Снейпу руку.   
  
— Знаете, вы очень возмужали, — заметил тот.   
  
— Слава Мерлину…  
  
— И заметно постарели. Вам нужно чаще бывать в своем мире. Я подберу для вас что-нибудь укрепляющее.   
  
— Кофе нальешь? — спросил шеф.   
  
— Конечно… — рассеянно кивнул Снейп и щелкнул пальцами.   
  
На столике возник кофейник, чашки, сахарница, сливочник и печенье в вазочке. Снейп посмотрел на кофейник — чашка наполнилась горячим напитком, следом туда нырнули четыре — четыре! — кусочка сахара и полилась струя сливок.   
  
— Вам, Лестрейндж?   
  
— Мне черный, два кусочка сахара.   
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Сам Снейп предпочитал просто черный. Он посмотрел на мистера Реддла и неожиданно улыбнулся.   
  
— Ты отправишь Лестрейнджа обратно одного или сопроводишь?   
  
— Я думаю, он может добраться сам. Да, Грегори?   
  
— Вы не волнуйтесь, шеф… сэр. Я сам доберусь.  
  
— Шеф… — Снейп беззвучно рассмеялся.   
  
Он и мистер Реддл старались держаться как простые приятели… ну хорошо — как друзья, но получалось плохо. Грег осторожно посмотрел на Снейпа. Тот был прав, говоря, что Грег выглядел старше своих лет. Для мага старше. Когда Грег поступил в школу, Снейп учился на четвертом курсе, то есть сейчас ему было уже сорок девять, но он будто застыл на приятных тридцати пяти или шести годах. По какой причине мадам Роулинг особенно невзлюбила именно его, Грег так и не смог понять. Да, Снейп был, что называется, некрасив, но при этом отличался кошачьей чистоплотностью еще в школе. И какие, к черту, желтые неровные зубы? У мага? Вы о чем, мадам? Сальные волосы? Нет, не слышал, как говорилось в магловском интернете. В остальном портрет совпадал: крючковатый нос, черные волосы и глаза, бледная от недостатка света кожа. Но, разумеется, директор не стал бы держать в школе преподавателя, который измывается над учениками, как описывалось в книгах. Интересно, Снейп хотел проклясть или отравить автора эпопеи, когда прочитал о приписываемой ему любви всей жизни?  
  
Собственно, любовь всей жизни сидела в кресле напротив. Шеф пил кофе — совершенно расслабленный, домашний… господи…   
  
Когда с кофе было покончено, Снейп протянул руку к столу — и в нее влетел пергамент, исписанный мелким почерком.   
  
— Лестрейндж мог бы привлечь меня к уголовной ответственности, будь я маглом, — заметил он. — Последние дни я только тем и занимался, что пытался синтезировать весьма занятный препарат на основе ливийского порошка.  
  
— Это не моя компетенция, — отозвался Грег. — Я из убойного. И как? Синтезировали?  
  
— Вообще да… Правда, мне пришлось использовать и другие ингредиенты, не только те, что нашли у Ройлотта. Но вот я не совсем уверен, что это именно наркотик — в том смысле, что к нему вырабатывается привыкание. Скорее это нервно-функциональный яд. Я, конечно, пробовал в процессе…  
  
В кабинете вдруг потемнело.   
  
— Том… твое волнение… приятно, но абсолютно излишне. Я прекрасно сознаю, что делаю и как это делаю. Кстати, спасибо, я с пользой провел время и поставил любопытнейший опыт на крысах. При отравлении этим так называемым ядом каких-либо характерных и видимых изменений в органах и системах организма не отмечается, и только по клинической картине при вскрытии тушки, а также по результатам химического анализа я установил принадлежность яда к этой подгруппе. Знаете, Лестрейндж, состояние крысы весьма напоминало воздействие Империо. Жаль, запретили испытывать новые разработки на заключенных Азкабана, а на себе непродуктивно, но добровольца не нашлось.   
  
— Это я с удовольствием, — хищно усмехнулся шеф.   
  
— Можно мне воды? — попросил Грег.   
  
— Что с вами? Печеньем подавились? — с обманчивой мягкостью спросил Снейп, но воды налил.   
  
— Так кому может понадобиться такое вещество? — спросил Грег, откашлявшись.   
  
— Сложно сказать. Яд парализует, угнетает или возбуждает центральную нервную систему и сердце. Каждая форма отравления может закончиться как выздоровлением, так и смертью. Смотря какого эффекта вы желаете добиться. Предположу, что его собираются внедрить не у нас. Зачем такие сложности, если можно воспользоваться обычным непростительным? Другое дело, если заказчик этой гадости просто не умеет колдовать, но много чего знает о нашем мире.   
  
— Сквиб? — предположил Грег.  
  
Снейп кивнул:  
  
— Или слишком просвещенный магл. Думаю, вряд ли ставку делали на одного Ройлотта.  
  
— Это наверняка, — заметил шеф. — Но вряд ли у них много ливийского порошка. И сомневаюсь, что найдется такой зельевар, как ты, Северус. Так что время до следующего раунда у нас есть.   
  
— Что ж, я понял, — сказал Грег, — буду держать ухо востро. Я вам больше не нужен, сэр?   
  
— Дорогой Лестрейндж, я бы посоветовал вам погулять немного по Хогсмиту, — серьезно произнес шеф, — посидеть, скажем, в «Трех метлах» — там есть портал до Косого переулка, — выпить пива. Поесть чего-нибудь… человеческого.   
  
— Меня могут хватиться, — вздохнул Грег. — Наверное, как-нибудь в другой раз. Всего хорошего, сэр. До свидания, Снейп.   
  
— До свидания, Лестрейндж. Передайте поклон кузине Белле.   
  
Грег кивнул, несколько натянуто улыбнулся и вышел в коридор. Он поднялся по лестнице в холл замка и вдруг замер, увидев директора. Тот поманил Грега за собой — в кабинет магловедения.   
  
— Напомните мне, Грегори, что у вас было в школе авроров по теории временных перемещений? — спросил Дамблдор.   
  
— «Превосходно», господин директор.   
  
— Очень хорошо. Держите — под мою ответственность, — Дамблдор достал из кармана мантии хроноворот.   
  
— Сэр… я не рискну!   
  
— А вы не злоупотребляйте, Грегори. Пользуйтесь с умом. Том пусть обеспечивает вам посещение аврората сам, пусть выкручивается, как знает, но вам нужно отдыхать, нужно бывать дома, встречаться с родителями, знакомыми. Мне не нравится, как вы выглядите. Я знаю, что вы у Тома на очень хорошем счету…  
  
— Правда? — не удержался Грег.   
  
— Правда. Он, как обычно, скуп на поощрения и похвалы. Значит, я вам открою тайну. Он, особенно в последнее время, о вас частенько вспоминает. И знает, что вы держитесь на своей должности намного дольше, чем все ваши предшественники. Я вам советую пользоваться в качестве точки входа-выхода Визжащей хижиной. Но будьте внимательны и не забывайте смотреть на часы. Удачи вам! — Дамблдор отечески похлопал Грега по плечу.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр!   
  
— Не за что, и не подведите меня. А Том… не скажу, что голову мне оторвет — у него это вряд ли получится, — но обидится.   
  
Через несколько минут Грег уже сидел в «Трех метлах», ел сочный бифштекс с кровью и даже жмурился от наслаждения. Пивом он решил не злоупотреблять, но старательно цедил пинту, растягивая удовольствие. 


	6. Глава 6. О том, как важно следить за лексикой

Джон Уотсон появился неожиданно. Только что Шерлок донимал Грега нахальными сообщениями прямо на пресс-конференции да еще и журналистам рассылал такие же комментарии, а Грег лишь играл желваками и терпел. Потом надоедливый гений исчез на несколько часов, у Грега появилось время обдумать все и прийти к выводу, что тот, в общем-то, не так уж и неправ насчет того, что внезапные самоубийства ничем между собой не связанных людей выглядят очень странно. А тут еще новый труп и попытка оставить предсмертное сообщение. Грег помчался на Бейкер-стрит и обнаружил, что Шерлок не один. В кресле у камина сидел молодой, но до времени поседевший мужчина, в руках он держал трость. Грегу было некогда разбираться, кто это такой, и он решил, что клиент. Кто еще может посещать Бейкер-стрит? Заручившись согласием Шерлока присоединиться к расследованию, Грег поспешил в Бригстон.   
  
И вот тут начались неожиданности. Шерлок приехал не один, а с тем хромым типом, велел надеть защитный костюм и сходу подключил к расследованию.   
  
— Надевайте, — велел Шерлок своему спутнику, указывая на пакет с медицинским комбинезоном.   
  
— Кто это? — без особой надежды на внятное объяснение спросил Грег.  
  
— Он со мной.   
  
— Но кто это? — повторил Грег, застегивая молнию своего комбинезона.  
  
— Я сказал: он со мной.   
  
Хромой послушно снял куртку и облачился в защитную одежду.   
  
— А вы не будете надевать? — спросил он Шерлока.   
  
Тот не удостоил его ответом и только спросил у Грега, где все произошло.   
  
Втроем они поднялись по лестнице в комнату на третьем этаже. Шерлок сразу бросился к трупу женщины. Хромой стоял поодаль, и на его лице было написано явное недоумение. Грег следил за работой Шерлока и думал, кого и зачем он все-таки притащил с собой.  
  
Когда Шерлок закончил осмотр тела и выдал свои первые гениальные и не менее внезапные выводы, Грег наконец-то услышал имя хромого.  
  
— Что вы думаете, доктор Уотсон? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Про надпись?  
  
— Про тело! Вы ведь медик!  
  
Какого черта? И все же в голове у Грега мелькнула внезапная мысль, что этот хромой, должно быть, военный врач. Но он попытался возразить:  
  
— Но у нас ведь целая группа на улице!   
  
— Это не мои люди, — отрезал Шерлок.   
  
Вот как… Доктор Уотсон, следовательно, «его человек». Интересно, когда он успел стать таковым?   
  
Грег был вынужден признать, что, вздумай Шерлок притащить с собой даже дюжину медиков Бартса, он их бы всех впустил на место преступления.   
  
— Доктор Уотсон! — Шерлок посмотрел на спутника, теряя терпение.   
  
— Делайте, что он велит, — вздохнул Грег и вышел из комнаты. — Андерсон, еще пару минут никого не впускай.  
  
Когда он вернулся, доктор Уотсон уже стоял на коленях над трупом. Грег заметил, как ему тяжело это дается, и окончательно уверился, что Шерлок где-то подцепил военного врача. Впрочем, этот доктор обладал одним важным качеством, делающим его идеальным партнером для Шерлока — умением делать комплименты. Но Джон Уотсон восхищался искренне, ненаигранно. Получив изрядную порцию «поглаживаний», Шерлок, однако, едва услышав об отсутствии у жертвы чемодана, вылетел из комнаты на лестницу и едва ли не вприпрыжку стал спускаться вниз. Грег и доктор поспешили за ним на площадку. Когда Шерлока посещало очередное озарение, он забывал давать пояснения. Точнее он думал, что дает их. Ну цвет… Ну и что? Серийник, промашка… Шерлок убежал что-то проверять, а Грег наконец смог заняться рутинной работой и совершенно выкинул из головы доктора Уотсона.   
  
Правда, когда они закончили и тело увезли в морг, Салли не преминула сообщить, что Шерлок совершенно забыл о своем спутнике, бросил его, и пришлось бедному доктору ковылять по улице в поисках такси.   
  
  
— Не завидую я этому мужику, — сказала Салли.   
  
— Почему?   
  
— Да ладно вам, сэр. Вы можете себе представить, чтобы у фрика были хотя бы приятели? Он зачем-то использует этого врача.   
  
«Наркотики? — подумал Грег. — Да нет, не верю».   
  
Он помнил про чемодан и велел своим людям прочесать окрестные улицы, переулки и тупики — обшарить все мусорные контейнеры. На это ушло три-четыре часа — и ничего. Правда, Грегу доложили, что в одной из помоек кто-то рылся еще до них. Хотя почему «кто-то»?   
  
Грег впервые решил воспользоваться «горячей линией» и позвонил Майкрофту.  
  
— Я вас слушаю, инспектор, — раздался спокойный голос.   
  
— Шерлок стащил улику с места преступления. И с ним ходит какой-то тип. Врач.  
  
— Про врача я знаю. Уже беседовал с ним. И в чем проблема, инспектор? Вы в своем праве. Шерлока сейчас нет дома, поезжайте к нему и поищите чемодан жертвы. Вряд ли его вообще придется искать. Полагаю, что он на виду, прямо в гостиной.   
  
«Полагает он, как же!» — подумал Грег.  
  
— То есть вы предлагаете мне вломиться к вашему брату? Вы серьезно, сэр?  
  
— Совершенно серьезно. Можете даже немного проучить его. Поищите в квартире наркотики.   
  
Майкрофт отключился, а Грег, вытаращив глаза, посмотрел на телефон в руке. Интересно, зачем устраивать брату такую встряску?   
  
Но он поехал на Бейкер-стрит, вместе с Андерсоном — Грегу давно дали «высочайшее позволение» привлекать его в случае чего. Видимо, Майкрофт и эксперта успел прикормить, что Грега, в общем-то, устраивало. Он взял и Салли, и еще четверых своих людей — уж пугать, так по полной программе.  
  
Они вежливо вломились в квартиру, но пока успели перепугать только миссис Хадсон. Андерсон, сказав «ага!» при виде раскрытого розового чемодана, тут же принялся рыться на кухне в поисках несуществующих — или хорошо припрятанных — наркотиков, а Грег стал осматривать содержимое улики.   
  
— Что за человек сегодня был с Шерлоком? — спросил он у хозяйки.  
  
— Это его сосед, доктор Уотсон.  
  
— Когда он успел у вас поселиться?   
  
— Он еще не поселился, он только сегодня пришел посмотреть квартиру.   
  
— Что? — Грег оторвался от созерцания розового бюстгальтера и удивленно взглянул на миссис Хадсон.   
  
Интересно, откуда этот доктор Уотсон взялся? Майкрофт сказал, что уже беседовал с ним. Возможно, даже проверял, собирал сведения. Может быть, дело в том, что этот тип — врач? Майкрофт мог нанять… Нет, абсурд! Возникни у Шерлока хоть малейшее подозрение, что этот Уотсон — человек Майкрофта, он сразу был бы послан к черту. А Шерлок назвал Уотсона «своим человеком». Может, это шеф все устроил? Надо будет спросить.   
  
Бесполезный обыск продолжался еще минут пятнадцать, когда внизу наконец хлопнула дверь. Но Шерлок не спешил подниматься к себе.   
  
— Миссис Хадсон! — закричал он из прихожей. — Доктор Уотсон займет комнату наверху!  
  
— Посмотрите, что он там делает, — попросил Грег.  
  
Хозяйка презрительно хмыкнула, но спустилась вниз. Вскоре Шерлок ворвался в гостиную. Грег откровенно блаженствовал. Поначалу сомневавшийся в идее Майкрофта, теперь он чувствовал, что этот маленький спектакль вознаградил его с лихвой за все «плюхи» от Шерлока. А тот, видимо, и правда был если и не напуган, то раздосадован и даже обижен, как ребенок. Грег слушал и подмечал. Например, то, что Уотсон совершенно не в курсе проблем своего будущего соседа с наркотиками.   
  
— Серьезно? Это он-то наркоман?! Вы вообще его знаете?  
  
Боже, как трогательно! Грег развалился в кресле и улыбался, глядя, как Шерлок собачится с Салли.   
  
— Я чист! Я ведь даже не курю! — Шерлок не выдержал и потянул вверх рукав рубашки, демонстрируя пластырь.  
  
— Как и я! — Грег встал рядом с ним и показал свой.   
  
«Трудным детям» надо показывать положительный пример. Шерлок сдался.   
  
Они обсуждали убитую Дженифер Уилсон, ее мертворожденную дочь, и в какой-то момент Грег понял, что тут делает Уотсон, для чего тот понадобился Шерлоку кроме как затем, чтобы выдавать порции дифирамбов. Грег наблюдал за этими двумя и заметил, что Шерлок прислушивается к мнению доктора, когда дело касается обычных человеческих чувств. Может быть, это была неосознанная потребность хоть как-то понимать окружающих? Кто знает.   
  
— Заткнитесь! Все заткнитесь!   
  
Грег никогда не мог похвастаться способностями к легилименции, но со своей колокольни Шерлока все же понимал. Он почти представлял себе, как в его мысли врывается «белый шум», помехи от тех же скрипучих шестеренок в мозгах Андерсона.   
  
Грег не успел понять, что за очередное озарение посетило Шерлока — тот умчался на такси, которое почему-то ждало его.   
  
— Вот как всегда! — Салли металась по кухне. — Он снова умотал! Мы только время теряем.   
  
— Все ребята, уходим. — Грег взял пальто.  
  
— Почему он уехал? — спросил доктор. — Вы знаете его лучше, чем я.   
  
— Я знаком с Шерлоком не так уж давно и до сих пор не могу его понять. Возможно, когда-нибудь настанет такой день.   
  
— Но вы его терпите.   
  
— Ну… от безысходности, — соврал Грег. — И потому что он выдающийся в своем роде человек.   
  
«И потому что шеф велел потерпеть этот «подарочек» судьбы», — добавил он мысленно.   
  


***

  
  
Он уже подъехал к Ярду, когда телефон зазвонил.  
  
— Инспектор, вы меня разочаровываете, — раздался в трубке холодный голос Майкрофта Холмса. — Записывайте номер Джона Уотсона.   
  
Вот какого дьявола, а?! Грег записал прямо на манжете.   
  
— Салли! — заорал он, выскакивая из машины. — Быстро! Нам нужно срочно запеленговать номер!   
  
Они приехали к колледжу, когда все было кончено. Труп таксиста погрузили в скорую. Шерлок сидел во второй, с оранжевым одеялом на плечах.   
  
— Обнаружили, кто стрелял? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Он успел удрать. Ни зацепки, — деланно сокрушался Грег.   
  
Он понял, в чем дело, в тот момент, когда заметил Джона Уотсона за лентой ограждения. А еще он заметил остановившийся поодаль черный автомобиль. А Шерлок уже сообщал очередные дедуктивные выводы, но вдруг осекся… И посмотрел на Уотсона.   
  
«Ну-ну, совет да любовь, как говорится», — усмехнулся про себя Грег.   
  
Шерлоку не сразу удалось от него отделаться. Наконец Грег его милостиво отпустил, сделав вид, что ничего не понял. Он не спешил сворачивать бригаду, терпеливо ожидая, пока Шерлока перехватит старший брат, а Джон Уотсон выяснит еще одну интересную подробность из жизни своего соседа по квартире.   
  


***

  
  
Если Майкрофт и намеревался подвезти брата до дому, этим планам сбыться не удалось. Шерлок уехал, на этот раз не забыв прихватить доктора.  
  
— Так мы едем, сэр? — повторила свой вопрос Антея.  
  
Проводив взглядом удалявшихся Шерлока и Уотсона, Майкрофт обернулся и посмотрел на фигуру Лестрейда, все еще маячившую неподалеку.   
  
— Подождите.  
  
Он повернулся и направился к инспектору.   
  
— Ну, во всяком случае, доктор успел вовремя, — заметил Майкрофт.  
  
— Да, сэр. Добрый вечер.   
  
— Воистину вечер оказался добрым. — Майкрофт обменялся с Лестрейдом рукопожатием. — Надеюсь только, что наша с вами головная боль уменьшится, а не удвоится.  
  
— Вот уж не знаю, сэр. Вы же разговаривали с этим Джоном Уотсоном. Как он вам?   
  
— Честный, преданный, — начал перечислять Майкрофт, задумчиво глядя на кончик своего зонта, — адреналиновый наркоман, пошел во врачи, испытывая потребность о ком-то заботиться, но выбрал хирургию, не дающую такой возможности. Интеллект выше среднего, но ниже, чем...  
  
— Чем у кого? — усмехнулся Лестрейд.   
  
— Чем у вас, например.  
  
— Это радует. Однако я чуть было не наломал дров.   
  
— Ну, мы успели, — миролюбиво ответил Майкрофт, подчеркнув это «мы». — Сейчас это главное. Хотите выпить?  
  
— Не откажусь, — Лестрейд улыбнулся.   
  
— Идемте. Моя машина ждет.   
  
Антея встретила Лестрейда какой-то недежурной, почти человеческой улыбкой. Это слегка удивило Майкрофта. Надо же, неужели успел обаять?   
  
Он предпочел сесть рядом с инспектором на заднее сиденье и назвал адрес.   
  
— Потом поезжайте домой, Антея, на сегодня у нас все. Шофера пришлете за нами, пусть ждет.   
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Слушайте, а я ведь знаю место, в которое мы едем, — заметил Лестрейд. — Вы уверены, что вам там будет удобно?  
  
— Никогда не делаю ничего, в чем не уверен до конца. А что такое? Как раз успеем ко второму тайму.  
  
Лестрейд только хмыкнул, покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Шофер доставил их к спортивному пабу. Инспектор вышел из машины и с некоторым сомнением посмотрел вокруг. Майкрофт пропустил его впереди себя, и они вошли в зал. Народу было не так уж и много, но достаточно. Счет на экране телевизора был, что называется, унылый — ноль-ноль. Публика еще недостаточно разогрелась, скорее была раздражена, а вскоре вообще пустили рекламу и все потянулись к стойке — за новой пинтой.   
  
Майкрофт кивком позвал Грега за столик в углу.   
  
— Возможно, экран отсюда виден хуже, чем из других мест, но именно поэтому столик ждет нас, сияя девственной чистотой, не так ли? Заказывайте.   
  
Лестрейд пошел к стойке и вскоре вернулся с двумя кружками «Гиннесса». Подумав, он принес еще и сухарики.   
  
— Вы полагаете, нам дадут поговорить спокойно?   
  
— А кому мы интереснее футбола? — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Я тут однажды встречался с госсекретарем Соединенных штатов. Его никто даже не узнал.  
  
— Признайтесь, что вы выдумали это, — усмехнулся Лестрейд.   
  
— Да бросьте, у меня совсем нет фантазии, я всегда говорю то, что думаю, — ехидно улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
  
— Ни за что не поверю, что вы лишены фантазии. Все политики — сказочники и фантазеры.   
  
— Ну что вы. Политика — скучнейшая вещь в мире. Это, инспектор, как с полицией. Все любят читать захватывающие детективы о сыщиках, инспекторах или, на худой конец, адвокатах. Но лишь потому, что в них действия на восемьдесят семь процентов больше, чем в реальности. И немного «чувств», которых в реальности может и вовсе не быть.  
  
— И вы решили когда-то заниматься самой скучной вещью в мире?   
  
— Вообще-то я мечтал стать артистом. Но не срослось.  
  
— Ну почему же? — Лестрейд потянулся было к карману, а потом поморщился. — Чертов закон о курении. Артистизм в политике — вещь немаловажная.   
  
— Мне нравились комедийные роли. Потом я какое-то время подумывал стать писателем и сочинять детективы. Но к пятнадцати годам все прошло. А вы никогда не хотели стать писателем, инспектор?  
  
— Нет, никогда. Сначала я мечтал стать… зоологом, — он почему-то сделал паузу перед этим словом, — изучать редких животных.   
  
— Отчего именно редких?  
  
— Ну, не знаю. Детям всегда что-то такое нравится.   
  
Майкрофт был уверен, что Лестрейд не лжет о своих детских мечтах, но чего-то недоговаривает. Грег отвел взгляд влево и слегка, буквально на долю секунды, замешкался при ответе.   
  
— Вам нравится все редкое? — почти подсказал Майкрофт ответ.  
  
— «Все» — это слишком громко сказано. И потом, мне давно уже нравятся вполне обыденные вещи, — Лестрейд почему-то улыбнулся.   
  
— Ну вот, — вздохнул Майкрофт, — а я думал, что даю вам возможность сделать комплимент... Холмсам.  
  
Лестрейд рассмеялся. Совершенно искренне и весело.   
  
— По крайней мере, одному Холмсу я бы с радостью сделал комплимент.   
  
— Шерлоку, конечно?  
  
— Почему? Вам.   
  
— Так делайте! Кто же вам мешает?  
  
— Ох... Не знаю, можно ли посчитать это комплиментами… Если я скажу вам, что вы чрезвычайно умны, для вас это не станет новостью. Пройдемся по неочевидным или очевидным для немногих вещам. Вы очень любящий и заботливый брат.   
  
Майкрофт невольно приподнял брови. Но не из-за того, что именно он услышал, а из-за того, в каких выражениях это было сказано. И что-то еще промелькнуло в речи Лестрейда — трудноуловимое.   
  
— Радует, что вы не возражаете, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Вы склонны к эстетизму — в хорошем смысле, без перебора. У вас замечательный вкус, вы очень элегантны.  
Тут Майкрофт понял, что его насторожило; он сунул руку в карман, отработанным жестом нашел в телефоне нужную программу и включил диктофон. Улыбнулся такой же отработанной годами улыбкой и кивнул — продолжайте, мол.   
  
— Несомненно, в вас есть снобизм, но вы умеете держать его в узде. Когда вам надо, вы способны быть хорошим собеседником и умеете расположить к себе…   
  
Майкрофт невольно приложил палец к губам, слушая инспектора. Потом спохватился — слишком уж этот жест его выдавал. Он предпочел взять кружку и сделал для приличия глоток.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Лестрейд, — у вас красивые руки, и вы это знаете.   
  
Майкрофт кашлянул — к счастью, за шумом это вряд ли возможно было услышать.   
  
— Вы не лишены некоторого кокетства, знаете? Я заметил, когда вы курили. И как вы держите зонт. Правда, если вспомнить вашу манеру опираться на него и помахивать им во время ходьбы, то я, пожалуй, с комплиментов перешел бы к ненужному сейчас анализу. Так что я прекращаю дозволенные речи.   
  
Вот как, значит? Цитируем? Собственно, почему бы Лестрейду в детстве не читать «Тысячу и одну ночь»? Или не в детстве. Ничего такого. Молчание затянулось. Майкрофт понимал, что должен что-то сказать в ответ.   
  
Он уже открыл было рот, но тут паб буквально взорвался криками. Гол был забит очень вовремя. Пока люди в пабе орали, обнимались и спешили к стойке за новой порцией живительной влаги, Лестрейд молча пил пиво.   
  
— Не повезло мне, — усмехнулся он.   
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся:   
  
— Я этого не подстраивал, само вышло.  
  
— Охотно верю. Я бы еще подумал насчет всех этих людей в пабе, но вряд ли вы можете влиять на ход матча через экран. Такого даже в фантастических романах не прочтешь.   
  
— В одной детской книжке было… волшебники играли в свой волшебный воздушный футбол. Я читал и недоумевал, зачем в волшебном мире спортивные игры? Ведь так легко просто наколдовать результат.  
  
— Боже мой, неужели вы читали «Гарри Поттера»? Нет, я тоже читал. Тайком, чтобы никто не видел, — рассмеялся Лестрейд. — Кажется, этот их спорт называется квиддич. В конце концов, они тоже люди, и так же, как и все люди, подвержены азарту.   
  
— Хотел бы я сказать, что читал эти книги Шерлоку в детстве... — с ноткой ностальгии в голосе сказал Майкрофт, — но, увы, они слишком недавно вышли. Читал, да. Мы недавно с Шерлоком их вспоминали. Видимо, всплыло сейчас по ассоциации.   
  
— И по какому же поводу вспоминали? — вежливо поинтересовался Лестрейд.   
  
— Шерлок искал в сети что-то про змеиный язык и наткнулся на цитату.  
  
— Ой, да ладно? Какой может быть змеиный язык? Они же глухие! Кстати, когда я читал эти книжки, я еще тогда удивлялся: зачем придумывать такую заведомую чушь?   
  
— Вот и я думаю, что чушь... — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт.  
  
— Давайте я лучше принесу нам еще пива, — предложил Лестрейд.   
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
Наконец в пабе стало относительно тихо, раздавалось только недовольное бормотание и редкие восклицания досады. Лестрейд вернулся с кружками, сел, задумчиво похрустел сухариком и спросил:  
  
— Вы правда только сегодня познакомились с Джоном Уотсоном?   
  
— Конечно, — кивнул Майкрофт.  
  
Лестрейд отхлебнул пива, будто собираясь с мыслями или подбирая выражения.  
  
— Он, конечно, занятный тип. Но меня насторожили две вещи. Во-первых, он с легкостью убил человека.  
  
— Он спасал жизнь другого.  
  
— Так-то оно так… Шерлок сказал, что таксист вынуждал жертвы сыграть с ним в игру наподобие русской рулетки. Одна капсула была безвредна, другая с ядом. Но Шерлока-то он взял «на слабо». Как вы думаете, ваш брат правда мог проглотить ту штуку?  
  
— Мог, — поежился Майкрофт. — Но это не важно. Даже если не проглотил бы, доктор этого не знал и действовал быстро. А вторая вещь?  
  
— Что касается второй вещи… Не сочтите меня фантазером, но я видел, как эти двое смотрели друг на друга.   
  
— Что, и Шерлок смотрел? — искренне заинтересовался Майкрофт.  
  
— Вообще-то да. И они рекордно быстро, выражаясь витиевато, вторглись в личное пространство друг друга.   
  
— Было бы чудесно...  
  
Лестрейд издал неожиданно желчный смешок.   
  
— А вы думаете, Джон Уотсон — гей? Вы же его видели.   
  
— Ну, это мелочи. Я хочу сказать — не обязательно быть геем, чтобы... Шерлок тоже не гей... в обычном понимании.  
  
— Вот именно. Вы уверены, что ваш брат в какой-то момент вообще поймет, чего он на самом деле хочет? Нет, я, конечно, верю в высокую дружбу — и я сейчас не иронизирую, — но… вот у вас есть друзья?   
  
Майкрофт вздохнул и возвел глаза к потолку:  
  
— Если вы хотите спросить, не гей ли я, то так и спрашивайте.  
  
— Мне незачем спрашивать, я и так знаю, что вы гей, — отрезал Лестрейд. — Во всяком случае, предпочитаете мужчин.   
  
— Скажем так: я точно знаю, чего хочу, в отличие от моего брата.  
  
— Тем не менее. Я спросил — есть ли у вас друзья.   
  
— Нет, конечно. Зачем?  
  
— Хм… Так вот. Даже если мы положим на одну чашу весов приключение, азарт, опасность, адреналин, на который Уотсон, как вы полагаете, падок, этого все равно окажется недостаточно, чтобы дружба вспыхнула просто… пых! — Лестрейд растопырил пальцы. — Я бы сказал, что Джон Уотсон очарован Шерлоком.   
  
— Шерлок умеет очаровывать, когда хочет, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — И ему нужен, необходим человек, который будет им восхищаться. Я много раз говорил ему об этом, даже настоятельно советовал найти своего капитана Гастингса.  
  
— Капитан Гастингс вряд ли стал восхищаться Пуаро в первый день знакомства. Дружба не рождается с первого взгляда. Я имею в виду настоящую дружбу. Шерлок — очень сложный человек, даже тяжелый. Не мне вам говорить. Я боюсь того, что адреналина и восхищения Джону Уотсону вскоре начнет не хватать. А сможет ли Шерлок стать ему другом? Пуаро, конечно, тот еще тип, но он, как известно, поддерживал Гастингса, утешал его в горестях и даже пожертвовал жизнью ради него. Боже упаси, конечно.   
  
— Гре... инспектор, вы что, ревнуете моего брата к его новому приятелю?   
  
— Ничуть, — спокойно ответил Лестрейд, и Майкрофт увидел — не лжет. — Я просто беспокоюсь о нем.   
  
— Ну, я рад, что о моем брате беспокоится тот, кто умеет при необходимости поддерживать и утешать.  
  
— Только ведь он ко мне вряд ли с этим придет, Майкрофт. И к вам тоже. Увы. Потому и беспокоюсь.   
  
— Ко мне приходить не обязательно. Я сам приду. Хотя с умением утешать у меня тоже слабовато...  
  
— Давайте пройдемся, — неожиданно предложил Лестрейд. — Да и покурим заодно. А ваш шофер, как в шпионских фильмах, будет ехать за нами на почтительном расстоянии.   
  
— Что, и матч не досмотрим? — удивился Майкрофт.  
  
— Я пока что не научился смотреть матч затылком, — рассмеялся Лестрейд.   
  
— Ну идемте, Грегори.  
  
Они вышли на воздух. Майкрофт изъяснился с шофером каким-то знаками. Лестрейд рассмеялся вторично.  
  
— Говорю же: как в шпионских фильмах.   
  
Майкрофт вынужден был признать, что ему нравится смех инспектора. Он достал пачку, решив, что демократичного пива ему хватило и уж сигаретой он Лестрейда сам угостит. А тот достал зажигалку и спрятал огонь в ладонях. Майкрофт наклонился и прикурил.   
  
— А у вас много друзей? — внезапно спросил он.  
  
— Нет. Друзей не может быть много, — ответил Лестрейд, выпуская дым. — Но они есть.   
  
«Интересно, кого он считает своими друзьями? — подумал Майкрофт. — Этого туповатого Андерсона? Ну не Донован же? Где он может видеться с этими друзьями? Работа — дом — работа».   
  
— Что ж, значит, вы принадлежите к людям, которым они нужны. Я это... запомню.  
  
— Зачем? Зачем запомните?   
  
Они не спеша двинулись вдоль по улице.   
  
— На будущее. Вы же не думаете, что, обзаведясь приятелем-доктором, Шерлок оставит вас в покое? И уж точно вас не оставлю в покое я.  
  
— Насчет Шерлока я не сомневаюсь. Ему же понадобятся новые дела, чтобы иметь возможность поражать воображение доктора.   
  
— Насчет меня тоже можете не сомневаться. — Майкрофт докурил, старательно потушил окурок о попавшийся на пути столб, бросил в урну и махнул рукой — тут же бесшумно подъехал черный автомобиль. — Садитесь, инспектор, я вас подвезу домой.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, я прогуляюсь, — ответил тот.   
  
— Сэр... о господи. Впрочем, как хотите. — Майкрофт протянул руку к дверце, замер, словно что-то вспомнив, повернулся к Грегу и вдруг спросил: — А с чего вы взяли, что я гей?  
  
— Во-первых, вы сами вернулись к официальному обращению, — заметил Лестрейд. — А насчет ориентации… Можете мне не верить, но у меня чутье. Назовите это шестым чувством. Насчет женщин я могу еще ошибиться — у них вообще с этим сложнее, но насчет мужчин не ошибаюсь никогда.   
  
— Что ж... это я тоже запомню на будущее. Спокойной ночи, Грегори.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
Пока Майкрофт ехал в машине, он боролся с желанием немедленно прослушать записанный разговор. Он мог бы велеть шоферу поднять перегородку, но как-то не решился.   
  
Дома, приняв ванну, Майкрофт переоделся, сварил себе кофе, так как собирался еще немного поработать. Но для начала включил запись. Да, он не ошибся: в какой-то момент едва заметный, но все же отчетливый для опытного уха выговор Лестрейда пропал, сменившись другим — странным, смутно знакомым, но который Майкрофт не мог сходу идентифицировать. После того как болельщики бурно приветствовали первый гол, прежний выговор инспектора вернулся, хотя вот лексику он использовал нетипичную для себя. Особенно Майкрофта насторожило определение «падкий» — необычно для человека со средним словарным запасом.   
  
Майкрофт решил посоветоваться с братом, загрузил запись в ноут, обрезал все не предназначенное для ушей Шерлока; осталось в результате немного, но достаточно, чтобы тот мог определить странности в речи инспектора. Еще раз прослушав кусок с «комплиментами», он чертыхнулся себе под нос: ну вертелось же в голове, слышал он такое произношение когда-то.  
  
Что же он за человек такой, этот Лестрейд? Майкрофт ни на секунду не допускал мысль о шпионаже — абсурд! Но он поймал себя на том, что попытался бы разгадать тайну, даже не касайся это Шерлока.   
  
Грегори… Черт, ведь он не собирался называть инспектора по имени. Но тот как-то очень естественно преодолел барьер официальности. Еще ни один человек (родители не в счет, а у брата эти попытки выглядели слишком демонстративными) не вел себя с Майкрофтом на равных. Это и раздражало, и странно притягивало.   
  
Майкрофт уже пожалел, что снял видеонаблюдение в квартире Шерлока. Хотя, если Лестрейд прав, это все равно пришлось бы сделать.   
  
Вдохнув и выдохнув, он набрал брата.   
  
— Где ты сейчас?   
  
— Неужели ты не знаешь, братец? — голос Шерлока звучал язвительно. — Я дома.   
  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Наедине.   
  
— По поводу?  
  
— Это не телефонный разговор. Но можешь не волноваться — это не касается доктора Уотсона. Но для его ушей не предназначено.   
  
— Мы можем поговорить внизу, в кафе, если хочешь. У миссис Хадсон варят приличный кофе и чай неплох.   
  
Они договорились о времени, и Майкрофт пока выкинул инспектора из головы и занялся совсем другими проблемами.   
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт приехал на Бейкер-стрит за час до ланча, пока в маленькое кафе не набились посетители. «Я внизу», — послал он брату сообщение, надеясь, что тот не слишком задержится. Среди этих ядовито-салатных стен и зеркал Майкрофт чувствовал себя неуютно.   
  
От вчерашнего благодушия Шерлока не осталось и следа. Да, он спустился быстро, но смотрел так, будто держал во рту лимонную дольку.   
  
— Что тебе понадобилось?   
  
— Ночь прошла не так, как ты рассчитывал? — не удержался Майкрофт.  
  
— Я отлично спал. Так что тебе надо, говори наконец. — Шерлок все еще не спешил садиться.   
  
Майкрофт поджал губы и посмотрел на брата снизу вверх, чего он терпеть не мог.  
  
— Мне нужно твое экспертное мнение. По поводу … записи одного разговора.   
  
— Если это не шутка, то давай свою запись, — Шерлок все-таки сел.   
  
— Это не весь разговор, а только его часть.   
  
Майкрофт протянул ему один из телефонов, которые хранились у него дома на всякий случай, и подключил наушники.   
  
Прослушав запись, Шерлок уставился на брата с недоумением.   
  
— Экспертное мнение? Тебе? По поводу красоты твоих рук? Ты рехнулся, что ли?  
  
Майкрофт улыбнулся одной из своих наиболее ядовитых улыбок.   
  
— Видимо, я напрасно рассчитывал на твою наблюдательность.   
  
— Какая на фиг наблюдательность тут нужна? Ты пришел сказать мне, что кадришь моего инспектора?  
  
— Прослушай еще раз! — рявкнул Майкрофт, не выдержав.   
  
— Да что ты хочешь-то? Ну, я уехал, ты остался. Я знаю, что вы знакомы уже давно, ты пригласил его выпить с тобой, он посочувствовал тебе, вы поехали в спорт-бар, судя по звукам вокруг. Он прав: ты с ним кокетничаешь. Про красивые руки — он вполне может так думать, если тебя это инте...  
  
— Вероятно, я зря тебя переоцениваю как профессионала? — прошипел Майкрофт. — Ты совершенно не о том думаешь! Прослушай еще раз — и всю запись до конца! Что ты все время на паузу жмешь?!   
  
— Смакую красивый го... — Шерлок вдруг замолчал и взял телефон в руки. Дослушав, промотал назад и прослушал снова. Озадаченно уставился на брата. — Да, я тоже слышу. Говор пропадает, потом появляется. И... странные фразы, не совсем характерные.  
  
Майкрофт облегченно выдохнул:  
  
— Ну слава богу! Кстати, лексика тоже нетипичная для инспектора. Когда ты в последний раз слышал, чтобы в разговоре человек употреблял слово «падкий»?   
  
Шерлок задумался, потом кивнул:  
  
— В ноябре, но это говорил ты, так что не считается. Но я никогда не слышал от него таких фраз, а я с ним общаюсь достаточно часто. Ты проверял его? Хотя проверял, конечно. Если бы он владел какими-то техниками, ты бы его ко мне не подпустил. А ты чувствовал какое-то воздействие?  
  
— Совершенно никакого. И во время разговора я следил за ним, но не увидел ни намека на ложь, пусть пару раз Лестрейд и подбирал слова. Он вел себя совершенно естественно, даже, как выясняется, слишком естественно. Кстати, ты обратил внимание на тон?   
  
— Он подстраивается под тебя. Но это не удивительно.  
  
Майкрофт покачал головой.  
  
— Не думаю, что он подстраивается. Точнее он подстраивался иногда, пытаясь соответствовать разнице в нашем положении. Но вчера, как мне показалось, он был самим собой. А что ты можешь сказать о выговоре? У меня такое ощущение, что я раньше слышал похожий, но не могу вспомнить, когда и при каких обстоятельствах.   
  
Официантка, которая давно знала, что у жильца хозяйки тут «неограниченный кредит», и вообще он не обычный посетитель, поняла, что он с собеседником тут надолго, принесла чайник, молоко, сахар и печенье в вазочке. Шерлок ей кивнул как старой знакомой. Девушка улыбнулась. «Молли номер два», — подумал Майкрофт, взявшись за молочник. Шерлок, не заморачиваясь условностями, налил чай и затем плеснул в него немного молока. Задумчиво нахмурился и поднял глаза на брата.  
  
— Похоже говорил руководитель твоей театральной студии в старшей школе, — сказал он. — Помнишь, такой седой старик? Мы тогда пришли с родителями на премьеру вашей постановки, и он вышел к нам — вальяжный, с белыми бакенбардами... хвалил тебя. У него был очень правильный выговор... Вот он, кстати, употреблял слова вроде «падкий» и «доколе».   
  
— А ведь ты прав… Но откуда у Лестрейда настолько идеальное произношение, которое теперь разве что в архивных записях и услышишь? — Майкрофт понял, что его педантичность наперекор Шерлоковой безалаберности как раз и натолкнула брата на мысль, хмыкнул про себя, но заострять внимание не стал.  
  
— Его родители случайно не артисты? Или там крестный какой...  
  
— Нет. Отец был инженером, мать сидела дома. В качестве крестной матери записана ее подруга, такая же домохозяйка, крестный — коллега отца с завода.   
  
— Тогда это так же странно, как разговаривающая змея.  
  
— Вот именно. При этом Лестрейд, на самом деле, к тебе очень расположен. Он просто переживает за тебя, как будто ты… ну не знаю, его… родственник.   
  
— Я понимаю, что ты с ним давно сговорился насчет меня, но это не так важно. Дай слово, что это не ты мне его подобрал в няньки изначально.  
  
— Даю слово, — твердо ответил Майкрофт. — И знаком я с ним ровно столько же, сколько и ты, кстати.   
  
Шерлок развел руками.  
  
— Значит, мы имеем странного человека, который в расслабленном состоянии говорит как замшелый аристократ или актер середины прошлого века, а когда «подбирается», имеет провинциальный говорок. Я бы понял — наоборот, но так? Совершенно нелепо. При том что в его искренности я никогда не сомневался. Реально никогда.  
  
— Знаешь, — Майкрофт позволил себе расслабиться, чувствуя, что Шерлок опять забыл о привычке пикироваться с ним в каждой фразе, — мы вот с тобой вспоминали книги про Поттера, а я сейчас вспомнил фантастические романы. И всякие эти нелепые статьи и фильмы о таинственных исчезновениях людей, когда они внезапно оказываются в другом времени. Похоже, не находишь?   
  
Шерлок кивнул:  
  
— Я еще могу поверить, что в полиции закрывают глаза на консультанта со стороны благодаря нажиму брата этого консультанта, но чтобы взять на службу человека, который неизвестно откуда взялся, да еще создать ему «легенду», которую твои люди не смогли бы вычислить... Да ну, зачем это могло бы кому понадобиться?  
  
— Конечно, я слегка надавил на Грегсона, — вынужден был признать Майкрофт, — но только слегка. Он оказался поразительно сговорчивым.   
  
— В этом можешь не оправдываться, — милостиво кивнул Шерлок. — Но я понимаю, почему так поступаешь ты и почему — Грегсон. До сего момента мне казалось, что Лестрейда я понимаю тоже. Впрочем, он меня когда-то удивил тем, что я почти ничего не смог по нему «прочитать», но я быстро привык к нему и забыл об этом.  
  
— На самом деле это очень странно. Ты можешь считывать информацию даже с меня.   
  
— Как и ты с меня. Много ты с него считал?   
  
— Ничего. Кроме очевидных вещей, которые и так все знают. Вроде сложностей с женой, любви к пиву и пончикам — боже, гадость какая — и нелюбви к галстукам. Но, если серьезно, еще осенью прошлого года у инспектора были проблемы со сном и выглядел он временами, скажем так, помятым. А сейчас он как будто сбросил года три-четыре.   
  
— Влюбился в тебя? — предположил Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся:  
  
— Ты полагаешь, что человек, влюбившись в меня, помолодеет и будет выглядеть прекрасно? Ты мне льстишь, братец мой.   
  
Шерлок шутки не принял и дерзить в ответ не стал, смотрел на брата задумчиво.   
  
— Ты с ним действительно заигрывал. Допустим, из-за меня. Но он это понимает и радостно на это идет. Почему?  
  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
— Радостно? Не заметил в нем особой радости, знаешь ли. Да, за время разговора он временами казался очень милым — или хотел казаться. Он намного легче, чем я, перешел на более неофициальное общение, и даже, когда мы прощались и я по привычке назвал его инспектором, он демонстративно обратился ко мне «сэр» и почти упрекнул, что я иду на попятный.   
  
— Ты можешь ему действительно нравиться. Хорошо это или плохо — не знаю. Но то, что ты не дал мне дослушать разговор до конца — показательно. Он тебе тоже нравится.  
  
Майкрофт кашлянул, собираясь с духом перед тем, как начать выкручиваться.  
  
— Ну, мы вышли на улицу, выкурили по сигарете. Слово за слово, он спросил, есть ли у меня друзья. Я ответил, что он мог бы прямо спросить меня, гей я или нет, на что он мне ответил, что ему не надо спрашивать, он и так видит и что у него, мол, есть некое шестое чувство к определению чужой ориентации. Я не верю в такую чушь, но могу поверить в профессионально наметанный глаз.   
  
— Ма-а-айкрофт? — Шерлок расплылся в ухмылке.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я даже не стану возмущаться тем, что ты куришь за моей спиной. Он тебе нравится? Что, правда?  
  
— Ах, да… временами курю. — Черт, как он мог так проколоться? Видимо, Лестрейд на его мозги действует… разжижающе. Майкрофт вздохнул. — Ну, такой мужчина не может не нравиться. Да он даже тебе нравится, в своем роде. Ты же его называешь «мой инспектор».   
  
Шерлок потянулся за печеньем.   
  
— Я сегодня добрый. «Мужчина» — тебе, «инспектор» — мне, никакой конкуренции между братьями. А Джон правда отказался от денег, которые ты ему предложил?  
  
— Правда. Он вообще смотрел на меня так, словно в любой момент готов был придушить… если бы достал. Но стул стоял далековато, — усмехнулся Майкрофт.   
  
— Это из тебя театральная студия до сих пор не выветрилась. Не пугай мне доктора, сам же хотел, чтобы я сменил бедного Йорика на кого-то обросшего мышцами. Ладно, — оборвал Шерлок этот совсем уже миролюбивый треп, — что будем делать со странностями инспектора, чтобы при этом не пострадали ни мои, ни твои интересы?  
  
— Если бы я знал… — честно признался Майкрофт. — Меня напрягают все эти странности.   
  
— А я люблю странности. Будут еще — обращайся. — Шерлок одним глотком допил чай, встал и пошел к выходу.  
  
— И тебе хорошего дня, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, глядя ему в спину.   
  


***

  
  
Грег не так часто участвовал в расследованиях за пределами Лондона, но на этот раз ему, можно сказать, повезло. А ознакомившись с подробностями дела, он понял, что справится сам и Шерлоку тут делать нечего. Грег даже вздохнул с облегчением: ему требовалось немного отдохнуть от Холмсов, а особенно — от повышенного внимания к своей персоне со стороны старшего. Не то чтобы Майкрофт был ему неприятен — скорее наоборот. В этом-то и состояла проблема. Грег чувствовал, что во время последнего разговора слегка «прокололся» и позволил себе лишнего. Но пока решил не заморачиваться этим, так как, читая блог Джона Уотсона, видел, что Майкрофту хватает хлопот с братом.   
  
Звонил инспектор Диммок, спрашивал: этот Шерлок Холмс действительно так хорош и можно ли ему доверять? Грег успокоил, расспросил о деле и выбросил все это до поры из головы. О том, чем закончилась история таинственных иероглифов, он прочел уже в блоге Джона и, помимо всего прочего, убедился, что «пророчество» его начинает сбываться: на горизонте замаячила некая Сара. Эта женщина оказалась не робкого десятка, ужасно закончившееся свидание с Джоном ее ничуть не отпугнуло.   
  
Грег тем временем успешно завершил расследование и почувствовал некий внутренний подъем. Без Шерлока рядом он переставал чувствовать себя идиотом, к тому же его приглашали как столичную шишку; возможно, это обстоятельство добавило ему самоуважения. У него оставались еще кое-какие формальности, и, оставшись один в своем номере, он решил, что стоит воспользоваться ослаблением слежки со стороны Майкрофта и побывать дома. Он провел с родителями часа два, а когда вернулся в гостиницу и вошел к себе в номер, то обнаружил шефа, сидящего в кресле и смотрящего телевизор.   
  
— Сэр? До… добрый вечер. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Добрый ли, Лестрейндж?   
  
Мистер Реддл нажал на кнопку пульта и выключил телевизор. Потом встал и подошел к Грегу. Тот старательно уставился в пол, чувствуя себя виноватым школьником.   
  
— Я был осторожен, сэр. Меня никто бы не хватился до утра.   
  
— Хорошо. Но, несмотря на то, что последнее время вы выглядите замечательно, Лестрейндж, это становится слишком заметно. И где вы только находите время и возможность, чтобы бывать так часто дома и обходить наблюдение, которое за вами установлено Майкрофтом Холмсом?   
  
Шеф ждал ответа, Грег продолжал смотреть в пол. Наконец он вздохнул и достал из потайного кармана хроноворот.   
  
— Где же вы его взяли? Не помню, чтобы он оформлялся на вас в Отделе тайн.   
  
— Ах, да ладно… Смотрите сами, сэр, — и Грег взглянул мистеру Реддлу в глаза.   
  
Голова у него закружилась, но он удержался на ногах, схватившись за край стола. Будь перед ним легилимент средней руки, он бы смог в какой-то момент закрыться или показать ровно то, что собирался. Так что он не был уверен, что именно увидел в его сознании шеф: картинки мелькали с такой скоростью, что слились в некий разноцветный туман.   
  
— Ох, Альбус, — вздохнул шеф. — Я с ним поговорю. Сядем, Лестрейндж.   
  
— Простите, сэр, но хроноворот я вам не отдам, — Грег с облегчением опустился на диван. — Только директору в собственные руки.   
  
Мистер Реддл вернулся в кресло, усмехнулся и достал из кармана мантии другой хроноворот.   
  
— Зачем мне ваш? Но если Альбус потребует свою вещь обратно, вы, надеюсь, его послушаетесь. И не злоупотребляйте скачками во времени, Грегори. Я понимаю, что вы устали, но потерпите. Скоро все изменится к лучшему.   
  
Услышав такое, Грег невольно встретился с шефом глазами, но ничего не произошло.   
  
— Кажется, я вел себя с Майкрофтом Холмсом слишком неосторожно, сэр.   
  
— Вы все же еще молоды, — улыбнулся шеф.  
  
— Не понял, сэр, — нахмурился Грег.   
  
— Не сложно заметить, что вы некоторым образом нравитесь друг другу.   
  
— Боже упаси!   
  
— Да почему же? — мистер Реддл был искренне удивлен.  
  
— Он слишком умен, сэр. Я не смогу до бесконечности скрывать от него, кто я такой. Законы не запрещают раскрывать свой статус маглам, но только родственникам и супругам. Понимаю, что у маглов с однополыми союзами уже все в порядке, но это не тот случай, сэр, и вы знаете.   
  
— В делах сердечных предсказывать будущее я не берусь, Грегори, — уклончиво ответил шеф. — Поживем — увидим. А пока что будьте аккуратнее.   
  
— Можно спросить, сэр? В деле Ройлотта появилось что-нибудь новое?   
  
— Кое-что мы все-таки узнали — не от Ройлотта, а от Гробса. Он был держателем Непреложных обетов у Ройлотта и МакБойда. Между прочим, и Гробс, и МакБойд закончили Дурмстранг — весьма посредственно. Какое-то время они таскались по Восточной Европе. Вы знаете, насколько там все изменилось после войны рубежа веков в худшую сторону.   
  
Грег кивнул. Магические правительства Британии и Европы напрасно посылали МАКУСА ноты протеста и требования пересмотреть законы, касающиеся немагов, и повлиять на тогдашнего президента, но тщетно. Война затронула не только маглов, но и магов. В одной только Сербии стерли с лица земли четыре магические деревни.   
  
— Видимо, там эти два типа связались с магловскими криминальными элементами, — продолжал шеф. — Сложно сказать, как именно — я не стал так глубоко копать, — но они вышли на некоего человека тут, в Лондоне. Он даже не сквиб, кстати. Это я увидел точно. Но он знает о магах — видимо, от своих балканских подельников.   
  
— Это очень плохо. Простите за банальность, сэр. И чем этот магл занимается?   
  
— Не могу сказать. Возможно, наркотиками, раз его так интересует ливийский порошок.   
  
— Нам бы пора внедрить кого-нибудь в отдел по наркоконтролю, сэр, вы не считаете?  
  
— Считаю. Пытаемся растить кадры, пытаемся, — усмехнулся шеф.   
Грег понял, что лезет не в свое дело. Главное, что в аврорате думают над этой проблемой.   
  
— Что же, вам пора бы отдохнуть, Лестрейндж, — шеф поднялся, Грег — вслед за ним. — Будьте аккуратны и пока воздержитесь от посещения родового гнезда.   
  
— Да, сэр.   
  
— Но на праздники, конечно, навестите родителей, если будет возможность.   
  
— Спасибо, сэр. Доброй ночи.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Лестрейндж.  
  
Шеф аппарировал, а Грег с шумом выдохнул и поплелся к мини-бару за банкой пива. Он открыл окно, выходящее на задний двор, высунулся туда и закурил, запивая никотин пивом. Когда мысли немного улеглись, он вынужден был признать, что слова шефа о Майкрофте звучали как-то странно. Что он такого мог увидеть? Впрочем, Грег догадывался, что именно. Разговор о Шерлоке был вполне обычен, а вот эти игры с комплиментами — это все лишнее, определенно. И ни к чему хорошему они не приведут. Конечно, Грег тогда немного поддразнивал Майкрофта, но он, если уж так разобраться, ни в чем не солгал. И Майкрофт ему нравился. «Дементор меня задери», — подумал Грег, выкидывая окурок в кусты. С чего вдруг? На шефа и Снейпа тогда насмотрелся? Грег вздохнул и решил все-таки лечь спать и не забивать себе голову всякой чушью.


	7. Глава 7. О том, как важно сидеть по ночам дома

Когда Грег вернулся в Лондон, он столкнулся сразу с двумя проблемами. Хотя нет — даже с тремя. Первой проблемой стал обиженный Шерлок: он всерьез предъявлял Грегу претензии, что тот его «бросил на этого идиота Диммока». Второй проблемой стало упорное молчание Майкрофта, а у самого Грега не нашлось внятных причин звонить ему. Ну не приглашать же его посидеть после работы, чтобы пропустить пару стаканчиков?   
  
Третьей проблемой Грега был он сам. Точнее его состояние. После того, как шеф запретил до Рождества пользоваться хроноворотом, Грег почувствовал что-то подозрительно похожее на ломку. Он впервые на своей шкуре испытал, что на такие вещи можно правда подсесть. Если бы он использовал хроноворот для работы, он бы, конечно, давно остановился, чувствуя постоянное утомление. Но он пользовался временными скачками, чтобы расслабиться, отдохнуть, побыть в родной для себя среде. Прежде Грег как-то смирялся с редкими посещениями родителей, а тут — едва ли не трижды в месяц…   
  
Он как-то умудрился отправить домой сову, воспользовавшись почтой в Косом Переулке, предупредил, что шеф прищемил ему хвост и про частые посещения придется забыть.   
  
Прошло недели две, Грег перестал огрызаться на окружающих. Ему пришлось несколько раз пригласить Андерсона в паб и хорошенько отпоить пивом, чтобы тот перестал дуться. С пониманием к вспышкам раздражительности относилась только Салли, приписывая их очередному кризису в отношениях с женой. Она была не так уж и неправа, потому что кризис случился — и еще какой.   
  
Грег так и не смог понять, почему вдруг матери приспичило написать об очередном посещении шефом поместья. Когда первый шок прошел и Грег прочитал письмо, то ничего ужасного он там не увидел. Ну, посетил. Ну, любезно объяснил причину, почему сын какое-то время не сможет бывать у родителей. С чего вдруг такая паника?   
  
А мать послала ему сову… Когда Грег, наслаждаясь столь редким мирным вечером и прекрасным расположением духа своей благоверной, сидел на диване, смотрел футбол и не слышал зудения про любимый сериал, на кухне вдруг с грохотом упала на пол сковорода, а потом раздался визг Рейчел. Грег чуть не расплескал пиво, поставил стакан и бросился на кухню.  
  
— Что случилось? У нас тараканы завелись?  
  
— Там, — Рейчел показала трясущейся рукой в сторону окна.   
  
Грег обернулся и сначала тоже невольно вздрогнул, потому что на улице было уже темно и какая-то тень, маячившая с той стороны, вполне могла и напугать. Но, присмотревшись, Грег только вздохнул:  
  
— Это сова.   
  
Он подошел к окну и открыл створку.   
  
— Грег, но у нее же… Письмо! Боже мой! — жена нервно рассмеялась. — Ты что, знаком с кем-то из «Уорнер Бразерс»?   
  
— Сядь сюда, — это относилось к сове.   
  
Птица послушалась и уселась на стол. Грег взломал сургуч с фамильным гербом, чувствуя, как холодеет под ложечкой от предчувствия несчастья. Увидев почерк матери и обращение «мой милый мальчик», он отер испарину со лба, решив, что с отцом случилось самое ужасное. Но, прочитав первый абзац, издал долгий вздох облегчения, спрятал письмо в карман джинсов и первым делом обратил внимание не на жену — на сову.   
  
— Тебе заплатили? — спросил он.  
  
— Угу, — вполне осознанно ухнула птица.   
  
— Ну, тогда печеньку.   
  
Грег полез в шкаф за жестянкой и тут только разглядел, что Рейчел застыла возле холодильника — и почти такая же белая, как его дверца.   
  
— Сядь, дорогая, и не волнуйся. Я тебе все объясню.   
  
Он достал палочку, быстро призвал бумагу и ручку и, пока сова угощалась, написал коротенькое: «Спасибо, не волнуйся, сов больше не посылай, целую».   
  
Когда сова улетела со свернутой в трубочку и привязанной к лапке запиской, Грег закрыл окно, налил в бокал бренди и протянул жене.  
  
— Выпей.   
  
Та машинально выпила — просто как воду, а только спустя мгновение закашлялась.   
  
— Успокойся, — сказал Грег, видя, что по щекам Рейчел потекли слезы, — ты не сошла с ума. Это все правда. Магия существует.   
  
Он вдруг услышал, как тикают часы — звук, который чаще всего человек перестает замечать. Секунды падали одна за другой, и Грег ждал, когда у жены начнется то, что, после выхода книжек Роулинг, с удачной остроты какого-то министерского стали называть «синдромом Дурслей». Миллионы людей, сидя в кинотеатрах или зарываясь в книги, представляли себя на месте Гарри или Гермионы. Дети мечтали получить письмо с приглашением в Хогвартс, но мало кто представлял себя на месте Дурслей или каких-нибудь других маглов, которые вынуждены были столкнуться с магией. Статистика показывала, что больше половины браков между маглами и волшебниками распадались после того, как супруг-магл узнавал, с кем живет.   
  
Наиболее терпимыми в том, меньшем, проценте оказывались женщины-маглы. Видимо, статус мага придавал мужу, в случае изначально счастливого брака, дополнительный шарм, ореол силы, и даже офисный очкарик становился в глазах жены почти суперменом.   
  
— Это волшебная палочка? — икнув, спросила Рейчел.   
  
— Да, — Грег поспешно забрал палочку со стола, боясь, что жена может схватить ее.   
  
— Покажи что-нибудь. Какой-нибудь фокус.  
  
— Фокус… — усмехнулся Грег, слегка взмахнул палочкой, и на коленях жены материализовался букет хризантем.   
  
— О… — та взяла цветы, понюхала (хотя чем там особенным пахнут хризантемы — травой?), даже оторвала лепесток и потерла его в пальцах. — Настоящие.   
  
Она положила цветы на стол и посмотрела на Грега.   
  
— Значит, ты все знаешь… Вообще все…   
  
— Пф... Для этого не надо быть магом, дорогая. В голову я к тебе никогда не лез, если ты об этом.   
  
— Где у тебя сигареты?   
  
Грег достал из ящика пачку, зажигалку, плюнув на все, левитировал пепельницу. Он и себе плеснул бренди, и жене немножко. Они сидели, курили и молча пили какое-то время. Кажется, Рейчел не собиралась впадать в истерику.   
  
— Если ты маг, то почему стал полицейским? — наконец спросила она.  
  
— Да я и так и эдак — коп. Я аврор. А в полиции работаю очень давно — ты же знаешь. Я вроде как под прикрытием.   
  
— А твои родители?   
  
— Ну… настоящие родители живы. Собственно, это письмо от мамы. Она забыла об осторожности.   
  
«Или думала, что ты, как обычно, где угодно, но не дома», — про себя закончил Грег фразу.  
  
— То есть твои якобы умершие родители — это тоже прикрытие. Так... А что, у вас запрещено сообщать супругам, кто вы есть?  
  
— Не запрещено. Каждый решает сам.   
  
— И ты решил не сообщать. Понятно. Видимо, я изначально была частью прикрытия.   
  
Синдром Дурслей миновал, но дело пахло разводом по другой причине.   
  
— Меня никто не заставлял жениться — это раз. И тем более мне не выбирали жену — это два. Я сделал это сам.   
  
— Но ты же не станешь утверждать, что был влюблен в меня по уши?   
  
— По уши? Нет, — честно признался Грег. — По подбородок.   
  
Рейчел было усмехнулась, а потом, может, коньяк сказался или пережитое потрясение, но она все-таки разрыдалась. Собственно, она могла ничего не объяснять — Грег и так прекрасно знал, что она скажет. Что, если бы он любил ее по-настоящему, доверял ей, их жизнь сложилась бы иначе и ей не пришлось бы искать приключений на стороне. Банально, но точно. Грег и сам это понимал. Он мог превратить жизнь этой женщины в сказку — даже без волшебства, а она все эти годы была женой копа и обычной «училкой». К тому же просто удобной женой.  
  
Грег не стал тянуть: взял палочку, погрузил Рейчел в сон, отнес в спальню и подтер память. Потом уселся на кухне и до двух ночи глушил бренди, курил, пока не почувствовал, что голова ощутимо плывет. Он убрал улики, спрятал палочку в потайном кармане плаща, доплелся до спальни и рухнул на постель, едва разувшись.   
  
Утром Рейчел, разумеется, не могла вспомнить ничего из того, что случилось накануне — примерно с того момента, как она ушла на кухню готовить. Грег доложил ей, что они разговорились, пили бренди, даже курили, и что он выслушал кучу всего про начальство, коллег, идиотов-учеников. «Ты там совсем заработалась в своей школе», — ворчал он.   
  
— А цветы откуда?   
  
Рейчел смотрела на хризантемы, которые Грег по пьяни водрузил вчера ночью в вазу.   
  
— Да это я купил, но… забыл… Черт. Прости. Ночью только вспомнил и поставил, а до этого прятал, хотел сделать сюрприз.   
  
— Надо же, — вяло отозвалась Рейчел.   
  
Для закрепления лжи Грег потянулся к ней, чтобы поцеловать. Она позволила, но как-то странно напряглась при этом. Остаточные явления, что поделать… Но было уже все равно.  
  


***

  
  
Меньше всего Грег нуждался сейчас в маньяке. Или в психопате, или черт его знает кем он был. Шерлок утверждал, что это криминальный консультант. На взгляд Грега, тот тип был хуже любого магловского террориста. Они хотя бы делают вид, что работают за идею, а некоторые — мелкие сошки — так вообще в идею верят. Но похищать людей, навешивать на них взрывчатку — и только ради того, чтобы помериться… гениальностью с консультирующим детективом? Для этого нужно быть совершенно больным на всю голову. Больше всего Грега злило, что от него самого ничего не зависело. Он превратился в курьера этого Мориарти, чье имя узнал уже под конец, когда допрашивали владелицу галереи.   
  
А еще Грега беспокоил Майкрофт, то есть полное отсутствие того на горизонте. Разве такими вещами не должны заинтересоваться спецслужбы? К тому же Шерлок лез напролом, рискуя в любой момент свернуть себе шею. Но вроде все обошлось, хотя остался какой-то осадок недосказанности. Грег как раз занимался отчетом о деле с подделкой картины и убийством охранника, когда зазвонил сотовый и на экране наконец-то высветился знакомый номер.   
  
— Добрый день, Грегори. Как настроение?  
  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Это был риторический вопрос, надеюсь? Вы же, разумеется, в курсе, что творилось в Лондоне?  
  
— Разумеется, в курсе. А вы уверены, что все это уже... в прошедшем времени? Не напрягайтесь, это просто вопрос. Хочу услышать ваше мнение.  
  
Теперь-то конечно. Теперь Майкрофта интересует его мнение. Грег вздохнул и сохранил документ на компьютере.   
  
— Я надеюсь, что вы контролируете ситуацию. Что вы ищете Мориарти и не собираетесь ловить его на живца. Потому что этот тип не остановится. Я правильно понял, что таксиста консультировал он?  
  
— Мы с Шерлоком считаем, что да. И еще многих. Грегори, я бы хотел пригласить вас выпить кофе с коньяком и обсудить спокойно некоторые вопросы, я непременно сделаю это через несколько дней и надеюсь, что вы не откажетесь. Но беда в том, что это будет именно через несколько дней, а не прямо сейчас. Поэтому мне хотелось бы знать, действительно ли у нас... ремиссия? Или завтра снова случится… «бум»?  
  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Грег. — Промежутки между похищениями людей были небольшими. Как только Шерлок разгадывал одну загадку, Мориарти подкидывал ему другую. Но пока тихо. Может, он наигрался, а может, готовит новую многоходовку.   
  
— Мой брат считает, что я помешан на контроле над ним. Это не совсем так, Грегори. Я помешан на контроле вообще. Но у этой монеты есть и другая сторона — я вынужден срочно улететь из Лондона через час с четвертью, чтобы проконтролировать нечто важное на совершенно другом конце мира. И вернусь не раньше чем через семьдесят три часа, даже если в Сити высадятся инопланетяне. Вы понимаете, о чем я волнуюсь?  
  
— Понимаю. И вы считаете, что ваши люди недостаточно умны, чтобы проследить за Шерлоком?   
  
— Проследить — достаточно умны. Но какой толк от слежки, если они не смогут вовремя оказать реальную помощь?  
  
Грег напрягся. Майкрофт что-то знает? Иначе почему он уверен, что простой инспектор полиции в количестве одна штука сможет помочь, где спецслужбы годятся только для слежки?   
  
— Я могу, конечно, уповать на то, что Шерлок считает меня идиотом и даже не подумает, что я где-то поблизости. Надеюсь, что он будет паинькой эти семьдесят три часа. Я прослежу за ним, насколько это вообще в моих силах.   
  
— Грегори, он не считает вас идиотом. И наружное наблюдение осуществят мои люди. С вашего разрешения, я дам одному из доверенных лиц ваш телефон. Если что-то произойдет, я просто прошу вас отнестись к делу так, как будто это ваш брат во что-то влип.  
  
— Я постараюсь, Майкрофт.   
  
— Спасибо. Будем надеяться, что пауза продлится дольше трех суток, но надежда у меня не очень… м-м-м…  
  
— Лучше и не скажешь. Это ваше «м-м-м» выражает все, что я думаю по этому поводу.   
  
— Я в любом случае ваш должник, Грегори.  
  
— Да бросьте вы!   
  
Но Майкрофт уже положил трубку.   
  
— И счастливого пути, да… Мерлин мой, как же я вляпался!   
  


***

  
  
Салли, при всей своей стервозности, была умной девочкой. Когда Грег разговаривал с ней с «таким лицом», она не задавала лишних вопросов. Вот и теперь согласилась корпеть вместо него над отчетом, тем более там оставалось не так уж и много.   
  
Грег оставил свою машину на стоянке Ярда и взял такси. Высадившись у подходящей для аппарации точки, он тут же переместился к себе домой — там можно было спокойно прибегнуть к магии, жена еще не вернулась с работы.   
  
Он давно уже злоупотребил служебным положением в аврорате и нарушил закон об использовании магловских изобретений: скрестил следящие чары с GPS, добавив заклинание карты. То, что Роулинг описывала как уникальное изобретение Мародеров, давно уже использовали. Хотя это считалось не слишком этичным способом приглядывать за подчиненными или домашними, но вот в Министерстве такая карта использовалась охраной.   
  
Войдя в гостиную, Грег достал палочку, сдвинул к стенам всю мебель, уселся посреди комнаты на стул и спроецировал в пространство карту Лондона. Следящие чары на Шерлока он навесил уже давно, когда понял весь масштаб катастрофы, которая на него свалилась. Судя по точке, появившейся на карте, Шерлок ехал в такси, удаляясь от Батерси. Через некоторое время точка остановилась. Грег увеличил участок карты. Шерлок вошел в какой-то дом, расположенный почти вплотную к путям.   
  
— Каблучок, — тихо позвал Грег.   
  
Эльф появился посреди гостиной, увидел карту, мерцающую в воздухе, и запрыгал от восторга.   
  
— Свари мне кофе, пожалуйста.  
  
— В доме прибрать, хозяин? — тут же услужливо предложил эльф.  
  
— Не нужно, малыш. Только кофе и сделай мне пару сэндвичей.   
  
Грег уже успел поблагодарить и отправить эльфа восвояси, съесть бутерброды, выпить кофе, а точка лишь слегка подрагивала, застыв внутри дома. Шерлок просто расхаживал по комнате.   
  
Грег поднялся, размял затекшие мышцы, отправил магией на кухню тарелку и кружку, воспользовался нехитрым бытовым заклинанием, чтобы вымыть их и спрятать в шкаф. Он вернулся к карте — и вовремя. Точка внезапно сорвалась с места, ненадолго застыла у дороги, а потом двинулась прочь от дома. Видимо, Шерлок опять взял такси. И, похоже, закончил какое-то дело, потому что вернулся к себе домой.   
  
До самого вечера Грег наблюдал, как Шерлок ходит туда-сюда по квартире, а потом точка и вовсе застыла — может, Шерлок на диван улегся, может, в кресле сидел. Грег не мог больше следить за ним из дома: скоро должна была вернуться с работы Рейчел.   
  
Убрав карту, расставив по местам мебель, Грег вышел на улицу и пешком отправился до точки аппарации, позволяя камерам фиксировать до поры его передвижение. В нужном переулке он навесил на себя дезиллюминационные чары и аппарировал на Бейкер-стрит.   
  


***

  
  
Если бы какой-нибудь магл мог увидеть Грега, он бы решил, что повстречал вампира: на втором этаже взорванного дома сидит такой «чел в черном плаще», свесил ноги вниз и наблюдает за домом напротив. Сидит и не шевелится.   
  
Вампиры, правда, не курят. А Грег то и дело курил. Дым и запах он старательно уничтожал магией — как и окурки. Плащ он утеплил, окружил себя защищающим от холода коконом, да и сидел не на голой бетонной плите. Словом, он устроился с наибольшим в такой ситуации комфортом и приготовился бдеть столько, сколько понадобится.   
  
Ужасно напрягало то, что окна в квартире все еще закрывали щиты, а то можно было понаблюдать, что там происходит. Внезапно из дверей вышел Джон Уотсон и быстрым шагом двинулся по тротуару. Грег посмотрел на часы — около одиннадцати вечера. Понятно, куда так спешит доктор — к Саре, конечно. Пусть себе едет, он — головная боль людей Майкрофта. Видимо, Шерлоку предстояло провести вечер в гордом одиночестве. Грег для очистки совести решил подежурить еще пару часов. А потом… ну что потом — придется звать на помощь эльфа. Каблучку ничего не сделают — за него отвечает хозяин, а уж шефа Грег как-нибудь умаслит.   
  
В половине двенадцатого Шерлок вылетел из подъезда. Грег медленно спланировал с раскуроченного второго этажа прямо на асфальт и достал палочку. Улицы были уже практически пустыми. Когда Шерлоку удалось поймать такси, Грег навесил на машину дополнительные следящие чары, открыл в смартфоне зачарованную карту и стал ждать. Такси ехало довольно долго, и Грег несколько раз аппарировал следом на перекрестки, где кэбмен пережидал красный свет. Наконец машина остановилась где-то в не слишком знакомом Грегу районе, Шерлок вышел и направился к большому зданию, обозначенному на плане как спортивный комплекс.   
  
Грег аппарировал следом прямо внутрь здания. Он применил заклинание бесшумной походки, быстро нагнал Шерлока в коридоре и следом за ним вошел в пустынный зал бассейна, лишь на мгновение придержав дверь. По краям помещения горели лампы дневного света, мерцала вода. Шаги Шерлока гулко отдавались в тишине. Грег не пошел следом за ним, а переместился к раздевалкам на противоположной стороне. Он сначала спрятался в кабинку, но тут же обругал себя: омаглился, что называется, хватку потерял. Его же никто не видит — и не заметит, если не знает, куда и на что смотреть. Грег вышел к бассейну, внимательно смотрел на полутемные ряды сидений для зрителей, и ему показалось, что в будке комментатора затаилась какая-то тень. Встав так, чтобы видеть большую часть помещения, он окружил себя звуконепроницаемым куполом.   
  
Шерлок поднял руку с каким-то мелким предметом, зажатым между пальцами. Грег присмотрелся — вроде бы флешка.  
  
— Принес тебе небольшой подарок в честь знакомства! Ради него ты ведь все и затеял? Все эти головоломки, дергание за ниточки. Все, лишь бы отвлечь меня от этого. — Шерлок медленно развернулся, демонстрируя флешку.   
  
По спине Грега пробежал холодок. Вот оно что — Шерлок явился на встречу с криминальным консультантом. Тут в одной из раздевалок лязгнула дверь, и оттуда вышел… Джон Уотсон — почему-то в куртке с капюшоном. А ведь уходил налегке. Такую куртку Грег уже видел — на парне, которого заминировали и оставили стоять на перекрестке. Но Шерлок, видимо, об этом не подумал, потому что так и замер с поднятой рукой, глядя на Джона через плечо.  
  
— Привет, — сказал Джон. — Вот это поворот. Не ожидал, Шерлок?   
  
— Джон? Какого черта?   
  
Шерлок наконец отмер и пошел в его сторону. Джон распахнул куртку… Грег осторожно переместился влево и увидел, что на взрывчатке пляшет огонек снайперского прицела. Черт, черт, черт! Вряд ли на его призыв ответили, но в кармане завибрировал телефон.   
  
— Да, — тихо сказал Грег, зная, что его никто не слышит.   
  
— Инспектор Лестрейд? Это Шестнадцатый. По указанию мистера Холмса. Что у вас со связью? Полчаса не могу дозвониться! Срочное сообщение, сэр.  
  
— Слава богу, не знаю, что со связью, говорите, — скороговоркой пробормотал Грег, внимательно следя за тем, что происходит в бассейне.   
  
— Объект Второй сел в машину такси около дома пятьдесят семь минут назад, машина привезла его к перекрестку N-стрит с G-стрит, там уже стояла машина, объект Второй вышел из такси, с ним был еще один человек, они сели в эту машину и уехали. Она привезла их к спорткомплексу «Водный мир» R-стрит, 1347. Там большой бассейн и несколько маленьких, но уже три дня, как все закрыто — санитарные службы нашли в воде повышенное содержание хлора. Объект Первый прибыл на то же место четыре минуты назад. В комплексе никого не должно быть. Не знаем, что это все значит... прямой угрозы объектам нет.  
  
— Джон Уотсон заминирован, — сказал Грег. — Его контролируют…  
  
— Кто ты?! — крикнул Шерлок.  
  
В глубине открылась дверь.   
  
— Я дал тебе свой номер! — раздался слегка гнусавый голос.   
  
— Это Мориарти, — сообщил Грег. — Сообщите боссу и отправляйте своих людей сюда как можно быстрее.   
  
— По указанию шефа сейчас босс — это вы, — бесстрастно произнес «Шестнадцатый». — Люди будут около бассейна через несколько минут, буду ждать дальнейших распоряжений. Звонить... пока некуда, сэр.  
  
«Шестнадцатый» отключился. Грег решил, что паниковать еще рано, и стал слушать. Пока Шерлок и Мориарти обменивались любезностями, не было и речи о том, чтобы бомба сработала.   
  
— Погибли люди, — услышал Грег слова Шерлока.  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать?! — заорал Мориарти, начинавший терять терпение.   
  
— Я тебя остановлю.   
  
— Не выйдет, — тон Мориарти опять стал спокойным.   
  
— Джон, ты как?   
  
Мориарти подходил все ближе к Шерлоку. Тот пытался откупиться флешкой, но она вскоре полетела в воду. А тут еще Джон вздумал геройствовать — схватил Мориарти сзади за шею.   
  
— Шерлок, беги!   
  
Ну конечно… Грег не сомневался, что Мориарти не такой тупой, чтобы ограничиться одним снайпером. И красный огонек в центре лба Шерлока не стал неожиданностью. Значит, это тот, в комментаторской кабине. Грег с ужасом начинал понимать, что двоих ему не спасти. Он набрал номер Майкрофта. Тот отозвался после пятого гудка.  
  
— Он жив?   
  
— Пока да, — зашептал Грег. — У нас тут осложнения. Снайперов, кажется, двое.   
  
— У вас людей мало?  
  
— Бассейн, — зашептал Грег. — Пауэрс. На Джоне бомба. Тут Мориарти. Это Джим, друг Молли. Ничего не говорите, молчите, бога ради, и слушайте!   
  
Он снял защитный купол и усилил голоса.   
  
— Я выжгу тебе сердце! — пафосно воскликнул Мориарти.  
  
— Как утверждают надежные источники, у меня его нет, — холодно отозвался Шерлок.   
  
— Мы оба знаем, что это не совсем так. Что ж, пожалуй, я пойду. Это так здорово — поболтать как следует.  
  
— А что, если я застрелю тебя сейчас? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Тогда ты насладишься удивленным выражением моего лица. Потому что я буду удивлен. В самом деле, Шерлок. И совсем чуть-чуть... разочарован. И, конечно, ты не сможешь наслаждаться этим слишком долго. Чао, Шерлок Холмс!  
  
— Я поймаю тебя... позже.  
  
— Не поймаешь!  
  
Мориарти скрылся в кабинке. Хлопнула дверь. Неужели все? Шерлок бросился к Джону — снимать жилет со взрывчаткой, а Грег слегка выдохнул.   
  
— Ты в норме? Ты в норме? Отвечай!   
  
— Да… я в норме, — Джон еле ворочал языком.   
  
Шерлок отбросил жилет скользящим движением метра на четыре. Джон без сил опустился на пол и привалился к косяку раздевалки.   
  
— Черт возьми. Ты сам-то как?  
  
— Я? Чудно, прекрасно! — Шерлок метался туда-сюда, норовя почесать себе затылок рукоятью пистолета. — Это... То, что ты... что ты сделал... Что предложил сделать... это было... здорово.  
  
— Я рад, что этого никто не видел. Того, как ты срывал с меня одежду в полутемном бассейне. Люди бы стали болтать.  
  
— Они только этим и занимаются.  
  
Грег слушал их диалог и мысленно крыл обоих на чем свет стоит. Вот какого дьявола они не свалят отсюда немедленно?!  
  
Джон не успел подняться на ноги, как по его груди заплясало три или четыре огонька лазерных прицелов. Бред собачий! На кой черт оставлять снайперов, если у тебя есть бомба?! Разве ее кто-нибудь успел обезвредить?   
  
— Простите, мальчики! Я такой непостоянный! — Мориарти опять появился в дальнем конце зала. — Есть у меня такая слабость, но, если честно…  
  
— Четверо, нет — пятеро, — шепнул Грег в трубку. — Тут повсюду снайперы.   
  
— Я не могу оставить вас в живых, — продолжал Мориарти. — Нереально…. Я бы попытался тебя убедить, но все, что я хотел сказать, ты уже угадал.  
  
— В таком случае, ты, вероятно, угадал мой ответ.  
  
— Шерлок целится в бомбу! — свистящим шепотом выдохнул Грег в трубку.  
  
Он решился и выпустил из палочки длинную ленту заклинания. Он успеет ухватить обоих — и Шерлока, и Джона, — и они аппарируют. К черту секретность, к черту карьеру, Азкабан уже отворяет двери и ждет…   
  
Но тут под сводами зала бодро зазвучали «Би Джиз» — «Stayin' Alive». Шерлок стал озираться по сторонам, а Мориарти скривился:  
  
— Я отвечу, ты не против?   
  
— О, нет, разумеется, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — последнее желание — это святое.  
  
— Алло?  
  
И тут у Грега в трубке тоже зазвучал голос Майкрофта. Он оградил себя барьером, поднес телефон к уху и вдруг услышал:  
  
— Значит, Мориарти — это Джим, айтишник из Бартса? Это вы?  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— А это я, — веско заявил Майкрофт. — Раз вы знаете моего брата — значит, знаете и меня и понимаете, что я не шучу.  
  
— Что вы хотели?  
  
— Дать вам возможность уйти красиво. Сейчас вы сделаете вид, что получили важный звонок и отзовете своих снайперов. Никаких выстрелов, взрывов и прочих глупостей. И тогда вам еще представится случай... поиграть с ним.  
  
— Что вы сказали?! — заорал Мориарти так, что даже Шерлок вздрогнул.  
  
— Поиграть, — спокойно повторил Майкрофт. — Вы же этого хотите? Вовсе не убить его. Просто убить — скучно, не так ли? Вас выпустят, ваших людей тоже. И у вас будет возможность поиграть с моим братом еще раз. Я обещаю вас не раскрывать.  
  
— Надеюсь, вы осознаете, что если вы лжете мне, то я найду вас и шкуру с вас сдеру, — Мориарти оскалился.   
  
— Фи…   
  
— Минутку. — Мориарти опустил сотовый и подошел вплотную к бомбе. — Простите, неудачный день для смерти.  
  
— Тебе предложили способ получше?  
  
Мориарти задумчиво посмотрел на телефон.  
  
— До скорой встречи, Шерлок.  
  
Он пошел к выходу из зала и честно выполнял свою часть договора, продолжая изображать разговор и обещая озолотить воображаемого собеседника.   
  
— Вы меня слышите, Грегори? — донеслось из трубки.  
  
— Слышу, — шепнул тот, хотя в этом не было необходимости.   
  
Шерлок с Джоном обсуждали, что делать с бомбой.   
  
— Он ушел?  
  
— Во всяком случае, из бассейна. Снайперов он снял.   
  
— Хорошо. Дайте ему и его людям покинуть здание, распорядитесь там, чтобы их выпустили. А через пару минут позвоните Шерлоку, спросите, где он и не нужна ли помощь, сами сообразите. А то пока до него дойдет вам позвонить... Обо мне ни слова, это важно.  
  
— Да, конечно. Спасибо, Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт вернулся не раньше, чем планировал, и тут же затребовал все отчеты, записи с камер наблюдения — из спортивного комплекса в том числе. Увы, все записи из бассейна за целые сутки оказались стерты. Охранников, конечно, арестовали и допросили, но ничего определенного добиться от них не смогли. Они не отрицали, что их шантажом и подкупом вынудили закрыть глаза на то, что произойдет в бассейне ночью. Майкрофт еще раз убедился, что Мориарти очень умен — он приготовился к встрече с Шерлоком заранее, или предугадывая ход его мыслей, или же собирался сам пригласить его именно на место гибели Пауэрса. Не зря же одной из загадок стали кроссовки убитого. Охранники, правда, утверждали, что они не выключали камеры наблюдения. Этому было только одно объяснение: взрыв все-таки планировался. Но вот кто стер записи, оставалось загадкой.  
  
Прослушивая раз за разом свой разговор с Лестрейдом, Майкрофт не переставал удивляться необычайной слышимости. Создавалось впечатление, что инспектор находился где-то совсем рядом с Шерлоком, настолько четко звучали голоса в трубке. Неужели брат и Джим Мориарти так увлеклись выяснением отношений, что не смогли заметить постороннего так близко? А снайперы? И сколько их было на самом деле? Майкрофт склонялся к мысли, что вряд ли Мориарти притащил туда пятерых. Зачем? Достаточно одного снайпера и кого-то, кто использовал бы лазерные прицелы. Майкрофт опросил Джона и пришел к выводу, что настоящий снайпер находился в комментаторской кабине. Именно он целился Шерлоку в лоб.   
  
Присутствие в бассейне Лестрейда не давало Майкрофту покоя. А уж когда он просмотрел записи с уличных камер наблюдения, то на секунду решил, что видит нелепый сон. Инспектор почему-то вернулся домой на такси и до восьми часов вообще не выходил. Потом куда-то отправился пешком. Камеры некоторое время фиксировали его идущим по улицам, но вот он завернул в переулок, лишенный наружки, и пропал. С этого момента до прибытия саперов в бассейн Лестрейда никто не видел. Как он смог проследить за Шерлоком, как он попал в нужное место? На чем добирался? Как он вошел в бассейн, не оставив следа на записях, которые вели люди Майкрофта, следившие за Джоном? Появление Шерлока зафиксировали: он вошел через обычный вход, не таясь. Лестрейд должен был появиться следом — и на тебе, не появился. Но внутри он оказался... как, черт возьми? Любой другой на месте Майкрофта решил бы, что Лестрейд — человек Мориарти, у которого внезапно проснулась совесть, и он решил спасти и Шерлока и заодно его блогера.   
  
Майкрофт в это, конечно, не верил, однако неизвестность раздражала. Он мог бы выжать ответы из инспектора силой, но не хотел портить отношения с братом окончательно — все-таки Лестрейд регулярно подкидывал тому интересные дела и был, судя по вырвавшемуся «спасибо», искренне к нему расположен. Но Майкрофт терпеть не мог ощущения, что он чего-то не понимает. Однако, в отличие от Шерлока, не испытывал азарта и удовольствия от самого процесса разгадывания тайн, предпочитая результат.   
  
Из чистого педантизма Майкрофт, еще находясь за границей, велел запустить в здание кинолога. Сейчас он посмотрел и этот отчет. Картина вырисовывалась еще более странная. Как и ожидалось, снайпер находился в комментаторской; правее и левее, в осветительных ложах, прятались еще два человека; путь Джона и типа, приехавшего с ним, тоже удалось отследить, и их передвижения полностью совпали с тем, что, собственно, доктор и рассказал. Нашелся и Лестрейд — вот только, исходя из «мнения» собаки, инспектор наблюдал за происходящим с другой стороны бассейна, его запах обнаружился в одной из тамошних кабинок. Обладая острым слухом, в гулком пустом пространстве, наполненном водой, он, конечно, мог расслышать разговор, но телефон в его руках, через который слышал происходящее сам Майкрофт, не мог дать такой чистый и громкий звук. К тому же с агентом Лестрейд разговаривал словно не таясь, а Майкрофту почему-то шептал в трубку. Где логика?   
  
Не верить экспертам не было причин, но Майкрофт решил перепроверить все еще раз. Один из агентов подкараулил инспектора около Ярда, у вагончика с кофе и пончиками, и когда Лестрейд ушел, выудил из урны салфетку, которой тот вытер губы. Была привлечена самая заслуженная псина по кличке Тоби, которая однозначно указала: в кабинке находился тот самый человек, что вытирался салфеткой. Правда, Тоби почуял Лестрейда еще в одном месте — у бортика бассейна, но этому имелось и разумное объяснение: после приезда экспертов инспектор еще какое-то время ходил по помещению.   
  
Майкрофт пришел к выводу, что самый лучший способ понять что-то — это продолжить сближаться с Лестрейдом, и не слишком с этим тянуть.  
  
Но в итоге, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией, Майкрофт пропустил сутки, прежде чем позвонить. Он лично заехал за Лестрейдом вечером. Вид у того был уставший и какой-то настороженный. Он не спрашивал, куда его везет Майкрофт, а тот ничего не говорил, только в самом начале упомянул, что за ним обещанный кофе с коньяком.   
  
Когда шофер привез их к особняку, Лестрейд лишь слегка приподнял бровь. Охрана закрыла ворота, автомобиль подъехал к дверям.   
  
— Прошу, — Майкрофт пропустил гостя впереди себя.   
  
Оказавшись в обширном холле, Лестрейд без особого удивления осмотрел все вокруг. Только немного задержал взгляд на портретах, висевших на галерее второго этажа.   
  
— Фамильные? — спросил он спокойно.  
  
— Да, по отцовской линии. Его брат скончался, не оставив прямых наследников. Вас шокирует, что у Шерлока такой древний род?  
  
— Почему меня это должно шокировать? — Лестрейд пожал плечами. — Разве похоже, что я удивлен увиденным?  
  
Это спокойствие Майкрофта заинтриговало. Он помог инспектору снять плащ, повесил свое пальто рядом, а зонт опустил в стойку.   
  
— Я ждал, что вы будете удивлены, — сказал он с деланным равнодушием. — Шерлок не производит впечатления наследника древнего рода. Такие люди обычно выглядят как я, а не как он... или вы.  
  
— Я? — усмехнулся Лестрейд. — Да полно вам. Но Шерлок вполне... породистый.  
  
— Да? Не замечал, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Вас не шокирует предложение побыть на кухне, пока я буду варить кофе? Прислуги нет, а оставлять вас в гостиной ждать четверть часа было бы странно, мне кажется.  
  
— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Покурить можно?  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Они прошли на кухню, и тут гость впервые продемонстрировал хоть какие-то эмоции от увиденного — ну хотя бы шок.   
  
— Садитесь, где вам удобно, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
Около стола стоял единственный стул, больше присесть было некуда, таким образом «где удобнее» прозвучало странно, но Майкрофт намеренно говорил слегка странные вещи, желая увидеть реакцию.  
  
Он достал из ящика пачку «Голуаз» и зажигалку, положил на стол, поставил рядом старинную бронзовую ступку со следами пепла внутри.  
  
— Какая заслуженная, — одобрительно кивнул Лестрейд.  
  
Он вдруг развернулся и вышел из кухни, а затем вернулся со стулом, позаимствованным в холле, сел на предложенный ранее и закурил.   
  
— Кафель сами выбирали? — спросил он вдруг, глядя на искусственно состаренные плитки.  
  
— Нет, мамуля.  
Лестрейд еще раз посмотрел на стены и покачал головой.  
  
— Сочувствую.  
  
— Не нравится? — уточнил Майкрофт, засыпая зерна в ручную кофемолку. — Я никогда не умел спорить с мамулей, легче согласиться. Слава богу, я не женат, и некому возражать.  
  
— Мне кажется, или ваша матушка не слишком жаловала брата своего мужа?  
  
— Наша с Шерлоком мамуля очень строгая, сложно сказать, кого она вообще жалует. Но ремонт делали после смерти дяди... намного позже.  
  
— Я сужу по тому, что вряд ли она решилась переделать комнаты — все-таки дом вполне самодостаточный. Но вот кухня... Честно говоря, этот кафель напоминает тот, что обычно показывают в шпионских фильмах в застенках спецслужб, — усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
  
— Мамуля сказала, что сейчас так модно. Мы с отцом обычно просто киваем на любые ее слова. Не со всякой женщиной можно спорить, особенно когда она твоя мать... или жена.   
  
Майкрофт обернулся и улыбнулся, как бы спрашивая «разве вы спорите?» Лестрейд проигнорировал попытку заговорить о жене.   
  
— Насчет моды — это правда, — сказал он только. — Но мода и красота — не всегда одно и то же.   
  
— Да мне самому не нравится. Вот заглянет Шерлок когда-нибудь, посмотрим, что он скажет.  
  
— Он ни разу не был у вас дома? — удивился Лестрейд, медленно выпуская дым.   
  
Закуривал он по-простецки, слегка выпячивая вперед челюсть, а вот курил даже как-то элегантно.   
  
— После ремонта заходил — но когда я отсутствовал, и подразумевается, что я как бы не в курсе. Так что и мнение свое он пока высказать не может. Я добавлю ром и корицу в кофе, вы не против?  
  
— Конечно не против, — отозвался Лестрейд после странной паузы. — Очень вкусно получится. Я слышал ваш разговор с Мориарти. Вы всерьез говорили про игры?  
  
Майкрофт тоже ответил не сразу, дав кофе подняться и опуститься в джезве пару раз, вздохнул, разливая напиток по чашкам.  
  
— Это был экспромт, — признался он. — Но я думаю, что попал в точку, так как он сделал то, что я требовал. У меня есть одно странное свойство: в момент опасности я очень быстро соображаю и всегда принимаю верные решения. А вот потом... могу и сорваться. Я тоже человек.  
  
— Мориарти — опасный психопат, — Лестрейд нахмурился, забыв похвалить кофе. — Я бы всерьез отнесся к его обещанию «выжечь сердце» Шерлоку.  
  
— Мне вот интересно, — почти оскалился Майкрофт, — кто сказал Шерлоку, что у него нет сердца? Точно не я и, уверен, не вы...  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто ему это сказал. Может, кто-нибудь в юности. Молли Хупер вон по уши в него влюблена. Наверняка и раньше кто-то по нему страдал. Он по-своему красивый, харизматичный, сексуальный, — усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
  
— …и злопамятный... может, кто-то и в юности. Жаль, что я не знал.  
  
— И что бы вы сделали?  
  
— У меня богатая фантазия, она меня не подводит, — иезуитски улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Уверен, что охоту оскорблять моего брата я могу отбить надолго. Говорить гадости Шерлоку имею право только я. Ну, теперь, думаю, еще и вы. После вашего «спасибо».  
  
Лестрейд только пожал плечами.   
  
— Не вижу ничего такого в этом «спасибо». И разве «нет сердца» — это гадость? Скорее вопль отчаяния кого-то отвергнутого.  
  
— Ну что вы, Грегори. Кто-то сказал ему это, он запомнил надолго, явно задетый. Разве по выражению его лица вы не поняли?  
  
— Я не мог рассмотреть его лицо с того места, где прятался, далековато было.  
  
На лице Майкрофта, который услышал подтверждение своим сомнениям, не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он тут же спросил как можно небрежнее:  
  
— Как вам кофе?   
  
— Отличный.   
  
— А насчет «спасибо», — сменил Майкрофт тему, — вы серьезно полагаете, что в этом нет ничего особенного? Вообще-то, это я должен вас благодарить. Этот тип чуть не убил моего единственного брата.  
  
— Я всего лишь предупредил вас.   
  
На лице Лестрейда промелькнуло вдруг немного виноватое выражение, как будто он реально мог что-то сделать в той ситуации, но не сделал.  
  
— Налить еще, Грегори?   
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Вы поступили правильно, потому что понимаете, что, какими бы важными ни были мои дела там, жизнь моего брата для меня важнее. Я быстро сориентировался, это правда. Вы за это сказали мне спасибо? За то, что я быстро соображаю? За что вы меня благодарили? За спасение моего собственного брата?  
  
— Скорее за доверие. Само вырвалось, — Лестрейд смущенно кашлянул.  
  
— В тот момент вы думали о том, как здорово, что я вам доверяю? Как бы это мне ни льстило, увы, я в это не верю. Вы думали о том, что мы с вами спасли этих идиотов. Вот поэтому я и говорю, что теперь и вы имеете право дразнить Шерлока. Он вам дорог сам по себе. И если вы сейчас начнете меня разуверять, это будет выглядеть совершенно нелепо, вы же понимаете?  
  
— Я не собираюсь вас разуверять, Майкрофт. Вы правы.  
  
— Значит, решено: если мне доложат, что вы дразните Шерлока, я сделаю вид, будто меня это не касается. Страшно было? Там, в бассейне?  
  
— Честно? Не помню. Мне почти казалось, что я смотрю какой-то дурацкий фильм.  
  
— Этот Мориарти — позер, — скривился Майкрофт. — Я бы растер его в порошок, но не могу, сами слышали — я дал ему слово, что позволю поиграть с Шерлоком еще раз. Я уже сутки как вернулся, Грегори, и знаете, чем был занят?  
  
— Чем? — Лестрейд закурил вторую сигарету.  
  
— Я пытался понять, был ли другой выход, чтобы этот, как вы справедливо заметили, психопат не взорвал моего брата и вас с ним заодно. — Майкрофт тоже достал из пачки сигарету. — И ничего не придумал. Как ни крути, теперь я должен сдержать слово, но другого варианта нет.  
  
— Я уверен, что вы сможете заставить Мориарти играть по вашим правилам. Хорошо бы вам с Шерлоком действовать сообща. Такое вообще возможно?  
  
— Если никто не будет об этом знать, включая наших родителей, то вполне. И доктора Уотсона, конечно. При нем Шерлок точно не может потерять лицо, действуя со мной заодно. Коньяк?  
  
— В кофе добавить, как обещали, забыли? — улыбнулся Лестрейд. — Ну давайте так.  
  
— В кофе был ром, друг мой. Я спросил, добавить ли ром и корицу — и вы согласились, — улыбнулся в ответ Майкрофт. — Но вы при этом так внимательно смотрели на мои руки, что, кажется, не поняли моего вопроса и не видели, что я добавляю в кофе...  
  
Лестрейд закрыл лицо ладонью и беззвучно рассмеялся.   
  
— Поймали.   
  
Майкрофт протянул ему бокал. Лестрейд посмотрел ему в глаза, принял бокал, как и положено, левой рукой, но все же их пальцы соприкоснулись.   
  
«Искра проскочила? — подумал Майкрофт. — Боже, как банально». Но на самом деле это не казалось ему банальным. Лестрейд переложил бокал в правую руку и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
Майкрофт, который только что хвалился умением быстро соображать, вдруг растерялся и, не зная, что сказать, изрек:   
  
— Этому коньяку сорок пять лет.  
  
— Надо же, мы с ним ровесники!  
  
«Надо же»? Он счел это совпадением? Господи... Все-таки он слегка тугодум», — подумал Майкрофт. Но почему-то это не взбесило, как обычно, а показалось даже... милым? Наивный инспектор полиции — бывает же такое.  
  


***

  
  
После происшествия в бассейне и посещения дома Майкрофта прошло около месяца. И Грег наконец-то вздохнул с облегчением — пронесло. Никакого нагоняя от шефа. Грег изредка встречался с Майкрофтом — то за чашечкой кофе, то за бокалом коньяка. Однажды даже получил приглашение на футбол — на vip-трибуну. Болел Майкрофт… интеллигентно — не кричал, руками не размахивал, но болел: хмурился при пропущенных мячах, нервно тискал ручку зонта, а при забитых голах краснел и аплодировал. Грег смотрел на Майкрофта и жалел, что не может в качестве ответного жеста пригласить его на матч по квиддичу.   
  
Жизнь вошла в привычную колею. Вот разве что с женой отношения стали совсем прохладные, но Грегу было некогда думать об этом — слишком много навалилось работы.   
  
Шерлок тоже поучаствовал в парочке дел — ходил неприлично довольный жизнью, что объяснялось просто: Джон расстался с Сарой, о чем сообщил в своем блоге, добавив, что жизнь с Шерлоком плохо сочетается с длительными отношениями. «Идиот», — буркнул себе под нос Грег, прочитав эту фразу.   
  
Лето подходило к концу, Грег впервые столкнулся с тем, что Шерлок может потерпеть неудачу, когда обнаружили тело человека, который должен был разбиться вместе с самолетом в окрестностях Дюссельдорфа. Особенно рефлексировать Шерлоку было некогда: клиенты шли один за другим. А там и слава нагрянула — «детектив в смешной шляпе и его блогер». Грег считал такую шумиху вокруг Шерлока лишней, но кто он такой, чтобы делать гению замечания? А Майкрофт как-то не спешил влиять на прессу.   
  
В конце августа в квартире дома неподалеку от парка Холланда обнаружили тело сорокалетней Эмили Хатчинс. Ее нашла уборщица, обслуживающая несколько квартир в этом доме. Обычно она приходила к миссис Хатчинс около одиннадцати утра, когда та была на работе. Но, войдя в то утро в гостиную, уборщица увидела хозяйку квартиры лежащей на полу. Уборщица вызвала полицию. Когда Грег со своей командой прибыл на место, то, пожалуй, только он нашел смерть миссис Хатчинс подозрительной. Никаких следов взлома, никаких следов насилия. Мисс Хатчинс была одета, Андерсон утверждал, что смерть наступила утром, словно женщина уже собиралась уходить из дома, но ей внезапно стало плохо. Никаких следов яда в доме не нашли, вообще ничего подозрительного. Опрос самой уборщицы и соседей ничего не дал. Те не слышали никакого шума, ни криков — ничего. Миссис Хатчинс была бездетной вдовой, близких друзей и родственников тоже не нашлось. Она работала аудитором в небольшом частном банке, и на ее телефоне нашли несколько пропущенных звонков со службы. Соседи говорили о покойной как о милой, дружелюбной женщине, но, в общем-то, одинокой и несчастной.   
  
Грег и сам не сразу понял, что его так насторожило. Он все ходил и ходил кругами вокруг того места, где нашли тело — коротковорсовый ковер с абстрактным рисунком, — вновь и вновь переходил из комнаты в комнату. Везде чистота и порядок, что при отсутствии у миссис Хатчинс семьи и личной жизни было совсем неудивительно.   
  
— Как часто вы работали у покойной? — наконец спросил Грег у уборщицы, повинуясь какому-то шестому чувству.   
  
— Раз в три дня — в основном в ванне, санузле и на кухне. В этот раз я собиралась еще убраться в гостиной.   
  
— Угу, — буркнул Грег.   
  
При своей команде выкидывать фортели в духе Шерлока он не решился. Дождался, пока тело увезут в морг, пока Андерсон и его помощник покинут квартиру.   
  
— Подождите минуту на площадке, — велел Грег и, оставшись один, опустился на колени, внимательно осмотрел то место, где лежало тело, и остальную поверхность ковра, даже ворс раздвинул и понюхал нити.   
  
— Опечатывайте! — почти рявкнул он, выбегая на площадку.   
  
Грег понимал, какое заключение выдаст патологоанатом и что смерть будет признана естественной, но тут больше нечего было делать магловской полиции.   
  
— Я сейчас, — обратился он к Салли, — спускайся.   
  
Дождавшись, когда площадка опустеет, он позвонил к соседям.  
  
— У меня только один вопрос: у вас не было проблем с электричеством вчера вечером? — поинтересовался он скорее наудачу.   
  
— Вы знаете, да — скакнуло напряжение, — ответила соседка мисс Хатчинс. — У мужа чуть ноут не сгорел. Я даже вызвал на сегодня электрика. А что?  
  
— Ничего, спасибо.   
  
Он смог заняться делом вплотную только ближе к вечеру, когда пришел отчет из морга с заключением о внезапной остановке сердца. Правда, в частной записке мисс Хупер замечала, что никаких явных внутренних причин для этого она не нашла. Узнав, что труп попал на стол именно к Молли, Грег скривился. Ведь ничего же не найдет — и обязательно сообщит Шерлоку.   
  
Вечером Грег отправился к дому миссис Хатчинс и, скорее для очистки совести, опросил жильцов дома на другой стороне улицы. Никто ничего подозрительного не видел, но в квартире на втором этаже — ровно напротив квартиры покойной, — когда жильцы, супружеская пара, уже выказывали явные признаки нетерпения и только и мечтали закрыть дверь перед носом Грега, на площадку внезапно выскочил мальчишка лет десяти.   
  
— А я видел, сэр! Я видел!  
  
— Ты ничего не видел, Гарри! Не выдумывай! — цыкнула на него мать.  
  
— Подождите, миссис. — Грег наклонился к мальчику. — Что ты видел?  
  
— У меня свет в комнате был выключен…  
  
— Во сколько?  
  
— Ой... в общем, я уже спать лег, но переписывался с приятелем в телефоне. И тут я увидел, что за окном вспыхнуло зеленым.   
  
— Меньше надо в сети сидеть! — вмешался отец мальчишки. — Я у тебя точно отберу телефон.   
  
— Подождите, — перебил Грег. — Ты уверен, что вспышка была именно зеленая?   
  
— Конечно, сэр. Очень красивый цвет.   
  
— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог, но с телефоном по ночам все же не сиди, береги зрение.   
  
Очень красивый оттенок зеленого и внезапная остановка сердца без явных видимых причин означали одно. Вот только непонятно, каким образом аудитор в банке мог помешать какому-то магу.   
  
Грег доложил в аврорат и стал ждать: привлекут к расследованию или нет. А пока что ему хватало забот и без этого — уже на следующий день, после того, как по внезапно обнаруженному завещанию миссис Хатчинс тело ее кремировали — якобы кремировали, — Шерлок стал забрасывать Грега сообщениями, возмущаясь, почему тот не вызвал его сразу на место, и какого черта дело так быстро закрыли, и так далее, и так далее. Подтирать память Шерлоку еще раз у Грега бы рука не поднялась, и он стал смиренно ждать катастрофы.   
  


***

  
  
Все прошедшее со случая в бассейне время Майкрофт, кроме личных встреч, продолжал негласно приглядывать за Лестрейдом, но тот не давал повода считать свои поступки странными и необъяснимыми и ни разу не исчезал из поля зрения. Майкрофт продолжал попытки сблизиться с ним, приглашал на кофе и пару раз в гости. Но на стадионе Майкрофт понял, что идея с футболом не так уж и хороша. Сам он сидеть среди толпы болельщиков не согласился бы ни за какие блага мира, а инспектор чувствовал себя неуютно на vip-местах. Однако Майкрофт то и дело ловил на себе его любопытные взгляды.   
  
Он обдумывал свой следующий шаг в деле укрощения Грегори, когда Антея доложила, что Шерлок просто рвется с ним поговорить. Кажется, на повестке дня ожидался конец света, раз младший братец сам, по собственной инициативе, не под дулом пистолета (хотя и пистолет-то вряд ли стал бы побудительной причиной), пришел к «заклятому врагу».   
  
Прямо с порога Шерлок выдал:  
  
— Перемирие!  
  
Это было одним из трех их кодовых слов. Означало оно... то, что означало.  
  
Но поскольку никаких видимых причин к перемирию не наблюдалось, Майкрофт встревожился. Во что влип неугомонный братец или что могло у него такого ужасного случиться на личном фронте, что он с порога просит его не дразнить, не подкалывать, а, возможно, даже помочь? И, что важно, готов сам обходиться без подколок. Майкрофт бросил быстрый испуганный взгляд на брата, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.   
  
— Что случилось? Ты здоров?  
  
— Я в бешенстве! — бросил Шерлок и придвинул вплотную к рабочему столу Майкрофта стул. Его металлические ножки издали неприятный, режущий звук. — Сделай что-нибудь со своим инспектором!   
  
Ого… А ведь еще месяц назад для Шерлока это был «мой инспектор». Но перемирие... Шерлок крайне редко просил о нем, эта достаточно болезненная просьба означала признание того, что брат «умнее-сильнее-старше»... Они вообще не злоупотребляли кодовыми словами, сам Майкрофт, несмотря на соблазн, не просил перемирия пока вообще ни разу.   
  
— Что он сделал?  
  
— Он не дает мне участвовать в расследовании, — пояснил Шерлок уже спокойнее, — и вообще ведет себя очень странно. Я ему даже заранее, открытым текстом писал, что смерть миссис Хатчинс вряд ли естественная и надо обратить внимание на банк, где она работала. Но Лестрейд игнорирует мои сообщения. И, кажется, он надавил на Молли. Та делает вид, что вообще не понимает, о какой такой миссис Хатчинс я пытаюсь с ней заговорить. А труп уже кремировали! Надо же, как вовремя нашлось завещание!  
  
— Мы с ним вчера виделись, но ни о какой Хатчинс Лестрейд мне не рассказывал, Шерлок. Может быть, там все настолько просто, что он не видит смысла тебя привлекать?  
  
— Ну конечно! Женщина скончалась от внезапной остановки сердца, но вскрытие показало, что у нее не было ничего — ни ишемии, ни тромбоза, словом — ничего, что могло бы стать причиной. И Молли, пока еще была вменяемой, посылала мне фотографии лица покойной. Конечно, сердечный приступ вызывает искажение черт, но если и виден страх, то он смешан с болью, но никак не с удивлением. И в квартире не найдено никаких лекарств, которые бы женщине срочно понадобились, если бы она вдруг почувствовала боль в сердце или приступ повышенного давления. Словом, ничего для возможной экстренной помощи. Жаропонижающие, от головной боли — самые обычные, даже снотворных она дома не держала.   
  
Майкрофт вопросительно посмотрел на брата.  
  
— Ну да, я взломал базу Ярда, — признался тот.   
  
— Покажи мне.  
  
Майкрофт встал, уступая место за своим компьютером. Шерлок удивился только слегка — кодовые слова не являлись пустым звуком, они как будто меняли обоих, — сел в кресло брата, и уже через минуту на экране высветился отчет Лестрейда, просто вопиющий о том, что смерть женщины наступила от естественных причин, соседи не видели и не слышали ничего подозрительного, на работе все в шоке, провожали в последний путь всем коллективом и так далее, и так далее.   
  
— Ничего из того, что говорила мне Молли, заметь. И теперь она делает вид, что ничего и не сообщала — вот что странно! Я никогда не мог подумать, что ей удастся мне так виртуозно врать.   
  
— Знаешь, что еще странно... — Майкрофт задумчиво смотрел на протоколы. — Вчера Лестрейд закончил писать вот это, — он щелкнул пальцем прямо по экрану, — в девятнадцать двадцать один, видишь? Это не подделать... во всяком случае, если в Ярде такое подделывают, то их всех пора разгонять. Но я в это не верю. Так вот, вчера ровно в половине восьмого он приехал ко мне. Я точно помню: поставил утку в духовой шкаф, и таймер звякнул ровно в девятнадцать тридцать, и тут же раздался звонок.   
  
— Это просто невозможно! — возмутился Шерлок.   
  
— Погоди-ка...  
  
Майкрофт попросил Шерлока уступить ему место, свернул ярдовское окошко и вызвал на экран отчеты наружки, подумав, что брат, конечно, поймет, что его люди следят за инспектором... ну и пусть.   
  
— Так и есть. Смотри сюда. Это отчет о его передвижениях в тот вечер, когда нашли ту женщину. Видишь?  
  
— Вижу. Почему-то сел на такси и доехал до дома напротив дома покойной. — Шерлок навис над плечом Майкрофта, читая отчет.   
  
Из него следовало, что Лестрейд вышел оттуда спустя сорок минут, опять поймал такси, но направился почему-то не к Ярду и не к себе домой, а вообще в противоположную сторону. Вышел на L-стрит, нырнул в переулок и пропал. В следующий раз он появился в поле зрения наружки спустя целый час — появился из того же переулка, опять взял такси и теперь уже отправился к себе.   
  
— Разумеется, я знаю это место, — заметил Шерлок, — но там тупик. Он что — стоял там, как столб, битый час?   
  
— Я бы сказал, у него в одном из тех домов, возможно, живет любовница, если бы не проверил... в личных целях, — Майкрофт слегка смутился. — Он не впервые исчезает в этом переулке. И я приказал... короче, не живет там у него никто.  
  
— Тяжелый случай, братец. Мог бы и меня спросить — я бы тебе с полной ответственностью сказал, что у Лестрейда вообще никого, кроме жены, нет. Да и жена случается крайне редко. А ему раньше вот так удавалось улизнуть от твоих доберманов?   
  
— В том-то и дело, — решился Майкрофт, нажимая кнопку. — Антея, принесите нам кофе. Садись, Шерлок, я тебе кое-что расскажу. Мои люди следили за Джоном и за тобой в день происшествия в бассейне. Я тогда улетел на Ближний Восток и очень волновался. Короче, я дал начальнику охраны телефон инспектора и попросил Лестрейда быть начеку, пока меня нет. И он...  
  
Антея внесла поднос, Майкрофт замолчал. Он дождался, пока помощница выйдет, и рассказал брату о той ночи.   
  
— Погоди, ты утверждаешь, что Лестрейд находился в бассейне и все видел и слышал? То есть внизу, неподалеку от нас?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Майкрофт, но я же не идиот. Внизу не было никого, кроме меня, Джона и Мориарти. Если бы Лестрейд попал в кабинку, допустим, из коридора, я бы услышал лязганье двери.   
  
— Он точно был там. Гарантирую. Тоби унюхал его. И еще... Лестрейд позвонил мне, и я слышал ваш разговор через его телефон. Прости.   
  
Майкрофт пытался понять, сможет ли не рассказать брату о своем собственном участии в разрешении проблемы, но понимал, что Шерлок, скорее всего, догадается. И попытался слегка сбить брата со следа.  
  
— Дело же не в бассейне как таковом, а в том, как он вообще туда попал! И как проследил за тобой, оставаясь не замеченным моими, как ты говоришь, доберманами.  
  
— Доберманы-то ладно. А вот как не заметил его я? — нахмурился Шерлок. — И что ты сказал по телефону Мориарти?   
  
Майкрофт чертыхнулся про себя. Правда, Шерлок, помня о перемирии, не возмущался вмешательством старшего брата в свои дела.  
  
— Что он явно не хочет тебя убивать, и если он сейчас спокойно уйдет и отзовет своих снайперов, то у вас еще будет возможность поиграть.   
  
Про свои угрозы в адрес Мориарти Майкрофт предпочел умолчать.  
  
— Джон точно не одобрит такие игры, — Шерлок покачал головой.   
  
— Я сам их не одобряю, но в тот момент ничего другого не придумалось. — Майкрофт вновь наполнил чашки, пододвинул вазочку с печеньем, стараясь не смотреть Шерлоку в глаза. — Я слишком испугался, чтобы соображать.  
  
Шерлок, впрочем, тоже отвел глаза, молча взял чашку, проигнорировав печенье.  
  
— Врешь ты все, — вяло ответил он, — я же знаю, ты пугаешься только тогда, когда все позади. А вот я, если честно, там, в бассейне, на минуту испугался.  
  
— Любой бы испугался. Вас чуть не убили.  
  
— Не тогда, — Шерлок тряхнул головой.  
  
— Прости?  
  
— Раньше. Когда Джон вышел ко мне и я решил, что он и есть Мориарти. Всего на пару секунд, но я в это поверил.  
  
Вот что его беспокоит, а вовсе не вся эта история с Лестрейдом, понял Майкрофт. Вот зачем понадобилось перемирие.  
  
— Ты огорчен, что подумал о нем плохо? Ну посмотри на это с другой стороны, Шерлок. Разве ты не считаешь Мориарти достойным соперником как минимум?  
  
— Разумеется. Эта игра очень… стимулировала.   
  
— Тогда сравнение никак не может унизить Джона. Мне кажется, что дело в другом. Ты воспринял Мориарти как равного. Джон обычно не кажется тебе равным, не так ли?  
  
— Ну и что? И потом, разве не ты говорил, что помощник детектива должен уступать ему в интеллектуальном уровне?  
  
— Ты начинаешь сердиться... Между тем я именно это и хочу сказать. «Ну и что?» Ты его любишь, плевать тебе на его уровень, на скорость его мышления, да на все вообще плевать. — Майкрофт вздохнул про себя. Параллель просматривалась невооруженным глазом, но он был уверен, что Шерлок ее не заметит. — Что бы ты ни говорил вслух, ты любишь его и считаешь другом. Тебя напугало то, что он мог обманывать тебя. Но он не обманывает. Радуйся. На мгновение ты решил, что он равен тебе — так любой человек все-таки хочет иметь равного. Всегда. Но тем не менее — «ну и что».   
  
— С точки зрения Джона, я ничего не смыслю в отношениях, но сложно думать о ком-то как о равном, если он таковым быть не хочет. — Шерлок встал. — Спасибо за кофе и за перемирие. Кстати, а Лестрейда ты считаешь равным себе, или он тоже «ну и что»?   
  
Можно было бы сказать «я считаю равным только тебя», но, судя по тону Шерлока, перемирие подошло к концу, и Майкрофт ответил иначе:  
  
— Ну, я — не Джон, у меня другая точка зрения, когда тебе надо — ты прекрасно во всем разбираешься, — Майкрофт тоже встал. — Когда там все закончилось, в этом вашем бассейне, Грегори сказал мне «спасибо». Можешь считать это ответом на вопрос, почему я терплю имеющиеся странности и не выбиваю из него сведения силовым методом. И тебе советую как минимум не обижаться на него. Он тоже относится к тебе как к другу, братец.  
  
— О! Так его зовут Грегори, — ответил Шерлок уже от двери. — А я думал — Грэм.   
  
Он буквально сбежал из кабинета, решив, видимо, что лимит откровенных разговоров исчерпан уже на год вперед.   
  
— «Твой инспектор», «ничего не понимаю», «делом заниматься не дает»... Ну, конечно, дело тебя волнует! «Спасибо за кофе»... Кофе — это, конечно, главное!  
  
Впрочем, это все было сказано хоть и самым ехидным тоном, но уже в закрывшуюся за Шерлоком совершенно звуконепроницаемую дверь кабинета.


	8. Глава 8. Птички — это не метод

Майкрофт всё откладывал и откладывал разговор с Лестрейдом. Он стал больше курить на нервной почве, но никак не мог найти формальный повод откровенно обсудить накопившиеся странности. «Мне импонирует ваша привязанность к Шерлоку. Я ценю вашу помощь и ваше расположение ко мне, но есть вещи, которые я не могу объяснить, а мне бы не хотелось терять доверие к вам». Эту речь Майкрофт переваривал уже битые сутки, все не решаясь позвонить и назначить встречу, но Лестрейд позвонил сам.   
  
— У вас все в порядке? — спросил он без обиняков.   
  
— У меня? В смысле — лично? — оторопел Майкрофт.  
  
— Да.   
  
— Странно, что вы спросили. А у вас все в порядке?  
  
— Вполне. Просто вы давно не звонили… я подумал… — Лестрейд начал запинаться. — Извините, если побеспокоил.   
  
— Что вы, нет, я как раз собирался... вы заняты вечером?  
  
Возникла недолгая пауза, но в ответ Майкрофт услышал:  
  
— Нет, не занят.   
  
Видимо, это означало «для вас — всегда свободен».   
  
— Тогда, вероятно, вы не откажетесь... — Майкрофт сам начал вдруг заикаться. — Если вы тогда не притворялись и утка получилась на уровне, может, повторим уже с чем-то другим? Вы рыбу любите?  
  
— Мы с ней… в хороших отношениях.   
  
— Приезжайте к семи тридцати, как тогда. Я приготовлю рыбу. Будет любопытно. Хорошо?  
  
— Хорошо. С меня белое. До встречи.  
  
Майкрофт не слишком доверял познаниям Лестрейда в винах, но, с другой стороны, своими кулинарными способностями он тоже похвастаться не мог. Утка в прошлый раз удалась главным образом потому, что Антея подробно проконсультировала. Вот и сейчас она получила срочный вызов.  
  
— Мне нужен пошаговый рецепт приготовления рыбы часа за полтора. И сама рыба тоже.  
  
— Какую предпочитаете, сэр?  
  
— Любое белое филе, которое можно приготовить достаточно быстро, и желательно не жарить, а потушить с каким-нибудь соусом. Чтобы я мог справиться сам, и получилось бы вкусно.  
  
Майкрофт приготовился к подвигам. Так что когда Лестрейд появился на пороге его дома, из кухни уже пахло осетриной под лионским соусом. В руках инспектор держал деревянную коробку.  
  
— Белое, как и обещал, — сказал он, протянув ее Майкрофту.  
  
Тот с улыбкой взял коробку, но когда прошел в гостиную и достал бутылку, то оторопел.  
  
— Вы с ума сошли, Грегори? Это стоит больше, чем месячное жалование… моего начальника охраны!  
  
Лестрейд неожиданно рассмеялся.  
  
— Значительно больше. Но… — он принюхался, — хорошая осетрина тоже не дешевая, знаете ли.   
  
Брови Майкрофта сами собой поползли вверх. Чтобы простой инспектор полиции мог «опознать» осетрину по запаху?   
  
— Да бросьте, к чему нам считаться? — к Лестрейду вдруг вернулась способность изъясняться высоким стилем.   
  
— Ну, повар-то я достаточно посредственный, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Честно говоря, готовлю что-то сложнее обычного завтрака третий раз в жизни. Вы присаживайтесь, я принесу сейчас...  
  
— Позвольте вам помочь.   
  
— Да сидите, к чему церемонии, я принесу.  
  
Лестрейд решительно прервал эти расшаркивания, прошел следом за Майкрофтом на кухню и потребовал штопор.   
  
— В первый раз вы тоже готовили утку? — спросил он.   
  
— Не… нет, пирог. Но тогда мне помогали. Мы испекли его для родителей на пятнадцатилетие их свадьбы.  
  
— Чудесный подарок, — кивнул Лестрейд, вытаскивая пробку. — А кто вам помогал?  
  
Майкрофт чуть не уронил блюдо с осетриной. Он знал толк в винах, но, кажется, это было не просто белое, а какая-то амброзия.   
  
— Брат с сестрой, конечно. Это же наши родители.  
  
— У вас есть сестра? Не знал.   
  
— Была. На год младше Шерлока. Так что помощникам моим было одному шесть, второй — пять. Но мы отлично справились... во всяком случае, родители хвалили пирог. Сам я его не попробовал, я тогда как раз впервые сел на диету.  
  
— Была? Боже мой… сочувствую.   
  
Майкрофт — с блюдом в руках, Лестрейд — с бутылкой перешли к гостиную к уже накрытому столу.   
  
— Давно скончалась?   
  
— В шесть, в доме случился пожар... Потом ее увезли в больницу, и через некоторое время нам сообщили, что она умерла. С тех пор я особенно пристально слежу за младшим братом... Садитесь, Грегори, осетрина остывает. А приятно пахнет, надо же.  
  
— Очень.   
  
Майкрофт заметил, что его неожиданное признание слегка выбило Лестрейда из колеи. И хотя он к этому стремился, ему вдруг стало слегка совестно, и он поспешил исправить положение.  
  
— Это давняя история, Грегори, уже все забылось, не переживайте. Наливайте вино. Это из чьей-то частной коллекции?  
  
— Попробуйте сначала, — ответил Лестрейд, спокойно взглянув на Майкрофта. — И позвольте предложить тост — за разрешение всех загадок.   
  
— Отличный тост... пока нас не слышит Шерлок.  
  
Майкрофт сделал глоток — отменное вино. Так и подмывало пошутить про загадочное появление этой бутылки в руках инспектора полиции, но он не рискнул, боясь обидеть.   
  
— Отличное вино. Мне даже стыдно за рыбу. В следующий раз я отомщу, у меня есть испанское десертное 1907 года, которое мне подарила Ее Величество на сорокалетие.  
  
— Туше, — неожиданно ответил Лестрейд и попробовал рыбу, — зря стыдитесь, замечательно приготовлено. Это вино на три года моложе — оно из погреба моих родителей.   
  
Майкрофт едва не уронил вилку. Что за бред? Оно бы давно превратилось в уксус.  
  
— У ваших родителей был погреб? Вот уж не думал... О, простите. А можно поинтересоваться, где вы сейчас держите такие раритеты? У вас-то точно погреба нет.  
  
— У меня нет, и вы меня не совсем поняли. Я взял его именно сегодня из погреба моих родителей.   
  
Майкрофт сам удивлялся своей выдержке.  
  
— Ваши родители покинули этот мир четверть века назад, если мне не изменяет память. И те справки, которые я наводил, не дают основания полагать, что у них вообще мог быть погреб с вином. Вы загадочный человек, дружище.  
  
— Я знал, что вы наводили справки, — Лестрейд спокойно, с аппетитом поглощал осетра. — Но мой шеф — лучший специалист в своем деле и воспитал, в свою очередь, немало достойных специалистов. Все, что вы знаете обо мне, — это лишь легенда, дорогой мой Майкрофт. Мои родители живы и в добром здравии, слава богу. Я навестил их сегодня. Отец, узнав, что я ужинаю с другом и к столу подадут рыбу, предложил взять бутылочку «Bellaundina».   
  
Лестрейд произносил всю эту дичь совершенно невозмутимым тоном, будто сообщал о том, что сегодня ожидается дождь.   
  
— Ваш шеф? — уточнил Майкрофт безразлично.  
  
— Я понимал, что после бассейна у вас возникнут вопросы. А уж после убийства миссис Хатчинс — тем более. Формально я имею право на этот разговор. И нет, я не агент иностранной разведки, я такой же подданный Ее Величества, как и вы. Де-юре мы все еще остаемся поданными короны.   
  
— Грегори, вы себе отдаете отчет, с кем сейчас разговариваете? Реально? — вкрадчиво спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Конечно. Поймите меня правильно, я не заговорил бы с вами о том, кто я на самом деле, если бы не считал, что вы — в силу вашего замечательного интеллекта, в силу вашей выдержки и других исключительных качеств — способны воспринять то, что я намерен вам рассказать. За двадцать пять лет службы в полиции я чертовски устал, знаете ли. Рядом со мной нет ни одного человека, перед кем я не вынужден носить маску.   
  
— Погодите, Грег, — перебил Майкрофт. — Я люблю лесть, но ею вы ничего не добьетесь. Я уже много лет возглавляю объединенный разведывательный комитет королевства и совмещаю этот пост с постом руководителя аналитического отдела Тайного Кабинета. Нет ни одного «шефа», о котором я бы не знал. Нет никого, кто мог бы моих людей обмануть, когда они собирают сведения об инспекторе полиции. Вот теперь я вас слушаю, излагайте.  
  
Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула, давая собеседнику возможность высказаться и придать тем самым силу его словам. Лестрейд усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не склонен льстить кому бы то ни было. Но если вы спросите премьер-министра или Ее Величество, правда ли то, что услышали от меня, они вынуждены будут, вероятно, скрепя сердце подтвердить, что да — правда. Постарайтесь вспомнить все те странности, которые связаны со мной, прежде чем смеяться или считать, что я тронулся умом. Мое настоящее имя — Грегори Нотхелм Верстан Лестрейндж, я служу в Министерстве магии в отделе магического правопорядка в должности старшего аврора. Я маг, Майкрофт.   
  
— Как Гарри Поттер? — усмехнулся тот мгновенно, и бровью не повел, услышав такое странное имя и должность.  
  
Лестрейд скривился:   
  
— Его никогда не существовало в природе. Этот кошмар — плод воображения Джоан Роулинг. Правда, ее писанина, какой бы ужасной ни была, сыграла на пользу Статусу секретности. Маглам стало намного труднее верить в наше существование.   
  
— Грег, мне уже пора звонить врачам?  
  
— Мерлин всемогущий… — вздохнул Лестрейд и достал непонятно откуда — Майкрофт так и не сумел уловить его движение — пресловутую волшебную палочку. — Это всегда проблематично…  
  
Он направил палочку вверх. Внезапно раздалось разноголосое чириканье. Майкрофт поднял голову и увидел, что над столом кружатся какие-то маленькие птички — около дюжины.   
  
Майкрофт отлично знал, что не внушаем. Даже самые сильные гипнотизеры не могли справиться с ним, воздействовать на него не могли лучшие специалисты по НЛП, это многократно проверялось им на практике. И вдруг такое.   
  
— Что это? Фу, гадость какая. Уберите немедленно, — сказал он сухо. — Если хотите меня поразить, лучше превратите воду в вино.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — хмыкнул Лестрейд, или Лестрейндж — черт его знает. Птички исчезли. Бокал Майкрофт стал вдруг абсолютно чистым и сухим, а потом наполнился водой. — Убедитесь, что это настоящая вода.   
  
Майкрофт сделал глоток, чувствуя, что его уверенность начинает колебаться.   
  
— Давайте для разнообразия красное, — сказал Лестрейд и направил конец палочки на бокал. Вода мгновенно окрасилась. — Боюсь, что полусухое.   
  
Майкрофт глотнул и слегка поморщился.   
  
— Не пойдет. Это Каберне позапрошлого года, это вино я знаю, следовательно, его вкус мне подсовывает мой мозг. Сделайте такое, чтобы я не узнал вкуса.  
  
Лестрейд рассмеялся.   
  
— Можно подумать, что вкус «Прекрасной ундины» вам знаком.   
  
Бокал вторично очистился, наполнился водой, а потом жидкость приобрела коричневатый оттенок.   
  
Майкрофт снова сделал глоток и поморщился гораздо сильнее, но кивнул — Грегори явно понял его задумку.  
  
— Да, такого я точно никогда не пробовал. Что это за гадость несусветная, как называется?  
  
— «Мадам По».   
  
— Даже не слышал никогда про такое, — сказал Майкрофт, взявшись за телефон. — Антея, привезите мне срочно бутылку вина, которое называется «Мадам По». Судя по всему, оно должно быть крайне дешевым и мерзким. Да, как можно скорее.   
  
Он встал, достал из бара чистый бокал и, поставив перед Грегом, заказал, как в ресторане:  
  
— Воды с лимоном и льдом.  
  
— В том, что касается запрета на создание продуктов с помощью магии, — сказал Лестрейд, наполняя бокал водой, которая сама собой собиралась в кубики льда, — Роулинг не так уж и неправа, так что лимон я позаимствую из ваших запасов.   
  
На кухне и правда запищал датчик холодильника, а потом на стол приземлился лимон, лежащий на тарелке, вытянутой из шкафчика. Лимон сам собой разделился на дольки, две из которых красиво спланировали в бокал.   
  
Майкрофт с интересом смотрел на происходящее. Он уже понял, что ему все снится, но сон забавлял.  
  
— Хорошо, что у меня в холодильнике был лимон, — кивнул он. — Значит, Ее Величество и Премьер? То есть о магах знает куча народу, и до сих пор ни один не проговорился?  
  
— Почему же куча? Всегда только двое — действующий монарх и действующий премьер. Когда появляется новый глава кабинета, прежнему подчищают память.   
  
— Завидую магам в таком случае. Не раз думал, как быть с подобной проблемой в обычном, так сказать, мире, когда один премьер сменяется другим. А если я позвоню Ее Величеству и спрошу?  
  
— Звоните, — пожал плечами Лестрейд. — Думаю, она порадуется, что вы тоже в курсе.   
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на часы. Сон сном, но отвлекать королеву от ужина он не станет. Впрочем, еще минимум один из его знакомых обязан был знать правду. Майкрофт достал телефон и пару раз нажал на экран.  
  
— Мисс Роулинг, добрый вечер, это мистер Майкрофт Холмс, помните меня? Мы с вами... Да, хорошо. Вспоминаю тот вечер с удовольствием.   
  
Лестрейд скривился так, будто жевал весь оставшийся лимон и не имел сил выплюнуть.   
  
— Простите, что отвлекаю, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Передо мной сидит человек, который машет у меня перед глазами палочкой, вызывая то полет воробьев по моей гостиной, то полет лимона из холодильника. Кроме того, он говорит, что Гарри Поттера никогда не существовало, но существуют авроры и прочие... Да, хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение.  
  
Послушав собеседницу около трех минут, Майкрофт вежливо поблагодарил, нажал отбой, задумчиво посмотрел на Лестрейда и почему-то счел нужным заметить:  
  
— Мы с ней просто знакомы. В тот вечер только танцевали и беседовали о литературе.  
  
— Ну и что же она сказала? — поинтересовался Лейстред.  
  
— Что не всему в ее книгах можно верить, но они основаны на правде, и если человек в моей гостиной не сумасшедший, то он сможет меня убедить, организовав встречу с кем-то, описанным ею достаточно правдиво.  
  
— Ушлая дамочка, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. — Она прекрасно понимает, что это не так просто. Но я подумаю, как устроить ваше знакомство с кем-нибудь... культовым.   
  
— А если я к тому времени проснусь?  
  
— Вы всерьез полагаете, что спите? С какого момента? Кстати, вы же в курсе, что во сне невозможно прочитать ни один текст? Откройте ноут, найдите любую новость и прочитайте.  
  
— Мой мозг не совсем обычен... точнее, совсем не обычен. Я могу многое, чего не могут другие.   
  
Но все же Майкрофт встал, подошел к стене, нажал на панель, и за отодвинувшейся стенкой предстали книжные полки. Он взял наугад томик, открыл и пробежал по странице глазами. С непроницаемым видом поставил книгу на место и снова нажал на панель.  
  
— Будь вы магом, я бы решил, что у вас там книги по Темным искусствам, — хмыкнул Лестрейд.  
  
— Мне с детства хотелось иметь тайники... что-то такое, как в кино. Грегори... Нет, подождем, пока Антея привезет вино. Хотите кофе?  
  
— Не откажусь. Но меня уже мучает совесть — вы так и не поели.  
  
— Да бог с ним, осетрины я, что ли, не видел... — Майкрофт прошел на кухню и включил кофеварку. Лестрейд вошел следом. — Мне импонирует ваша привязанность к Шерлоку. Я ценю вашу помощь и ваше расположение ко мне, но есть вещи, которые я не могу объяснить, а мне бы не хотелось терять доверие к вам, — выдал Майкрофт свою заранее подготовленную речь. — Я, со своей стороны, ценю, что вы решились на разговор — ваша версия, кажется, объясняет все неувязки и странности. Но вы ведь понимаете, что просто так поверить в существование магии мне так же сложно, как поверить, что на меня может кто-то воздействовать гипнозом или чем-то подобным. Проще всего верить в сон, хотя он длится слишком долго. Есть техника, заставляющая человека проснуться, если ему не нравится то, что он видит. Я пытаюсь ею воспользоваться последние несколько минут, но безуспешно. Так, кофе готов, берите чашки, я возьму бисквиты и конфеты.  
  
Лестрейд почему-то не воспользовался магией, да и палочка вдруг куда-то исчезла — Майкрофт не заметил, когда и каким образом ее спрятали.   
  
— Кажется, ваша помощница просто не подозревает, где продается та марка портвейна, — усмехнулся Лестрейд, ставя чашки на стол.  
  
— Надеюсь, что не подозревает. Жуткое пойло, честно говоря. Ничего, найдет, на нее можно положиться. А вы-то почему о нем знаете? По долгу службы?  
  
— Я еще не с таким сталкивался.  
  
— Сочувствую. А как зовут вашу матушку?  
  
— Доротея, а отца Леонурус, но мама зовет его Лео. У нас и правда есть среди чистокровных семей привычки давать детям причудливые имена. У Блэков в ходу названия звезд, дед у меня увлекался гербологией, поэтому так странно назвал сына. Мне, можно сказать, повезло. Даже два староанглийских имени — это вполне по-человечески. Ну, что еще... У нас живут три домашних эльфа, и мы их совершенно не угнетаем.  
  
— Причудливыми именами меня не удивить. Голые? В смысле — эльфы? Реально ходят голыми?  
  
— Ну что вы! Одетые, конечно. Сообразно своей анатомии и вкусам. Позвать?  
  
— Хм. Если не голый, то давайте.  
  
— Каблучок, — позвал Лестрейд.  
  
«Хорошо еще, что не Башмачок*», — усмехнулся про себя Майкрофт, но в следующую секунду едва не подавился кофе. Конечно, он видел киношного Добби — в основном из-за многочисленных публикаций в прессе и в сети о подозрительном сходстве домовика и некоего президента. Но существо, появившееся у стола, не имело ничего общего с симпатичным персонажем книг и фильма. Оно больше всего напоминало уродливого зверька Ай-ай, но лишенного шерсти и человекоподобного. Это Нечто было одето в костюмчик, состоящий из штанов и свободной рубашки. Пальцы на ногах эльфа были великоваты, такими же непропорционально длинными были пальцы на руках, а нос скорее напоминал пятачок.   
  
— Мистер Грегори! — пискнуло существо и тут же устремило взгляд огромных глаз на Майкрофта. — О! Настоящий магл!  
  
— Вообще-то я внешне мало чем отличаюсь от вашего... мистера Грегори, — сухо произнес Майкрофт, чтобы скрыть настоящую реакцию. — Разве что он посимпатичнее. А вы, значит, эльф? О, простите, что это я... Грег, представьте же нас.  
  
— Мистер Холмс, это Каблучок, — губы Лестрейда дрожали от сдерживаемого смеха, — Каблучок, это мистер Холмс, мой друг.   
  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — эльф шаркнул босой лапой. — Прошу меня простить, я раньше никогда не видел живого магла. И такой большой магловский дом тоже не видел.  
  
— Если хотите посмотреть дом — прошу. Только не трогайте ничего в кабинете и кинозале... пожалуйста.  
  
— О... магловская магия, — уши эльфа поникли, и интонация была такой, словно он хотел сказать «ересь, ересь!». — Но спасибо за разрешение, сэр. Я быстро!   
  
Он мгновенно исчез с громким хлопком.   
  
— Вы решили переманить моего эльфа? — добродушно усмехнулся Лестрейд.  
  
— А это возможно? Он же не станет меня слушаться, — сказал Майкрофт с сожалением и сам себе удивился. Он что, уже готов воспринимать все всерьез? И тут в дверь позвонили. — А вот и Антея. Простите, я пойду открою.  
  
Он опасался, что эльф выскочит не вовремя и напугает его помощницу, но при этом втайне этого желал — лишнее доказательство, что все происходящее не сон. Но, видимо, эльф чем-то увлекся, рассматривая дом.   
  
— Вот, сэр, еле нашла, — Антея протянула пакет с бутылкой и, взглянув на вешалку, заметила плащ. — У вас… гость?  
  
— Спасибо, Антея. Да, инспектор Лестрейд.   
  
— Он пьет… такое?  
  
— Нет, что вы. Это небольшой эксперимент.   
  
Майкрофт подумал, не пригласить ли помощницу выпить кофе с ними, но решил, что Грег воспримет это как «я боюсь и вызвал подкрепление».  
  
— Это была личная просьба, так что напомните завтра, что я ваш должник.  
  
— Сэр? — эмоции на лице Антеи выразились еще более явственно. — Как скажете, мистер Холмс. Я напомню. Хорошего вечера, сэр.  
  
Закрыв дверь за Антеей, Майкрофт прошел с пакетом на кухню, достал бутылку, открыл и налил немного портвейна в опустевший бокал из-под воды с лимоном. Сделал глоток и сплюнул в раковину. Та же дрянь.  
  
— Мистер Холмс? — как из-под земли выскочил эльф. — Зачем вы это пробуете?  
  
— Чтобы доказать самому себе, что я не сплю, мистер Каблучок. Скажите, ваш хозяин — хозяин же? — он хороший волшебник?  
  
— Конечно! Он же аврор! — уши эльфа опять опустились, но Майкрофт понял, что это не от страха или беспокойства, а от возмущения. — Мистер Грегори уже двадцать пять лет живет и работает вне дома, вне своего мира, чтобы никто не мог причинить вреда маглам! — Уши тут же встали торчком.  
  
— Я учту ваше мнение, мистер. Вам понравился дом?  
  
— Да, он красивый, и тут неплохая аура. Но очень много пыли, сэр.  
  
— Пыли? — удивился Майкрофт. — Могу я попросить вас сказать мне, где вы нашли пыль? Чтобы я мог объяснить уборщице, за что именно она уволена. Можно, Грегори?  
  
Он обернулся к Лестрейду, стоящему в дверях.  
  
— Не стоит увольнять уборщицу, — ответил тот. — С человеческой точки зрения, у вас тут идеальная чистота, но с точки зрения эльфа — ужасно грязно.  
  
— О... что ж, был рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Каблучок, — и Майкрофт протянул эльфу руку для рукопожатия.  
  
Если он и опасался реакции вроде тех, что были описаны Роулинг — слезы, биение себя кулачком в грудь, — то ничего подобного не произошло, но эльф с достоинством поклонился и как-то очень осторожно пожал протянутую руку, словно боясь ее расплющить.  
  
— Очень приятно. Спасибо, сэр. Обязательно расскажу моей Локси, что познакомился с таким замечательным маглом. Если понадобится помощь по дому — удалить всю пыль с книг, например, или очистить труднодоступные места, — только скажите мистеру Грегори, а он позовет меня.   
  
— Каблучок, вы там приготовьте гостевую комнату, — сказал Лестрейд, — она скоро понадобится.   
  
— Конечно, мистер Грегори.   
  
И домовик со звуком, напоминавшим лопающийся воздушный шарик, исчез.  
  
— Вы меня в гости позвать хотите? — уточнил Майкрофт. — К вашим родителям?  
  
— Да, если вы не против. Вообще я хотел бы пригласить вас на матч по квиддичу.  
  
Майкрофт, который представил, что бы сказали его родители, привези он к ним в гости привлекательного мужчину, слегка смутился.  
  
— То есть квиддич существует? Как любопытно. Грегори, а вы... умеете... на метле?  
  
— Еще как! В школе я играл в команде факультета! И, между прочим, мы тоже брали кубок! Я играл охотником.   
  
Лестрейд подошел ближе и присел на стул.   
  
— У меня деликатный вопрос, Майкрофт. Если мы пойдем на матч, вам потребуется мантия. Вы предпочитаете заказать новую или воспользуетесь одной из моих, подогнанной по размеру?  
  
— Должен ли я предположить, что это будет не единственный раз, когда она мне понадобится?  
  
— Ну кто знает? Мало ли?  
  
— На самом деле, Грегори, лучше подгоняйте вашу. У человека, родители которого держат в подвале такое вино, мантия должна быть вполне качественная. А новая только привлечет ко мне внимание. У меня тоже есть деликатный вопрос, можно? На метле же... неудобно? Я бы через полчаса сошел с ума от палки между ног.   
  
«Ну, друг, если ты и на эту фразу не отреагируешь, я уж и не знаю...» — думал Майкрофт, честно глядя инспектору прямо в глаза.  
  
Лестрейд покатился со смеху.   
  
— Там образуется такая воздушная подушка — над метловищем. Сидеть вполне удобно. Даже вдвоем.  
  
— Это можно понять как намек на то, что, если я буду хорошо себя вести, вы меня прокатите? — тоже засмеялся Майкрофт. И вдруг понял, что теперь, когда он вроде бы получил от Грегори ответы на свои вопросы и недоумения, сближаться и тем более флиртовать с ним уже как бы и нету причин... Однако он флиртует. Выходит, этого хочется лично ему. Черт побери...  
  
— А ваша супруга любит квиддич?  
  
— Рейчел не знает, что я маг. У нас с ней никогда не было по-настоящему близких отношений. Но даже если бы были, я бы сто раз подумал, прежде чем открывать ей правду.  
  
— А зачем открыли мне? — напрямую спросил Майкрофт, получив ответ на самый важный для себя вопрос и еле спрятав довольную улыбку.  
  
— Я уже сказал вам. Конечно, я рискую, хотя формально имею право ввести вас в магический мир. Когда волшебник доверяет маглу и испытывает к нему определенного рода... расположение, он может не учитывать Статус секретности.  
  
— Это я понял, но... Меньше всего я хотел бы вас обидеть, но, скажите честно, Грегори, кроме возможности посмотреть вместе футбол или квиддич, выпить кофе или пива, вам от меня что-то нужно? Не от Шерлока, там понятно, — а лично от меня?  
  
— В меркантильном смысле — ничего.  
  
— А вашему шефу? Как его зовут, кстати?  
  
— Его зовут Томас Марволо Реддл.  
  
— Вольдеморт?! — воскликнул Майкрофт. — Слушайте, вы врете же!  
  
— Никакого Вольдеморта не существовало, — вяло отозвался Лестрейд. — Мистер Реддл — начальник аврората. Ничего себе — темный волшебник. Кстати, его отец-магл учился с вашим дедом в Оксфорде.  
  
Ах, вот откуда ветер дует. Майкрофт решил обдумать эту информацию после.  
  
— Вы должны простить мою реакцию, Грег. Мне... сложно уложить услышанное в голове. И сложнее всего поверить в причину вашей откровенности. Я знаю кучу людей, которым от меня что-то нужно. Но в нашем случае я действительно не могу понять, что вам нужно от меня. А просто так мне крайне редко симпатизируют. А та змея... ну, Шерлок мне тогда рассказал и... она существовала?  
  
Лестрейд тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Должен перед вами покаяться: я подтер Шерлоку память — исключительно для его блага. Это дело для аврората, а не для полиции или даже для гениального консультирующего детектива. Змея настоящая, принадлежала Ройлотту. Он змееязычный маг.  
  
— Я уже понял. Все остальное тоже вполне объяснимо. И ваше последнее убийство магическое? К которому вы моего брата не подпустили?  
  
— Там применили смертельное заклятие. Кому-то эта женщина помешала. Не исключено, что ее убийство и дело Ройлотта — это одна последовательная цепь событий.  
  
— Тогда я не стану возмущаться, что вы не привлекли Шерлока к расследованию. Но... хотел бы сказать вам, Грегори, что я решительно против того, чтобы мне стирали память. Учтите это в своих дальнейших планах. Я понимаю, что, скорее всего, случись так, я не буду в курсе и не смогу возразить, но хочу, чтобы вы знали мое отношение к этому заранее.  
  
— Если бы я хотел стереть вам память, я бы уже давно это сделал. Ну, или кто-нибудь за меня, но вы не какой-то там... премьер-министр. Ваш мозг слишком уникален, чтобы пытаться влиять на него.  
  
— Я рад, что вы это понимаете, — кивнул Майкрофт без малейшего намека на шутку. — Что ж, когда вы в следующий раз придете в гости, ваш эльф может помочь... приготовить ужин. Вы собираетесь рассказать также и Шерлоку?  
  
— Нет, — твердо ответил Грег. — И я прошу вас ничего не говорить брату.  
  
— Я хотел вас о том же попросить. У Шерлока очень... очень большая проблема, на самом деле. Он крайне боится сумасшествия. Своего, я имею в виду. Я бы не хотел тревожить эту его фобию без особых причин.  
  
— Разумеется, — нахмурился Лестрейд.   
  
«В конце концов, я сам рассказал ему о сестре, — подумал Майкрофт. — У него хватит ума сделать выводы, но хватит и деликатности, чтобы не лезть в семейное дело».   
  
— Вам надо отдохнуть, друг мой, и поспать — по-настоящему. И чтобы вам не возиться...  
  
Лестрейд достал палочку и взмахнул ею. Майкрофт пару минут наблюдал, как из гостиной летит посуда, сама собой моется, отправляется по местам, как оставшийся осетр упаковывается в контейнер и прячется в холодильнике.  
  
— И зачем вам эльфы? — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Вы и сами прекрасно управляетесь.   
  
— Эльфы — хранители дома. Некоторые вещи способны сделать только они. Спокойной ночи, Майкрофт. И спасибо за все.   
  
— Пожалуйста, только за что? А...  
  
Он не успел договорить. Лестрейд вдруг пропал. Хорошо еще не мгновенно — Майкрофт успел заметить, как того будто закрутило в вихре.  
  
Поверил ли он Лестрейду? Ну, ему пришлось. На следующий день, проснувшись и найдя в холодильнике остатки осетрины, а на столе бутылку с отвратительным пойлом, он осознал, что версия о сне не срабатывает. Что ж, был еще один способ проверить, не зря же он уточнил имя пресловутого шефа. Ее Величество, услышав сжатую версию произошедшего, подтвердила, что главного аврора зовут Томас Реддл. Пожалуй, Майкрофт уже почти и не сомневался в полученной информации. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть.  
  


***

  
  
Лестрейд не давал о себе знать три дня. За это время Майкрофт успел убедиться в правдивости того, что он услышал и увидел памятным вечером. Главным образом потому, что Антея на следующее утро робко напомнила ему вчерашнюю фразу про долг.   
  
— В любое время верну его вам, — ответил Майкрофт. — У меня к вам необычный вопрос: если бы Хогвартс существовал, на каком факультете вы бы учились?   
  
— Гриффиндор, — невозмутимо ответила Антея. — Будут какие-то поручения, сэр?  
  
— Нет, вы пока свободны.   
  
С Шерлоком вышло сложнее. Майкрофт не любил врать, даже когда этого требовали интересы дела, предпочитал о чем-то умалчивать или отвечать уклончиво. А тут пришлось... Он сообщил, что уволил троих агентов, а делом миссис Хатчинс занялись спецслужбы, и что он с удовольствием бы поощрил инспектора за бдительность, имей на то возможность. «Можно подумать, ты не знаешь, как его поощрить», — буркнул Шерлок и тут же отсоединился. «Бедный мальчик», — подумал Майкрофт.   
  
Он все пытался объяснить себе молчание Грега. Тот никуда не пропал, усердно работал, но пару раз умудрился пропасть из поля зрения агентов. Возможно, улаживал вопросы с начальством или навещал родителей.   
  
Майкрофт тоже съездил к своим, чем удивил мамулю и обрадовал отца. Но и тот удивился, когда сын попросил показать старые фамильные фотографии. На одном из Оксфордских снимков деда рядом с ним стоял до неприличия красивый, хотя и без слащавости, парень. «Я и Томас Реддл», — прочитал Майкрофт на обороте.   
  
Майкрофт бесстрастно вчитывался в старые дедовы дневники. Впрочем, помимо описаний привычных оксфордских реалий, там нашлось не так уж много интересного. Дед, хоть и вел дневник регулярно, являлся химиком не только по специализации, но и по сути, и дневник слегка напоминал отчеты о каких-то экспериментах. Однако несколько упоминаний о друзьях Майкрофт нашел и сделал вывод, что отец загадочного шефа был самым обычным студентом.  
  
Наконец вечером в пятницу Лестрейд позвонил.   
  
— Здравствуйте, Майкрофт, — голос звучал бодро. — Надеюсь, суббота у вас свободна?  
  
— Думаю, что после трех я смогу выкроить время, — ответил Майкрофт, лихорадочно соображая, сумеет ли раскидать на другие дни все, что запланировал на завтра.  
  
— Чудесно. Потому что никогда не скажешь, сколько продлится… мероприятие, которое мы собираемся посетить. И учтите, что сотовая связь будет недоступна.   
  
— Хм. И как вы решаете этот вопрос? — заинтересовался Майкрофт. — Вас же могут вызвать с работы или... да мало ли что?  
  
И подумал про себя, что, как бы ему ни хотелось посмотреть своими глазами на полеты метел и общение инспектора с симпатичным шефом, он, пожалуй, не рискнет оставить Лондон на неопределенное время, а брата без присмотра — тем более, в отсутствие Грегори.  
  
— Мы решим эту проблему, но это не телефонный разговор, — ответил Лестрейд. — Ждите меня завтра в половине пятого.   
  


***

  
  
К четырем пополудни, в целом покончив с делами, Майкрофт то и дело поглядывал на часы, чувствуя, что ждет встречи с нетерпением, и раздумывая, насколько пунктуальным окажется Грег.  
  
Одновременно с боем часов в холле раздался хлопок, а потом гость показался на пороге гостиной.  
  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался он, — что-то вид у вас сонный. Ночью спали или работали?   
  
— Мне хватает трех с половиной часов, — Майкрофт обменялся с ним рукопожатием. — Вы пунктуальны, Грегори. Я так понимаю, у нас есть еще полчаса — введете меня в курс дела?  
  
— Родители пригласили нас к чаю.   
  
— Могли бы и предупредить, — нахмурился Майкрофт. — У меня даже цветов нет для вашей матушки!  
  
«И вообще я не готов вот так, сразу, с родителями знакомиться! Но этого я тебе не скажу», — подумал Майкрофт и тут же встревожено уточнил:   
  
— Кстати, все хотел спросить: а вы мысли читать тоже умеете?  
  
— Цветы я вам наколдую — только скажите какие. Они ничем не будут отличаться от покупных. Что до вашего вопроса… Я бы ни за что не стал применять к вам легилименцию. Да я не такой уж и специалист, к тому же мне бы потребовалась палочка. А вот моему шефу в глаза не смотрите ни при каких условиях — он легилимент врожденный. Лучше всего смотреть вот сюда, — Лестрейд приложил палец к своей переносице.   
  
— Нет, никаких «наколдую». Подождите. — Майкрофт вышел из гостиной и вернулся через минуту с пышно цветущей в горшке орхидеей. — Вот так.   
  
— Чудесная, маме понравится.   
  
— А... эту.... мантию… там подгонять будем? У вас в спальне?  
  
— Вы так осторожно спрашиваете, — Грег прикусил губу, сдерживая смешок. — Разве вы забыли, что я просил Каблучка приготовить гостевую комнату?   
  
— Я буду рад познакомиться с вашими родителями, но все же не могу оставить Лондон без предварительного согласования очень уж надолго. И скажите, к чаю у вас принято переодеваться? Пожалуйста, Грегори, не обижайтесь, но мне не хотелось бы пользоваться вашими колдовскими способностями для подобных бытовых вещей. Так что, если нужно, я возьму с собой запасную сорочку.  
  
— Хорошо, я понял. Хотя я ни черта не понял, если честно. Где хотите, где вам будет удобнее — там и переоденетесь. И мы вернемся сюда в семь или восемь вечера. Запасная сорочка на три часа вам вряд ли понадобится. Вашей помощнице я оставил рацию, если будет необходимость — Антея свяжется с нами в любой момент.  
  
«Этот чертов инспектор так влияет на меня, что я уже разучился формулировать свои мысли», — подумал Майкрофт.   
  
— Отлично, Грегори, давайте отправляться. Не будем заставлять ждать ваших родителей.  
  
Орхидея в горшке не слишком сочеталась с зонтиком-тростью, но Майкрофт уже дошел до такого состояния, что на несколько секунд забыл об имидже.   
  
— Подойдите ко мне, — сказал Грег, выходя на середину комнаты. — Дайте мне ваш зонт, а сами держите орхидею. Обнимите меня за талию и приготовьтесь к неприятным ощущениям.   
  
— Какие могут быть неприятные ощущения в таком положении... — пробормотал Майкрофт, послушно обнимая Грега.   
  
Но в следующую секунду он почувствовал, как его внутренности скрутило в тугой узел, а пол ушел из-под ног. Майкрофту показалось, будто он летит в пропасть. Он едва не выронил несчастную орхидею… Хотя нет — выронил все же, но не услышал звука разбивающегося горшка.   
  
— Все хорошо. Локси, помоги, — услышал он голос Лестрейда. — Майкрофт, откройте глаза.   
  
Тот послушался и увидел, что стоит посреди большого холла. «Пятнадцатый век», — машинально подумал он и окончательно пришел в себя. Выпрямившись, он отодвинулся от Грега.  
  
Кроме них в холле находились только эльфы: уже знакомый Каблучок, успевший подхватить орхидею, и еще один… то есть одна. Эльфиха… домовиха… господи, как правильно-то? Она держала зонт и с любопытством разглядывала гостя.   
  
Майкрофт сглотнул и, стараясь не показать, что у него внутри все прыгает, сказал бесстрастно:  
  
— Мистер Каблучок, добрый день. Представьте меня даме, пожалуйста.  
  
— Это Локси, моя пара, — важно пискнул эльф. — Локси, познакомься с мистером Холмсом, другом мистера Грегори.   
  
Домовиха присела и почему-то задвигала ушами.   
  
— Рад познакомиться, мадам, — чопорно сказал Майкрофт, отметивший про себя, что даму почему-то представили первой, а не наоборот. Видимо, так у эльфов принято. — Благодарю вас обоих за помощь.  
  
Услышав странное обращение, домовиха хихикнула.   
  
— Отнеси зонт в гостевую спальню, пожалуйста, — сказал ей Лестрейд.   
  
— Зонт? — удивилась домовиха, считавшая, что держит трость. — Хорошо, мистер Грегори.  
  
Она тут же исчезла. Майкрофт же постарался взять себя в руки, потому что в глубине дома раздались шаги и показались сами хозяева. Что ж, глаза Грегори унаследовал от матери — очень привлекательной женщины. А внешне он скорее походил на отца — уже совсем седого мужчину с такой же дружелюбной улыбкой.   
  
— Мама, папа, познакомьтесь, мой друг — мистер Майкрофт Холмс, — тут Лестрейд вдруг запнулся, — лорд и леди Лестрейндж.   
  
— Перестань, дорогой, — Доротея Лестрейндж взмахнула рукавами мантии, — какие лорды и леди? К чему такая официальность? Достаточно «мистера» и «миссис», да и вообще — у нас в домашнем кругу приняты обращения по именам, мистер Холмс. Но как вам удобнее, мы не настаиваем. Добро пожаловать, — она протянула Майкрофту руку.  
  
— Рад, что родители Грегори живы, здоровы и прекрасны, мадам. — Он поцеловал протянутую руку и пожал Лестрейнджу-старшему. — В детстве меня не так часто звали по имени вне дома, очень уж оно у меня странное, но Ее Величеству нравится называть меня Майкрофтом, и многие за ней повторяют. Так что я уже привык получать удовольствие, когда слышу подобное обращение, леди Доротея, сэр Леонурус. Очень рад знакомству.   
  
И он забрал у Каблучка и вручил леди орхидею.  
  
— О, спасибо, она займет достойное место в оранжерее. И просто Доротея и Леонурус...  
  
— Лео, — пробасил отец семейства.   
  
— … хорошо. Просто Лео. Как вы перенесли аппарацию, дорогой? Голова не кружится? Если кружится, скажите, не стесняйтесь. Мы предложим вам укрепляющего, вы ведь еще на матч собирались.   
  
— Все в порядке, спасибо. Но на будущее я бы хотел попросить, вас, друг мой, предупреждать меня о том, какие именно ощущения меня ожидают, — обернулся Майкрофт к Грегу. — Я уже понял, что мало чему из прочитанного мною в этих... ммм... сказках можно доверять. Но люблю все знать заранее.  
  
— Вот как раз про аппарацию та женщина написала сущую правду, — ответил Лестрейд. — Но… Мама, а где Вилси?   
  
— Иду, иду, — раздался тоненький голосок, и в холле, шаркая ступнями в подобии римских сандалий, появилась старая домовиха.   
  
— Боже мой, — Лестрейд почему-то побледнел, почти подбежал к ней и подхватил на руки.   
  
— Вилси нянчила Грегори, когда он был маленьким, — шепнула Доротея Майкрофту.   
  
— Малыш, опусти меня, мне перед гостем неудобно, — попросила домовиха. Лестрейд послушался. — Вот так. Это и есть твой друг? Хороший, хороший.   
  
Майкрофт, кивая леди Доротее, вдруг подумал, что Грегу может быть гораздо больше лет, чем казалось и озвучивалось. Но это, во всяком случае, не напугало его. Он сделал шаг по направлению к «даме» и опустился перед ней на одно колено, пока Грег говорил:  
  
— Да, это мой друг Майкрофт Холмс, Вилси. — Его голос чуть дрогнул. — Моя няня.   
  
— Очень приятно познакомиться с вами, — произнося это, Майкрофт решил, как обратиться к старушке, — уважаемая Вилси. И, вспомнив, как Грег называл эльфов душой дома, добавил: — Для меня честь быть гостем в этом доме и другом вашего воспитанника.  
  
Вилси приблизилась к нему почти вплотную, и Майкрофт решил, что она плохо видит. Зато он смог рассмотреть лицо старой домовихи в подробностях. Ее бледная кожа была вся в складках, как у шарпея, — видимо, эквивалент человеческих морщин, а глаза мутноватыми, но от домовихи пахло чем-то очень приятным. И Майкрофт вспомнил это запах — молоко с малиной. Домовиха погладила его по щеке теплой и сухой ладонью и еле слышно шепнула:  
  
— Не обижай его.   
  
— Не обижу, — ответил Майкрофт одними губами.  
  
— Пойдемте, я покажу вам вашу комнату, — Лестрейд тронул его за плечо.   
  
— Скоро гонг, — предупредила Доротея.  
  
На лестнице Майкрофт немного перевел дух.   
  
— У вас очень красивая матушка, — сказал он, входя в комнату.   
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Грег. — Как вам комната?   
  
Майкрофт немного удивленно огляделся, отыскивая глазами зонт. Он нашелся прислоненным к креслу. Да, комната роскошная, в лучших традициях старины, но комфортная. Широкая кровать под балдахином, какой-то совершенно безразмерный резной шкаф во всю стену, столик у кровати с цветами в вазе и фотографией в рамке. Майкрофт подошел ближе и обмер: мало того что это была фотография Шерлока — она еще и двигалась.   
  
— Господи, — только и сумел он произнести, осознав, что спальню приготовили лично для него, хотя он и не должен был задержаться в доме более трех часов, а в комнате пробыть предстояло и того меньше.   
  
Получалось... получалось, что у Грегори были какие-то планы на дальнейшее? Вопрос — какие? И Майкрофт непроизвольно посмотрел на кровать и тут же вздрогнул где-то глубоко внутри, поймав насмешливый взгляд брата на фото. Впрочем, насмешка казалась вполне дружелюбной.  
  
— Грегори... а сколько вам лет на самом деле?  
  
— Вот это вопрос, — улыбнулся тот. — Ровно столько, сколько обозначено в документах — сорок пять. Снейп — и тот меня старше.   
  
— Я просто впервые подумал, что не знаю вашего настоящего возраста. Значит, вы меня старше всего на четыре года. Можно считать, ровесники. А Снейп... тот самый, да? Почему вы именно о нем вспомнили? Вы считаете, что мне он наиболее интересен? Вы его приготовили для знакомства из знаковых фигур, как тогда говорили?  
  
— Этих знаковых, как вы выразились, фигур на матче будет предостаточно. Финал высшей лиги. Снейп… ну, он не особый фанат квиддича, но такое событие тоже не пропустит, тем более август — в Хогвартсе пусто. Директор обязательно посетит матч.   
  
— Дамблдор? — Майкрофт подумал, что вот с кем он бы с удовольствием познакомился, но вслух не сказал. — А зачем Джоан его «убила»? Кстати, Грегори, могу я спросить? Она сама-то... она же не волшебница? Но из магической семьи, вероятно? Кто у нее учился в Хогвартсе? Сестры, братья?  
  
— Ее сестра училась на Гриффиндоре. Наверняка рассказывала.  
  
— Подробно же она рассказывала. А семья не магическая? Сестре хоть от вашего шефа не влетело? Или он это сам спланировал?  
  
— Ну, после первой книги состоялось разбирательство, конечно. Если бы Дамблдор не отнесся с юмором, кончилось бы все хуже. Но он выступил в Визенгамоте и убедил всех, что, начитавшись таких историй, маглы ни за что уже не поверят в существование волшебников. — Лестрейд подошел к шкафу и постучал по двери. Обе створки тут же сложились гармошкой, явив взору Майкрофта ряды мантий и белоснежных сорочек, в выдвинутых ящиках лежали воротнички и манжеты. — Выбирайте. Я потом подправлю, если потребуется. Мама не любит, когда опаздывают к столу.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул и, быстро перебрав мантии, достал вешалку с одной.  
  
— Вот эту. Ее надо надеть сейчас? Или только на матч?  
  
— Надевайте сейчас, мы ведь отправляемся сразу после чая, — улыбнулся Грег. — Вода нужной температуры в кувшине, он сам все сделает, полотенце тоже.   
  
Держать лицо становилось все труднее: Майкрофт представил кувшин, который «сам все сделает», и чуть не прыснул.  
  
— Грегори, если я правильно понимаю происходящее, а я всегда все понимаю правильно, то мне надо как-то... обменять фунты на ваши деньги. Тогда к следующему разу я куплю сам все необходимое.  
  
— Конечно. Гоблинов вы еще не видели. Через десять минут встречаемся на лестнице. Да, кстати, пиджак под мантию мы не надеваем — достаточно жилета.   
  
Лестрейд поспешно вышел. Майкрофт кашлянул, но снял пиджак, повесил его на вешалку, потом вымыл руки, подставляя их под услужливый кувшин, который парил в воздухе над фарфоровым тазом для умывания. Из кувшина лилась вода идеальной температуры.   
Майкрофт надел выбранную мантию темно-синего цвета, которая подозрительно идеально ему подошла. Когда он вышел на лестницу, ровно через секунду появился и Грег — в сорочке с высоким воротником, темно-бордовом жилете и в мантии более светлого тона.   
  
— Вам очень идет мантия, — кивнул Майкрофт, словно это не он, а Грег надел такое впервые. — Вы в ней просто потрясающе привлекательны.  
  
И пошел по лестнице вниз.  
  
— Спасибо, а вы так будто родились в мантии, — ответил Грег, нагоняя его.   
  
— Родись я магом, был бы наверняка лучшим учеником.   
— Не сомневаюсь.  
  
Они вошли в гостиную, и Майкрофт сразу понял, почему Грег ничуть не удивился, впервые попав в его дом. Вот только здешние портреты предков на стенах были живыми.   
  
— О! У нашего Грегори появился возлюбленный! — внезапно сказал джентльмен эпохи регентства.   
  
Остальные на него зашикали, леди Доротея метнула в предка гневный взгляд.  
  
— Сэр Рандулф!   
  
— Мерлин мой, что я такого сказал? Ну видно же, что гость предпочитает мужчин!   
  
Майкрофт снова сделал вид, что ничего странного не происходит, решая про себя, к лучшему то, что портрет это озвучил, или нет? Решив, что к лучшему, он медленно повернулся к «предку» и пристально на него посмотрел:  
  
— Действительно, милорд, ничего особенного. Уже давно не возбраняется, и я этого не скрываю.  
  
— Я только рад за маглов! Мои поздравления! — ответил сэр Рандулф.   
  
— К слову, у нас это никогда не считалось преступлением, — заметил сэр Леонурус.   
  
— Прошу к столу, — пригласила леди Доротея.   
  
Видимо, ее слова стали сигналом для портретов: кто-то предпочел улизнуть за раму, кто-то, включая Рандулфа, сделал вид, что дремлет.   
  
Чаепитие обещало быть роскошным и являло для Майкрофта море искушений. Ланч он пропустил и чувствовал, как от ароматов, источаемых пирожными, булочками, корзиночками с кремом и тортом, начинает кружиться голова. Леди Доротея ухаживала за ним и домашними. Чай был просто потрясающим на вкус. Майкрофт обычно ел мало, но попробовать решил все, чтобы не показаться невежливым. И чувствовал, что с каждой минутой его вежливость превращается в жажду сладкого. Потом придется какое-то время попоститься.   
  
— Все очень вкусно, — сказал он, обратив на хозяйку немного затуманенный взгляд, — простите, а готовили эльфы?  
  
— Конечно, и незачем извиняться. Ешьте на здоровье, мальчики, — как-то совсем уж по-домашнему произнесла леди Доротея. — О… извините, Майкрофт. Но правда — все эти спортивные соревнования ужасно пробуждают аппетит.   
  
— Моя матушка обожает футбол. В детстве я ее сопровождал и тоже проникся. Мы тогда жили в Лондоне. Теперь родители живут за городом... Вы болельщица, Доротея?  
  
— Не совсем, но составляю компанию Лео. Правда сегодня наша команда не играет, она вылетела в полуфинале, так что мы останемся дома.   
  
Чаепитие подходило к концу, Грег все чаще посматривал на часы.  
  
— Нам пора, — сказал он наконец.   
  
— Спасибо за чай, — Майкрофт поднялся за ним. — Мы ведь еще не прощаемся?   
  
— Нет, дорогой. Увидимся.  
  
Почему-то Грег не пошел в холл, а стал подниматься на второй этаж. Майкрофт не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Грег, попутно притянув из спален зонт и свою трость, отвел его в дальний конец коридора и толкнул одну из дверей.  
  
— Это мои старые комнаты, — сказал он, беря Майкрофта под руку и ведя из первой комнаты, судя по виду классной, дальше, в свою детскую спальню. — Подождите минуту.   
  
Он не отпустил его локоть, а правую руку сунул в карман мантии, нащупывая там что-то. Комнату вдруг словно заволокло туманом, но вскоре он рассеялся.  
  
— Что это было? — Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на окно.  
  
— Ничего особенного. А сейчас аппарируем, приготовьтесь.   
  


***

  
  
Никакого послабления от странных манипуляций Лестрейда не случилось, но аппарацию Майкрофт перенес уже легче. Видимо, тут дело в привычке, решил он.   
  
Они очутились на открытой местности, и с первого взгляда невозможно было определить, в каком графстве. Неподалеку высилось огромное сооружение, раза в три превышающее масштабами Колизей, но построенное по такому же принципу с делением на сектора. Над амфитеатром высилось еще две башни, пристроенные с боков. К входам вели мощеные дороги, которые начинались прямо посреди равнины. На них аппарировали волшебники и волшебницы — точно по направлению к нужному им сектору.  
  
— Ваш билет, — сказал Грег, доставая из кармана мантии глянцевую картонку с номерами сектора и места.   
  
— Мы ведь не в Хогвартсе? — уточнил Майкрофт очевидное на всякий случай.  
  
— Конечно нет, как бы я вас тогда провел на матч? Мы в Лестершире. Это Центральный стадион.   
  
— А что, в Хогвартс посторонних совсем не пускают? Или... маглам нельзя?  
  
— Туда вообще не пускают посторонних. Только по особому приглашению директора или по согласованию с ним. Члены Попечительского совета могут бывать, Министр магии, начальник аврората, потому что это вопрос безопасности, — тут Грег почему-то усмехнулся. — Остальные — только после согласования с директором.   
  
— Хотел бы я с ним познакомиться, — признался все-таки Майкрофт, тут же давая себе слово, что постарается как-то добиться разрешения когда-нибудь побывать в школе.  
  
— Да сегодня познакомитесь, он сидит в нашем секторе.   
  
Позади них раздался громкий хлопок, и Майкрофт невольно вздрогнул. Лестрейд же обернулся.   
  
— Хелми! Мой дорогой! — раздался чувственный низкий голос с хрипотцой.   
  
«Какой Хелми?» — машинально подумал Майкрофт и тут вспомнил, что одно из имен Лестрейда — Нотхелм.  
  
Он увидел, как на лице Лестрейда расцветает улыбка, и обернулся. К ним шла потрясающей красоты женщина — с пышной копной черных волос и по-настоящему зелеными глазами. Точеный носик, решительный рот, острый подбородок, вся такая энергичная и неопределенного возраста — словом, ведьма.   
  
— Белла!   
  
Майкрофт возмущенно наблюдал, как эти двое раскинули руки, идя друг другу навстречу, как Грег обнимает дамочку и едва ли не лобызается с ней. Пока Майкрофт прикидывал, есть ли у него вообще шансы по сравнению с такой красоткой, Грег вспомнил, что он тут не один.  
  
— Белла, позволь тебе представить моего друга Майкрофта Холмса.   
  
Тот почувствовал себя немного неуютно, встретившись с взглядом зеленых глаз.   
  
— Супруга моего кузена — леди Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.   
  
Майкрофт вовремя вспомнил, что Вольдеморта не существовало, а следовательно — и Пожирателей смерти.   
  
— Очень приятно, мистер Холмс, — ведьма протянула руку.   
  
От ее голоса у Майкрофта по загривку пробежали мурашки.   
  
— Рад знакомству, мадам. Чудесный день сегодня, — Майкрофт осторожно поцеловал ведьме руку.  
  
— В вашей семье тоже любят необычные имена? — спросила Беллатрикс. — Вы ведь брат Шерлока Холмса?  
  
— Впервые рад, что нельзя рассказывать брату о магах. Не то мне пришлось бы признаться ему, что его слава совершенно безгранична. А мой брат и так считает себя центром вселенной. В нашей семье начали любить необычные имена ровно с нашего поколения, родителей зовут совершенно нор... просто.  
  
Майкрофт с трудом сдерживал эмоции, глядя на то, как Белла беззастенчиво прижимается к Грегу.   
  
— Белла читает магловские газеты, — пояснил он, обнимая кузину за талию. — Так что слава Шерлока безгранична почти исключительно в нашем семействе. И куда же ты дела семейство, кстати?   
  
— Сейчас аппарируют. Мне надоело ждать Кастора, его в последний момент осенила очередная гениальная идея. А вот и они!   
  
Неподалеку аппарировали мужчина и двое подростков.   
  
— Родольфус! — воскликнул Грег.  
  
Тот помахал рукой и заторопился.   
  
— Познакомьтесь, — начал Грег, — сэр Родольфус Лестрейндж. Дорогой кузен — мой друг Майкрофт Холмс.   
  
Родольфус, будучи названным первым, с любопытством на того посмотрел.   
  
— Очень рад, мистер Холмс. Мои сыновья — Менкар и Кастор.   
  
Оба были похожи на отца, но совершенно различны — старший смотрел открыто и с интересом, а младший, Кастор, выглядел рассеянным и лишь скользнул взглядом по лицу Майкрофта, но зато, посмотрев на дядю, улыбнулся.   
  
Майкрофт учтиво кивнул племянникам Грега, слегка улыбнулся кузену, подумав про себя, что за этот день уже улыбнулся — как искренне, так и дежурно — столько, сколько не улыбается обычно за месяц. Он заметил на лацкане у нового знакомого значок в виде маленькой метлы. То ли фанат, то ли сам играл в команде? Майкрофт не знал здешних реалий, это мешало быстро делать выводы, что, в свою очередь, очень раздражало.   
  
— Мистер Лестрейндж, рад знакомству.  
  
После обмена любезностями и объятий между Грегом и Родольфусом семейство Лестрейнджей наконец направилось дальше по мостовой в сторону стадиона.   
  
— Может, воспользуемся порталом? — спросил Грег у Майкрофта, указывая на каменную площадку сбоку от дороги. Тут же на нее встал какой-то пожилой маг и пропал из вида.   
  
— Ощущения такие же, как когда я вас обнимал за талию? — пошутил Майкрофт, направляясь к площадке.  
  
— Не совсем. Но тоже ничего хорошего, если честно, — рассмеялся Грег.   
  
В свою очередь он сам обнял Майкрофта, который так и не успел обидеться или возмутиться на двусмысленное замечание.  
  
— На счет три наступаем. Раз, два, три!  
  
Ну да, не совсем такие ощущения, вместо центрифуги — всего лишь русские горки. Но вот он, вход на стадион, который нависал громадой, полностью затмившей солнце. Отдав билеты контролеру, Грег и Майкрофт пошли внутрь. Стадион был устроен подозрительно так же, как Колизей, на втором ярусе обнаружились магазинчики с сувенирами, киоски с едой и прокатом каких-то непонятных приборов, напоминающих бинокли.   
  
— Это те самые? Из книг? — спросил Майкрофт. — Замедляющие изображение и показывающие повторно голы?  
  
— Да, омнинокли. Хотите возьмем?   
  
— Одолжите мне денег, Грег? Я не подумал заранее... отдам или фунтами, или когда вы меня в ваш банк отведете.  
  
— Стоимость проката, дорогой мой, чисто символическая — десять пенсов в пересчете на старые деньги. Другое дело, если вы хотите купить себе сувенир на память. Я бы, конечно, с удовольствием сделал для вас подарок, но вы ведь не согласитесь. Одолжу — не вопрос.  
  
Майкрофт ничего не ответил, решив про подарок подумать позже. Тем более что он никогда...  
  
— Никогда не покупал сувениров. Это будет любопытный опыт. Я бы купил что-то Шерлоку. Какой-нибудь магнит с зельеварением... бывает такое?  
  
— Здесь вряд ли можно найти что-то подобное, но посмотрим.   
  
Они взяли омнинокли и направились к магазинчикам. Чего тут только не было! Значки, движущиеся постеры команд, «живые» фигурки всех игроков.   
  
— Это «Грифоны из Сассекса», — объяснял Грег, — они в зеленой форме. А в желтой играют «Ливерпульские Гарпии». Они считаются фаворитами. К тому же у них ловец сильнее.   
  
Увы, сувенирная индустрия магов еще не додумалась до изготовления магнитов, но зато продавались декоративные настенные тарелочки с различными символами и лозунгами. «Зелья — это сила!» — значилось на одной. Надпись вилась причудливой лентой над картинкой, изображавшей, должно быть, кабинет зельевара. К счастью, картинки на тарелках не двигались.  
  
Майкрофт, взяв у Грега деньги, купил тарелочку для братца, потом, подумав, выбрал женский шарф в гриффиндорских цветах для Антеи. Себе такой купить постеснялся.  
  
— А за кого болеете вы лично?— спросил он.  
  
— Из этих двух команд или вообще? Если вообще, то за «Шропширских фейри», конечно. Но они в финал не вышли, как вы слышали. По логике вещей сегодня должны выиграть «Гарпии», но я из чувства солидарности поставил бы на «Грифонов».   
  
— Вот как? — раздался позади них слегка насмешливый мужской голос. — Вы всерьез собираетесь сделать ставку, Лестрейндж?   
  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил Грег, прежде чем повернуться, — вы же знаете, что я никогда не участвую в тотализаторе.   
  
Майкрофт тоже обернулся, догадавшись, кто именно к ним подошел и помня предостережение — ни за что не смотреть Томасу Реддлу в глаза. Как истинный слизеринец, тот был облачен в изумрудно-зеленую мантию. Внешне же он напоминал своего отца — просто клон какой-то. Разве что намного старше и с бородой. Рядом с пресловутым шефом стоял другой «культовый» персонаж. «Есть ли на свете цвета, кроме черного? Нет, не слышал, но сделаю исключение для сорочки». Роулинг, в принципе, довольно точно описала профессора Снейпа, но довела его черты до карикатурности.   
  
— Добрый день, сэр, — сказал Грег, стоически выдержав еще раз полную процедуру знакомства. — Позвольте представить вам моего друга мистера Майкрофта Холмса.   
  
— И за кого посоветуете мне болеть сегодня? — с интересом спросил Майкрофт у «коллеги».  
  
— Я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Лестрейнджем, — немного уклончиво ответил Реддл.   
  
— Сэр, стоит ли полагаться только на ощущения? — спросил Грег. — Исключительно на ощущения?  
  
— Разумеется, на что же еще? Как вы себя чувствуете в нашем мире, мистер Холмс?   
  
— Благодарю. Мне любопытно. Обстановка как на стадионе, в общем-то. Вы бывали на футболе, коллега?  
  
— Случалось в молодости.   
  
Грег, видимо поняв, что эти двое не ограничатся простым обменом любезностями, спросил Снейпа о каком-то общем деле. Тот кивнул и отошел чуть в сторону. Майкрофту было, конечно, любопытно, о чем они там так тихо говорили, но он решил спросить у Грега позже.   
  
— Да, конечно, — ответил он Реддлу, скользя взглядом по его лицу и вежливо улыбаясь. — Ведь ваш отец в юности играл в футбол, насколько мне известно. Не сочтите за... А впрочем, считайте за что хотите, но у меня есть подарок для вас. — И Майкрофт достал откуда-то из-под мантии небольшое фото. — Простите, что без рамки, но мне было велено снять пиджак, а фото в рамке под жилет не помещалось.   
  
И он протянул Реддлу фотографию — самую простую, не движущуюся. На ней несколько парней, среди которых был дед Майкрофта и отец «шефа», стояли на оксфордском стадионе с мячом, который держал в руках капитан команды.  
  
— У вас такой точно нет. Ее не было и у нас, собственно. Это последний курс, моего деда приехала навестить сестра, она тогда увлекалась фотографией и сделала несколько снимков, но пластинки не проявила и вообще забыла про них. Я нашел их, когда перебирал недавно старые вещи деда, чудом сохранившиеся. Мои сотрудники смогли их восстановить и напечатать фото.  
  
Тут Майкрофт убедился, что все написанное о Реддле в книге — выдумка, потому что он, увидев на снимке отца, тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, коллега. — И тут же посмотрел на Снейпа. — Северус… Простите, Грегори, я хочу показать фото. Северус, смотри, какая редкость.   
  
Вот как? Просто Северус? Майкрофт с любопытством уставился на этих двоих. Снейп подошел к Реддлу, положил ему руку на плечо и посмотрел на фотографию.   
  
— Вы все-таки удивительно похожи, Том. Очень хорошая работа, мистер Холмс, у вас отличные специалисты.  
  
— Действительно, отличные. А можно задать вопрос, господа? Тут ведь наверняка много ваших учеников, мистер Снейп. И ваших подчиненных, я думаю, тоже немало, коллега. Как вы «болеете»? Я спрашиваю потому, что неоднократно слышал мнение, будто мне, к примеру, не стоит ходить на футбол, дабы... ну, вы понимаете. В вашем мире с этим нет проблем?  
  
— Совершенно никаких, — ответил Реддл. — Квиддич — это больше, чем спорт. Это почти религия.   
  
— На фоне господина директора и профессора МакГонагалл все мы сущие дети, мистер Холмс, — заметил Снейп.  
  
— Я люблю футбол, — со слегка преувеличенным сокрушением вздохнул Майкрофт, — всегда стараюсь себя сдерживать, чтобы не заорать «гол» или «офсайд» на стадионе. Надеюсь, что и тут вокруг меня будут болеть громко и азартно, и я не буду очень выделяться.  
  
— Не переживайте, тут будет адский шум, — улыбнулся Реддл и что-то шепнул на ухо Снейпу.  
  
— Опять! — тот закатил глаза, но было заметно, что это только для вида. — Составьте мне компанию, Лестрейндж.   
  
— Точно, время идет, а нам еще подниматься на самый верх. Майкрофт, я скоро вернусь.   
  
Они направились к другим магазинчикам.  
  
— Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, мистер Холмс, вы задавайте, не стесняйтесь, — сказал Реддл.  
  
— О, если можно... меня интересует один вопрос. Мистер Лестрейд, — Майкрофт нарочно произнес фамилию инспектора на магловский манер, — сказал мне, что не принято смотреть вам в глаза, поскольку при этом вы читаете мысли собеседника. Я хотел просто уточнить для себя. Вот я или мой брат, когда мы смотрим на людей или предметы, делаем выводы о них совершенно непроизвольно. Я не могу включить или выключить в себе это умение; это все равно, что, услышав чей-то разговор на знакомом мне языке, я его пойму не потому, что так хочу, а потому, что не могу не понять. У вас это так же с мыслями? Или вы можете и не читать их при желании?  
  
— Грегори сказал про чтение мыслей? Именно чтение? — уточнил Реддл. — Ай-ай-ай, совсем омаглился. Это не чтение мыслей, это считывание информации. Глубинное считывание. Хотя, конечно, иногда я могу слышать нечто вроде «белого шума». Если вы не хотите, чтобы я узнал государственные секреты, не смотрите мне в глаза. Конечно, я могу поймать этот момент и, если успею, закрыться. Но лучше не рисковать. Грегори, кстати, никогда не был хорошим легилиментом, зато он прекрасный эмпат. Каждому свое, как говорится.   
  
Эмпат? Надо же. Майкрофт сделал себе зарубку, чтобы подумать и об этом позже.  
  
— То есть вы считываете непроизвольно. Сочувствую вам, коллега. Какая, должно быть, огромная нагрузка на мозг — столько чужих тайн. И «омаглился» в данном случае — комплимент агенту под прикрытием, я полагаю? Он очень... профессионален. Остается надеяться, что вы не намерены отозвать его в ближайшем будущем. Грегори... на своем месте очень хорош.  
  
О том, что в речи Лестрейда иногда проскальзывает нечто старомодное, Майкрофт не сказал бы «шефу» ни за что.  
  
— Вообще-то я обязан был отозвать его, — нахмурившись отозвался Реддл. — После той ситуации в бассейне. Но он спасал человеку жизнь — для аврора это приоритетно. Жизнь вашего брата, что немаловажно. Он никогда раньше не рисковал своей карьерой и моим расположением по личным мотивам. Но он слишком долго был совершенно одинок — эта его как бы жена не в счет. Его предшественники не выдерживали и пяти-шести лет. Ломались, знаете ли. Один даже закончил свои дни в больнице.  
  
Майкрофт мысленно прокричал «ура», когда услышал, что жена никогда не имела значения. И при этом еще раз убедился, что Грег в чем-то исключителен. Что такого ужасного было в работе под прикрытием для других авроров, он не понял, но решил не углубляться в этот вопрос.  
  
— Я очень благодарен вам за понимание, мистер Реддл, — сказал он. — И от меня никто никогда не услышит лишнего, вам можно не волноваться по этому поводу. Что же касается той истории, то, думаю, Грегори понимал, на что идет. Но я бы не стал наказывать подчиненного за желание спасти жизнь друга. И я говорю это не потому, что речь идет о моем брате, честное слово.  
  
— Я не собирался его наказывать…  
  
Но тут из людского моря вынырнули Грег со Снейпом — оба нагруженные пакетами и коробочками. Реддл тут же взял одну и мечтательно улыбнулся.   
  
— Когда еще можно пуститься во все тяжкие, как не на матче.   
  
Майкрофт с удивлением посмотрел на пакеты и коробки в руках Грега.   
  
— Еда? — спросил он шепотом.   
  
— Да, тут всякое… и не только сладости.   
  
— Пора подниматься наверх, джентльмены, — сказал Реддл. — До матча осталось совсем немного времени. Приятно было познакомиться с вами, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Взаимно, коллега, — ответил Майкрофт, наблюдая, как Реддл уходит вместе со Снейпом в сторону лестницы, как забирает у него часть покупок, берет под руку… и, честно говоря, он немного позавидовал.   
  


***

  
  
Они поднимались долго, очень долго. Майкрофт старался смотреть только вперед и вверх, но когда очутился у входа в сектор, остановился на секунду, ошеломленный открывшимся зрелищем. Огромный стадион почти заполнился народом, тысячи голосов обрушились на Майкрофта. Грег осторожно тронул его за локоть и кивком указал налево. Они прошли немного вдоль кресел и уселись примерно посередине ряда.  
  
— Очаровательная пара — ваш шеф и Снейп, — пробормотал Майкрофт, почувствовав облегчение. — И не скажешь сходу, кто в ней старший. Мистер Реддл правда сладкоежка?  
  
— Он любит рахат-лукум, — ответил Грег. — У нас он тоже есть. А еще шоколадные лягушки — те самые, тыквенные кексики, пастилу, а еще мясные чипсы. Держу пари, вы никогда такое не пробовали.   
  
— Конечно не пробовал, какое уж тут пари. Черт, как жаль, что Шерлок не с нами. Тут очень красиво и чувствуется какое-то... какая-то аура, как сказал ваш эльф. Аура единения, что ли. Давай свою лягушку, я все равно сегодня все правила нарушаю.  
  
Грег улыбнулся и на секунду закрыл ладонью лицо. Майкрофт вспомнил о его эмпатии и подумал: не поспешил ли он сокращать дистанцию? Но, достав палочку, Грег вдруг сотворил полупрозрачный стол, положил на него волшебную снедь, выбрал маленькую коробочку и тихонько ее приоткрыл.   
  
— Хватай пальцами, держи крепко — и сразу в рот, а то ускачет.   
  
Конечно, первая ускакала. Но со второй получилось, и на пятой Майкрофт уже проделывал все манипуляции с лягушками так, словно ел их с детства. Попутно он снова подумал: как жаль, что Шерлок не может их попробовать. Движущиеся портреты на вкладышах тоже оказались правдой. Грег давал пояснения, кто есть кто и чем знаменит.   
  
— Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, — прочитал Майкрофт на вкладыше. — Надо же, просто как в той книге. Но вот внешне как-то не очень похож.   
  
— Конечно, неплохо, что леди смогла заработать и выбраться из бедности, — раздался немного скрипучий голос чуть выше головы Майкрофта. Он обернулся и увидел самого директора Хогвартса: седая борода и длинные белоснежные волосы имелись, очки-половинки — тоже, но никакой эксцентричности в одежде — все строго и даже элегантно, хотя мантия была фиолетовая. Впрочем, Майкрофт уже успел заметить, что маги не ограничивают себя в выборе цветов для одежды.   
  
— Сидите, сидите, молодые люди, не вставайте, — сказал Дамблдор и сел рядом с Майкрофтом. Тот почувствовал, как пульс ощутимо зачастил. — С лягушек начали? Отлично.   
  
Дамблдор провел ладонью в воздухе, и у него появился такой же столик — значит, магия стадионная, услуга для зрителей. У директора с собой тоже имелся запас вкусностей.   
  
— Вы Майкрофт Холмс, верно? — Дамблдор посмотрел поверх очков.   
  
— Да, сэр, — Майкрофт решил, что раз директор не дождался, пока их представят друг другу, то и ему ждать не надо. — Он самый. Чрезвычайно рад, что не все в книгах соответствует действительности. Должен сказать, что выбравшаяся из бедности леди могла бы обойтись и более мирно с тем, кто за нее, как я понимаю, заступился в самом начале.  
  
— Я не обращаю на это внимания, молодой человек, и давно пережил своего двойника. Вы, вероятно, уже убедились, что у нас тут все не так мелодраматично, как в романах.   
  
— И это меня крайне радует. Первые книги получились милыми, и я даже сожалел, что они не были написаны, когда рос мой брат. А к концу все стало так мрачно и наполнено философией смерти, что я порадовался, что мой брат уже вырос. Говорю это вам потому, что то же самое высказывал в глаза автору.  
  
— Ей бы стоило сразу писать для подростков хотя бы, — проворчал Дамблдор. — Дело не в том, что она насочиняла про нас всякого, а в том, что она, описывая наш мир, поднимала исключительно магловские проблемы. Откуда у нас расизм, откуда ксенофобия? О чем вообще писала эта женщина? Да, проблема с Гриндевальдом существовала — это правда. А якобы Вольдеморта вы сегодня уже видели. Беда в том, что, описывай она все как есть, это бы у вас не продавалось. Утопии давно вышли из моды. Кому интересны истории о хорошей жизни?  
  
Майкрофт вынужден был согласиться с этим.   
  
— Честно говоря, — прибавил он, — узнав правду, я был слегка удивлен тем, что Роулинг дала вымышленным героям имена реальных людей. Вероятно, у нее была какая-то причина, поскольку просто в отсутствии фантазии ее явно нельзя обвинить. Может быть, ей очень хотелось в Хогвартс с сестрой, хотя бы просто посмотреть, но суровые правила оставили ее за бортом, и в ней много лет таилась обида? Не на сестру же обижаться... Вот и вылилось на кого попало.  
  
— Знаете ли, — серьезно произнес Дамблдор, — привести ребенка без способностей в школу, чтобы он просто «посмотрел», мне кажется намного более жестоким, чем не пустить. Мы ведь не зря запрещаем несовершеннолетним колдовать вне Хогвартса, хотя периодически в Министерство приходят петиции от семей магов с просьбой разрешить их детям заниматься на каникулах под их присмотром. Но у нас почти половина детей или полукровки, или маглорожденные.  
  
Майкрофт смотрел на веселую цветастую толпу, заполнявшую стадион; на волшебников разных возрастов, одинаково ведущих себя как дети — поедавших лакомства, махавших плакатами и вымпелами в цветах команд, свистящих и дудящих, даже стучащих в барабаны. Значит, немалая часть из них родились в обычном мире, среди электричества, компьютеров, машин? Неужели они так быстро и с такой охотой адаптировались?  
  
— Вы хотите сказать, — спросил он, — что запрещаете колдовать детям из магических семей исключительно ради равноправия с их сверстниками из семей... человеческих? Что ж, будь я учителем, я не рискнул бы озвучить эту причину детям... наверное.  
  
— Магловских, — поправил Дамблдор. — Это основная причина, а косвенная в том, что дети и так генерируют большое количество магии, они и без заклинаний то и дело доставляют родителям много хлопот. У детей из семей волшебников хотя бы есть один большой плюс: никто вокруг не считает их сумасшедшими или порой даже уродами... О, Сириус!   
  
«Еще один красавчик», — подумал Майкрофт, глядя на черноволосого щеголя, подошедшего к Дамблдору.   
  
— Господин директор, — элегантно поклонился Блэк, — добрый день. Привет, Грегори.   
  
— Майкрофт, познакомься с братом Беллы. Сириус Блэк — Майкрофт Холмс.   
  
— Очень рад, сэр, очень.  
  
Проходы между рядами были достаточными, чтобы Сириус спокойно прошел мимо, не потревожив столы с угощением, сел рядом с Грегори и тут же втянул его в какой-то разговор.   
  
— Знаете, — вернулся Майкрофт к беседе с директором, — даже в полностью немагических семьях с обычным ребенком могут происходить похожие вещи. Я от всей души сочувствую юным магам из таких семей. Как и любым нестандартным детям, особенно когда они не единственные в семье. Они рождены изгоями, и редко кому везет дружить хотя бы с собственными братьями-сестрами. Так что я не стал бы осуждать сестру нашей писательницы за то, что она оказалась столь... невоздержанна на язык. Лучше так, чем «тебе никогда этого не понять». А можно вопрос, профессор Дамблдор?  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Я вот только что, говоря с мистером Реддлом, спросил его о легилименции, насколько ему трудно себя контролировать. Как я понял, это возможно, но непросто даже для такого сильного и опытного мага, как он — или вы, должно быть. Что же говорить о детях? Если ребенок от рождения владеет магией, как ему ограничить себя в ее применении? Как заставить себя быть проще, чем ты есть?  
  
— Увы, никак, мистер Холмс. Ребенок вообще не способен контролировать такие вещи.  
  
— Хорошо понимаю их... и очень им сочувствую, очень... Ваши... м-м-м... спецслужбы потому разрешили Грегори открыться мне, что осознавали: я пойму магов лучше, чем многие другие, из-за того, что сам рос не таким, как все? Если не хотите или не можете — не отвечайте, конечно.  
  
— «Спецслужбы», — усмехнулся Дамблдор. — Грегори, конечно, разговаривал с Томом, но не как со своим непосредственным начальником, а по душам. Том понимает, что ему нужен друг.  
  
«Я не маг, но и не идиот», — думал Майкрофт, кивая при этом Дамблдору, но стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Конечно, мысль о том, что его выбрали в друзья, была забавной, но верить в это у Майкрофта не получалось совершенно. Кажется, Грегори пытаются сделать агентом влияния... и очень хочется верить, что сам он об этом не подозревает.   
  
— Что ж, уклончивый ответ — тоже ответ. А эти лягушки... их нельзя слегка заколдовать? Чтобы не двигались? — резко сменил он тему. — Чтобы можно было угостить ими... там, у нас?  
  
— Пожалуйста! — улыбнулся Дамблдор и направил на коробочки волшебную палочку. — Карточки тоже стали неподвижными. Скажете, что это... как же... фанатское.   
  
— ЛЕДИ И ДЖЕНТЛЬМЕНЫ! ПРИВЕТСТВУЕМ ВАС НА ФИНАЛЬНОМ МАТЧЕ ВЫСШЕЙ ЛИГИ! — внезапно прогремел голос откуда-то с неба.  
  
— Спасибо! — успел от всей души поблагодарить Майкрофт и стал восстанавливать в памяти правила игры, много лет назад прочитанные им в книге.  
  
Пока шло представление игроков, трибуны неистовствовали так, что буквально закладывало уши. Грег вручил Майкрофту омнинокль, и тот разглядывал парней и девушек, вылетавших с площадок тех самых башен по бокам стадиона. На поле появился судья, открыл сундук и выпустил бладжеры, которые взвились вверх и замерли до времени над полем; настал черед золотого снитча, а потом вверх полетел квоффл — и игра началась. Вскоре Майкрофт вынужден был положить омнинокль на стол, надеясь, что в нем «запишутся» хотя бы голы. А они следовали один за другим. Кажется, «Гарпии» и правда превосходили в силе «Грифонов». Особенно «зверствовали» у них загонщики, которые уже через пятнадцать минут отправили одного из игроков команды-соперника в аут. Когда охотник «Грифонов» на всей скорости ушел в штопор и упал на поле, Майкрофт даже схватил Грегори за руку. Тот посмотрел на него совершенно безумным взглядом — раскрасневшийся, встрепанный и вспотевший.   
  
— Он же искалечится! — крикнул Майкрофт.   
  
— А! — Грег махнул рукой. — Все будет в порядке — подлатают, но сейчас вылетит замена.   
  
Заменой оказалась симпатичная девушка, и Майкрофт достал платок, чтобы утереть пот со лба.   
  
— Дженис, вперед! — закричала неподалеку какая-то женщина. — Задай им жару!  
  
Майкрофт обернулся и увидел, что место рядом с директором заняла леди в клетчатой мантии. «МакГонагалл», — догадался Майкрофт. Засмотревшись на игру, он совершенно пропустил момент, когда профессор трансфигурации появилась на стадионе.   
  
В какой-то момент игра перешла в более спокойное русло, потому что вратари разогрелись и стали отражать атаки охотников. Майкрофт сосредоточился на ловцах. Те выписывали такие финты, что голова шла кругом. Они ныряли между игроками, уворачивались от бладжеров, пикировали к самому полю и резко взмывали вверх. И главное — в игре не было никаких перерывов, никаких таймов. Весь на нервах, Майкрофт сгрыз уже полпачки мясных чипсов — кстати, они оказались на редкость вкусны. Не удивительно, что публика так охотно раскупала лакомства: аппетит от зрелища появлялся просто немыслимый.   
  
Дамблдор тоже выкрикивал имена игроков, посылал судью к какому-то драклу, Сириус пару раз засвистел, а то вдруг кинулся обнимать за шею и хлопать по плечам какого-то шатена, сидевшего в предыдущем ряду.   
  
Грегори заметил, что Майкрофт с удивлением наблюдает за этим, и крикнул ему в ухо:  
  
— Люпин!  
  
«Настоящий оборотень!» — мелькнула восторженная мысль.   
  
— СТО ПЯТЬДЕСЯТ — СЕМЬДЕСЯТ В ПОЛЬЗУ «ГАРПИЙ», — рявкнул комментатор.   
  
Грегори тут схватил Майкрофта за локоть.  
  
— Смотри! Смотри на ловца «Грифонов»!  
  
Майкрофт направил на того омнинокль. Ловец вдруг стал резко набирать высоту, за ним ринулся ловец соперников. Над ними мелькнула золотая искра. Хрясь! Бладжер вписался в «грифона» прямой наводкой — и тот стал падать, но при этом на лице его было написано блаженство.  
  
— ЛОВЕЦ «ГРИФОНОВ» САЙМОН ГЛОУСТОК ПОЙМАЛ СНИТЧ!!! ТРИСТА — ДЕВЯНОСТО В ПОЛЬЗУ «ГРИФОНОВ ИЗ САССЕКСА»!!! МАТЧ ОКОНЧЕН! — загремел комментатор.  
  
Последние его слова совершенно потонули в реве зрителей. Игроки стали спускаться на поле. «Грифоны» подхватили носилки, на которых уже лежал их героический ловец, и принялись исполнять какой-то дикий танец. Глоусток морщился от боли, но улыбался, и по щекам его текли слезы. МакГонагалл кинулась на шею Дамблдору, Люпин полез вдруг через спинку кресла в ряд к Сириусу, и они вместе тоже запрыгали и закричали от радости. «Сумасшедший дом», — подумал Майкрофт, утирая в который раз со лба пот. Какой там футбол!   
  
Что ж, матч закончился, вокруг бурлила толпа, Дамблдор куда-то ушел вслед за МакГонагалл — видимо, обсуждать матч и радоваться со своими, — и на прощание хлопнул Майкрофта по плечу. Тот решил все же задать Грегу вопрос, который вертелся у него на языке с момента, как он увидел стадион. Начал он, впрочем, с другого.   
  
— Ты отличный артист, Грегори.  
  
— То есть?  
  
— Ты ведь смотришь матч второй раз, — Майкрофт постарался, чтобы это прозвучало отнюдь не как вопрос. — Хотя, конечно, первый раз ты явно смотрел его с какого-то менее комфортного места. В то же время ты так искренне болеешь за своих... Это очень впечатляет.   
  
— Ну… тут и за три раза не увидишь всех подробностей, — хмыкнул Грег. — И как я прокололся?   
  
— Не прокололся. Я понял, в чем дело, когда мы только переместились сюда из дома твоих родителей. Мы отправились оттуда в половине шестого, а сюда попали, судя по солнцу, не позже половины третьего. А когда я понял, что мы переместились в прошлое, понять, что ты тут уже побывал — чистая психология. Ты знал время окончания матча. Конечно, ты мог просто узнать, но... будь у меня возможность пойти на финал чемпионата мира по футболу, я бы точно не стал ждать три часа, чтобы потом посмотреть даже вместе с лучшим другом, а поступил бы как ты — посмотрел матч один, а потом второй раз. Ну, и потом я стал улавливать мелочи вроде того, что ты отказался от пари или знал, куда в какой момент смотреть. Все в порядке, Грегори. Мне очень понравилось. Меня беспокоит только одна мысль: твои родители действительно не хотели смотреть матч или им пришлось остаться дома из-за меня? Судя по всему, кстати, мы должны вернуться к ним через десять минут?  
  
Грег терпеливо выслушал эту длинную речь, посмотрел на часы и кивнул:  
  
— Да, и нам пора выйти в коридор. Из чаши стадиона нельзя аппарировать.   
  
Они взяли оставшиеся пакеты и нераспакованные коробки и спустились к магазинам.   
  
— А я сначала и не понял, почему ты сам не хочешь сделать ставку, — сказал Грег. — Ты ведь побудешь у нас еще? Хотя бы немного?  
  
— При условии, что Антея точно сможет связаться с тобой, если понадобится, — с удовольствием, — сказал Майкрофт, пробираясь за другом и прижимая к себе коробку с лакомствами, заколдованными Дамблдором.  
  
— Конечно, у меня вторая рация, и она работает. — Грег еще раз посмотрел на часы и отвел Майкрофта чуть в сторону от толпы. — Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — сказал он, обнимая его.  
  
Через долю секунды неприятных ощущений Майкрофт опять увидел старые комнаты в особняке Лестрейнджей. Но на сей раз они с Грегом очутились не в его детской спальне, а в классной.   
  
— Ш-ш-ш! — Грег приложил палец к губам.   
  
Еще через пару секунд из соседней комнаты раздался хлопок.  
  
— Ну вот, теперь можно выдохнуть.   
  
— Это потому, что я не знал тогда, или так вообще положено — прятаться от самих себя?  
  
— Так положено, — ответил Грег. — Иначе последствия будут самые плачевные. Можно видеть себя со стороны, но только если тот, другой, об этом не знает. Ну что, давай перенесем твои пакеты к тебе в комнату и спустимся вниз.   
  
— Да, не хотелось бы эти перепутать, — покачал головой Майкрофт. — Дамблдор заколдовал их для Шерлока, чтобы не выглядели волшебными. Завтра же отдам все Джону.  
  
— А ты послушай — волшебные лягушки шуршат в коробочках. Пойдем.   
  
Они оставили все в гостевой и спустились вниз. Родители Грега встретили их в гостиной.  
  
— Ну как матч? — спросил его отец. — Вам понравилось?   
  
— Очень понравилось, Лео. Я люблю высокие скорости, и мне нравится, когда вокруг бушуют эмоции. Это был, думаю, один из самых ярких дней в моей жизни, уж точно самый позитивный.  
  
Тут Майкрофт взглянул на Грега и поразился, каким счастливым тот выглядит. Нет, он точно не в курсе каких-либо планов шефа, если таковые имелись.   
  
— Вы ведь еще не покидаете нас? — улыбнулась Доротея.   
  
— С удовольствием останусь еще на какое-то время, спасибо. Думаю, чайник еще не успел остыть? Правда, меня там кормили больше двух часов подряд, Грегори даже научил меня поедать убегающих лягушек! Но ваши пирожные со сливками — все равно самое вкусное, что я когда-либо пробовал.  
  
— Да милый вы мой! — Доротея всплеснула руками. — Садитесь за стол, мальчики.   
  
Следующие полчаса Майкрофт блаженствовал, не забывая, впрочем, подсчитывать, сколько калорий ему потом придется сжигать на беговой дорожке.   
  
— Хочешь прогуляться? — предложил ему наконец Грег, который не отставал в поедании пирожных. — Ты еще не видел, что снаружи.   
  
— С удовольствием, — Майкрофт встал и поклонился хозяевам. — Спасибо за гостеприимство, миледи, сэр. Буду очень рад, если смогу увидеть вас у себя за чаем в удобный для вас день. Конечно, таких пирожных у меня не найдется, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом. А Грегори мне поможет, я надеюсь.  
  
Они вышли во двор особняка. Майкрофт посмотрел на большой дом, овитый плющом, на парк…  
  
— Мы же на возвышенности? — спросил он.   
  
— Да, внизу деревня. Там, дальше, поля.   
  
— Надо же. Я вырос в похожем месте. Мы переехали в город, когда мне было уже тринадцать.  
  
Грег подошел к нему и положил ладонь на плечо.  
  
— А со старым домом ничего уже нельзя сделать?   
  
— Да можно, конечно, но родители не хотят. Старый дом навевает всякие воспоминания.  
  
— Жаль. Неподалеку развалины старого замка Лестрейнджей. Он теперь вроде аттракциона для местных ребятишек. Куда пойдем? Или, может, полетим?  
  
— О... — Майкрофт вспомнил упавшего ловца и понял, что откажись он лететь — это будет расценено как трусость. — Я бы полетел, если твоя метла удержит двоих мужчин, наевшихся сладкого.  
  
— Выдержит. Мы же не станем выписывать финты.   
  
Грег достал палочку и направил ее куда-то в сторону дома. Вскоре из-за угла особняка со свистом прилетела метла и замерла рядом с хозяином.   
  
— «Комета». Новейшая модель, — с гордостью произнес Грег, как будто хвастался крутым автомобилем. — Папа подарил на Йоль.   
  
Он подвинул метлу поближе к Майкрофту.   
  
— Садись, я позади тебя.   
  
— А как садиться? Не верхом же? Как амазонки, что ли? — Майкрофт понял, что он почувствует, если сядет верхом на метлу перед Грегом, и приложил все усилия, чтобы не стать малиновым.  
  
— Садись верхом, как в детстве — на палочку с головой лошади.   
  
Майкрофт послушался и почувствовал, что сел не на палку, а точно на невидимую подушку. Сидеть было не менее удобно, чем в седле, но это невидимое седло пружинило под бедрами, позволяя крепко удерживаться на метле.   
  
— Держись за метловище, — сказал Грег и сел позади, поставив ноги на специально предназначенные для этого «стремена».   
  
Майкрофт почувствовал, что Грег плотно прижался к его спине и обхватил метловище ниже его рук.   
  
— Поначалу смотри вперед — пока не привыкнешь.   
  
Теплое дыхание пощекотало Майкрофту ухо.   
  
Метла медленно стала подниматься вверх, понемногу двигаясь вперед. Вот уже верхушки деревьев остались под ногами. Грег развернул метлу. Майкрофт увидел и весь парк, и сад позади особняка, и теплицы. Грег поднялся еще выше — и внизу открылась деревня, окруженная полями. А дальше расстилался лес, который непонятно как и где помещался. Из-за деревьев торчала полуразрушенная башня замка. Все было залито вечерним августовским солнцем.   
  
— Понимаю, почему вы прячетесь, — сказал Майкрофт. — Это похоже на рай. Мы тут не нужны.   
  
— В чем-то ты прав, — ответил Грег. — Хотя бы половину старых лесов Британии мы спасли от вырубки. Ну что? Привык? Полетели?  
  
— Я не боюсь высоты. Только не быстро, я хочу успевать видеть.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Метла полетела плавно, как будто лодка, скользящая по поверхности воды. Собственно, и ощущения были почти такие же. Но, несмотря на то что Майкрофт успевал разглядеть здешние красоты, а в лицо его дул прохладный ветерок, ему вскоре стало жарко. Он радовался, что сидит впереди Грега, иначе бы тот все понял. Явно не адреналин был причиной заметного возбуждения, которое чувствовал Майкрофт.   
  
— Голова не кружится? — спросил Грег. — Ты все вперед клонишься.   
  
— Это чтобы получше рассмотреть. Извини, я баланс нарушаю? Больше не буду.  
  
— «Это чтобы лучше видеть, дитя мое», — рассмеялся Грег, и по хребту Майкрофта пробежали мурашки. — Посмотрим замок?  
  
— Обязательно!  
  
— Ну тогда держись!  
  
Спуск вниз напоминал щадящее пике. На секунду Майкрофт зажмурился. Грег сделал эффектный вираж вокруг башни, а потом плавно приземлился около выщербленного портала.   
  
Ощутив под ногами твердую землю, Майкрофт почувствовал облегчение. Густая мягкая трава, где по какому-то волшебству не было заметно ни одной колючки, так и манила улечься, чтобы смотреть в небо и считать облака. Но даже под дулом пистолета Майкрофт ни за что бы сейчас не лег рядом с Грегом. Это могло плохо кончиться.   
  
— Тут можно спокойно ходить. Все укреплено магией. — Грег взял его за руку и потянул в сторону полуоткрытых дверей.   
  
— Чтобы дети не поломали шеи, залезая сюда?  
  
— Да. Они прыгают с площадки башни вниз — тут что-то вроде невидимого батута.   
  
Они поднялись по лестнице к огромному рельефу на стене.  
  
— Утер Пендрагон наблюдает за битвой драконов, — сказал Грег.   
  
— Он же... Мерлин... Вы все ругаетесь с упоминанием Мерлина, я только сейчас осознал: он был одним из вас? Реально?  
  
— Мы ругаемся, упоминая Мордреда, — рассмеялся Грег. — Конечно, Мерлин реален. И Моргана Ле Фей тоже. И Авалон существует.   
  
— О боже, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Я должен это осознать. Показывай, откуда тут прыгают дети, я тоже хочу.  
  
— Серьезно? — поразился Грег. — Ну пошли!  
  
Они поднялись по подозрительно выглядящим, но крепким ступеням на самый верх. Здесь почему-то не было ветра — вероятно, предосторожность заботливых родителей-магов.   
  
— Прямо туда, вниз, — шепнул Грег и крепко взял Майкрофта за руку.  
  
— Я хочу прыгнуть. Только обещай не рассказывать Шерлоку. Он, конечно, не поверит, но ты все равно пообещай.  
  
— Конечно обещаю. Готов? Вперед!  
  
Падение вышло вполне реальным, но, когда по всем расчетам они должны были удариться о плиты и переломать для начала ноги, их подхватило что-то невидимое и мягкое, затормозило падение, потом остановило и тут же — опять мягко — подбросило в воздух.   
  
— Потрясающее ощущение, — вздохнул Майкрофт, когда его ноги наконец коснулись пола. — Когда прыгал с парашютом, всегда думал: что физически чувствуют люди, если он не открывается?.. Хотел попробовать свободное падение с какого-нибудь моста или в ущелье, но... боялся, что братец узнает.  
  
— Ты все время боишься, что Шерлок узнает о тебе что-то хорошее.  
  
— Потому что мне будет неприятно, если он этому хорошему не поверит.  
  
Они вышли из замка и пусть и не прилегли на травку, но все же уселись на склоне, прогретом солнцем.   
  
— Сначала не поверит — потом поверит. Не нужно скрывать от брата лучшее в себе.   
  
— Ну да, — проворчал Майкрофт, — показать детям, что я готов прыгать с высоты. Чтобы они потом делали то же самое, рискуя сломать себе шею.  
  
— Я же не об этом, и ты понимаешь. Но вот ты азартен, и Шерлок тоже. Ты правда думаешь, что его расстроит понимание, насколько вы во многом схожи?   
  
— Очень расстроит. Он пытается доказать себе, что мы не похожи совсем.  
  
— Странно, — пожал плечами Грег, — я полагал, что твой брат умен.   
  
— Конечно, он умен. Никаких сомнений. Просто в детстве очень много сил уходило на... соперничество. Между ним и сестрой.  
  
— Я невольно слышал, о чем ты спрашивал Дамблдора. Это она считалась у вас в семье странной?   
  
— Вообще-то сначала странным считался я. И с этим вырос. Потом родился Шерлок — толковый, сообразительный, но... обычный мальчик. А потом родилась Эвр. Она была еще более необычной, чем я. При всех моих странностях, я все-таки умел организовать мир вокруг себя так, как удобно мне. У меня ведь не было, увы, старших братьев. А она полагалась на меня... до какого-то момента. Лет в пять она чувствовала себя куда старше шестилетнего Шерлока. А ему с ней было совершенно неинтересно. Девочка... А я, идиот, был недостаточно взрослым, чтобы разделить внимание поровну между ними. В результате оба обижались на меня. Шерлок считал, что я вообще зря теряю время на эту бешеную плаксу, а она говорила, что общаться с человеком, который вместо уроков игры на скрипке играет в пиратов, должно быть ниже моего достоинства.  
  
— Прости, а куда смотрели ваши родители? — осторожно спросил Грег.   
  
— А что они могли поделать? — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — Эвр не интересовалась мнением родителей, она считала равным только меня. И когда решила, что я отдаю предпочтение брату, стала мстить. Если бы я тогда понимал, что она больна… Но мы не знали. Она пыталась отбить у меня Шерлока. Это выглядело странным, но на какое-то время у нее это получалось, ведь я учился, а она все время была рядом с братом. Но потом у Шерлока появился приятель... друг. Сын соседей из деревни рядом с имением. Мальчик тоже увлекался пиратами, и они все время играли вместе. На Пасху я им подарил настоящие тельняшки и треуголки... И тогда Эвр решила убить соседского мальчика. Я не обвиняю ее, Грегори, она была больна. Она так ненавидела тех, кто мешал ей... В общем, ребенок пропал. А она сама призналась, что убила его. Тело нашли без следов насилия, но Эвр настаивала, что это сделала она. И смеялась, когда Шерлок плакал. Говорила мне: «Теперь ты видишь, что он идиот?»  
  
— Погоди, а родители мальчика знали о том, что твоя сестра объявляет себя убийцей?  
  
— Нет, мы всячески старались скрыть это. Надеюсь, что они ничего не узнали. Эвр еще несколько месяцев потом жила дома, и они не приходили ни с какими обвинениями. Да мы сами ей не верили, Грегори. Честно сказать — я и сейчас не верю. Хотеть чьей-то смерти и убить — не одно и то же.  
  
— Это верно. Но что было дальше?   
  
— Мамин брат помог найти врачей. С Эвр работали психологи и психиатры. Может быть, они даже повредили — во всяком случае, ей предложили прорисовать все, чего ей хотелось бы достичь... добиться. Ее рисунки пугали: на них она постоянно убивала ножом Шерлока, родителей, собаку, лошадь... в общем, всех, кроме меня. И еще она часто рисовала огонь, наш дом в огне, ребенка в кровати, объятой пламенем... А потом в доме произошел пожар. Загорелась детская Шерлока, ночью, когда он спал. Потом эксперты сказали, что очаг возгорания находился в его кровати. Слава богу, Шерлок проснулся и выскочил в коридор, поднял крик, родители выбежали, мама и няня кинулись в комнату Эвр, но там ее не было. Огонь очень быстро охватил этаж со спальнями. Эвр искали, но не нашли, все думали, что она погибла в огне. Но через какое-то время она обнаружилась в саду, совершенно спокойная, с интересом смотревшая на пожар. Никто не погиб, но дом сгорел...  
  
— Ты говоришь о сестре в прошедшем времени, — осторожно уточнил Грег.  
  
— Она вела себя как невменяемая, когда увидела Шерлока на руках у няни. Стала кричать, что он должен был сгореть. Потом она утверждала, что подожгла дом; врачи считали, что она не врет. Ее забрали в клинику... в психиатрическую клинику. Несколько месяцев лечили там, нам разрешили навещать ее раз в месяц. Мама ездила, но на третий месяц Шерлок вдруг серьезно заболел, и мамуля не поехала к Эвр в назначенный день. Мне, как всегда, никто не удосужился даже написать заранее... Ну а потом родителям сообщили, что Эвр устроила пожар и в клинике, сгорел корпус, пострадали пациенты, в том числе и она сама сильно обгорела... Еще через два дня нам сообщили, что она умерла от ожогов. Вот и все.  
  
— Ужасно, — Грег погладил Майкрофта по спине. — Злейшему врагу не пожелаешь такое пережить. Но я понимаю, почему Шерлок, как ты говорил, боится сумасшествия и так зациклен на Джоне. Для него снова обрести дружбу, видимо, стало чем-то за гранью возможного.   
  
— Может быть, ему казалось, что стоит с кем-то подружиться — и человека постигнет участь несчастного Виктора, я не знаю. Но, скорее всего, ему просто очень страшно терять. Я его понимаю.  
  
— Я тоже.   
  
Внезапно Грег полез в карман мантии и достал рацию.   
  
— Это тебя.   
  
— О… спасибо.  
  
Майкрофт выдвинул старомодную антену:  
  
— Да, Антея. А он? Хорошо. Приезжайте ко мне домой через четверть часа и захватите эти фотографии, будем думать.   
  
Закончив разговор, Майкрофт взглянул на Грега, не зная, жалеть о прерванном выходном или все-таки радоваться, что без него, как всегда, не обошлись. Он испытал даже легкий приступ тщеславия, что друг в очередной раз убедился в его незаменимости для государства.   
  
— Увы, Грегори. Британия не может обойтись без меня более трех часов. Это был чудесный день, я надолго его запомню. И надеюсь, что я тут не в последний раз.  
  
— Тогда придется аппарировать.   
  
Грег со вздохом поднялся на ноги. Он взял палочку и очистил зеленые пятна с мантий, подхватил метлу, приобнял Майкрофта и переместился с ним в особняк.   
  
— К сожалению, гость должен нас покинуть, — сказал Грег родителям. — Срочное дело. Я быстро заберу пакеты, — добавил он и аппарировал в гостевую.   
  
— Как жаль, дорогой, что вы уходите, — Доротея подошла к Майкрофту с большой коробкой. — Это пирожные. Те самые. Угощайтесь и вспоминайте нас. Мы будем рады видеть вас в любое время.   
  
Парочка эльфов тоже явилась, чтобы проводить гостя.   
  
— Если вы скажете мистеру Грегори, — сказал Каблучок, — то он сможет дать мне поручение помочь вам в вашем доме. Я с радостью.   
  
Майкрофт поблагодарил каждого в отдельности, пожал руку Лео и даже попросил засвидетельствовать уважение старушке-няне. Спустился с пакетами Грег — и вскоре Майкрофт был дома. Эту аппарацию он выдержал почти без неприятных симптомов. Грег не стал задерживаться, почти суховато попрощался и исчез, но было видно, что он расстроен прерванным выходным. Вскоре приехала Антея. Майкрофт с удовольствием одарил ее тремя лягушками и гриффиндорским шарфом, купленным на стадионе. «Я не знала, что вы фанат», — с непроницаемым лицом сказала Антея.   
  
Когда с делами покончили и помощница уехала, почти прижимая к груди пакет с сувенирами, Майкрофт отложил себе три пирожных, остальные распределил по коробке равномерно, увязал ее ленточкой, взял оставшихся лягушек и на свой страх и риск поехал на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
_Примечание:_  
*Башмачок - перевод прозвища "Калигула"


	9. Глава 9. Не пересластите

По дороге Майкрофт позвонил Джону, чтобы тот спустился и забрал коробку и пакет, но услышал в ответ: «Извините, я вернусь домой только утром». Судя про звукам в телефоне, Джон был в гостях у очередной пассии. Следовательно, Шерлок коротал вечер в одиночестве и в плохом настроении. Но не пропадать же пирожным, решил Майкрофт и, подъехав к дому брата, мужественно отправился вручать подарки сам.   
  
Он позвонил в дверь, с гордо поднятой головой прошествовал мимо миссис Хадсон наверх и, стукнув деликатно в дверь, вошел. Шерлок, видимо, собирался ужинать, но совершенно забыл об этом, лежал на диване носом к спинке. Обернувшись, он бросил через плечо сердитый взгляд.   
  
— Нормальные люди уже спят. Что тебя носит на ночь глядя по гостям? Учти, работать буду, только если дашь сигарету.  
  
— Спят в такое время? — удивился Майкрофт. — Так что же ты не в постели?  
  
— Где хочу, там и сплю. Это моя квартира. Чего тебе?   
  
— Увы, работы у меня нет. Сигареты тоже, но есть кое-что другое. Чайник не поставишь?  
  
— Что?! — Шерлок от неожиданности даже сел, спустив ноги на пол, и уставился на коробку в руках брата. В ней могли быть только пирожные. Майкрофт и пирожные... вообще бред. — Сегодня точно не мой день рождения. И вроде бы не твой. Так как я не верю, что ты можешь мне присниться... Ты не жениться надумал часом?  
  
— Нет, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. — Просто я сегодня хорошо провел время и вот — пришел поделиться кое-чем приятным.   
  
— Со мной?!  
  
— С кем же еще? Ты чайник поставишь, или мне самому хозяйничать у тебя на кухне?  
  
— Еще чего — разобьешь мои пробирки. Но ты можешь достать чашки. А в пакете что? Колбаса? — Шерлок как бы нехотя встал и поплелся на кухню, самому себе признавшись в том, что приход брата прервал приступ хандры.  
  
— Кое-что получше.  
  
Майкрофт прекрасно знал, где у брата хранится подаренный мамулей чайный сервиз. Он накрыл на столике у камина, пока на кухне что-то бренчало, гремело и плескалось.   
  
— Это моя скатерть? — искренне удивился Шерлок, входя в комнату с подносом. — Или ты еще и ее принес с собой?  
  
— Наверняка твоя, во всяком случае она лежала тут, в ящике, — улыбнулся Майкрофт.  
  
Он дождался, когда брат поставит чайник, молочник и сахарницу на столик, видимо, боясь, что от шока он их уронит, и стал выкладывать на блюдо пирожные, наслаждаясь эффектом.   
  
Шерлок ошеломленно наблюдал за процессом. Понятно, что брату что-то понадобилось. Но «покупать» лучше было бы действительно за сигареты... или просто предложить интересное дело, что брат и проделывал уже неоднократно. Шерлок сглотнул и стал переливать молоко из повседневного молочника в парадно-сервизный, размышляя о причине такого лучезарного настроения Майкрофта. Переспали они с инспектором, что ли? Вроде нет, но это же Майкрофт, по нему так просто не скажешь...  
  
— Мог бы и Лестрейда притащить с собой, — проворчал он наконец, — по нему хоть что-то можно прочитать.  
  
— Что именно?   
  
— Причину твоего настроения хотя бы. Вряд ли ты сияешь от того, что так рад выпить со мной чаю. — Решив не пересыпать сахар в парадную сахарницу, Шерлок налил молока в две чашки и взялся за чайник. — В чем дело, говори уже.  
  
— Да ни в чем особенном. Я уже сказал, что провел прекрасный день, и да — с Лестрейдом. От души развлеклись, повеселились, глядя на фанатов Гарри Поттера. Как это называется… косплейщиков. Вот, кстати, это тоже тебе. — И Майкрофт достал из пакета коробочки с лягушками и тарелочку.   
  
Шерлок с изумлением посмотрел на зельеварский сувенир, на шоколадных лягушек в коробочках, достал одну, понюхал и, плюнув на условности, обнюхал заодно и брата.   
  
— Мне еще не пора просить тебя составить «список», нет?  
  
— Вот так на пару часов почувствуешь себя довольным жизнью, а тебя уже начинают подозревать в употреблении, — Майкрофт уселся в кресло и взял чашку.   
  
— Это ты мне говоришь?! Вот ты... нахал, братец! — Шерлок решился и откусил лягушке лапку. — Вкусная. Разве она не должна убегать от меня и скакать по всему купе?  
  
— Видимо, проблема в том, что мы все еще не едем в Хогвартс. Кто у тебя на вкладыше?  
  
— Написано «Снейп». Это разве Рикман?  
  
«Черт возьми, он и кино смотрел», — подумал Майкрофт, но быстро нашелся:   
  
— Они принципиально не берут актеров из фильма.   
  
— Что вас к ним понесло? — Шерлок устроился в кресле напротив. — Лестрейд — фанат волшебных палочек?  
  
— Да не особо, — кашлянул Майкрофт, опуская чашку. — Просто решили посетить это сборище. Сборище фанатов.   
  
— Что курили авторы этого фанфика? — хмыкнул Шерлок, обнаружив аннотацию к карточке. — Где мамаша Поттера? Где героическая смерть? А, понимаю, это те, кто считают, что Снейп остался жив.   
  
— Там были и такие, кто считает, что Вольдеморта не существует, а его прототип — глава местной разведки-контрразведки, — осторожно уточнил Майкрофт.   
  
Шерлок вдруг засмеялся, чуть не опрокинув стул.   
  
— Что в этом такого смешного?  
  
— Подумал про главу разведок и представил тебя верхом на метле, посадившим Лестрейда перед собой и уткнувшимся ему в задницу своим копьем!  
  
— Откуда в тебе столько пошлости? — скривился Майкрофт, тем не менее пожалев, что сегодня «копье» Лестрейда он так и не почувствовал.   
  
— У меня переходный возраст. Ты что, правда будешь есть пирожные на ночь?  
  
Шерлок было предположил, что брату что-то стало известно о серьезных намерениях Джона в отношении… как же ее?.. и он решил подсластить пилюлю. Шерлок решительно не помнил и не собирался запоминать имена всех этих подружек, но если бы нынешняя играла хоть какую-то значительную роль в жизни Джона, он бы сам это первым понял. И все же его бросили страдать в одиночестве. Оставить Джону пирожное или он не заслужил?   
  
— Одним больше, одним меньше, — махнул рукой Майкрофт. — Ты попробуй. Они не с кона. Это я… в общем, места надо знать.   
  
Шерлок попробовал.  
  
— Судя по всему, они прямо из Букингемского дворца. Я понял, почему ты мне их принес: чтобы не съесть все самому и не стать круглым, как бочонок. Можешь взять еще одно, так и быть, остальные мои!  
  
Майкрофт посмотрел на пирожное с тоской. Они были божественны, но он чувствовал, что еще одно в него просто не влезет. Но отказаться от возможности выпить с братом чаю он тоже не мог.   
  
— Ну, они не из дворца, но места надо знать, — повторил он.   
  
— Дурацкая фраза. Мало ли каких мест ты не знаешь в Лондоне, братец. По дворцам ходить — скука. Меня вот туда силой не затащишь, если что.  
  
— Пари?  
  
— Легко! На что?  
  
— Ты отдашь Лестрейду все удостоверения, которые стащил у него.   
  
— Ха. А ты что сделаешь, когда проспоришь? Отдашь мне какое-нибудь свое удостоверение, идет?  
  
— Идет, — довольно протянул Майкрофт.   
  
Шерлок, конечно, упоминал «доберманов», но и представить себе не мог, каковы они, когда в тебя вцепятся. Их бы следовало назвать бульдогами.   
  
— Что это ты такой сговорчивый сегодня? — продолжал наседать Шерлок. — И в гости просто так пришел. И не удивился, что Джона твоего любимого нету, а ведь говорил, что камеры в квартире не стоят.  
  
— Я ему звонил. Хотел передать все это через него, — признался Майкрофт. — Вызвать на угол Бейкер-стрит и отдать, чтобы он принес как бы от себя.  
  
— От себя — это как? Как бы он это все на улице нашел, что ли? Брат, ты что несешь?  
  
— Почему на улице? Ездил на конвенцию и привез оттуда, — ответил Майкрофт, начиная подозревать, что тонет. — Он же не обязан тебе заранее отчитываться, куда собирается!  
  
— Никогда не думал, что скажу такое всерьез, но ты в своем уме? Если бы он был дома, то вышел бы на угол, взял у тебя пакеты и пришел с рассказом, что был на конвенции? Я уж молчу, что если бы он был фанатом этого молниеносного очкарика, я бы давно это понял. А отчитываться не обязан, конечно. Но отчитывается с завидным упорством. «У меня свидание, вернусь утром, веди себя хорошо!» — передразнил Шерлок друга, яростно кусая лягушку.  
  
— Кажется, я переел сладкого, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — А еще говорят, что глюкоза хорошо влияет на мозг.   
  
— У тебя от сладкого эйфория началась. И под сладким я подразумеваю не только пирожные, — Шерлок снова взял в руки тарелочку и стал ее рассматривать. — А ты в курсе, что это первый в жизни подарок, который ты мне даришь просто так, а не на день рождения, Рождество или Пасху? Хотя вру. Второй. Первой была та игра, помнишь, в доктора, электронная? Ее ты тоже подарил без повода.  
  
— Правда?   
  
«Я бы с удовольствием сделал вам подарок, но вы ведь откажетесь», — вспомнил Майкрофт слова Грега.   
  
— Это мое упущение. Но я тоже привык получать подарки только по праздникам. Мне редко приходило в голову, что это можно делать просто так.   
  
Шерлок подумал, что вообще никогда не дарил брату подарков, разве что рисунки в детстве.  
  
— Джон мне недавно подарил меховые тапочки.  
  
— Господи…   
  
Майкрофт представил себя на месте брата, получающим такой подарок от Грега, и пришел в ужас. Тут он взглянул на коробочки и еще раз напомнил себе, что надо обязательно посетить магический банк, обменять деньги и отдать долг. По факту выходило, что он сейчас делал подарок брату за чужой счет.   
  
— И что ты сделал с теми тапочками? — спросил Майкрофт, посмотрев на босые ноги Шерлока.   
  
— Сказал «О!» и положил куда-то. Хочешь, тебе передарю? Ты когда-нибудь надевал тапочки?  
  
— Ну, у меня есть домашние мокасины. Но меховые тапочки — это перебор.   
  
— Джон обожает подарки, — раздраженно заговорил Шерлок. — Его пассии все время ему что-то дарят, сейчас вот на моих глазах уже третья, и у него есть два плюшевых медведя, музыкальная шкатулка, китайская чашка с крышкой и еще какие-то шейные платки. И книги. Вот кто в наше время вообще читает бумажные книги? Тьфу.  
  
— Я… — нерешительно отозвался Майкрофт.   
  
— Можешь отнести мое «тьфу» к себе тоже, — надулся Шерлок, но решил, что брат, небось, читает какие-нибудь древние фолианты, которых в сети просто нету. Ну не про Гарри Поттера же он покупал книги? Представив себе Антею, которой поручено купить детские сказки для шефа, Шерлок фыркнул еще раз. Ему не хотелось, чтобы брат быстро ушел, вдвоем в комнате было не так тоскливо, но приходилось все время себя сдерживать, чтобы не начать привычно ругаться.  
  
Майкрофт же порадовался, что брат не нашел стеллажи с книгами, когда побывал в его отсутствии у него дома, но тут же огорчился — даже не попытался порыскать, как следует все рассмотреть.   
  
— Мне нравятся книги. И что-то у тебя на полках они тоже стоят.   
  
— Я их не читаю. И уж точно мне их не дарят в благодарность за секс. Надеюсь, ты себе тоже сам покупаешь, а не твои миньоны тебе приносят?  
  
Майкрофт слегка поморщился, но понимал состояние брата и поэтому не спешил сердиться.   
  
— Шерлок, ведь ты же можешь меня прочитать. О каких миньонах ты говоришь?   
  
— А что, ты монахом живешь? При твоих-то возможностях? Даже Джон вон... — Шерлок замолчал и взялся за пирожное, которое перед этим мысленно признал самым красивым и думал оставить ему.  
  
— Монахом я никогда не был. Но и не принимал ни от кого подарков.   
  
«Просто секс, ничего личного». А теперь, получается, личное появилось. Вот только что касается секса… Майкрофт на секунду прикрыл веки, вспомнив ощущение горячего дыхания на своей шее сзади. Собственно, ему никто сегодня не мешал, особенно учитывая мнение «предка» Грегори, не вести беседы о семейных тайнах, а лечь… на травку. И гори оно все огнем. Никто не мешал, кроме него самого и его абсолютной уверенности, что он может флиртовать с Грегом, но никогда не сделает первый шаг. Хотя бы потому, что маги живут долго, очень долго, и наверняка Грегори не хочет слишком уж сближаться с маглом, он ведь сам сказал, что хорошо понимает тех, кто боится терять... О том, что Грегори вообще не заинтересован, даже думать не хотелось.  
  
— Где ты их вообще находишь? — как можно безразличнее спросил Шерлок, и Майкрофт очнулся от посторонних мыслей. — Ну, ты же не можешь знакомиться в спортбарах? И явно это не твои подчиненные. Где ты знакомишься с подходящими парнями?  
  
— В разных местах. Иногда случалось встретить подходящего партнера даже на официальном приеме. Когда оба человека знают, чего хотят, особых проблем не возникает.   
  
— Хочешь сказать, что я не знаю, чего хочу? — слегка ощетинился Шерлок.   
  
— Я этого не говорил. Но вот твой Джон…  
  
— Он-то знает, чего хочет.   
  
— Нет, братец, он хочет то, что знает, это не одно и то же.  
  
Шерлок не нашел, что ответить, и снова потянулся за пирожным.  
  
— При этом он ведет себя так, будто ты его собственность, — продолжил Майкрофт. — Ты уверен, что он испугается, если ты недвусмысленно намекнешь ему о том, чего хочешь сам?   
  
— Да как я намекну? Он сто раз всем заявил при мне, что мы не пара и он не гей. Намекай не намекай...  
  
«Интересно, почему он до сих пор не взбесился и не послал меня к черту, запустив вслед и тарелкой, и всем коробочками с лягушками?» — подумал Майкрофт. Не подмешано ли что-нибудь в крем, какое-нибудь зелье? Кто их, магов, знает?   
  
И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, у Шерлока в кармане халата звякнул телефон. Майкрофт не успел подумать, как это сентиментально со стороны «негея» — прислать смс с пожеланием спокойной ночи, но Шерлок, открыв сообщение, подскочил и ринулся в спальню, скидывая по пути халат.   
  
— Это Лестрейд, — услышал Майкрофт и слегка вздохнул. — Зовет посмотреть на многообещающее убийство.  
  
Майкрофт вздохнул еще раз и принялся собирать посуду. Вбежавший в гостиную Шерлок, уже в брюках и рубашке, вдруг предложил:  
  
— Если ты успел соскучиться по нему, могу взять тебя с собой в благодарность... за пирожные.   
  
— Не настолько соскучился, — выдавил из себя Майкрофт после паузы. — Но могу тебя подвезти.   
  
— Как знаешь. Погоди минуту.   
  
И Шерлок, забрав сувенирную тарелочку, снова скрылся в своей комнате. Усмехнувшись по поводу чей-то там сентиментальности, Майкрофт поспешил убрать пирожные в холодильник.   
  


***

  
  
За месяц, прошедший после матча по квиддичу, Майкрофт с головой ушел в освоение магического мира. Связь через Антею он наладил и уже не боялся пропадать на пару часов — особенно по вечерам. Первым делом он решительно потребовал сводить его в банк. Грег предупредил, что гоблины берут только наличные, причем предпочитают полтинники, и Майкрофт приготовил первоначальную сумму в пятьдесят тысяч. Грег посмотрел на портфель, на пачки банкнот, как-то нервно усмехнулся, забрал все и велел ждать его вечером.   
  
В назначенное время он появился у Майкрофта дома в сопровождении Каблучка, который тащил… увесистый сундучок.   
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя надежный сейф, — выдохнул Грег и вручил пергамент.  
  
«Две тысячи галлеонов, — значилось там, — выдано милорду Лестрейнджу». Время, дата.  
  
— Сейф у меня надежный, — Майкрофт сглотнул. — Мистер Каблучок, прошу. Грегори, надеюсь, ты предупредишь меня о ваших ценах заранее.   
  
Еще через пару дней Грег с той же темно-синей мантией в руках аппарировал к нему домой, а затем переместил в Косой Переулок. Хотя Майкрофт уже видел огромное число магов за раз, но тут он оказался в толпе, снующей между магазинами и мастерскими. Он прислушивался, приглядывался. Маги определенно не выглядели так фриково, как в фильмах. Никакого душка андеграунда Майкрофт вокруг не замечал. Наоборот. Дома явно сохранились еще со времен Большого пожара, но выглядели как новенькие. Хотя тут явно топили камины или, возможно, печи, никакой копоти не было заметно даже на трубах. Майкрофт почти не видел в толпе пресловутых остроконечных шляп. Женщины предпочитали покрывать голову капюшоном мантии, некоторые мужчины — тоже, или вообще носили шляпы с мягкими полями.   
  
Сверху доносился посвист пролетающих метел, из дверей магазинчиков волнами шли самые разные запахи. То наплывали ароматы всяких вкусностей, то тянуло какими-то травами, то книгами. Что касается пресловутого банка, высившегося в конце улицы, он напоминал гибрид вавилонской башни с готическим собором.   
  
Цены у магов оказались просто смехотворными. Майкрофт прикинул — в этом мире он мог бы считаться миллионером.  
  
Грег повел его в ателье, где шили мантии, — судя по всему, одно из лучших. Майкрофт изучил каталог с живыми фотографиями и был приятно удивлен, что в шкафу гостевой все более чем соответствовало «последним тенденциями магической моды».   
  
Майкрофт намеренно делал вид, что никаких мантий заказывать не надо. Не потому, что жалел денег, конечно же. Просто при мысли, что мантию, которая на нем, когда-то носил Грег, внутри что-то едва заметно щекотало. Тот сам ведь распахнул перед другом свой шкаф.   
  
Зато Майкрофт заказал себе занятные старомодные сорочки и отвел душу на жилетах. Он никогда в жизни не надевал с узором, а кроме них предлагались еще и удлиненные, которые к тому же стройнили. Грег не мог не заметить, что мантии упорно игнорируются, и, кажется, понял все правильно — во всяком случае, он тихонько улыбался каким-то своим мыслям. Может, ему было приятно, что Майкрофт предпочитает именно его мантии. Хотелось так думать.  
  
Поняв по колдографиям, что мантия — это еще не все, что украшает джентльмена-мага, Майкрофт, чтобы скоротать время до окончания пошива жилетов, попросил отвести его в лавку ювелира. При этом он оценил деликатность Грега, который уже который раз при нем ходил без всех этих фибул и серебряных пуговиц.   
  
Майкрофт купил ему какую-то жутко непрактичную и совершенно бесполезную, но невозможно красивую штуку вроде тех эмблем, которые носили в Средневековье. С решительным выражением лица он прикрепил ее Грегу на отворот, где, как он подсмотрел в каталоге, она и должна находиться.   
  
Грег подался к Майкрофту, и тот опешил, вдруг подумав, что в магазине целоваться неприлично. Но Грег только шепнул на ухо «спасибо».   
  


***

  
  
И все же Майкрофта не оставляли мысли о том, какова подоплека всей этой истории со внезапной откровенностью Грега. Хотя ни пресловутый шеф, ни Дамблдор больше не давали о себе знать, почему-то мало верилось, что они не в курсе частых визитов Майкрофта в магический мир.   
  
Физически он себя чувствовал превосходно, если не считать, что первое время, надышавшись чистейший воздухом, он кашлял, вернувшись домой, а выхлопные газы казались ему просто миазмами. Он вроде бы поглощал жуткое количество калорий, всякий раз не в силах отказаться от приглашения Доротеи на чай или на ужин. Он не был атлетом и при всем желании не мог увеличить нагрузки до такой степени, как этого требовали расчеты. Но он и не поправлялся. Ничуть.   
  
Спустя два посещения имения Майкрофт выяснил кучу новых подробностей. Что мир вокруг деревни, оказывается, густо населен всякой живностью, которая совершенно не боится людей. Что эльфы его уже втайне обожают, что Лео играет на харди-гарди и знает наизусть всего «Беовульфа» — слава богу, эти сведения практикой никак не подтвердились. Что Доротея играет на рояле и более чем неплохо поет старинные баллады, да и вообще все маги неравнодушны к искусству — в том числе и магловскому.   
  
Майкрофт узнал, что сын Беллы Кастор — потенциальный наследник Грега, если у того не будет своих детей. Эта новость вызвала приступ прежней подозрительности. С чего вдруг Лестрейнджи его так тепло принимают на фоне мнений предков? Сэр Рандулф успел обратить соседей по рамам в свою веру?   
  
К концу месяца Майкрофт стал замечать, что, когда он возвращается домой, у него первое время творится с глазами что-то непонятное: все вокруг кажется тусклым, словно снятым через фильтр. Стоило же очутиться хотя бы в Косом переулке, как разом наваливалась лавина — краски-звуки-запахи. Один раз Майкрофт все же рискнул переночевать в доме Грега. Вечер вышел приятным, что и говорить, хотя и старомодным: Лео предложил сыграть в живые шахматы, Грег лежал на диване с книгой, поглядывая в сторону игроков, Доротея сидела и писала письма родне и знакомым. Но спать разошлись в одиннадцать вечера — Майкрофт никогда не ложился так рано, даже в детстве. Хорошо еще, что Грег явился к нему в спальню — в халате до полу, правда, — и еще пару часов развлекал беседой. Майкрофт подкидывал один вопрос за другим: некоторые вещи, которые он слышал, удивляли, некоторые — забавляли, а иные — и пугали. Новость о том, что он сейчас находится фактически в пространственной складке — не то что в Косом переулке, который просто окружен чарами, — заставила поежиться.  
  
— А что будет, если сесть на метлу и лететь все вперед и вперед? — спросил Майкрофт.   
  
— В какой-то момент ты проскользнешь через то, что можно условно назвать «кротовая нора», вроде тех, о которых спорят магловские ученые, и окажешься в другом таком же анклаве, — пояснил Грег.  
  
Майкрофту вдруг стало ужасно обидно за маглов, которые обсуждали в качестве гипотез то, что маги уже давно знали и даже использовали в практических целях.  
  
Он проснулся на рассвете, часов в шесть, и подошел к окну. На ветке прямо напротив сидела зарянка. Она покрутила головкой, разглядывая его. Майкрофт осторожно приподнял створку — птица слетела на подоконник, потом посмотрела на протянутую ладонь, запрыгнула на нее, но, не найдя ничего интересного или съедобного, улетела в парк.   
  
Майкрофта вдруг передернуло. Он отчетливо понял, что никогда не сможет чувствовать себя в этом мире своим. Все расположение и дружелюбие Лестрейнджей показалось ему каким-то наигранным, будто он бедный сиротка, которого пригрели и лезут из кожи вон, чтобы он освоился на новом месте.   
  
Как на грех, это было воскресное утро. При желании Майкрофт мог бы сослаться на какие-нибудь дела, тем более рацией теперь распоряжался он. Но лгать Грегу даже в самой отчаянной ситуации он бы не решился, памятуя о его способностях. За завтраком он постарался держаться как обычно, то есть очень старался. Видимо, его излишние потуги выглядеть довольным от Грега также не укрылись. Он вытащил Майкрофта в парк прогуляться. Ветра не было, но солнце уже не пригревало, как раньше. Обошлись без мантий: Майкрофт вышел в своем пальто, а Грег надел толстый свитер с косами. Он ужасно напомнил этим Джона, но Майкрофт оставил это при себе. Они бродили по дорожкам, беседуя обо всем и ни о чем, вроде того, что наконец-то выяснили, когда у кого день рождения. Грег пошутил, что теперь он понимает, откуда у Майкрофта тяга к политике, ведь тот родился в День Парижской коммуны.   
  
Когда Грег наконец прямо спросил, почему Майкрофт в последние дни такой напряженный, тот сначала не знал, что и ответить. Он не привык так откровенничать, но и скрывать причину своего состояние тоже не мог.   
  
— Видишь ли, у вас очень хорошо. Слишком хорошо. У нас так никогда не будет.   
  
Грег пожал плечами.   
  
— Возможно, я перестарался. Но тут ты хотя бы несколько часов принадлежишь мне, а там — постоянно всей Британии.   
  
— Принадлежать Британии — моя жизнь, Грегори. И я же не убегаю. Мне нравится тут, и у тебя замечательные родители и няня. Но, кстати, ты заметил, что в последнее время почти не бываешь у меня? Чуть есть время — мы сюда. Я понимаю, что тут твой дом и твои родные, но, поверь, у себя дома я точно так же...  
  
Майкрофт смешался и замолчал, потому что к концу собственной речи до него дошли слова Грега «принадлежишь мне».  
  
— Мне сложно объяснить, Майкрофт. Но ты прав: я немного перегнул палку.   
  
— Не обижайся. У меня никогда не было друзей, потому что я никогда не видел равного себе... кроме брата, но там причины другие, ты знаешь. А друзья должны быть равны. Я хочу быть твоим другом. Но... снова неравенство. Вся эта магия...   
  
Грег вдруг остановился, пропуская перебегавшего дорогу горностая, потом подвел Майкрофта к скамейке и взмахнул палочкой, убирая с нее листья и сор.   
  
— Присядем. — Он опустился на «стерильную» скамью. — Я не обижаюсь, это другое чувство. Ты говоришь, друзья должны быть равны? Такого не бывает в природе. Люди не равны ни в чем, кроме прав. Но если бы я оставался просто инспектором полиции, разве бы я мог считаться равным тебе? Что-то я сомневаюсь.   
  
— Грегори, я же не о том. — Майкрофт сел рядом. — Дело в должности? Мне тогда разве что на Ее Величестве жениться!  
  
«Ой, что я несу? При чем тут женитьба? Вот вырвется же».  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что для дружбы надо человека ощущать ровней. Но так и было, пока я не узнал про магию, не побывал тут. Я не хочу отказываться от нашей дружбы и уверен, что ты тоже не хочешь. Просто прошу — можно не привносить слишком много магии в нашу жизнь? Чтобы я не чувствовал себя червяком. Я готов слушать тебя, помогать тебе лично — в чем угодно. Я готов быть другом полностью. Но я не хочу кипятить чай волшебной палочкой или выключать свет ею, потому что мне лень вставать с постели к выключателю... и, в конце концов, есть же пульты дистанционного управления!  
  
— Ничего не имею против пультов, но вот насчет червяка я не понял.   
  
— Да что такое человек против мага, Грегори? Даже такой человек, как я. При желании меня можно раздавить... и не заметить, не так ли? Погоди, я знаю, что такого желания нет. Но есть возможность. А я даже не знаю толком, на что способны маги, в общем-то. Разве что из книг Джоан, но мы уже выяснили, что там полно неправды. Тот же хроноворот взять. Она писала что-то вроде «надеть на шею, повернуть стрелки», а ты меня за руку просто брал. В общем, я в этом мире плохо ориентируюсь, не могу делать выводы так, как привык... Это очень раздражает, ты не представляешь как.  
  
— Я представляю, хотя у меня в академии был хороший преподаватель по магловедению. Он научил меня многому, так что я ни разу не спалился за время службы в полиции. Но меня не предупреждали о масштабах катастрофы.   
  
— За четверть века, Грег, ты стал очень хорошим маглом. Но, честно сказать, я давно хотел... Между нами, ты иногда говоришь немного странно, таким слегка высокопарным слогом. Так говорят старые аристократы или снобы вроде меня, но не полицейские инспектора. Но кроме меня это заметил еще Шерлок, и то только когда я ткнул его в это носом, и все. Но больше никаких проколов. Ты свой у нас. Чего не скажешь про меня у вас.  
  
— Так я говорю только при тебе. В остальных случаях я исправно ношу маску. Уже двадцать пять лет. Мне можно иногда побыть самим собой, правда?   
  
— Хорошо, если так. Я-то не против. Я и сам так иногда говорю. Братец надо мной смеется. Но должен тебе сказать как профессионал профессионалу: очень непросто менять личины, когда ты на долгом погружении. Я к тому, что восхищаюсь тобой, старина. Работа под прикрытием легче, когда не выходишь из образа, как бы ни хотелось иногда «побыть собой», потом в разы сложнее возвращаться. А ты справляешься. Это здорово. И я не иронизирую, поверь.  
  
Грег вяло улыбнулся, но благодарно тронул Майкрофта за локоть.   
  
— Я оказался довольно стойким экземпляром. Одного моего предшественника пристрелили, двое вовремя подали в отставку — их тоже ждала безвременная кончина, пусть и сфабрикованная. А тот, кто был до меня, на самом деле закончил свои дни в Мунго.   
  
— Это ваша больница в Лондоне? — уточнил Майкрофт. — То есть она существует. И почему твой предшественник оказался там?  
  
— Потому что он сошел с ума. Он не выдержал даже не жизни в вашем мире, а скорее того, что он видел ежедневно по долгу службы.   
  
— Можно подумать, у вас нет преступлений. Ты же начинал аврором.  
  
— Преступления есть, но их намного-намного меньше, — нахмурился Грег. — Я до сих пор не могу привыкнуть к тому, с какой легкостью вы убиваете друг друга.   
  
Майкрофт поежился. Если тут, как он выразился, настоящий рай, то, начав работать в магловской полиции, любой аврор под прикрытием, вероятно, полагал, что попал в преисподнюю. Не удивительно, что предшественники Грега ломались.   
  
— И как же ты выдержал столько лет в полиции, да еще в убойном? — спросил Майкрофт.  
  
— Потому что я сочувствую жертвам, вероятно. И их близким. Люди есть люди — неважно, маглы они или маги. Страдаем мы одинаково.   
  
Майкрофт тут вспомнил слова Дамблдора на матче о том, что Грегу нужен друг. А, может, директор смотрел на ситуацию несколько под другим углом, чем шеф авроров, и был прав.   
  
— Я очень не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни, — серьезно произнес Майкрофт. — И готов приложить максимум усилий для этого. Если бывать тут постоянно необходимо — я пойду и на это.  
  
— Ну что ты, — растроганно улыбнулся Грег. — Рандулф как-нибудь переживет без тебя выходные.   
  
— Ах, вот в чем... Он был геем? — захохотал Майкрофт. — Я ему понравился?  
  
Улыбка Грега стала шире:  
  
— Боюсь тебя разочаровать, друг мой, но портреты не способны на такие чувства, вообще на любые чувства, кроме любопытства. А Рандулф принадлежал ко второму поколению шропширцев, был дважды женат и имел одиннадцать детей.   
  
— Одиннадцать? Ой, господи, кошмар-то какой! Нет, знаешь ли, я только рад. Быть предметом вожделения портрета — сомнительное удовольствие.  
  
— Почему кошмар? Конечно, сейчас столько детей заводят редко, но вот мама в семье была седьмой.   
  
— А почему ты один? — удивился Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну вот так получилось. Я уж с этими вопросами к родителям не лез.   
  
Майкрофт с сомнением посмотрел на него, он был уверен, что Грег все прекрасно знает. Но мало ли в чем причина? Может, ведьмы тоже иногда чем-то болеют и не могут иметь много детей.   
  


***

  
  
Когда встречи продолжились в «обычном» мире, теперь уже Майкрофту казалось, что Грег ведет себя не так свободно и открыто, как у себя дома. Хотя частичку магии он все-таки внедрил, в основном чтобы сделать приятное Каблучку, когда попросил его разобраться с книгами. После манипуляций эльфа — в чем они заключались, Майкрофт не смог понять — книги перестали пахнуть не только пылью, но утратили, казалось, вообще какой-либо запах. Каблучок заодно «прошелся» с ревизией по всему дому, после чего Майкрофт все-таки уволил прежнюю уборщицу. Он, конечно, не мог обойтись совсем уж без обслуги , иначе излишне наблюдательная леди Смолвуд решила бы, что он стал убираться в доме сам. Нанял новую уборщицу, со «щадящим графиком». С эльфом никто не мог конкурировать. «Переманиваешь», — шутил Грег, грозя пальцем.   
  
Грег вскоре стал не единственным магом, который посещал Майкрофта дома. Когда тот впервые услышал от охраны, будто некий мистер Реддл утверждает, что его примут, в который раз мелькнула мысль о сне. Шеф выглядел как самый обыкновенный магл, просто хорошо одетый и элегантный. «Началось, — подумал Майкрофт, наливая гостю чай, — явно же пришел с какой-нибудь просьбой». Просьба, правда, касалась Лестрейда, того необходимо было прикрыть на службе, поэтому Майкрофт легко и даже не без желания ее выполнил. Но потом будто совершенно не замечал намеков Реддла, когда тот как бы между прочим рассказывал о проблемах у других агентов, о сложностях с расследованиями. В конец концов, маги и сами могли с этим разобраться. Майкрофт понимал, что его прощупывают, пытаются склонить к сотрудничеству, но упорно держался прежней линии: дела магов его не касаются. Но визиты Реддла не являлись чем-то ужасным, напротив: «шеф» охотно отвечал на вопросы Майкрофта, касавшиеся «безразличного» тому магического мира.   
  
Однажды Реддл пришел с каким-то свертком. На упаковочной бумаге Майкрофт разглядел непонятную эмблему — наподобие логотипа.   
  
— Это вам. — Реддл протянул сверток Майкрофту. — Как говорит мой знакомый маг из России: алаверды.   
  
— Фотографии? — удивился Майкрофт, разворачивая бумагу на чем-то увесистом, похожем на книгу — может, фотоальбом? Но это оказалось нечто иное. — Ого...  
  
В руках у него был том с серебристой надписью на обложке: «История всеобщей магии. Расширенный курс».  
  
— Это учебник для академии авроров, — пояснил Реддл. — Если потребуется дополнительная литература — там есть списки, — я принесу.   
  
— Спасибо, коллега, — от души поблагодарил Майкрофт. — Если бы я просил подарок, то именно такой. Конечно, я понимаю, что наши книги у вас есть любые, но, может быть, вам что-то потребуется... Моя библиотека к вашим услугам, и любая, в общем-то, библиотека королевства, если вам не захочется прибегать к магии.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Реддл, — но, увы, мои любимые авторы у меня есть в полном объеме и даже рукописи из архивов и хранилищ скопированы. Так что без магии не обошлось. Но спасибо.   
  
— Вы ведь росли в обычной семье? Я имею в виду — вот как это бывает? — поинтересовался Майкрофт. — До того момента, как надо ехать в школу, дети из магловских семей успевают привыкнуть к нашему миру, да? Их уже не очень удивляют трамваи и самолеты?  
  
— Ребенком я застал очень старомодный мир, как вы понимаете. А потом началась война. Мои родители были счастливы, что я в Хогвартсе. Кстати, у нас в имении жили эвакуированные дети. Мои родители были замечательными людьми — ничего общего с теми, что описаны в книгах.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь. А в старомодном мире есть своя прелесть, особенно для англичанина. Но я хотел спросить о другом, можно? Без уточнений имен, само собой, мне просто любопытно проверить гипотезу. Выходцы из магических семей, как мой инспектор, лучше адаптируются в результате... я имею в виду, когда нужны агенты под прикрытием? Маги из смешанных и чисто магловских семей приспосабливаются к нашей жизни хуже?  
  
Если Реддл и заметил оговорку «мой инспектор», то вида не подал.   
  
— Обычно так, но всегда бывают исключения, — слегка уклончиво ответил он.   
  
— Да, конечно. У нас те же проблемы. А у вас правда есть книги, которые... э-э-э... кусаются? — Майкрофту показалось, что Реддл не особо горит желанием обсуждать работу аврората, и сменил тему.  
  
— Кусаются? Ну что вы! Обычные книги. Опасность ведь не в том, какова книга снаружи, а в том, что в ней содержится. И потом — дети же, а вы говорите — кусаются.   
  
— Вот я и удивлялся. А то там, особенно в кино... Спасибо, коллега, за книгу. Я очень хотел бы получше узнать все из первоисточника. А задавать «детские» вопросы Лестрейду, — Майкрофт упорно именовал инспектора на магловский манер, — мне не всегда удобно.  
  
— Это вы зря. Ему полезно лишний раз поговорить о магии.   
  
— Да? Ну... честно сказать, я стесняюсь выглядеть в его глазах так наивно. Но я учту ваше мнение, Реддл. Чаю? Или, может, кофе? У меня нет эльфов, но кофе я варю хорошо.  
  
— С удовольствием выпью кофе.   
  
Гость, ничуть не чураясь, перешел с Майкрофтом на кухню.  
  
— Вообще, я кофеман — сплю мало, — заметил он. — Кстати, Грегори вот не стесняется выглядеть в ваших глазах наивно.   
  
— Он вам сам сказал? — как можно безразличнее уточнил Майкрофт, принимаясь за приготовление кофе.   
  
— Я закурю с вашего позволения, — попросил Реддл.   
  
— Да, конечно. Садитесь, прошу вас.   
  
Майкрофт даже удивился — неужели обычные сигареты, но Реддл сел, достал из кармана пиджака, который вообще не топорщился и казался пустым, кисет, длинные спички и трубку, потом без всякой магии набил ее.  
  
— Видите ли, — сказал он, чиркнув спичкой, — Грегори не обязательно мне что-то говорить, но вообще он характеризовал вас как умнейшего человека из всех, кого знает. Я даже приревновал немного.   
  
— Судя по тому, с каким пиететом он о вас всегда говорит, вы как минимум имеете право... ревновать. — Майкрофт достал из ящика «Голуаз».   
  
— Но согласитесь: столько лет быть кумиром для мальчика, и вдруг такое… — Реддл запыхтел трубкой.   
  
Мальчика? Майкрофту сложно было утрясти в голове, что беседует он не с ровесником Грега, ну или с мужчиной чуть постарше. Майкрофту приходилось напоминать себе, что их с Шерлоком отец младше Реддла. Слава богу, тот шутил насчет кумира. Но глядя на красавца Реддла — конечно, со всеми предосторожностями, — Майкрофт чувствовал, что еще немного — и ревновать начнет он сам.   
  
— Ох уж эти мальчики... — пробормотал он и, не спрашивая, добавил в кофе ром и мускатный орех.  
  
— Вы ему так же варили, — заметил Реддл.  
  
— Да, это мой любимый рецепт. Кофе для настоящих мужчин.  
  
— Для настоящих пиратов.   
  
— Мой пират пьет только грог... и то не часто. Наверное, он все же не совсем настоящий.  
  
Майкрофт не решался обернуться, потому что чувствовал, что Реддл на него смотрит.  
  
— Самый настоящий. Пираты бывают разные. Помните, был такой благородный корсар — капитан Блад? Он вот не особо любил пить с командой.   
  
— Хорошо хоть Шерлок точно не учился в Хогвартсе.  
  
— Жаль, что не учился, — серьезно парировал Реддл. — Из него вышел бы гениальный зельевар. Или аврор. Или и то и другое сразу.   
  
— Вы так считаете? Приятно слышать. Моего брата часто оценивают неправильно, это очень обидно. Но будь он магом — я бы знал.  
  
— Разумеется. — Реддл докурил трубку и выбил остатки табака в подставленную Майкрофтом ступку. — Это редко может укрыться от семьи. Конечно, встречаются тихони, которые никак себя не проявляют, пока сова не прилетит с письмом. Но это редкость.   
  
— Можете мне не верить, но я был бы рад, окажись он магом. Для него это стало бы выходом — он бы сравнялся со мной и перестал постоянно обижаться... А впрочем, вам это не интересно, коллега. Сахар класть?  
  
— Да, немного. Не скажу, что мне это неинтересно. Что вы думаете о положении на Ближнем Востоке, коллега?   
  
Вот это поворот. Майкрофт едва не потерял бдительность, но вовремя перевел взгляд на сахарницу.   
  
— Поверьте, ничего хорошего. А дальше будет только хуже.   
  
— Невыразимцы тоже так считают. — Реддл сделал паузу и посмаковал кофе. — Буду откровенен с вами, коллега: мы готовим анклавы для своих. Не только в Англии — также на Балканах и в некоторых других местах.   
  
«Что я думаю о магловском политике, я лучше оставлю при себе», — говорило лицо Реддла, смотревшего в этот миг в чашку с кофе. «Да, он стар, сейчас я бы понял, даже не зная год его рождения», — подумал Майкрофт, подвигая гостю вазочку с печеньем.   
  
— Нам досталось Алеппо.   
  
— Не рано ли?   
  
— Как раз еле успеем. — Реддл положил печенье на тарелку, достал палочку, и в воздухе нарисовалась карта юга острова. — Вот тут.   
  
Участочек выходил маленьким, но Майкрофт уже представлял себе очередную складку в пространстве размером с треть графства.   
  
— Видите этот холм? — Реддл увеличил карту до масштабов топографической. — Здесь стоит заброшенный коттедж, который долгое время сохранялся нами как потенциальная точка… а, не важно. Внезапно нашлись наследники, которые собираются продать землю. Бог знает, что тут построят подрядчики. Мы, конечно, можем действовать сами, но, по предварительным подсчетам, воздействию подвергнутся около двадцати человек.   
  
— Ну, это не сложно: с наследниками я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Но... вы убираете всех своих из Сирии? А Ливия, Ирак, Тунис? А Египет, собственно? Вы отдаете все это маглам на... растерзание?  
  
— Я же сказал, что есть договоренности — магов там не так уж и много в масштабах населения. Распределим и примем всех. Восточная магия — вещь специфическая. Они могут многое, чего не умеем мы, но вот бомбам и стрелковому оружию мало что способны противопоставить. К тому же с магами уйдет большое число и общекультурных ценностей. Книги в основном.   
  
— Я просто подозреваю, что маги слегка «держат» регион, и, как только вы начнете их выводить оттуда, пойдет цепная реакция. Она и так пойдет, но без ваших — намного быстрее. За пару лет сменятся правительства. А лет через пять мы получим там такую головную боль... Я понимаю, что вас волнуют в основном маги. Но меня волнуют люди. Наш премьер еще новичок, он просто не справится... Н-да...  
  
Реддл покачал головой. Лицо его выражало откровенный скепсис.   
  
— К сожалению, тамошние маги точно ничего не могут сделать. И, как я уже сказал, нам бы успеть приготовить все к тому времени, когда придется спешно эвакуировать людей. Вы правда поможете?  
  
— Помогу. Я не аврор, но спасение людей для меня тоже в приоритете, как ни странно это звучит. Даже если это только ваши люди. И да, мы не можем принять всех. Более того, я предвижу толпы беженцев из региона в бедную старушку Европу. Пусть хотя бы ваши спасутся нормально. С землей я улажу, не тратьте магию на маглов понапрасну.  
  
— Спасибо, Холмс. Я понимаю, что это для вас ничего не значит, но, если мы успеем вовремя, вам «грозит» орден Мерлина первой степени.   
  
— Я серьезно отношусь к орденам. Жаль только, что похвастаться брату не смогу.  
  
— Думаю, вас утешит мысль, что вы окажетесь в приятной компании. Вы будете третьим магловским политическим деятелем, имеющим такой орден. Первый — Питт-младший, второй — Черчилль.   
  
— Да, компания отличная, — вынужден был признать Майкрофт. — Но, если уж всерьез, ордена и правда не главное, Реддл. Мне бы хотелось минимизировать человеческие потери там, но еще больше я хочу, чтобы Британия спала спокойно. Даже если при этом ей придется перестать укрываться одним одеялом с континентом.  
  
Он краем глаза заметил, что Реддл кивнул. Маги — антиглобалисты? Ну надо же.   
  
— А можно задать вопрос? — Майкрофт решил, что раз резко менять тему начал Реддл, то и ему не возбраняется. — Меня интересует демография. У магов за последние десятилетия сократилось среднее число детей в семье?  
  
— Я бы не сказал. У нас хорошая демографическая ситуация. Магов ведь всегда было меньше, чем маглов. Кроме того, у нас больший срок жизни и мы до глубокой старости сохраняем силы, то есть перед нами не стоит проблема, когда молодая часть популяции содержит нетрудоспособную. Дела у нас обстоят намного лучше в демографии, чем у вас. И потом — с чем сравнивать? Со Средними веками? Ну вот у меня трое детей и семеро внуков.   
  
«Интересно, он сошелся со Снейпом до того, как развелся, или после?» — подумал Майкрофт, но спросить не решился, а вслух сказал:  
  
— Лестрейд упоминал, что его матушка была седьмым ребенком в семье, предок имел одиннадцать детей. Сам он у родителей один, а у него детей вообще нет, что никак не объяснить даже не самыми простыми отношениями с супругой, потому что... ну, дети у них могли бы появиться за столько лет. Но нету. На стороне тоже, я узнавал.  
  
— Откуда бы они взялись? — усмехнулся Реддл. — Грегори не изменял жене ни разу, а что касается того, чтобы завести детей с ней, то он тщательно следил, чтобы их не было. Вы бы лучше спросили, почему у отца Грегори нет ни братьев, ни сестер. Потому что это умирающая родовая ветвь.   
  
— Какое-то... родовое проклятие? — слегка напрягся Майкрофт.  
  
— Да нет никакого проклятия, но, если бы я пустился в объяснения, мы бы забрались в такие дебри «эзотерики», как вы это называете, что страшно себе представить. Просто основатель шропширской ветви полностью оборвал все магические связи с родней. Даже не знаю, какую метафору выбрать. Магия родов — она как кровь, текущая по сосудам. Выражаясь фигурально, за века образовался нешуточный тромб. В прежние времена ветви вообще враждовали. Потом помирились, но сделанного уже не воротишь.   
  
— Вот как. То есть... у него, скорее всего, как бы «на роду написано» не иметь потомства?  
  
— Детей он может иметь, но они, скорее всего, родятся сквибами.   
  
— Понятно.  
  
Что именно ему понятно, Майкрофт и сам не очень… понимал, но известие о том, что Грег следил, чтобы дети от жены у него не появились, его порадовало. Даже если он всего лишь не хотел пережить свое гипотетическое потомство — все равно порадовало.   
  
— А в смешанных браках часто рождаются сквибы? Или чаще в обычных условиях рождаются маги?  
  
Реддл с интересом посмотрел на него — Майкрофт это почувствовал «шкурой».  
  
— Если в смешанном браке рождается магл, нельзя называть его сквибом. Сквибы — это немагическое потомство магических семей. Своеобразная генная мутация. Это может стать случайностью или — как у семьи Грегори — финальным аккордом тупикового развития. Я вам сейчас не могу вот так, сходу, привести статистику, но волшебников-полукровок, конечно, в разы больше, чем маглорожденных. Маглорожденный маг — это тоже своего рода генная мутация. Несомненно, у нас есть семьи с чрезвычайно высокой степенью чистоты крови, но это не нужно понимать буквально, как у Роулинг. Возьмем, например, полукровку и мага — их дети уже будут считаться чистокровными. Так что в древних семействах, если заглянуть в родословную, отыщется немало таких представителей в виде супругов. Мы же не фараоны какие-нибудь, и законы генетики никто не отменял, пусть раньше ни вы, ни мы и слова такого не знали.   
  
— У меня интерес чисто академический, — поспешно сказал Майкрофт. — Спасибо за разъяснения. О таком уж точно неловко спрашивать у Грегори.  
  
Неизвестно, что подумал Реддл про такой «академический интерес» — с того разговора он надолго пропал из поля зрения Майкрофта, которому стало немного не до магов: он с головой углубился в планирование сложной антитеррористической операции, требующей предельной сосредоточенности, но про обещание свое не забыл — с наследниками спорного участка разобрался, а заодно и с подрядчиками, собиравшимися купить землю, на которую положили глаз маги. Грегори передавал горячую благодарность от Реддла, намекнув, что тот тоже очень занят — вроде бы наметились подвижки в деле миссис Хатчинс. Убитая проявила слишком большую бдительность, обнаружив странное движение средств на одном частном счете. Вообще-то, проблему можно было решить и проще, раз уж тут оказались замешаны маги — стереть женщине память, применить Империо, но кому-то, кажется, легче было убить, чем поработать с сознанием жертвы. Грегори не участвовал в расследовании, он досадовал, что сведения пришлось выклянчивать у коллег, а шеф, кажется, совершенно отстранил его от дел аврората.  
  
Майкрофт мог только посочувствовать. У него дела тоже шли не лучшим образом. Он терпеть не мог, когда скрупулезная работа прерывалась неожиданно возникшими проблемами. Вот только скандала в Семье ему недоставало до полного счастья. Изучив данные по мисс Адлер, он решил действовать на два фронта: напустить на нее агентов, а заодно и брата. Хотя Шерлок вел себя во дворце просто возмутительно, Майкрофт все-таки получил свою долю положительных эмоций: брат ему проспорил и вынужден был вернуть все украденные удостоверения Лестрейда. Правда, он стащил пепельницу, но это мелочи.  
  
Выкроив пару часов в плотном графике, Майкрофт встретился с Грегом и торжественно вручил ему трофеи. Удостоверения, конечно, уже не имели силы, но Грег почувствовал себя отомщенным.   
  
— Этот стервец стащил взамен мое, — пожаловался на братца Майкрофт. — Не могу решить, отнять или промолчать.  
  
— Хочешь покажу тебе «стервеца»? — Грег достал сотовый. — Вот, снял его в доме Ирэн Адлер, после того как она ему что-то вколола. Не смог удержаться.   
  
На видео Шерлок выглядел как мертвецки пьяный. Он бормотал что-то вроде «ум — это сексуально», «почему голые женщины нечитабельны?», «Джон, а на что там надо смотреть?».  
  
— Господи. А этот чертов Джон сам куда смотрит? Уведут ведь...  
  
— В смысле? Кто кого уведет? — не понял Грег.  
  
— Шерлока! — рявкнул Майкрофт. — Голая нечитаемая дама уведет Шерлока у Джона.  
  
— Так она же лесби!   
  
— А он вообще латентный гей. Думаешь, это чему-то может помешать, когда за дело берется профессионал? А она профессионал. Вопрос — что ей надо от мальчика?  
  
— Да, это интересный вопрос. Тем более если учесть, что мне ничего не известно о сути дела.   
  
— Эта женщина впутывается в семейные дела... наверху. Я просил Шерлока заняться проблемой, но никак не подозревал, что Адлер к этому подготовится. Уже слегка жалею, что обратился к брату.  
  
— Ну, тут я ничего не могу сделать, к сожалению, — развел руками Грег.   
  
— Радует одно: дамочки сейчас нет в стране. Она уехала в Египет. Не совсем понятно зачем, правда.   
  
— Интересно. А ты слышал новый звук СМС на телефоне Шерлока?   
  
— Слышал, — поморщился Майкрофт.  
  
— Мне вот интересно — Шерлок правда не может его сменить? — съязвил Грег.   
  
— Да Джона он дразнит, болван такой. Но как бы сам не увяз... Пойдем выпьем кофе?  
  
— С удовольствием.   
  


***

  
  
Дело Ирэн Адлер получило неожиданное продолжение. Но началось все с того, что Шерлок неожиданно пригласил Грега в Сочельник на Бейкер-стрит — не иначе отомстил за проспоренные удостоверения или же решил уравновесить присутствие очередной пассии Джона. Обычно в Рождество Грег уезжал с Рейчел в Дорсет — к ее родителям, но тут внезапно случился очередной «семинар». Или корпоратив. И черт его знает, как этот «корпоратив» звали. Грегу было уже абсолютно все равно.   
  
Майкрофт только молча радовался. Он бы, конечно, с удовольствием пригласил Грега к себе, но очень хотелось поддержать брата хотя бы таким способом, а Грегу еще предстояло успеть навестить родителей, раз уж на это конкретное использование хроноворота имелось официальное разрешение.   
  
Так что Майкрофт коротал вечер в гордом одиночестве у горящего камина, утешая себя тем, что впереди еще целые каникулы — для него, конечно, относительное понятие, но все же. Внезапный звонок Шерлока застал врасплох. А уж новость об убийстве Ирэн Адлер совсем выбила из колеи, так что в морге Майкрофт даже сам предложил брату сигарету. Он вернулся домой в самом отвратительном настроении. Джон уверял, что ничего не нашел, никакой заначки. Оставалось только надеяться, что брат не сорвется.   
  
Снег за окном усилился, да что толку — завтра он растает. Майкрофт давно уже не любил Рождество. Он совершенно не представлял, чем себя занять — не идти же спать, в самом деле? А вдруг Джон позвонит? Он уже собирался засесть в кинозале и посмотреть какой-нибудь старый фильм, как вдруг напротив окна, у которого он стоял, будто из снега сам собой соткался Грег с большой коробкой в руках.   
  
— Либо я заснул, — с сомнением сказал Майкрофт, обращаясь скорее к себе, — и ты мне снишься, либо...   
  
«Хотя что это я? — одернул он сам себя. — Снова этот его хроноворот. Он же может встретить Рождество хоть сто раз с разными людьми».   
  
Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой и пошел к дверям. Грег не стал аппарировать — вошел, как все нормальные люди. Он, видимо, вообще шел до дома по дорожке — снег успел нападать на плечи. И на волосах тоже поблескивал. Майкрофт с трудом подавил в себе желание протянуть руку и потрепать Грега по шевелюре. Тот сам мотнул головой и рассмеялся.   
  
— Держи. — Протянул коробку. — Это тебе — из дома. Такие пирожные ты еще не пробовал. Праздничный семейный рецепт. С наступающим тебя.   
  
— Спасибо. Как встретили Рождество? — вяло спросил Майкрофт, думая, спросить, который он по счету или все-таки не надо.  
  
— У Шерлока? — переспросил Грег, снимая пальто и вешая его на плечики. — Да ты же знаешь, чем там все закончилось.   
  
— Ну, у нас тут Рождества еще не было. А Шерлока ты видел раньше меня. Проходи к камину. Вина?  
  
— Да, пожалуй. Только нигде еще Рождества не было — Сочельник же… А! Понимаю. Я просто заскочил домой за пирожными, пока вы с Шерлоком были… заняты. И сразу к тебе. Родители решили принять приглашение Родольфуса и Беллы. Мы только поздравили друг друга и отправились кто куда.   
  
Грег с каким-то недоумением оглядывал гостиную, будто видел ее впервые в жизни.  
  
Майкрофт внутренне вздрогнул. Похоже, Грег говорил правду, он вообще не очень-то умел врать. Что же получается? Грег решил встретить Рождество с ним? И, очевидно, заранее, раз родители успели договориться с родными? И что это значит, черт побери? Если это, конечно, что-то значит...   
  
— Прости, я не подумал... честно говоря, кроме вина, у меня ничего нет, — признался он. — Последние четверть века я отвык ужинать в Сочельник и как-то не сообразил.  
  
— Да и отмечать тоже отвык, я смотрю. Эх… — вздохнул Грег. — Даже завалящей елки нет. Ну хоть свечи найдутся?   
  
— Свечи? Есть, конечно. А...   
  
Подавив вопрос в духе Шерлока «зачем нам свечи?», Майкрофт открыл бар и достал две длинные синие свечи и упаковку чайных.  
  
— С тебя вино, бокалы и куда пирожные положить, — решительно заявил Грег. — И куда эти синие-то воткнуть?   
  
Майкрофт принес блюдо, выложил пирожные, поставил бокалы, посмотрел на расставленные по гостиной чайные свечи и решительно взялся за нож. Через пару минут из двух синих свечей было сотворено шесть, и они заняли свое место в большом старинном канделябре.  
  
— Это уже на что-то похоже, — удовлетворенно кивнул Грег.   
  
Они наконец-то уселись в кресла, и Майкрофт наполнил бокалы.   
  
— Прости, я правда отвык от праздников. Когда Шерлок позвонил, я и то удивился сначала, а уж тебя, честно сказать, вовсе не надеялся увидеть сегодня. Хотел позвонить завтра, вручить подарок и пригласить где-то выпить.  
  
— Завтра вот как хочешь, но освобождай день. Мой подарок необычный, и парой часов мы просто не обойдемся. А пока еще раз с наступающим Рождеством, друг мой. Кстати, у тебя вообще холодильник пуст или мне хотя бы можно рассчитывать на яичницу с утра?  
  
Майкрофт чуть не поперхнулся. С утра? Грег останется ночевать? При этом Майкрофт совершенно забыл, что сам вообще-то ночевал у Лестрейнджей. Вина, конечно, хватит на всю ночь, но... вдруг Грег имеет в виду что-то еще? Господи, вот как понять? Как?!  
  
— Яйца точно есть, — ответил он машинально и понял, что в горле совершенно пересохло, хотя он только что пил вино. — И творог есть, и джем. Малиновый. Ты ведь малиновый любишь?  
  
И Майкрофт скрестил пальцы — если скажет, что да, мол, любит малиновый, то они сегодня... они сегодня...  
  
— Люблю, — кивнул Грег.  
  
Майкрофта бросило в жар.   
  
— Ты чего пирожные игнорируешь? — Грег усмехнулся. — Попробуй.   
  
Майкрофт взял одно — по виду маленький эклерчик — и откусил. На мгновение он даже забыл о том, что загадал ранее. Это было не пирожное, а… волшебство какое-то. Непостижимым образом под слоем теста шел тоненький слой шоколада, который хрустнул, и в рот потекла начинка — то ли крем, то ли ликер. Доля алкоголя там чувствовалась.   
  
Подрагивающими пальцами Майкрофт положил половинку пирожного на тарелку и посмотрел на Грега.   
  
— Что с тобой? — шепнул тот. — О, погоди.   
  
Взяв салфетку, он встал и склонился над Майкрофтом, промокая тому уголок рта. Вдруг отбросил салфетку, машинально попав в горящий камин, и страстно, глубоко, но с деловитостью собственника поцеловал Майкрофта. Тот, чувствуя, как сердце колотится где-то в горле, вцепился Грегу в плечи, понимая, что станет полным идиотом, кретином и бог знает кем еще, если позволит сейчас хоть одному из своих тараканов поднять мерзкую голову и пискнуть. Майкрофт отвечал на поцелуй, который получался чертовски сладким — в прямом и переносном смысле. Наконец Грег, тяжело дыша, прижался щекой к его щеке и каким-то не своим, хриплым и низким голосом шепнул:  
  
— Не могу больше. Хочу тебя — сил нет!


	10. Глава 10. О том, как следует отмечать праздники

Майкрофт чувствовал, что поступает определенно не так, как следовало бы. Он никогда раньше после секса ни с кем не лежал в обнимку. Хуже — это мало напоминало обоюдные объятия. Он лежал, обхватив Грега руками, закинув ногу ему на бедра. Растеряй он остатки разума, он бы вообще улегся на Грега сверху, как лягушка. Тот тихо улыбался — Майкрофт это скорее чувствовал, чем видел, — и медленно перебирал его взмокшие волосы. Стоило бы отлипнуть и пойти в душ. Хорошо еще, что явных следов соития не осталось: Грег кончил в презерватив, а потом бодро и даже с каким-то воодушевлением отсосал Майкрофту. Кончая, тот испытывал чувства сродни тем, что посещают во сне, когда внезапно ноги отрываются от земли — и ты летишь. 

«Полежу так еще минуту — и хотя бы повернусь на спину», — лениво думал он. 

Конечно, ему приходилось иметь дело и с более подкованными партнерами, и нельзя сказать, что они разочаровывали. Но раньше Майкрофт предпочитал одну тактику — быстрота и натиск — и не думал, что пресловутые колокола могут начать звонить еще на стадии прелюдии. Совершенно непонятным образом Грег знал, куда целовать, когда быть вкрадчивым, когда решительным. А еще он был нежен. Вспомнив, Майкрофт издал прерывистый вздох. Честное слово, мгновениями он сам себе казался почти небожителем — так Грег его ублажал. Можно испытывать наслаждение от результата соития, можно от процесса, в конце концов. Сердце Майкрофта глухо стукнуло, когда он в очередной раз сказал себе, что этой ночью сам являлся источником наслаждения — со всеми своими веснушками, покрасневшими плечами и грудью (вот чего он совершенно не выносил, хотя куда от физиологии денешься), далеко не идеальной фигурой, смешным носом… Господи, и что теперь с этим делать? 

Все это слишком отдавало чувствами, а не просто желанием, а Майкрофт был не готов думать о чувствах. У него мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, Грега интересует он сам, а не его статус и должность, и что Реддл с его планами тут вообще ни при чем. От этой мысли сердце вдруг болезненно замерло, а потом заколотилось. Грег не должен был почувствовать это — Майкрофт лежал на левом боку, — но что-то определенно почувствовал. Он тихонько поцеловал Майкрофта в макушку и шепнул:

— Хочешь, я наберу ванну? Полежим. 

— Заснем же.

— Не заснем. 

Майкрофт кивнул, радуясь возможности побыть одному. Когда Грег вышел, он перевернулся на спину и провел по лицу ладонями — постарался успокоиться. Из ванной комнаты доносился шум воды, и Майкрофт просто слушал этот шум, чтобы ни о чем не думать. 

— Иди сюда! — послышался голос Грега. — Я тут отмерил по Архимеду.

Майкрофт вздрогнул и открыл глаза. На ватных ногах он дошел до ванной, заглянул внутрь и улыбнулся:

— То есть ты предлагаешь?.. Ну, ладно. 

Он забрался в воду и прислонился спиной к груди Грега. Тот добавил в воду его любимую соль — видимо, вычислил по тому, что ее чаще всего использовали. Майкрофт положил ладонь на колено Грега, закрыл глаза и расслабился. Такое совместное лежание в ванне тоже случилось впервые. Теплые ладони медленно скользили по его телу — Майкрофт сначала чувствовал их, а потом перестал. 

***

Грег проснулся от соблазнительных запахов. Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Майкрофт, уже в халате, стоит у постели и держит в руках поднос для завтрака.

— Ой… ну что ты? — пробормотал Грег спросонья. — А сам-то? 

Завтрак в постель был для него обычным делом — обитателям имения эльфы подавали его каждое утро. Ну как подавали? Столик неизменно оказывался висящим в воздухе рядом с кроватью, лишь только кто-то из хозяев просыпался. Грег поспешно сел, одновременно подтягивая повыше одеяло. 

— Я никогда в жизни не приносил никому завтрак в постель, — признался Майкрофт. — Очень захотелось попробовать. 

 

Он поставил столик Грегу на колени, и тот увидел джем в хрустальной вазочке с серебряной окантовкой, чай в тонкой, почти прозрачной чашке костяного фарфора, подрумяненный бекон на блюде и яйцо в подставке.

— Прямо как дома, — смущенно пробормотал он. 

— Надеюсь, это комплимент?

— Конечно. 

Грег не спешил есть, растерянно глядя на столик.

— Чего-то недостает?

— Да… нет… — пробормотал Грег. — Сок…

— О, извини. Разумеется, — улыбнулся Майкрофт и вышел в коридор. Он чувствовал себя донельзя смущенным и обрадовался некоторой передышке. 

Вчера он не помнил, как уснул, лежа в ванне, и тем более не понимал, каким образом оказался потом в кровати. Наверняка без магии не обошлось, но Майкрофт решил, что раз он ничего не видел и не чувствовал, то и нечего переживать. 

Когда он вернулся из кухни со стаканом апельсинового сока, Грег уже умял половину бекона. Значит, тоже волновался. Майкрофту немного полегчало. 

Он присел рядом на постель, взял ножик, срезал с яйца верхушку, слегка посолил и протянул оторопевшему Грегу ложечку.

— А ты сам? Ты ел? — тихо спросил тот. 

— Соврать или правду сказать?

— Правду. 

— Ел. Я проснулся в пять утра от ощущения жуткого голода. Ты спал, одеяло свалилось на пол... В общем, я не стал тебя будить так рано, сбежал на кухню и съел три сэндвича и банку фасоли. Ты когда-нибудь ел фасоль прямо из банки?

— Нет, — передернул плечами Грег, но тут же довольно улыбнулся. — Горжусь собой. Я, значит, не совсем безнадежен в постели. 

— Шутишь? Я такого сто лет не испытывал. Можно спросить? Ты... как давно ты... этого хотел?

Грег схватил стакан с соком и осушил его почти до половины.

— Я думал, что ты меня раскусишь раньше. Ну, в первый раз когда аппарировали, имело практический смысл тебя обнимать. Но потом-то? 

— Откуда мне было знать? — немного смутился Майкрофт, поняв, что его просто лапали, а он об этом не подозревал. — Но почему раньше ты никак не давал этого понять?

— Вообще-то я тебе посылал однозначные сигналы, — улыбнулся Грег. — Это ты не понимал. Наверное, был занят размышлениями о моем магическом статусе? 

— При чем тут магический статус? Я был заинтересован еще до того, как узнал про этот самый статус.

— Ты вот тоже никак не намекал на интерес. 

— Да я-то как мог?! — ахнул Майкрофт.

— А я, значит, мог. Всемогущему Холмсу. Брату Шерлока. Шутишь? 

— Я шучу? Ничего себе. Я гей — ты натурал. Я холост — ты женат. Я занимаю высокий пост — ты работаешь в государственной структуре. Как я мог обозначить интерес, если ты не проявлял активности?! Я был почти уверен, что Шерлок не прав и тебе ничего и не надо, кроме как поговорить.

— А когда я рассказал тебе о своих школьных подвигах? Ты меня так и считал натуралом? Кстати, именно о школьных, как ты понимаешь. На последнем курсе в Хогвартсе с одним парнем «хулиганили». 

— Ну, в школах все хулиганили. Я решил, что ты мне даешь понять, что тебе не важно, с кем дружить, с геем или натуралом. В общем, слава богу, ты вчера решился, сам бы я еще долго мучился... Ты ешь, пожалуйста, я впервые готовил завтрак кому-то и, честное слово, очень старался. Прости, что выбор невелик. В следующий раз я велю купить побольше продуктов... и поинтереснее.

Грег улыбнулся и потискал его руку. Майкрофт с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поцеловать его в голое плечо. Это выглядело бы уж совсем сентиментальным. 

— Какие у нас планы на выходной? — спросил он. — Ты ведь свободен сегодня?

— Разумеется, — улыбнулся Грег. — Мы отправляемся смотреть на твой подарок. Вот только встанем, приведем себя в порядок и если проявим стойкость и не согрешим в душе, то сразу и отправимся. 

Майкрофт, который почему-то был уверен, что подарком являлся сам Грег и весь день с ним в постели, нервно сглотнул, не зная, что теперь делать с намеком на душ. Было, правда, и еще одно «но». Он вытащил из кармана халата телефон. Трубку сняли после третьего гудка.

— Джон? Утро. Ну что, как он?.. Хорошо. То есть ничего хорошего, конечно, ну да ладно. Джон, очень прошу вас, не оставляйте его одного. Со мной сегодня не будет связи несколько часов. Но если что-то... хотя бы что-то вам покажется подозрительным — звоните Антее, она сможет со мной связаться. И не уходите... да, спасибо. О да, и вам счастливого Рождества.

Грег отложил ложку, ожидая окончания разговора. 

— И его надо о таких вещах просить? — спросил он, нахмурившись. 

— Возможно, я перестраховываюсь. Все-таки он немного странный, этот доктор Джон с его постоянной сменой девиц. Но мы сейчас все равно ничем не можем помочь Шерлоку. А слушать, как он часами играет на скрипке, я устал еще в детстве. Ну что, в душ?

***

Они были более или менее готовы часам к одиннадцати, после того как выпили по две чашки кофе. Все-таки совместное посещение душа до добра не довело. Причем Майкрофт не ожидал, что не дотянет даже до кабины. Его ждало очередное открытие: оказывается, когда Грег голым стоит у раковины и чистит зубы, это способно вызывать странные порывы. Вчера Майкрофт толком не смог рассмотреть его со спины — просто не дали. Хотя он пока не посягал на задницу Грега, но то, как тот стоял — чуть опираясь одной рукой о раковину, уверенно расставив ноги, так что ямочки на пояснице виднелись четче… Майкрофт не выдержал и, когда Грег наклонился над раковиной, полоща рот, подошел сзади, обхватил его поперек торса и прижался всем телом. 

— М-м-м… погоди. 

Ополоснув лицо, Грег резко развернулся и поволок его в кабинку душа. Майкрофт в это утро выяснил еще несколько вещей. Пол в кабинке, оказывается, очень скользкий, и надо бы завести коврик — тем более что, кроме риска навернуться или устроить потоп, выдрав смеситель, еще и не совсем удобно стоять на коленях на жестком. Оказывается, не тесная, но замкнутая кабинка глушит все звуки, стоны и вскрики звучат как-то странно придушенно. Оказывается, Грега страшно заводит минет, даже когда он сам его делает — доказательством служил свежий малиновый засос на бедре Майкрофта. Несмотря на голодные взгляды, которые Грег бросает сверху вниз, он бывает бережным и нежным: не понукает, не давит на затылок и, опять каким-то шестым чувством или включив свою эмпатию, точно знает, что надо пальцами приподнимать волосы Майкрофта, проводя от шеи вверх, вызывая волны приятных мурашек по всему телу. 

***

Гостиная. Надо же. Майкрофт плохо помнил, как они одевались, как вообще сюда добрались. И не понимал, почему оба без пиджаков. 

— Бедный ты мой, — тихо рассмеялся Грег, целуя его. — Ничего, скоро ты взбодришься. Погоди минуту, даже меньше. Я пулей…

Он придержал Майкрофта за плечи, словно тот мог упасть, отстранился и пропал. Только раздался хлопок аппарации. Через несколько секунд прозвучал второй, и Грег возник с горой одеяний в руках. Сам он успел надеть мантию. 

— М-м-м? — только и смог промычать Майкрофт. 

— Одеваемся. 

Грег сгрузил меховые мантии на диван. Он помог Майкрофту надеть обычную, фиолетовую, знакомую прежде только по содержимому шкафа в гостевой спальне особняка Лестрейнджей. А потом взял другую — черную, подбитую каким-то непонятным зверем. 

Майкрофт начал понемногу приходить в себя, но все же позволил себя «облачить». Грег возился с застежками мантии, и глаза его подозрительно блестели азартом. 

— Как ты так быстро оделся-то, — только и смог пробормотать Майкрофт, осознавая, что их ждет путешествие явно не в знакомый особняк.

— Магией. Мантия сама на тебя налетает и застегивается, — ответил Грег, вполне по-человечески надевая свою. — Мы с тобой просто шикарны, — подытожил он. — Готов к приключениям? 

— А жаль, я теперь знаю, что обниматься не нужно...

— Да кто нам мешает? — удивился Грег и притянул его к себе. 

Майкрофт все же по привычке закрыл глаза, а когда открыл, вновь зажмурился от сверкающей белизны. 

— Открывай, открывай, смотри, — защекотало ухо дыхание Грега.

Он отодвинулся, Майкрофт взглянул и невольно ахнул. Казалось, того, что он успел повидать в магическом мире, должно хватить, чтобы уже ничему не удивляться. Но, получается, он практически ничего и не видел до сего момента. Майкрофт показался сам себе маленькой точкой, затерянной в заснеженном пространстве огромной долины. Они с Грегом стояли на дороге — то ли утоптанной, то ли укатанной с помощью волшебства. Слева она упиралась в окраину расцвеченной к празднику деревушки. По улице сновали люди, и даже сюда долетали отголоски говора и смеха. 

— Это Хогсмит? — догадался Майкрофт.

— Да, но ты не туда смотришь. Посмотри направо.

Майкрофт повернул голову и схватил Грега за плечо. Дорога поднималась на холм, а из-за верхушек многовековых деревьев высились башни огромного замка. 

— Ох... это же... а подойти поближе можно? Нам не попадет?

Это прозвучало по-детски, но пусть. Майкрофт впервые на минуту ощутил себя ребенком, которому подарили сказку. 

— Не попадет, — Грег взял его под руку. — Нас ждут в гости. С Рождеством, дорогой. 

В голове Майкрофта пронеслась мысль, что он забыл отдать свои подарки. Но она тут же растаяла, а другие мысли в голову вообще не пришли. Даже не уточнив, кто их, собственно, пригласил, Майкрофт, как завороженный, пошел за Грегом.

Они долго брели по дороге, огибавшей скалистую возвышенность, на которой стояла школа. Майкрофт уже думал, что придется идти до самых ворот, но дорога внезапно нырнула в просвет между деревьями. Было немного жутко, физически ощущалось, насколько они огромны. Еще минут через пять перед глазами возникла кованая калитка, за которой к замку тянулись широкие каменные ступени. Грег достал палочку, постучал по засову и пробормотал что-то себе под нос. Засов поднялся, калитка бесшумно открылась.

— Тут правда уже нельзя аппарировать, — сказал Грег, — потерпи. 

Они поднимались долго, лестница то и дело прерывалась площадками, огороженными каменными балюстрадами. На верхней Майкрофт остановился — то ли перевести дух, то ли полюбоваться видом. 

— Здесь все совсем не так…

— Как в книгах или фильмах? — улыбнулся Грег. — Да, здесь территория намного больше. Ну что, последний рывок? 

«Рывок? Пожалуй», — подумал Майкрофт, снимая с головы капюшон. Некоторое время он еще мог разглядывать замок, как будто созданный сумасшедшим архитектором, но вскоре его стены и башни нависли над ними, заслоняя солнце. 

Они подошли к школе не с главного входа. Грег отворил дверь у подножия одной из башен, и, пройдя по узкому коридору, они все же очутились в холле. 

Майкрофт запрокинул голову и посмотрел на каменные своды, потом огляделся вокруг.

— Это двери в Большой зал, мы туда еще попадем попозже, — пояснял Грег. — Справа дверь в подземелья. 

— А нам куда?

— Сейчас, подожди.

В дальнем конце холла скрипнула створка, и к ним вышел маг в вызывающе малиновой мантии. 

— Доброе утро, джентльмены, — поздоровался он.

— Доброе утро. Это мистер Стэндхем, завхоз, — пояснил Грег. — Мистер Майкрофт Холмс.

— Здравствуйте, — Майкрофт решил не уточнять, куда они дели Филча.

— Очень приятно, сэр. Господин директор вас ждет. Позвольте ваши уличные мантии.

Завхоз взмахнул палочкой, мантии как-то сами собой расстегнулись, сползли с плеч и пропали — наверное, где-то находилась обычная гардеробная.

— Вот теперь идем, — улыбнулся Грег. 

Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли под одной из арок и оказались в пространстве, достойном карандаша Эшера. Майкрофт был бы рад, окажись движущиеся лестницы фантазией Роулинг, но увы… Пока с лестниц приходилось перебираться в боковые коридоры с дверями классов, было еще терпимо, но на пятом этаже пролеты соприкоснулись прямо в воздухе над чудовищным провалом внизу. К тому же голова немного кружилась от постоянного мельтешения обитателей многочисленных портретов на стенах. 

Грег мягко взял Майкрофта под руку, и они стали подниматься на шестой этаж, а потом — по винтовой лестнице прямо к огромной горгулье, которая, «опознав» Грега, отодвинулась со скрежетом, открыв вход в ярко освещенное помещение.

— Проходите, мои дорогие, проходите! 

Ступив на «твердую почву», Майкрофт слегка пришел в себя.

— С Рождеством, профессор Дамблдор. И спасибо за приглашение. Это... лучший подарок.

— Ну что вы! — улыбнулся директор. 

Он стоял посреди кабинета, облаченный в скромную сероватую мантию, зато длинный жилет его украшали вышитые грифоны. В кабинете пахло книгами и… цитрусовыми. Майкрофт вспомнил о лимонных дольках и улыбнулся. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать смотреть по сторонам. 

— Не замерзли? — спросил Дамблдор, после того как обменялся рукопожатиями с обоими. — Да вы не стесняйтесь, осматривайтесь. Хотите чего-нибудь согревающего? Может, горячего вина с пряностями? 

— На ваше усмотрение, спасибо, — слегка невпопад бормотал Майкрофт. — Не надеялся, что когда-нибудь попаду сюда. Это большая честь, сэр. И все-таки я рад, что она написала эти книги. Ощущения... сказочные.

На столике у ярко горящего камина появились самые настоящие серебряные кубки и кувшин, от которого поднимался пар, распространявший просто божественный аромат. 

— Прошу, — Дамблдор жестом указал на мягкие кресла. 

Майкрофт невольно подумал, что пресловутые мантии, хочешь ты этого или нет, добавляют элегантности и изящества жестам. Он уже успел заметить, что маги никуда не спешат, не суетятся, двигаются плавно. Вот хотя бы взять Грега. Стоило ему облачиться в мантию, как он сразу расправлял плечи, голову держал прямо и даже казался от этого немного выше.

Кувшин разливал вино сам. Вероятно, тут не обходилось без эльфийской магии. Майкрофт уже убедился, что домовики не являются угнетаемым народом, и начинал подозревать, что между ними и волшебниками существует своеобразный симбиоз. 

Они выпили за встречу и еще раз поздравили друг друга с Рождеством. Со своего места Майкрофт мог видеть высокие книжные шкафы, снабженные лестницами, стол с какими-то странными приборами и насест… Пустой.

— А где ваш феникс? — спросил он.

— Летает, — ответил Дамблдор. — Он ведь не обязан все время сидеть тут. Конечно, зимой ему не так вольготно, но сегодня ветра нет. Вы еще успеете познакомиться. 

— А замок можно будет посмотреть?

— Конечно. Думаю, Грегори устроит вам экскурсию. Сейчас каникулы, почти все ученики разъехались, осталось всего восемь, но мы им скажем, что вы инспектор из Министерства, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Видите ли, мадам Роулинг права — во время каникул мы едим за общим столом. 

— А почему дети остаются тут в праздники? Сироты?

— В том числе, но не только. Иногда причины совершенно невинные. Вот, например, в этом году остался мальчик с Гриффиндора — оба его родителя изучают драконов и сейчас в командировке на Балканах. Есть двое маглорожденных из неблагополучных семей. Всякое случается. 

— Интересно, маглорожденные ученики сильнее скучают по дому, чем дети из семей волшебников?

Дамблдор с интересом посмотрел на Майкрофта поверх очков. 

— Думаю, все зависит от семей. 

— Не все родители принимают информацию о вашем мире одинаково? Как вы вообще объясняете им, чтобы они поверили? Нельзя же просто прийти и заявить: ваш ребенок — маг?

— Вы меня сейчас ставите в очень сложное положение, мистер Холмс. 

— Это секрет? — спросил Майкрофт. — Видимо, вы подключаете... магическое внушение? Все-все, секрет так секрет.

— Поговорим лучше о приятном, — заметил Дамблдор. — Обед у нас по старинным традициям в три часа дня. Сегодня он праздничный. Надеюсь, вы к нам присоединитесь. 

— Почту за честь, благодарю вас. А лягушки будут? Те, шоколадные?

— Обязательно! Да, Грегори, из ваших на каникулах не осталось никого, так что помещения пусты. 

— Понял, сэр, — улыбнулся Грег. 

— Ну что, молодые люди, — улыбнулся директор, — идите нагуливать аппетит. 

— Давно меня не называли молодым человеком, — сказал Майкрофт, как только двери кабинета за ними закрылись. — Приятно.

— Он мог бы сказать и «дети мои», — хмыкнул Грег. — Это более соответствовало бы действительности. С чего начнем? Что ты хочешь посмотреть в первую очередь? 

— А что ты хочешь в первую очередь показать? Ты привез меня в сказку, вот и показывай.

— Раз уж мы забрались так высоко, так с верхних этажей и начнем, и будем постепенно спускаться. На седьмом этаже у нас вход в башню Гриффиндора, но туда мы не попадем, потому что не знаем пароль. Мы можем подняться на Астрономическую башню, если хочешь.

— Конечно. А классы? Кабинет Снейпа увидеть можно? Или он заперт, а хозяин празднует где-то у теплых морей?

— Вот уж не знаю. Он не любитель жариться на солнце — сразу обгорает. Скорее всего, шеф сегодня тут, и комнаты декана Слизерина заперты по другой причине, — усмехнулся Грег, увлекая Майкрофта на очередную лестницу, а потом в коридор, ведущий к башне. 

Они долго поднимались по, казалось, бесконечной винтовой лестнице, а когда вышли на площадку, Майкрофт порадовался, что тут высокая ограда, правда не сплошная, а с жуткими прогалами у колонн. Грег что-то сделал с мантиями, и они сами грели, что оказалось весьма кстати — на площадке гулял ветер. 

— Ну вот, — обняв Майкрофта за талию, Грег подвел его к чугунным ограждениям.

Смотреть прямо вниз совершенно не хотелось, но и так зрелище открывалось величественное. Майкрофт был удивлен, что здесь так много снега, и, видимо, недавно выпавшего — он покрывал весь Запретный лес, который тянулся почти до самого горизонта или до некой туманной линии, его заменяющей. Справа виднелось озеро, замерзшее только у берегов. 

— А кальмар существует? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, конечно. Но подводные жители в озере есть, — ответил Грег.

— А вон тот домик у леса? Там живет Хагрид?

— Просто школьный лесник. Прости, дорогой, должен тебя разочаровать, но полувеликанов нет в природе. Вот профессор Флитвик — правда наполовину гоблин. 

— Я чувствовал, что с полувеликанами что-то не так, — засмеялся Майкрофт, — думал даже: неужели у магов так давно в ходу искусственное оплодотворение? Но вообще-то Гарри Поттера нет, Хагрида нет, книги не кусаются... Шерлок на моем месте был бы разочарован! Но не я. Однако, надеюсь, привидения у вас есть?

— Этого добра хватает. Но, возможно, ты увидишь их немного не в том облике, чем мы. Более расплывчатом и газообразном. 

Они посмотрели на территорию школы с разных точек, понаблюдали в подзорную трубу за стаей гриффонов, которые выслеживали оленя («А кентавры сейчас здесь?» — «Нет, они откочевали на зиму в Грецию через портал»), а когда согревающее заклинание стало ослабевать, спустились вниз, но только ради того, чтобы по лестничным пролетам перейти на восьмой этаж и заглянуть в кабинет Заклинаний. Майкрофт ради эксперимента «заказал» Выручай-комнате квартиру брата на Бейкер-стрит — она желание выполнила, но слишком уж все получилось приглаженным и аккуратным. 

— Хорошо, у Гриффиндора пароль, у Слизерина что? Тоже пароль? — спросил Майкрофт, когда убедился, что классы в Хогвартсе, за исключением всяких магических штучек, выглядят слегка напоминающими старинные помещения в Оксфорде. 

— Пароль, — кивнул Грег. — У Равенкло надо суметь отгадать загадку или решить задачу — когда как. Ну а у нас — иметь чувство ритма. 

— Ты учился на Хаффлпаффе? — догадался Майкрофт.

— Да, и горжусь этим. 

— Нормально — гордиться своим колледжем. Я тоже горжусь Баллиолем, разумеется. А какую загадку надо отгадать на Равенкло? Магическую? Интересно, я бы смог?

— Логическую. Магическую и с другого факультета могут разгадать. 

— О, а попробовать можно? — загорелся Майкрофт. — Даже не заходить, если это не принято, только получить разрешение.

— Попробуй, — улыбнулся Грег.

Вход на Равенкло находился на пятом этаже. На массивной двери красовался бронзовый орел, держащий в когтях кольцо. Грег постучал в дверь три раза.

— Так-так, — прокаркал ворон, — сегодня Рождество, посему загадка полегче. Имеются десять мешков, набитых монетами. Количество их в каждом из мешков одинаковое. В девяти все монеты золотые, и каждая весит пять граммов, а в одном — все фальшивые, и они легче — по четыре грамма. Нужно определить этот мешок, но взвешивание производить можно всего раз.

Майкрофт на пару секунд нахмурил брови, потом улыбнулся.

— Я бы из первого мешка взял одну монетку, из второго две, из третьего три и так далее. Таким образом набралось бы пятьдесят пять монет из всех десяти мешков. Потом нужно взвесить эти монеты. Если бы они все были золотые, то суммарный вес их составил бы двести семьдесят пять граммов. Но у нас есть фальшивые, стало быть — вес окажется меньше. И если не хватает одного грамма, то фальшивые монеты находятся в первом мешке, если двух — то во втором, — Майкрофт посмотрел на Грега, который пытался угнаться за логикой его ответа, и пояснил уже ему, — потому что из него на весы положили две монетки, каждая из которых на один грамм легче остальных. Понимаешь? Ну и так далее. Сколько граммов недостает, в таком по очереди мешке и фальшивки.

— Пр-р-роходите! 

Дверь открылась.

— Ни разу тут не был, — шепнул Грег, заглядывая внутрь.

Они осторожно вошли в гостиную, опасаясь, что придется объяснять детям, кто они и зачем явились. Но гостиная пустовала. Большое помещение со сводчатым потолком в мерцающих звездах, огромная статуя волшебницы… 

— Хорошо устроились, — сказал Грег, щупая банкетку. 

— Интересно, родись я магом — учился бы тут? — Майкрофт задрал голову, разглядывая потолок.

— Может быть. Ты интеллектуал. 

— Ну, загадка-то детская. Но я, в принципе, не столько интеллектуал даже, сколько аналитик, — вздохнул Майкрофт. Не говорить же, что сам выбрал бы другой факультет.

— Ничего себе детская. Я бы час просидел, пока хоть что-то понял. В спальни мы не сунемся, идем в Подземелья. 

Оказавшись в холле, после долгих переходов по лестницам, они толкнули дверь напротив входа в Большой зал и по выщербленным ступеням спустились в Подземелья. 

— Тут класс зельеварения, — говорил Грег, указывая на дубовые створки по сторонам длинного коридора, — тут комнаты Снейпа, кладовая, лаборатория, вход в комнаты Слизерина.   
— Здесь же стена. 

— Это маскировка… 

Они повернули и попали в более светлый коридор с готическими сводами, упиравшийся в пышный натюрморт на стене. Поодаль в хаотичном порядке были свалены бочки. 

— Вход на кухню; не будем тревожить эльфов, они обед готовят, — Грег потянул Майкрофта за рукав в сторону бочек. 

Он простучал по одной ритм, напоминавший джигу. Внезапно вся груда отодвинулась в сторону, открыв круглую дверь. 

— Добро пожаловать в Хаффлпафф! — важно провозгласил Грег, толкая дверь и пропуская Майкрофта вперед.

«Что-то это подозрительно напоминает нору хоббита, — подумал Майкрофт, оглядывая круглую гостиную с окошками под потолком. — Интересно, Профессор встречался с магами?»

Повсюду в горшках стояли странные растения — иногда красивые, но чаще жутковатые, и все они шевелились и помахивали листьями. 

— А вообще уютно, если не обращать внимания на ваш дендрарий. А где была твоя спальня? 

— Хочешь посмотреть?

Грег открыл одну из дверей — оказалось, там еще один коридор, длинный, освещенный факелами, которые вспыхнули сами собой. 

— Вот здесь.

Спальня, вторая в левом ряду, предназначалась для пятерых: кровати с резными спинками, шкафчики, печка с изразцами и кресла с полосатой обивкой. 

— Я спал тут, — Грег ностальгически вздохнул и указал на одну из кроватей под лоскутным одеялом. — С первого по последний курс. 

— А рядом кто? С кем ты дружил? 

Майкрофт хотел спросить, где обитал тот приятель, с которым... но постеснялся. Интересно, на каком факультете тот учился?

— Джайлс Критчер, — улыбнулся Грег, — у него теперь своя плантация в Сассексе. Выращивает растения для зельеваров. Был любимчиком у профессора Спраут.

— А чьим любимчиком был ты?

— Наверное, ничьим, — рассмеялся Грег, — или я просто об этом не знал. 

— А ты сам кого из преподавателей выделял? Или хотя бы какой предмет?

Они вернулись в гостиную и сели на диванчик под подозрительно шевелящимися ампельными растениями. Один побег вдруг погладил Грега по щеке, тот улыбнулся и осторожно провел по листьям. 

— Не шали. — Вытянув ноги, он потянулся. — По гербологии и зельям я получил на экзаменах «выше ожидаемого», в коллекцию Слизнорта не попал, у Спраут в отличниках не ходил. Но знаний по зельям мне хватило, чтобы поступить в академию аврората. Вот по трансфигурации я заработал «превосходно», и Минерва Макгонаналл меня помнила все эти годы. Флитвик меня хвалил, профессор по Защите Геронтиус — тоже. 

— Да тебя вон даже растения помнят. А дома у тебя тоже горшки стоят? Ты меня никогда не звал в гости...

— Помнит? Ну что ты — ему лет пять всего. Он просто ко всем ластится. Это Рaracletus Rosales — хорошее растение от депрессии. Дома у меня нет цветов. — Грег внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта. — Ты правда хочешь побывать у меня на квартире? Зачем? Даже я не чувствую себя там дома. 

— Это я намекаю на то, что теперь ты можешь решить съехать с этой квартиры в любой момент, и я ее так и не увижу.

— На что там смотреть? — пожал плечами Грег и вдруг помрачнел. 

— Что такое?

— Ничего. — Грег притянул Майкрофта к себе и поцеловал. — Все в порядке. Это я о своем. В сущности, я испортил жизнь вполне неплохой женщине. 

— Испортил? Чем, интересно? — желчно переспросил Майкрофт. — Любая женщина чувствовала бы себя на вершине счастья с таким возлюбленным, как ты. А она оказалась недостойна даже того, чтобы ты доверил ей правду о себе... Я уж не говорю об остальном.

— Ты неправ. Я никогда не был для нее возлюбленным. И у нее до сих пор нет детей из-за меня. И ты правда полагаешь, что в постели с ней я вытворял то же, что и с тобой? 

— Ты же не на первой попавшейся женщине женился? Наверное, она тебе как минимум нравилась? Кстати, твой шеф считает, что у тебя вполне могут... могли быть дети. Но ты сам тщательно следил, чтобы они не родились. Он неправ?

— Шеф всегда прав, — усмехнулся Грег. 

— Я никогда не влюблялся в женщин, но подозреваю, что от любимой хотеть детей — нормально. Так же, как ей от любимого мужчины. Твоя жена предпринимала усилия, чтобы родить?

— Она считает, что у меня не может быть детей, так что следит, чтобы не залететь от кого-то из любовников. 

— Просто разведись, — не выдержал Майкрофт. — Оставь ей квартиру и разведись. Самому же станет легче. Если надо где-то... я хочу сказать — мой дом к твоим услугам.

Грег нервно поерзал на диване, а потом вдруг положил голову Майкрофту на колени. Рaracletus как-то подозрительно зашуршал на полке. 

— Это очень соблазнительное предложение, — сказал Грег. — Я, конечно, разведусь, но первое время поживу один, хотя буду приходить к тебе так часто, как только ты сможешь меня выдержать. 

Майкрофт погладил его по волосам. 

— Делай так, как лучше для тебя. Я никогда не жил с кем-то вместе после того, как в семнадцать лет уехал от родителей. И очень сильно подозреваю, что не смог бы ужиться под одной крышей ни с кем, кроме тебя. Так что приходи так часто, как ТЫ сможешь выдержать меня.

Грег не ответил, он поспешно сел и удивленно посмотрел на дверь. За ней раздалось постукивание и скрежет отъезжающих в сторону бочек. 

— Вот вы где! — на пороге стоял Реддл. — А мне сказали, что вы по школе бродите. 

Он вошел в гостиную.

— Как вы открыли дверь, сэр? — удивился Грег, а еще больше — тому, что шеф без галстука.

— Да не родились еще такие бочки… — Реддл рассмеялся.  
То ли он был навеселе, во что с трудом верилось, то ли и правда очень приятно провел последние несколько часов в комнатах Снейпа. 

— Согласитесь, коллега, — заметил Майкрофт, — бочки куда демократичнее паролей, тем более меняющихся каждый день. К вам на факультет мы бы не попали.

— Северус сейчас добрый. — Реддл улыбнулся. — Возможно, покажет. Как вам понравилась школа, Холмс?

Грег чуть приподнял брови, посмотрел на них обоих, но ничего не сказал. 

— Очень понравилась. Здесь все такое настоящее... Я даже не ожидал. И хоть и не должен чувствовать ничего такого, но в вашей школе даже закоренелый магл ощущает, поверьте, особую ауру, как атеист в очень старом и намоленном храме. В Хогвартсе живут счастливые люди, им хорошо. Завидую, Реддл, тем, кто учится или учился тут, и вовсе не потому, что знаю, чему их учили, но и тому — как. И да, буду счастлив засвидетельствовать свое почтение декану Снейпу.

— Тронут, коллега, — Реддл подошел к Майкрофту, они обменялись рукопожатием. — Искренне тронут. Я сто раз готов побыть Вольдемортом, но вот в каком искаженном виде в книгах изображен учебный процесс, меня неимоверно бесит. Однако идемте к Северусу — до праздничного обеда осталось часа полтора. 

***

Снейп, вопреки обыкновению, был в зеленой мантии — видимо, в честь праздника. И даже при галстуке — с серебряной булавкой по центру мягкого узла. Реддл пробормотал что-то вроде «ай-ай-ай», вышел в соседнюю комнату и через пару секунд вернулся тоже при полном параде. Майкрофт представил себе, как галстук, будто живой, сам завязывался в узел, и нервно повел шеей. 

— Северус, можно попросить тебя об одолжении? — мягко произнес Реддл. 

— Показать мистеру Холмсу Слизерин? — черные глаза Снейпа лениво скользнули по лицу Майкрофта. 

Тот не воспринял этот взгляд как пренебрежительный. В голосе Снейпа звучали едва уловимые нотки довольства. 

— Извольте. Лестрейндж, вы с нами? 

— Сэр, — обратился Грег к шефу, — можно поговорить с вами тет-а-тет? 

— Конечно, Грегори. 

Майкрофтом вслед за деканом Слизерина вышел в коридор. 

— Вы хотите спросить, где же слизни и тараканы в банках? Они здесь, в кладовых, — Снейп указал на дверь рядом с классом зельеварения. — А наш малыш Лестрейндж, вероятно, вскоре избавится от своей магловской жены? Чудесно. Мои поздравления. 

— Мне вот интересно, он разрешения спрашивает сейчас или благословения? — пробормотал Майкрофт и добавил невпопад: — Никогда не видел таракана.

Угол рта Снейпа дернулся.

— Благословения он уже просил, если рассказал вам о магах. Видимо, обговаривают тактику развода. 

— Тактику? Забавно. Я бы на его месте сказал супруге, что полюбил другую женщину, извинился перед ней и ушел. А вы, профессор?

— Понятия не имею, мистер Холмс, я никогда не был женат, — ответил Снейп и вдруг прошел сквозь стену. 

Майкрофт опешил, но стена будто растворилась, а за ней открылась арка, поддерживаемая колоннами в виде переплетенных змей. 

— Прошу, сэр, — Снейп стоял в дверях. 

«Что это он вдруг?» — подумал Майкрофт, но, войдя в гостиную, понял, в чем дело: выстроившись в ряд трое слизеринцев лет тринадцати, два мальчика и девочка, пожирали глазами декана. 

— Поздоровайтесь с инспектором, господа студенты. 

— Добрый день, сэр! — выпалили слизеринцы единым духом. — Добро пожаловать и счастливого Рождества!

— Счастливого Рождества, господа. Хорошо проводите День Подарков? — спросил Майкрофт, испытывая острое желание придушить Снейпа. Предупреждать же надо!

— Да, сэр! — опять дружный хор.

Майкрофт быстро осмотрелся — из всех увиденных им сегодня факультетских гостиных эта была наиболее обширной и даже роскошной. В огромном камине, украшенном драконами, горели целые поленья.

— Господин декан, а Маргарет опять получила подарок от Санты, — сказал вдруг один мальчик. 

— И что на этот раз, мисс Коллинз? — спокойно поинтересовался Снейп.

Невзрачная девочка с тяжелыми бровями и слишком серьезным взглядом вдруг улыбнулась:

— Новая книга мистера Скамандера. Представляете, сэр, с автографом!

— Очень рад за вас, Маргарет. Но мы с господином инспектором не будем вам мешать. Отдыхайте и не опаздывайте на обед. 

— Она из магловской семьи, — сказал задумчиво Майкрофт, когда они вышли в коридор и заглянули в класс зельеварения. — У нее только один родитель, скорее всего отец, и он всегда работает в Рождество. Кто дарит таким детям подарки, вы, сэр?

— Санты не существует, — хмуро произнес Снейп. — А подарок от нас с Томом. Он позавчера навещал Скамандера в Дорсете. Вы не совсем правы, мистер Холмс. Ее отец не работает в Рождество. Он сейчас, скорее всего, под кайфом, заработать уже успел. 

— Дайте мне его координаты. Я не связан условностями и законами о невмешательстве, и я прочищу ему мозги так, как не сможет ни один волшебник.

Снейп кивнул:

— Мы это обсудим. Благодарю, мистер Холмс. А насчет подарков не переживайте: вы же наверняка заглянете с Лестрейнджем в Хогсмит — купите чего-нибудь в «Сладком королевстве» и пришлете в школу. 

— Да, я уже подумал об этом, спасибо. Мне сказали, что на каникулы тут осталось восемь детей. А у вас класс такой... прямо царство алхимика, в хорошем смысле, конечно. Вот где моему брату понравилось бы. А я, увы, мало смыслю в химии. Меня в школе выручала только хорошая память.

Снейп впервые улыбнулся:

— Хотел бы я знать, в каком еще смысле, кроме хорошего, может существовать царство алхимика? 

— Невежественные маглы, — улыбнулся и Майкрофт, — считают алхимию лженаукой. А можно посмотреть на те ужасные банки, которых так боялся Поттер и его компания в книгах?

— Извольте.

Они вышли в коридор, и Снейп отпер заклинанием дверь одной из кладовых. Это оказалось обширное помещение, уставленное по периметру полками, на которых и стояли пресловутые банки с заспиртованными существами — порой самыми обычными вроде лягушек разных видов и змей, а порой совершенно непонятных.

— Господи, что это? — спросил Майкрофт, глядя на большую банку, где парило в жидкости что-то уродливое, голое и напоминавшее то ли ящерицу, то ли горгулью. 

— Это зародыш дракона, — небрежно ответил Снейп. — Среди драконих тоже встречаются нерадивые мамаши, которые бросают кладки. Не всегда яйца удается спасти. А вот это пресловутые тараканы. 

Банки с ними занимали значительный участок на одной из полок. Самые разные тараканы, всех этапов развития — от только что прошедших первую линьку до взрослых экземпляров. Рыжие, черные, тропические почти в дюйм длиной…

— Надо же... Совсем не страшные, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт, разглядывая рыжего.

— За стеклом-то, конечно, не страшные, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Но вот Gromphadorhina portentosa, к примеру, издает шипение. Говорят, маглы стали заводить их в качестве домашних питомцев. 

— Велю своей помощнице найти такого на время, поставлю аквариум на столе перед совещанием в следующую среду, — мечтательно протянул Майкрофт. — Но, в общем, я думал, тараканы реально страшнее, а это просто насекомые... наверное. Они же не волшебные? Просто шипят?

— Самые обыкновенные, — с легкой издевкой ответил Снейп. — Рыжие, знаете ли, с возрастом начинают пользоваться крыльями. Они не летают, конечно, но могут спланировать на человека, если сочтут его подходящим объектом для передислокации. 

— А нету живого? Я бы... подержал на ладони. Интересно, смогу или нет. С юности не испытывал себя на прочность...

— Увы, живых тараканов в Хогвартсе не найти. Неужели вам в жизни мало беспокойства и стрессов, что вы хотите пощекотать себе нервы, Холмс? 

— Не то что пощекотать... Знаете, мне всегда было любопытно, на что я, собственно, способен. Смогу ли взять в руки пугающую меня тварь так, чтобы окружающие не заметили моей паники. Смогу ли, например, справиться с боггартом, как в книге описано... У вас же правда есть боггарты?

— По одному на этаж, — съязвил Снейп, но тут же пояснил: — Профессор Геронтиус каждый год отлавливает экземпляр для третьего курса. Как вы понимаете, боггарт — не мой учебный инвентарь, но…

Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на Майкрофта, а потом поманил его за собой. В конце коридора подвел к огромному камину в рост человека, велел встать на присыпанную золой чугунную решетку.

— Спокойно. Я брошу порох, а вы скажите «Кабинет Защиты от темных искусств».   
Профессор взял из ведерка, висящего рядом с камином, горсть какого-то порошка. Одновременно с тем, как Майкрофт называл конечный пункт перемещения, бросил ему порошок под ноги. Полыхнуло зеленое пламя, Майкрофта будто протащило вверх по тоннелю и «выкинуло» на облицованный мрамором пятачок возле камина в классе ЗОТИ. Те недолгие секунды, пока не появился Снейп, Майкрофт тихо чертыхался себе под нос, пытаясь стряхнуть с мантии сажу. 

— Погодите. — Снейп провел палочкой, словно металлоискателем, вдоль его тела, и сажа исчезла. Он также привел в порядок и себя. — Извините, пришлось бы опять взбираться по всем этим лестницам, а до обеда осталось не так уж много времени — вдруг коллега Геронтиус по дороге на первый этаж вздумает сюда заглянуть. Знаете, мне очень любопытно, как вы, будучи маглом, воспримите контакт с боггартом. Если вы готовы рискнуть, мы устроим эксперимент.

Глаза Снейпа горели азартом. Чем-то он напомнил Майкрофту Шерлока, когда тот увлечен очередным безумным опытом. 

— Не просто готов, а сгораю от нетерпения. Только вы его, если что, не убирайте сразу, дайте мне попробовать... попробовать, короче. Пожалуйста! Я должен... я хочу справиться!

— Если я пойму, что вам стало плохо, я уберу боггарта — не геройствуйте понапрасну, — сказал Снейп, подводя Майкрофта к большому шкафу в углу кабинета. 

Точно так же, как в книге, шкаф по мере их приближения затрясся, словно нечто, запертое в нем, рвалось наружу. 

— Встаньте вот сюда, дайте ему простор. — Снейп поднял палочку. — Вы не можете применить заклинание — следовательно, чувство юмора вам тут не поможет. Но попробуйте не бороться со страхом, а принять его. Алахомора!

Двери шкафа распахнулись, и оттуда повалил черный дым, пополз по полу, окутывая ноги Майкрофта. Он вдруг увидел себя со стороны. Сначала проявилась вовсе не страшная, такая знакомая детская в их старом доме, в которой вырос он сам и где до самого пожара спал Шерлок. Самая современная на тот момент яркая детская мебель (мамуля не жалела денег) совершенно не вписывалась в старинную комнату с высоким потолком. Шерлок обычно спал на втором ярусе кровати, а внизу сваливал игрушки. Не успел Майкрофт удивиться мирному боггарту, как в комнате вспыхнул огонь. Он охватил игрушки, ковер, занялась кровать, комната наполнилась едким дымом... Дверь распахнулась, и вот тут Майкрофт увидел себя — неловкого, полноватого подростка, задыхающегося в дыму, прижимающего к носу и рту какую-то тряпку... «Футболку, — вспомнил он. — Она валялась на стуле, я учуял дым и схватил ее».

Тут Майкрофт осознал, что прижимает старую футболку к лицу на самом деле. Он кинулся от кровати к окну, потом обратно, принялся звать Шерлока. С каждым криком, с каждым вдохом он задыхался все больше, но не мог найти брата. Кровать вдруг вспыхнула, вся охваченная пламенем, а потом рухнула вниз вместе с прогоревшим перекрытием. В последний момент Майкрофт успел разглядеть на верхнем ярусе маленькую фигурку брата — и не смог издать от ужаса ни звука. Он был готов провалиться следом в пекло, но вдруг ощутил, что под ногами твердый пол, на мгновение увидел класс и Снейпа с палочкой наготове.

— Нет! — Майкрофт махнул рукой в его сторону. — Мне нужна вторая попытка!

Во время четвертой попытки Майкрофт понял — паника мешает, он слишком вовлекается в происходящее, теряет контроль. Он вспомнил совет профессора и решил, что паниковать будет потом. Его двойник наконец пробился через огонь к кровати, схватил на руки потерявшего сознание брата. Почему-то огонь ослаб, и перед юным Майкрофтом засветилась призрачная дверь в коридор. Он повернулся к себе взрослому, толкнул дверь и вышел. 

— Убирайте, — выдохнул Майкрофт.

Он не заметил, какой именно облик принимал боггарт, оказавшись лицом к лицу со Снейпом, и во что тот превратил свой страх — было совершенно все равно. Майкрофт добрался до ближайшей парты и сел на скамью. Сердце колотилось, внутри все тряслось.

— Выпейте, — послышался голос Снейпа, и в нос ударил запах горячего шоколада. 

— Обязательно? — Майкрофт проглотил слюну.

— Обязательно. Станет легче. 

Майкрофт осторожно выпил, стараясь не вдыхать запах — от него мутило, хотя шоколад был потрясающим на вкус. Понемногу напряжение отпускало. 

— Интересный опыт, — заметил Снейп. — Впечатлен вашей выдержкой. Сам я видел просто картинки, образы: двух детей в горящей комнате. Вряд ли вы совершали бы новые попытки, окажись ваши видения столь примитивны?

— Это не просто дети, а мой брат и я сам. Теперь вы знаете, каким я был толстым в подростковом возрасте, — нашел в себе силы пошутить Майкрофт. — У нас в доме много лет тому назад случился пожар. Но в реальности Шерлок проснулся сам и успел выбежать из комнаты, когда почувствовал запах дыма. Мне не пришлось его спасать, наоборот, он сам поднял крик и разбудил всех остальных. Но меня потом долго преследовал сон, что я ищу его в горящей комнате и ничего не в силах сделать. 

Снейп прошелся по классу, проверяя шкаф и поводя в воздухе палочкой, убирая одному ему видимые следы их пребывания. 

— Я начинаю думать, что когда маглов посещают галлюцинации — это не всегда следствие болезни. Мы никогда не исследовали напрямую воздействие темных существ на обычных людей. Было время, когда нас пугало одно и то же, потом ваш рационализм стал брать верх над реальностью. 

— Если нужен доброволец для изучения феномена — я к вашим услугам. Наверное, можно где-то... — Майкрофт задумался. — Я понимаю, что не каждый день меня будут допускать в школу. Но результаты такого исследования интересны всем. Жаль, что сегодня так мало времени. Что там наши?

Снейп достал из кармана мантии что-то напоминающее часы, отщелкнул крышку и посмотрел на диск. 

— Сидят в кабинете, разговаривают. — Снейп показал Майкрофту прибор с единственной стрелкой, которая указывала на «двенадцать часов». — Так она встает, когда Том у меня. 

Майкрофт успел заметить мелкие надписи «дорога» и «опасность». 

— О... это... настроено на конкретного... на партнера? Или на кого угодно так можно?

— Можно на кого угодно. 

— Великолепная вещь. Вот когда пожалеешь, что не маг и не можешь пользоваться такими приборами, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Мой братец не погиб в пожаре, вырос и вечно влипает в неприятности... Да вы в курсе, я думаю.

— Теоретически вы могли бы так приглядывать за братом, — заметил Снейп, — но прибор настраивается при личном присутствии. Ваше предложение стать «подопытным» звучит соблазнительно, вы уверены, что сможете выкроить время?

— Уверен. Я не жалею времени на необходимое, а уж когда оно еще и интересное... Что же касается брата, то он скорее прыгнет в огонь, чем позволит мне настроить на него такой прибор. Увы.

— Спускаемся вниз, — внезапно сказал Снейп. — Стрелка дернулась. 

Когда они выбрались из камина в Подземельях, то столкнулись лицом к лицу с Грегом и Реддлом, который держал в руках такой же прибор, как и Снейп. Грег очистил мантию Майкрофта.

— А мы уже собирались идти за вами. Пора выдвигаться в Большой зал.

В который раз уже Майкрофт убедился, что даже правдивые куски романов о волшебниках не передают подлинной красоты этого места. Две огромные ели встречали входящих в Большой зал. Стены, колонны, балки наверху мерцали, словно покрытые инеем. Потолок являл собой слабо отсвечивающее небо, с которого падали пушистые хлопья снега, исчезавшие футах в пяти над столами. 

После встречи с боггартом предстать перед очами всего педагогического состава школы казалось для Майкрофта парой пустяков. Он вежливо раскланивался со всеми, пожимал руки — в том числе и дамам, замечая про себя, что никто не выражает особого удивления по поводу присутствия в школе магла. Это наводило на определенные размышления, но портить себе настроение и гадать, что стоит за таким радушным приемом, не хотелось.  
Майкрофт с удивлением обнаружил, что половину учителей Роулинг выдумала, и вообще все не так страшно, как в книгах, а уж тем более — в фильмах: преподаватели не выглядели как фрики или престарелые хиппи. Они надели элегантные праздничные мантии, прически дам украшали причудливые гребни. У профессора Флитвика — аккуратного маленького старичка — о гоблинской крови напоминал только крючковатый нос. Профессор Спраут, полная веселая дама с ямочками на щеках, сердечно приветствовавшая Грега, красовалась в светло-зеленой мантии цвета молодой листвы. Профессор Слизнорт чем-то напомнил Майкрофту одного викторианского писателя — пышными усами и внушительным ростом *. Словом, общество подобралось самое приятное. Правда, Майкрофт едва не забыл о приличиях и не вытаращил от удивления глаза, когда раздалось цоканье копыт и в зале появился самый настоящий кентавр белой масти, с почти белыми волосами и такими ярко-голубыми глазами, будто он был персонажем «Дюны». Майкрофт почтительно пожал профессору Флоренцу руку, ожидая, что вот прямо сейчас последует какое-нибудь предсказание, но кентавр внимательно посмотрел на него и ограничился пожеланиями счастья на праздники. 

Детей усадили по правую руку от директора, остальные расселись кто как пожелал. 

— С праздником, друзья! — возгласил Дамблдор. — Счастливого Рождества! 

Все вдруг разом запели хором «Бог хранит вас, веселые господа», даже кентавр подхватил басом. Майкрофт поначалу опешил, но вскоре присоединился, мурлыкая себе под нос. Преподавательский хор не отличался стройностью, зато все пели искренне и от души. 

— Приятного всем аппетита. 

Директор махнул рукой в сторону стола, на котором вдруг появились такие яства, что Майкрофт решил, что эдак он рискует скончаться на беговой дорожке от перенапряжения. 

***

— Ты же сказал, что все кентавры в Греции, — заметил Майкрофт, когда они с Грегом сидели в «Трех метлах», пили горячий шоколад — это после банкета-то — и ели сладости. 

Они уже побывали в «Сладком королевстве», накупили подарков детям и отправили в школу, а теперь утоляли вновь проснувшийся от ароматов легендарной лавки аппетит. Рядом с Майкрофтом лежал большой пакет, из него раздавалось слабое шуршание лягушек в коробочках. 

— Так Флоренц работает в школе круглый год, — ответил Грег. — Он не может покинуть свой пост. 

Майкрофт вдруг подумал, что совершенно не представляет, как спят кентавры. Ну не стоя же? 

— А кентавры... чисто теоретически могут жениться на женщинах?

Грег кашлянул. 

— Только в очень безумной теории. 

— Эх... Тогда ему должно быть очень одиноко тут зимой? Бедняга. Что? Что такое?

Грег чуть под стол не сполз от смеха. 

— На тебя сладкое плохо действует, — сказал он, вытирая слезы. — У кентавров весной начинается гон — Флоренц берет отгулы и отрывается. Кентавры воспитывают молодняк табуном, коллективно, так что им все равно, кто чей ребенок. 

— Ты всерьез? Господи, как может быть все равно, где чей ребенок? Ты шутишь? Они же по разуму — люди, а не животные.

Грег с удивлением посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Я заметил, ты принимаешь близко к сердцу все, что касается детей. При чем тут разум кентавров? Разум — это одно, а уклад жизни — другое. К слову, у некоторых человеческих племен, живущих родовым строем, тоже в ходу коллективное воспитание потомства. 

— Да родовым строем-то... так-то у Плутарха, например, и про кентавренка есть упоминание, правда там самец... э... мужчина прижил его от кобылы. Но это же когда было-то. 

На слова про детей Майкрофт не нашел ответа и счел разумным промолчать. Сам он за собой такого не замечал, но, возможно, Грег прав; вопрос только, хорошо это или плохо с точки зрения самого инспектора.

— В тебе умер учитель начальных классов, — заметил Грег. — Ну что, дорогой, отправляемся домой? 

— Скажи это Шерлоку, потом расскажешь, как он отреагировал. Давай... домой. Надеюсь, ко мне? У меня там тоже подарки...

— Конечно, к тебе. Ты ведь не ринешься завтра с утра пораньше на службу? Я-то сам себе хозяин еще два дня. 

Они расплатились и вышли на улицу. Смеркалось, дома украсились разноцветными огнями, жизнь кипела кругом. От окраины деревни доносились радостные крики детей и взрослых, катающихся с горы кто на чем — кто на санях, кто на самых настоящих ледянках, кто на ковриках. 

И жаль было покидать Хогсмит, но Майкрофт чувствовал, что впечатлений на день более чем достаточно. Грег взял его за руку и аппарировал. 

— Вот интересно, а эльфам ты бы позволил украсить свой дом? — спросил Грег, снимая уличную мантию и вешая ее на плечики. 

— Почему нет? — Майкрофт повесил рядом свою. — Кстати, ты можешь позвать их? На пару минут? Я хотел поздравить их с Рождеством.

— Они будут рады. Только няне пусть подарок передадут — ей бы лучше оставаться дома, хорошо?

— Конечно.

Грег позвал Каблучка и Локси, и те тут же появились в холле, одетые по-праздничному, правда настолько разноцветно, что слегка рябило в глазах.

— Мистер Майкрофт! С Рождеством! —Каблучок широко улыбался, Локси немного стеснялась и пряталась за мужа. 

— И вас с Рождеством. Простите, что оторвали вас, мы на минуту. Вот, я хотел... — Майкрофт быстро достал из ящика пакет. — Я, конечно, не специалист — люди вообще готовят куда хуже эльфов, а я еще и куда хуже большинства людей. Но я старался. Это самодельное... Вы так часто меня угощали, что я захотел... В общем — специально для вас троих, друзья.

Услышав такое обращение, эльфы гордо задрали длинные носы, но потом любопытство взяло верх, и носы разом очутились внутри пакета. 

— Печеньки! — наконец подала голос Локси. — И пироженки! И вы это приготовили для нас? Сами?

Она захлопала в ладоши, вытянула одну печенюшку, разломила ее пополам, одну половинку дала Каблучку и откусила кусочек, смешно шевеля ушами. А потом радостно закивала. 

— Вкусно! А вам понравились мои пирожные? Мистер Грег угостил вас? — тут она с таким подозрением посмотрела на хозяина, будто тот мог все слопать сам. 

— Конечно, — уверил Майкрофт. — Наверняка никто в королевстве не готовит пирожные лучше вас. А вчерашние я вообще запомню на всю жизнь, они принесли мне счастье.

— Да-а-а? — протянула Локси и лукаво посмотрела на него и Грега. — Ну… мы тогда домой, угощать Вилси. Вы ей о-о-очень нравитесь. А мы не будем вам мешать. 

Грег то немного смущенно поглядывал на Майкрофта, то принимался изучать свои ботинки. 

— Каблучок, — сказал он, — я тебя попрошу об одном одолжении. Если мистер Холмс тебя позовет, приходи к нему так же, как и ко мне. 

— С радостью! — поклонился эльф, взял за руку Локси и исчез. 

Майкрофт поймал взгляд Грега и вдруг подумал: глаза у того всегда были такие ласковые, а он просто не замечал, или этот взгляд принадлежит только ему?

— Счастье? — тихо спросил Грег, подходя вплотную. — Правда? 

— Ты же знаешь, что правда, — ответил Майкрофт, искренне веря в то, что говорит. 

Он поцеловал Грега первым, машинально схватился за пуговицу мантии, потом вспомнил, что они стоят в холле. 

— Ладно, в честь Рождества, — шепнул он. — Перенеси нас в спальню, а то начну прямо на лестнице. 

***

Когда Грег уснул, Майкрофт осторожно взял телефон с тумбочки, перевел его в беззвучный режим и послал Шерлоку СМС:

«Как думаешь, кентавры могут спать с человеческими женщинами?»

Ответ пришел минуты через две, когда Майкрофт уже начал беспокоиться.

«Ты опять тусил с Лестрейдом? Общение с моим инспектором дурно влияет на твой мозг, братец. Зачем, позволь спросить, Несс похищал Дияниру? Ш.Х.»

Майкрофт усмехнулся, отложил телефон и закрыл глаза.

**Примечания:**

* Писатель с пышными усами - имеется в виду Конан Дойл.


	11. Глава 11. Осторожно, злая собака!

Грег лежал на шезлонге, подставив себя жаркому солнцу Гоа, и машинально перебирал брелоки на связке ключей, спрятав руку под полотенце. Он не хотел светить ключи от дома Майкрофта перед всеми. Хотя не родился еще такой вор-магл, который смог бы хоть что-то украсть у мага, но не вводить же людей в искушение, а от навязчивой привычки Грег никак не мог отделаться. С серебряного кольца свисали три цепочки. Пальцы Грега нащупали гладкий хрустальный шарик — футбольный мяч, потом коснулись крылышек снитча, погладили двух человечков в мантиях верхом на метле. «Ты не носишь жилеты, так что вот… Эти два ключа от входных дверей, этот — от задней двери, а четвертый — от моего кабинета. Понимаю, что ты можешь войти и без них, но я хочу сделать тебе символичный подарок», — сказал Майкрофт на второй день Рождества, вручая связку с памятными брелоками.   
  
Грег раздумывал: не махнуть ли ему рукой на пляж, море, блага курортной цивилизации и не вернуться ли в Лондон? Отпуск еще не закончен, они с Майкрофтом смогут видеться хотя бы по вечерам. Грег и сам не мог понять, почему его потянуло погреть старые кости. В отпуск его буквально выгнали силой — он года четыре не отдыхал нормально. А у Майкрофта, как на грех, каждый день был расписан по минутам.   
  
После памятного Рождества события закрутились с бешеной скоростью. Случился неожиданный поворот в деле Ирэн Адлер, «воскресшей» из мертвых, надувшей Шерлока с шифрами и слившей информацию Мориарти. Грег впервые сорвался с работы не для того, чтобы вытаскивать Шерлока из очередной передряги, а ради Майкрофта, который находился в совершенном раздрае. Грег тогда впервые использовал подаренные ключи и обнаружил Майкрофта сидящим во главе стола с пустым коньячным бокалом и телефоном. Грег почувствовал, что больше всего Майкрофт потрясен не столько провалом тщательно разработанной операции, сколько тем, что брат обманул его доверие. И из-за кого!   
  
Слава богу, Шерлоку все же удалось реабилитироваться, найти пароль от телефона, и проблема Ирэн Адлер, казалось, канула в небытие. Но не тут-то было. Когда дамочка вляпалась в очередную историю и рисковала лишиться головы, Майкрофт как на духу выложил все Грегу. Мол, если Шерлок узнает, что Ирэн убили, это станет для него потрясением, и так далее, и так далее… Грег честно предупредил Майкрофта, что он не рискнет ввязываться в это дело без разрешения шефа, но шеф почему-то позволил вмешаться и даже выписал наряд на флакон оборотного зелья. Ирэн была благополучно спасена, уверенная на сто процентов, что сам Шерлок Холмс явился, как некий Принц Персии, в последний момент, помахал саблей, разделался с террористами и умчал ее в угнанном джипе.   
  
Конечно, Ирэн была неглупой женщиной, но даже гений не в силах справиться с внушенными воспоминаниями, когда их внедряет в голову опытный маг. В глубине души Грегу понравилось это приключение — он наконец-то почувствовал, что не растерял магические навыки, гоняясь за магловскими преступниками и протирая штаны при составлении отчетов. Если в бандитах из Карачи жива была хоть толика традиционных верований, они наверняка решили, что столкнулись с иблисом, когда неведомая сила уложила их лицом в землю и продержала так несколько часов. Грег заодно и роковую особу увидел вживую и втайне признал, что она довольно милая, даже привлекательная женщина, а хиджаб и полное отсутствие макияжа идут ей гораздо больше, чем прозрачное кружево и латекс. Куда потом Майкрофт дел Ирэн, Грег не интересовался, но, видимо, ее таланты наконец были использованы с большей пользой для работы спецслужб.   
  
Пока Холмсы разбирались с Ирэн, Грег успел тихо и без скандалов развестись. Он оставил жене квартиру, прибавил сверху некую сумму, а себе оставил машину, необходимую для работы, влез для вида в ипотеку и купил небольшую квартирку с обстановкой. У Майкрофта он тоже ночевал, но все же не решался съехаться — тот до сих пор внутренне напрягался при виде волшебной палочки, а Грегу хотелось, что называется, «оторваться» хотя бы на уровне бытовой магии. Кому-то, возможно, показалось бы смешным, когда он кипятил воду без газа или раз за разом полировал оконные стекла, убирал с предметов существующую лишь в его воображении пыль. Но дело-то было не в самих действиях, а в том ощущении, которое пронизывало Грега, когда его магия струилась с кончика палочки. Маг не может не колдовать — пусть и по мелочам, это все равно что лишиться кислорода. Майкрофт такое «выпадение из легенды» не приветствовал, чисто профессионально понимая, что возвращаться каждый раз в образ тяжело даже для мага. Своему сотруднику он бы такое не просто запретил — уволил бы к чертям за несоответствие занимаемой должности. Но, очевидно, коллега Реддл был другого мнения. И Майкрофт молчал.  
  
Родители Грега отнеслись к его разводу философски. Раньше они бы обрадовались и принялись подыскивать кандидатуру молодой незамужней ведьмы, но им пришлось смириться, что окончательной причиной развода сына стал мужчина, да к тому же и магл. Майкрофт им нравился, они считали его исключительным «молодым человеком», умным, идеально воспитанным, с тонкой душевной организацией. Они с искренним радушием принимали его дома, видели, что сын влюблен и счастлив. Оставалось, правда, одно «но».   
  
Доротея однажды не выдержала и высказала сыну мучающие ее сомнения.   
  
— Тебе не кажется, дорогой, что все слишком хорошо складывается?   
  
— Не совсем тебя понимаю, мама. Что значит «слишком»? — насторожился Грег.  
  
— Посуди сам: твое знакомство с этим занятным мальчиком, Шерлоком. Потом — с его братом и то, что тебя поставили в ситуацию, когда ты был вынужден открыть свой секрет. И шеф твой явно заинтересован в Майкрофте, а если мистер Реддл заинтересован, то и кое-кто выше.   
  
— Понимаю, о чем ты… — Грег махнул палочкой в сторону предков на портретах, вынуждая тех уйти за рамы. — Я не отрицаю, что шеф заинтересован в сотрудничестве с Майкрофтом, но, мне кажется, он скорее просчитывал вероятности, чем моделировал события. Начать с того, что я бы обязательно познакомился с Шерлоком и без рекомендаций мистера Реддла. Шерлок ведь и до того искал возможность сотрудничать с полицией. Он рано или поздно «нарвался» бы на меня, а я такой шанс не упустил бы и обязательно пошел на поклон к шефу, чтобы тот поспособствовал. А тут и Майкрофт обязательно появился бы на горизонте. И, уж конечно, шеф не поил нас обоих амортенцией.   
  
— С амортенцией вы оба уже на стену бы лезли, — проворчала Доротея. — Что Майкрофт увлечен тобой, я вижу, но он…  
  
— Мам! Мне достаточно того, что он хочет мне доверять, — Грег вынул связку ключей и потряс ею.   
  


***

  
  
Запищал телефон. Грег достал его из кармана пляжного халата, посмотрел на номер и улыбнулся.  
  
— Привет, дорогой. Как ты?   
  
— Помнишь, в прошлом году я тебе говорил, что Шерлок вытащил у меня удостоверение... пропуск. Ну, когда твои отдавал?  
  
«И ни тебе “здравствуй”, ни “я соскучился”», — подумал Грег, вздохнув.   
  
— Помню. Что-то мне подсказывает, что отпуск мой подошел к концу.   
  
— Я просто хочу тебе сообщить, что этот идиот влез под моим именем на базу, где занимаются биологическим оружием. А ты уж сам решай, подошел твой отпуск к концу из-за этого или просто я нашел предлог тебя выдернуть, потому что соскучился.  
  
Грег встал с шезлонга, натягивая халат и прижимая телефон то одной, то другой щекой.   
  
— Я, конечно, вернусь уже сегодня, но не совсем понимаю, чем могу помочь? Дорогой, где я — и где биологическое оружие? Ты разве не можешь надавить на рычаги и убрать оттуда Шерлока?   
  
— У Шерлока долго не было интересного дела, — голос Майкрофта в трубке зазвучал виновато, — а там что-то наклевывается... Короче, он попался и позвонил мне с просьбой помочь. Если рядом окажется друг с легальным пистолетом и головой, это будет более полезно, чем друг с нелегальным пистолетом и вообще, по-моему, без мозгов.  
  
— Надо же, как Джон Уотсон низко пал в твоих глазах, — усмехнулся Грег, бегом поднимаясь по ступенями своего бунгало. — Ты сам-то где сейчас?  
  
— В клубе. У меня через семь минут совещание в доме напротив. Но через два часа я вернусь домой.  
  
— Вот и введешь меня в курс дела. До встречи.   
  
Вряд ли Майкрофт представлял себе, каково это — поэтапно аппарировать на такие расстояния, и не мог по достоинству оценить преданность Грега. Тот успел закинуть вещи домой, переодеться, выпить укрепляющее зелье и аппарировать поближе к дому Майкрофта, чтобы вполне легально миновать охрану и воспользоваться ключами. Он как раз варил кофе, когда щелкнул замок.   
  
— Учти, ты летел сюда частным самолетом с тремя остановками. Антея тебе потом...   
  
Это было первое, что Майкрофт сказал вразумительно через четверть часа после встречи в прихожей. А ведь не виделись всего несколько дней...  
  
— На курорте меня не хватятся: там я все оформил и вроде бы уехал в аэропорт. Как тебе мой загар? — Грег поставил перед Майкрофтом чашку кофе.   
  
— Ты хочешь услышать банальное «ты потрясающе выглядишь»? Услышишь от доктора Уотсона наверняка. Если, конечно, поедешь туда.   
  
— Будем считать, я услышал от тебя. Рассказывай, что там натворил Шерлок.   
  
— Сперва он мне связал руки, назвавшись мной, а потом... От меня там проку никакого, если честно. А мне что-то тревожно. Как бы мальчик чего не натворил.  
  
— Но что за интерес у Шерлока на секретной базе? — спросил Грег.   
  
Услышав о деле Генри Найта, он присвистнул.  
  
— С этого и надо было начинать, а то — бактериологическое оружие! Это может оказаться массовыми галлюцинациями, мошенничеством, а возможно, делом по моей части.   
  
— По твоей — в смысле... — Майкрофт поспешно поставил чашку на стол. — Господи, этого еще не хватало! Шерлок неравнодушен к собакам в принципе, и я решил, что взялся он за дело, считая, что там используют какую-то несчастную псину, которую нужно спасти, это было бы очень в духе моего брата. Но полной информации у меня нет.  
  
Грег посмотрел на часы.  
  
— Как раз подходящее время, чтобы заскочить в тамошний паб… Где они остановились?  
  
— В местной гостинице с вегетарианской кухней. Там и паб есть.   
  


***

  
  
Грег уже успел снять номер, выслушать местные байки про собаку-призрака и Овраг Дьявола, убедиться, что в постояльцах у местного отеля недостатка нет. Чертовщина — это всегда хороший пиар. Но пиво тут продавали отличное. Шерлок с Джоном мотались по окрестностям — Грег то и дело поглядывал на экран смартфона, чтобы лишний раз убедиться, что к базе они не приближаются, и терпеливо ждал, глядя, как красная точка неуклонно стремится к отелю. Он поглядывал в открытые двери паба, когда в поле зрения мелькнуло знакомое пальто.   
  
— А вы какого черта здесь? — Шерлок влетел в паб.  
  
— Я в отпуске вообще-то, — усмехнулся Грег.   
  
— Не верю! Майкрофт прислал, да? Как только услышал «Баскервиль», тут же прислал укротителя?  
  
— А вы тут ловите адского пса? — Грег отхлебнул пива. — И как, успешно? Кстати, я не укротитель, а ваш брат — мне не босс.   
  
Джон прервал их перебранку. Майкрофт, возможно, имел какие-то основания считать, что мозгов у доктора Уотсона нет, однако именно тот нащупал в деле хоть какую-то рациональную ниточку. Собака существовала — пусть и слишком большая, откормленная мясом, в изрядном количестве покупаемым владельцами вегетарианского ресторана и гостиницы, но все-таки реальная, из плоти и крови. Хозяева утверждали, что питомица давно умерла, хотя успела поставить округу на уши, а им — обеспечить приток постояльцев.  
  
Грег листал счета, поглядывая в сторону Шерлока, которого, казалось, совершенно не интересовало дело: он вздумал поить Джона кофе. Кажется, между этими двумя пробежала какая-то черная кошка… Ха!   
  
— Это была всего лишь шутка, — уныло оправдывался маленький толстенький Билли.  
  
— Животики надорвешь! — Грег встал. — Человек чуть не лишился рассудка!  
  
Он вышел во двор, за ним — Джон, уверявший, что Шерлок в глубине души рад видеть Грега. Только тщательно скрывал — как обычно, но хотя бы не пытался «собачиться», а это означало только одно: у него что-то было на уме.  
  
Разумеется, Грег собирался не встречаться с местными коллегами, а, пока что на расстоянии, приглядывать за Шерлоком, заодно осмотреться на месте происшествия — посетить зловещий Овраг Дьявола.   
  
Стоя на его краю, он еще раз взглянул на красную точку в телефоне. Шерлока опять потянуло на базу. Грег тут же позвонил Майкрофту.  
  
— Привет, наш малыш снова на объекте… На этот раз легально? Хорошо. Пусть пока развлекается, а я тут осмотрюсь. Одну собаку мы уже нашли — самую настоящую и вроде бы уже покойную. Да, буду держать тебя в курсе.   
  
Раз Шерлок дорвался до секретного объекта, можно было на некоторое время оставить его вне поля зрения. Вокруг царили пустота и безмолвие, но Грег достал палочку. Он стал осторожно спускаться вниз по едва заметной тропинке, стараясь не споткнуться. Место выглядело достаточно мрачным, чтобы породить кучу легенд. Здесь могло привидеться что угодно — от самого дьявола до зеленых человечков.   
  
Грег провел палочкой в воздухе, выпуская незримые нити заклинания, которые окутали дно оврага, словно паутина. Где-то вдалеке Грег нащупал какое-то магловское приспособление, но решил туда не соваться, помня про минные поля неподалеку. Мало ли. Да и было над чем поразмыслить. Под скалой в виде арки вырисовывался самый настоящий портал. К счастью, он открывался в одну сторону, иначе к местным легендам прибавились бы истории об исчезновении людей. Подобное притягивает подобное. Маглы вообще беззащитны перед обитателями потустороннего мира. Чего только они не тащат к себе, если массово начинают верить в привидений, полтергейст, НЛО. А тут собака.   
  
Грег убрал магическую сетку и выбрался из оврага. Усевшись на корягу, он позвонил Майкрофту.  
  
— В общем, тут и по моей части проблемы, хотя наверняка у дела Найта объяснение рациональное.   
  
— Будьте осторожны оба, пожалуйста.  
  
— Постараемся, — ответил Грег и за себя, и за Шерлока. — Слушай, ты ведь наверняка уже знаешь, в чем там дело с этой базой, верно?  
  
— На базе работает один ученый, который был ранее задействован в проекте ХАУНД... В общем, подозреваю, что он опасается свидетельских показаний Найта. И то ли хочет его дискредитировать полностью, то ли вообще убрать. Но я уверен, что Шерлок и сам в этом разберется. Вот если там что-то по твоей части... Черт, у моего брата уникальная способность влипать во всякое дерьмо!  
  
Судя по лексике, которую использовал Майкрофт, он был близок к панике.   
  
— Успокойся, — мягко заговорил Грег. — Не нервничай, что за проект?   
  
Выслушав краткое, уклончивое, но достаточно понятное пояснение про секретный препарат, Грег присвистнул.   
  
— Вот же… Прости. Шерлок пока на базе. Он придет к нужным выводам, я уверен. Я пока вернусь в гостиницу и буду на связи.   
  
— Звони или пиши каждый час, пожалуйста. Я должен знать, что с вами все в порядке. Если пропустишь час — вызову Снейпа.  
  
— Уже спелись, — проворчал Грег, поднимаясь с коряги и выходя на тропинку к деревне.   
  


***

  
  
Не то что спелись, но пришли к взаимопониманию. Однажды, когда Майкрофт коротал вечер в одиночестве, перед ним в воздухе возникло серебристое нечто в виде то ли собаки, то ли шакала и голосом профессора Снейпа произнесло: «Вы собирались заняться экспериментами. Не передумали?»  
  
— Нет, — машинально ответил Майкрофт.  
  
Патронус исчез, а через минуту в гостиной возник Снейп собственной персоной.   
  
— Извините. Надеюсь, не напугал. Добрый вечер, Холмс.   
  
— Воистину добрый. А форма... э... облик патронуса зависит от желания мага? Прошу, Снейп, присаживайтесь. Вино? Кофе?  
  
— Можно и вино. Да и вам не хлопотать. — Снейп эффектно уселся в кресло. Эти чертовы мантии, кажется, были для магов чем-то вроде воротника пальто для Шерлока — средством привлечь к себе внимание. — Патронус — практически тотемное животное, он выражает внутреннюю суть мага.   
  
— Интересно, кто был бы у меня, — задумчиво протянул Майкрофт, доставая бокалы. Спросить, что за зверь только что предстал перед ним, постеснялся.  
  
— Это обычно для человека становится полной неожиданностью. Узнать такие вещи без наличия телесного патронуса могут только невыразимцы из Отдела тайн. Ну или какие-нибудь шаманы из Африки, — слегка усмехнулся Снейп. — Госпожа Роулинг приписала мне лань, якобы от большой любви. Да еще выдала ересь, что патронус может меняться. Не может. Я имею дело с ядами, то есть со смертью, поэтому у меня патронус — шакал. Думаю, вы знаете, что это за образ и откуда.   
  
— Анубис? — искренне удивился Майкрофт, протягивая Снейпу бокал с портвейном.  
  
— Благодарю. Мог быть и ворон, в принципе.   
  
— Хотелось бы пеликана, но наверняка получился бы лис, — вздохнул Майкрофт, садясь в кресло. — Ваше здоровье. А прилично спрашивать у мага, кто его патронус? В смысле — я могу спросить Грега? Или нарушу какие-то табу?  
  
Майкрофт вдруг понял, что со Снейпом почему-то чувствует себя совершенно свободно и не стесняется задавать вопросы. А тот вдруг беззвучно рассмеялся.  
  
— Я и так могу вам сказать, какой патронус у Лестрейнджа. Лис у него. Ваше здоровье.  
  
— Правда? — оторопел Майкрофт от собственного «попадания». — Ох, простите, Снейп. Нет, ну надо же! Судьба.  
  
— В какой-то мере, хотя… Вот у меня шакал, у Тома — змея. Но шакалы едят змей. А я даже нервы ему не треплю.   
  
— Должны же вы чем-то отличаться от моего брата, — хмыкнул Майкрофт и тут же уточнил: — В моих устах сравнение с ним — комплимент.  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, — пожал плечами Снейп. — Но вы меня пока что плохо знаете.   
  
— Надеюсь узнать лучше. Что мы будем испытывать? Может, влияние какого-то зелья на человеческий организм? Оборотного, к примеру? Его же по доброй воле надо принять, значит, у вас не так много возможностей проверить...  
  
— Если я вздумаю поить вас зельями, Том мне голову оторвет.   
  
— Ну так есть же противоядия? И... мы ему не скажем, — вдруг брякнул Майкрофт.  
  
— Они есть, конечно, но так дело не пойдет, старина. Видите ли, хотя я сильный легилимент и защитой тоже владею отлично, но я никогда не закрываюсь от Тома. Никогда, — подчеркнул Снейп. — И он от меня тоже. У нас так принято.   
  
— О, простите. Я не подумал об этом. Если вы считаете, что он будет недоволен, то, конечно, не надо. Даже если бы он и не узнал. И это очень правильно, что у вас так принято. Просто мне интересно попробовать. Всегда было интересно, но экспериментатором в семье считался Шерлок и приходилось «держать марку». И до сих пор приходится. А вот скажите, друг мой, магл от мага закрыться может? Специально, конечно, если в курсе, что надо делать?  
  
— От не слишком сильного легилимента — в принципе, да. Скорее может оказать некое сопротивление. Может почувствовать, что у него копаются в сознании.   
  
— Это именно от чтения мыслей? А вот... от эмпата закрыться можно?  
  
— Можно слегка подкорректировать свои эмоции, но люди не могут их не транслировать. Эмпаты сами вынуждены закрываться.   
  
— Жаль. Потому что некоторые эмпаты этого не делают, — пробормотал Майкрофт. — Снейп, у меня есть предложение. Я понимаю, что вы очень сильны, и я понимаю также, что «прочитать» меня, будь у вас такое желание, вы можете и без моего согласия. Но для меня важно... Короче, если вы мне дадите слово, что это все не подстроено с целью порыться у меня в голове, я вам поверю. И если вы пообещаете не передавать сведения, полученные таким образом, по, так сказать, «инстанциям», мы могли бы... попробовать? Нам обоим интересно, способен ли магл закрыться от мага... и до какой степени, не так ли? И да, я помню, что от Реддла вы не закрываетесь. Но я готов верить в его порядочность.  
  
— Погодите, — прервал его речь Снейп. — С чего вы решили, что Лестрейндж не закрыт от вас?   
  
— Он слишком остро реагирует на все, что происходит со мной и между нами. От всех других он явно закрывается, это заметно. А со мной, видимо, не считает нужным. Так же, как вы с Томом. Поверьте, не нужно быть ни магом, ни эмпатом, чтобы чувствовать, закрыт ли твой любимый от тебя.  
  
— Холмс, для того чтобы остро реагировать на то, что между вами происходит, ему достаточно вас просто любить. Эмпатия тут ни при чем. Если бы вы не знали, что он эмпат, вы бы и не заморачивались, просто считали бы его излишне чувствительным человеком.   
  
— Как бы получше объяснить... Да, он и так реагирует эмоционально. На меня — куда эмоциональнее, чем на всех остальных. Не знай я про эмпатию, я бы просто старался его лишний раз не волновать, не говорил бы чего-то, что может его задеть. Но я знаю. И понимаю, что какую бы мину я ни делал, он почувствует мое настоящее состояние. И для него это будет болезненным, поскольку внутри у меня... не мед. А я не готов делиться с близкими болью, им и своей достаточно.  
  
— Вряд ли я подходящий собеседник, чтобы обсуждать проблемы отношений, — заметил Снейп. — Нет-нет, я тронут вашей откровенностью, Холмс, я просто не считаю себя особо компетентным в этих вопросах. Мне кажется, или вы больше защищаете сейчас себя, а не Грегори? У вас ведь не было ни с кем постоянных отношений до него?   
  
— И непостоянных тоже. Я всегда считал, что отношения — это вообще не про меня. Партнеры были, конечно.  
  
— Кажется, маглы называют людей вроде нас с вами контрол-фриками? — улыбнулся Снейп, выразительно покосившись на свой опустевший бокал.   
  
Майкрофт взялся за бутылку.  
  
— Да. И я не считаю это оскорблением, кстати. Хотя глобально мне вообще плевать, кто там меня как называет. Меня волнует мнение... ну, скажем, десятка людей.  
  
— Я тоже не считаю это оскорблением. И мой список людей сводится к двум.   
  
Майкрофт чуть не ответил на это «ну, у меня как минимум родители живы», но вовремя понял, как это прозвучит, просто кивнул и перевел разговор на другое.   
  
— Так что, попробуем? Научите меня закрываться для начала от чтения мыслей? Вам же тоже интересно, сможете вы обучить не мага или нет, а, господин профессор?  
  
— Это не чтение мыслей, а проникновение в сознание. Вы правда хотите, чтобы я применил легилименцию? — на лице Снейпа появилась вполне живая эмоция, напоминающая сочувствие.   
  
— На условиях, которые я озвучил, — да. Это ведь единственный способ попробовать. Вам я готов доверять.  
  
— Кроме Тома никто не узнает то, что я увижу. Даю слово. Ну-с, вас не переупрямить. Попробуем. Я не полезу глубоко. Для начала просто почувствуйте, что это такое в принципе. Теоретически я могу прочитать вас очень осторожно, так, что вы не заметите, но давайте представим себе для начала некоего злокозненного мага, который застал вас врасплох. То есть такого, который достанет палочку, примется махать ею у вас перед носом и выкрикивать заклинания.   
  
«Мои охранники его тут же пристрелят», — подумал Майкрофт, кивая.  
  
— И как я должен действовать?  
  
Снейп усмехнулся, встал и достал палочку.   
  
— Первое правило — не смотрите незнакомцам в глаза. Что ж, попробуем. Сосредоточьтесь на каком-нибудь нейтральном воспоминании, создайте мысленный образ.   
  
Майкрофт кивнул, сосредотачиваясь, представил себя подростком, пикник с родителями и братом. Эта сцена запечатлелась не только у него в сознании, но и на кинопленке: он изредка пересматривал семейный архив.  
  
— Посмотрите мне в глаза.  
  
Майкрофт не заметил, чтобы Снейп поднимал палочку, и не услышал никакого заклинания. Может, не успел. Он не зря вспоминал о кинопленке — яркая картина, которая встала перед его мысленным взором, вдруг расплавилась, как целлулоид. Он слышал выражение «вся жизнь промелькнула перед глазами», но никогда не испытывал подобного на себе. Картины мелькали с такой скоростью, что он не успевал сосредоточиться на них. И при этом создавалось ощущение, что он падает куда-то и его закручивает в бешеном вихре.   
  
— Выпей, — к губам прислонился бокал. Майкрофт сделал глоток, вяло удивившись, что это вода. Снейп поддерживал его голову. — Дыши глубже. Вдох. Выдох. Все хорошо. Как ощущения? А я ведь прошелся по поверхности.   
  
Майкрофт выпил еще воды и прокашлялся.  
  
— Ощущение, словно попал в водоворот и тону, — произнес он хрипло. — И не успеваю ухватиться за что-то... не успеваю!  
  
— Я не забирался глубоко. Так… незначительные детские воспоминания. Знаешь, твой брат достоин того, чтобы как следует надрать ему уши. И что такое между вами произошло, черт побери? Он ведь любил тебя в детстве.   
  
— Все любят старших братьев. Ну, почти все. Он говорил: «Давай ты будешь рыцарь, а я твой оруженосец!» Но я очень хотел сделать из него равного... и перестарался, видимо. Не думаю, что он меня действительно ненавидит, но уж рыцарем я точно быть перестал.  
  
— Кому нужны рыцари, Холмс? — Снейп немного раздраженно вздохнул. — Однако тебе нужно более существенное воспоминание или даже цепочка воспоминаний, чтобы выставлять их как щит. Пикника явно маловато. И лучше сочетать воспоминания детские и относительно недавние — это будет выглядеть более натурально.  
  
Майкрофт выпрямился в кресле, чувствуя себя немного лучше.  
  
— Я попробую вспомнить такие, хотя, подозреваю, найдется не очень много. Повторим?  
  
— А тебе не достаточно на первый раз? Давай это будет твоим домашним заданием — собрать нужные воспоминания, вспомнить как можно больше деталей, свои ощущения и, скажем, дня три регулярно прокручивать их у себя в голове перед сном.   
  
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Майкрофт.  
  
Ему не терпелось продолжить, но он вынужден был признать правоту Снейпа, к тому же не хотелось, чтобы Грег заметил его усталость.   
  
Через три дня Майкрофт позвал Каблучка и попросил его пригласить профессора, если тот свободен. Снейп пришел сразу. Майкрофт усердно тренировался, составлял четкие картины из воспоминаний — и не только перед сном, который, благодаря Грегу, приходил слишком быстро, но и при первой возможности.  
  
— Готов? — Снейп достал палочку.  
  
На сей раз портвейн решили оставить на потом.  
  
— Готов, — Майкрофту хотелось, чтобы все получилось как можно натуральнее, ведь никто не станет его предупреждать, что собирается вторгнуться в сознание, но тренировки есть тренировки.  
  
Поначалу все шло замечательно. Несмотря на головокружение, перед мысленным взором Майкрофта прошли именно те картины, которые он заготовил. Вот в комнату вбегает маленький Шерлок, тянет его за руку и зовет посмотреть на щенков, родившихся у собаки Полли, которая жила во дворе поместья Масгрейв. «Пожалуйста, пусть мамуля разрешит взять их в дом, пока не вырастут? Майкрофт, ты же все можешь, уговори ее!» И потом трое пузатых, пушистых щенков бегают по дому все лето. Майкрофт видит Эвр, она говорит ему, надув губы: «Попроси уже маму, пусть купит Шерлоку эту дурацкую собаку, и он наконец от тебя отстанет!» — «Эвр, нельзя так говорить. Он твой брат, ты должна любить его». — «Ты тоже мой брат, и я тебя люблю». Лицо Эвр приближается, она обнимает Майкрофта за шею. Восьмилетний Шерлок приходит с книгой к нему вечером. «Почитай мне». — «Ты же сам давно умеешь читать». — «Но мне нравится, когда это делаешь ты. И я хочу… как раньше». Между видениями детства внезапно вклинивается воспоминание о домовиках, с восторгом рассматривающих печенье и пирожные. Они сунули в пакет длинные носы, и на их мордашках читается радость. Опять Шерлок. Входит в спальню к Майкрофту. Тому уже семнадцать, он приехал на каникулы домой и мучается зубной болью. Шерлок подкрадывается к кровати, осторожно накрывает брата пледом. Редберд скулит. Шерлок шикает на него, приложив палец к губам. Майкрофт летит вниз, спрыгнув вместе с Грегом с площадки старого замка. Он летит… летит…  
  
Голова кружится все сильнее, опять возникает ощущение, что внизу разверзлась бездонная пропасть. Картинки убыстряются, среди них все еще мелькают образы, заготовленные заранее, вроде полета на метле над поместьем Лестрейнджей, башни Хогвартса виднеются из-за заснеженных деревьев. Белая палата, молодая женщина с длинными волосами сидит на койке, повернувшись к двери спиной… Майкрофт задергался в кресле и застонал.   
  
— Стоп! Возвращайся! — Снейп держал его за запястье и считал пульс. — Достаточно. Ты продержался две минуты.   
  


***

  
  
Грег вернулся в гостиницу. Судя по маячку, Шерлок и Джон все еще находились на базе. Связавшись с Майкрофтом и доложив, что все без изменений, Грег стал ждать — сам не зная чего. Время тянулось ужасно медленно. Грег отмерял часы, и от этого его еще больше клонило в сон. Ближе к вечеру Майкрофт сообщил, что Шерлок вскрыл на базе компьютер какого-то Бэрримора и, значит, скоро поймет, в чем дело.   
  
Еще через полчаса звонок Шерлока стряхнул с Грега остатки сонливости:  
  
— Лестрейд, берите свой пистолет и срочно приезжайте к оврагу! Генри Найт там, он вооружен!  
  
Черт возьми! Появись Грег у оврага немедленно, Шерлок что-нибудь заподозрил бы. Пришлось прибегнуть к маскировке и наблюдать сверху, как тот вместе с Джоном успокаивает совершенно слетевшего с катушек клиента и забирает у него оружие. Тут Грег решил, что самое время ему появиться, и бодро сбежал по тропинке вниз.   
  
Внезапно раздалось рычание. Лучи сразу трех фонариков метнулись вверх, туда, где совсем недавно находился Грег. По краю оврага двигалось чудовище — огромная черная собака. Она распространяла вокруг себя призрачное сияние.   
  
— Шерлок, ты видишь это? — луч фонарика в руках Джона дергался.   
  
Грег поспешно отвел глаза. Но чудовище вело себя странно: вместо того чтобы кинуться к единственному магу, оно рычало и скалилось на всех людей, которых видело. И Грег заметил то, чего прежде не разглядел. Призрак коконом окружал самую настоящую, живую псину — да, огромную, но вполне себе из плоти и крови.  
  
Шерлок вдруг бросился в сторону, забыв о монстре. Из-под каменной арки выходил человек в противогазе. Шерлок вцепился в него, сдернул противогаз с его головы.  
  
— Нет! Это не ты! — кричал он.  
  
Грег так и не понял, кого он видел. Мужчина, пожилой, полноватый. Он зажал ладонью рот и нос и смотрел на Шерлока с ужасом. А тот вдруг повернулся к Джону:  
  
— Туман! Наркотик в тумане! Распыленный аэрозоль, помнишь?   
  
Грег поспешно уткнулся лицом в рукав куртки, стараясь не дышать.   
  
— Бога ради, убейте ее! — закричал подозреваемый.  
  
Все разом очнулись и принялись палить в псину, наконец чьи-то пули достигли цели — кажется, Джона, — и собака с визгом повалилась на землю. Морок понемногу исчезал: на земле, во всяком случае, лежала именно собака, принадлежавшая парочке из гостиницы. Но Грег видел, как светящийся след пропал в портале.   
  
Им вскоре стало не до призраков. Суета, вопли Найта, бегство преступника. Минное поле…  
  
Хорошо еще, что псина выжила. Удирала она бодро.   
  


***

  
  
Только поздно ночью Грег смог выдвинуться на дело. Он снял у себя в номере зеркало со стены, завернул его в куртку и аппарировал в овраг. Ядовитого тумана можно было уже не опасаться. Еще ранее Шерлок обнаружил баллон, спрятанный между камней, — именно эту вещь уловило заклинание Грега днем. Френкленд — так звали свихнувшегося ученого — успел опустошить баллон полностью.   
  
Грег поставил перед порталом зеркало, сел к нему лицом и стал ждать. Сначала появилось слабое свечение, затем туман стал слегка колебаться. За левым плечом Грега раздалось низкое глухое рычание. Грег схватил зеркало, обернулся к Гримму, не глядя ему в глаза, и выставил зеркало перед собой. Раздался вой, зеркало из рук Грега выдернуло, но он уже схватился за палочку. Как только Гримм исчез в портале, Грег тут же запечатал его.   
  
Он заделал магией трещину на поверхности стекла и вернулся в отель. Отчитался Майкрофту, пожелал спокойной ночи, рухнул, не раздеваясь, на кровать и уснул.   
  


***

  
  
Ни Шерлок, ни Джон с утра даже не пытались разбудить его. Они, как доложил толстенький Билли, позавтракали и уехали.   
  
Грег расплатился с хозяевами, пожелал псине выздоровления, но посоветовал отдать ее в питомник. Он сказал, что прогуляется пешком до станции, однако просто ушел подальше от домов и аппарировал в Лондон, к себе на квартиру.   
  
— Все в порядке, — заплетающимся языком сообщил он Майкрофту. — Я посплю, а вечером приду к тебе. Хорошо?  
  
— Никогда не спрашивай на это разрешения, договорились? Отдыхай, хороших тебе снов.  
  
Сначала сны и правда были вполне ничего так. Грегу снилось, что они с Майкрофтом летают на метлах над лесом и старым замком. Майкрофт лихо выписывал в воздухе финты. А потом в сон вдруг ворвался звук дверного звонка.   
  
Грег, как был в пижаме, поплелся в прихожую, открыл дверь и остолбенел. На пороге стоял Шерлок.   
  
— Что делаешь? — задал он «гениальный» вопрос, глядя на заспанного Грега.  
  
— Открываю тебе дверь. И думаю, не отправить ли туда, откуда пришел.   
  
— Тогда я впервые рад, что ты так медленно думаешь.  
  
Шерлок отодвинул Грега плечом и вошел без приглашения. Не снимая пальто, направился прямо в комнату и уселся в кресло, вытянув ноги.  
  
— Дома никого нет, а одному мне... скучно. У тебя какая-то на редкость унылая пижама.   
  
— Угу… — пробормотал Грег. — Чай будешь?   
  
— А ты умеешь делать чай? — вяло поинтересовался Шерлок. — Налей лучше чего-нибудь. Есть у тебя что-то, кроме пива?  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
Кроме пива, Грег держал дома фамильное вино. Но «светить» бутылкой перед Шерлоком он не хотел, так что сходил на кухню и вернулся уже с наполненными бокалами.  
  
— Держи. — Он протянул один Шерлоку.   
  
Шерлок машинально сделал глоток, потом удивленно посмотрел сквозь вино на свет, пожал плечами и принялся понемногу смаковать его.  
  
— Ты соня, оказывается. Утром спал, днем спишь, а ведь только что из отпуска, да еще ты нынче человек свободный. Почему ты тут, а не у... кого-нибудь?  
  
— Кого-нибудь нет дома, я поеду к нему вечером. Я хотел выспаться как следует.   
  
— Бедный Майкрофт, ты выспишься, а он, очевидно, нет. Ну, я восстанавливаю справедливость, теперь и ты не выспишься. А «мой» сразу сбежал. Не успели мы вернуться, он тут же получил СМС и отчалил к новой пассии. Тьфу.  
  
— Идиоты вы оба, — проворчал Грег.   
  
— Оба-то почему? — Шерлок даже возмущался как-то вяло, без воодушевления. — Что я делаю не так?  
  
— Старательно портишь себе имидж в глазах Джона и молчишь.   
  
— Я молчу? — Шерлок наконец возмутился по-настоящему. — Да у меня рот вообще не закрывается!  
  
— Ну да, болтаешь ты много, но только не о том, о чем надо. Ладно, Шерлок, я с тобой спорить не намерен — можешь и дальше делать вид, что вы просто друзья. А чего Джон выглядел так, как будто на что-то дуется? Вы ссорились?   
  
— Вроде нет... в результате. Ну, я обиделся на него, но не показал этого. А он на меня — и вполне так показал. Потом я вроде извинился...  
  
— А ты на что обиделся?   
  
Шерлок допил вино... Но в конце концов он и пришел сюда, чтобы пожаловаться.  
  
— Он считает меня тупым. Ладно, не вообще тупым, но эмоционально тупым. Нормально, по-твоему? Эти люди со своей собакой... Джон сказал: мне не понять. Я что, правда произвожу впечатление такого человека? — спросил он и посмотрел с выражением «только попробуй сказать, что да».   
  
— Ты очень стараешься производить такое впечатление.   
  
— Мало ли что я стараюсь делать. Нельзя же всему верить. Почему-то ни Майкрофт, ни ты... да даже миссис Хадсон так не считает. А ближайший друг... — Шерлок махнул рукой. — Или мне надо было сказать ему, что я обиделся? Майкрофт бы на моем месте сказал?  
  
— Майкрофт… Ты из него веревки вьешь. Что он скажет?   
  
— То мне, он на меня не обижается. А тебе бы сказал, если бы обиделся?  
  
Грег нахмурился. Сказать, что Майкрофт уже по жизни обижен на брата? Так ведь это не его, Грега, собачье дело.   
  
— Не знаю. Сомневаюсь. Он вообще все держит в себе.   
  
— Ну вот и я в себе. Тьфу... Не умеем мы иначе, что ли. Но ты же не считаешь его эмоционально тупым. Если кто из Холмсов и был эмоционально тупым, так это наша сестрица, и то она бы поняла про собаку, я думаю.  
  
— Разве? Разве она была эмоционально, как ты выражаешься, тупой? От Майкрофта я слышал другое. Она вроде бы ревновала его к тебе.   
  
— Она была психопаткой. И это не оскорбление, а диагноз. Ревновала, да. Ну так я тоже ревновал. Но она ревновала с тупым упрямством маньяка. Расчищала себе дорогу к ненаглядному Майкрофту, планировала многоходовку... это в пять-то лет... Думаешь, почему он так вокруг меня суетится? Одну не сберег потому что. Теперь считает, что обязан...  
  
Грег с трудом верил в гениального пятилетнего психопата, его больше волновал Майкрофт.   
  
— Почему ты не отнесешься к этому с пониманием? Почему злишься на него, ведешь себя как обиженный подросток? У тебя ведь один брат.   
  
Шерлока буквально затрясло.  
  
— У него тоже один. А жить я должен почему-то за двоих. Он всегда помнит о сестре. Считает себя виноватым, потому что ему было интереснее со мной. И только себя — ладно бы, но он и меня заодно считает виноватым в том же самом. А я не желаю... Эта тварь убила моего друга и подожгла мою спальню, а он даже никогда не говорит о ней! Потому что помнит!  
  
— Шерлок, ну что ты несешь? — Грег сообразил, что не закрыт, только когда у него вдруг заболела голова, и побыстрее поставил щит. — Как можно винить покойную сестру в болезни и называть тварью? Это как минимум жестоко по отношению к твоей матери.   
  
— Ты знаешь, почему умерла моя сестра?   
  
— Вроде бы она устроила пожар в клинике, где лежала?  
  
— Да. А устроила она его потому, что мамуля не приехала к ней в положенный день. А не приехала потому, что я заболел. Вывод — она умерла из-за меня. Думаешь, кто-нибудь в семье это забыл?  
  
Грег смотрел на Шерлока и не узнавал его: лицо искаженное, злое — что ж, хотя бы эти эмоции он демонстрировал искренне.  
  
— Слушай, я уверен, что никто в твоей семье не винит тебя в смерти сестры. Уж точно не Майкрофт.   
  
Шерлок отвернулся к окну, но увидел свое отражение в стекле и сказал уже спокойнее:  
  
— Он старается не винить. Может, дело в том, что я сам себя виню.  
  
— В это верю, хотя ты и не должен. Ты был ребенком и нуждался в помощи взрослых. Ты же не симулировал, правда?   
  
— У меня температура тогда поднялась под сорок, — помотал головой Шерлок. — Но я не жалел о смерти сестры. Может, я и правда эмоционально тупой.  
  
— Нет, ты был ребенком, — повторил Грег, — и чувствовал себя оскорбленным. Ты не понимал, что родители не могут отвергнуть Эвр — дети не способны понять такие вещи.   
  
— Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе «жалею, что взялся за это дело»? — сменил вдруг Шерлок тему.  
  
— Нет, не помню такого. Налить еще? — спросил Грег. — А я бы кофе выпил.   
  
— А в этот раз говорю, — проигнорировал Шерлок попытку сделать паузу в разговоре. — Эта собака хуже той змеи. Когда она на меня посмотрела, мне показалось, что еще мгновение, и... Как призрак с того света, в общем. Словно... словно это сестра пришла за мной. То ли мне на том свете место, то ли в сумасшедшем доме, как ей.  
  
— Эй, эй! Что еще за разговоры! — Грег придвинул стул поближе к креслу. — А как она выглядела, та собака? То есть мне интересно, мы все видели примерно одно и то же или разное?  
  
— Я видел огромную черную собаку. И она светилась, как... как привидение. Газ газом, а ощущение просто жуткое. На самом деле, Лестрейд, я люблю собак и никогда в жизни их не боялся. Даже ребенком… А тут...  
  
— Ну ничего, — Грег поспешно встал, — я вот тоже видел светящуюся. Может, все зависит от того, кто о чем думал. Кто-то о призраках, кто-то о чудовищах. Я все-таки налью себе кофе, погоди.  
  
Он забрал бокалы, ушел на кухню и перевел дух. Почему Шерлок видел Гримма таким, какой он есть? Разве магл может видеть Гримма? Грег включил чайник, достал банку обычного растворимого кофе, сахар и сливки.   
  
— Мне не надо кофе, — крикнул из комнаты Шерлок.  
  
— А я тебе не предлагаю, — усмехнулся Грег.  
  
Он вернулся с бокалом вина и чашкой кофе для себя.   
  
— Держи. Значит, у тебя были собаки? У нас дома только кошки.   
  
— У нас жили собаки в поместье. — Шерлок взял бокал. — А потом мне купили еще и сеттера. Я правда люблю собак, практически гораздо больше, чем людей. А ты веришь в привидения? Может, это явилось привидение моего пса? Хотя... не похож совсем.  
  
Грег покачал головой:  
  
— Забудь. Уж меньше всего то, что мы видели, напоминало сеттера. И потом, твоя собака не рычала бы на тебя.   
  
— Я боюсь галлюцинаций, Грег. Слава богу, все объяснилось газом, но все равно... Вот ты чего больше всего боишься?  
  
— Прости, что спрашиваю, но если ты боишься галлюцинаций, почему стал принимать наркотики?  
  
— Именно потому. Когда точно знаешь, что все странное — от наркоты, гораздо проще. Я боюсь не самих галлюцинаций, я боюсь сумасшествия. Как у нее. Не дай бог вот так... в психушку... жить там одному... ждать, приедет ли к тебе кто-то... понимать, что никому не нужен... Лучше сразу умереть.  
  
Грег осторожно тронул Шерлока за плечо.   
  
— У тебя все наладится. И ты не один и никогда не останешься один.   
  
— Ну да, если я свихнусь, Майкрофт поселится в моей палате. — Шерлок залпом допил вино и встал. — Так что в твоих интересах, чтобы я не свихнулся. Не рассказывай... Джону не рассказывай о нашем разговоре, ладно?  
  
— Конечно. — Грег тоже встал. — Ты не свихнешься, уж я позабочусь об этом.   
  
— Ты хороший парень. Я рад за Майкрофта. А вот этого уже ему не говори!  
  
— Не… — Грег открыл было рот, но Шерлок уже вылетел в прихожую и хлопнул дверью. — И тебе хорошего дня.   
  


***

  
  
— Я это даже обсуждать не стану. У тебя с головой не в порядке, братец.  
  
Майкрофт демонстративно уставился на экран ноута и щелкнул мышкой, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Но невозможно избавиться от Шерлока, который преодолел барьеры в виде охраны, двух секретарей и Антеи и теперь развалился в кресле и возмутительно мирно улыбался.  
  
— Не психуй, просто вникни, Майкрофт. Я же помочь хочу.  
  
Майкрофт, возмущенный этим «не психуй» (это он психует? да он холоден, как арктическая рыба!), снова закрыл крышку ноута.  
  
— Шерлок, я не стану выпускать преступника, а потом ловить его на тебя, как на живца. Все, я не желаю это обсуждать.  
  
— Но тебе придется его отпустить, братец. Что ты ему можешь, в принципе, предъявить? По большому счету...  
  
— Да ему в Бедламе место. Он помешан на тебе, аж стены в камере твоим именем испортил!  
  
— Ну, это не преступление. Ты сам на мне помешан. Или ты его за порчу казенного хочешь привлечь?  
  
— Я ему голову хочу оторвать, — проворчал Майкрофт и нажал кнопку, давая сигнал Антее принести кофе. Шерлок слегка воодушевился. Кофе — значит, братец задумался о чем-то и, вероятно, готов к обсуждению.   
  
— Вот! Представь: ты его выпускаешь, я подставляюсь, он клюет на меня и мы вместе отрываем ему голову. Ну? Мы с тобой. Вместе. А?  
  
— Это уже запрещенный прием, Шерлок.  
  
Антея внесла в кабинет поднос со всем необходимым, но ее появление не заставило Майкрофта замолчать. Впрочем, помощница тут же вышла.  
  
— Зачем тебе это надо, я вообще не понимаю, — признался Майкрофт, наливая кофе себе и брату. — Я обещал дать ему еще раз поиграть с тобой, но одного раза разве не достаточно? Я думал, лично ты уже наигрался с ним.  
  
Шерлок сел прямо, как приличный мальчик, и взял чашку.  
  
— Я хочу реабилитироваться, — заявил он. — За провал с «Бондом» и ту историю с телефоном.   
  
— Нет необходимости, тебя никто...  
  
— Я сам себя обвиняю. Да, я хотел выпендриться и сделать все лучше тебя. Но я не хотел срывать операцию. Я был уверен, что справлюсь.  
  
— Ты и справился в результате.  
  
— Конечно нет, и ты это знаешь. Мешать тебе работать никогда не входило в мои планы.  
  
— Вот и не мешай. Если у тебя вдруг проснулась совесть, достаточно просто извиниться.   
  
— Черт! Ты невозмутим, как... селедка!  
  
— Сам ты селедка. Отстань! — Майкрофт слегка, чтобы доставить удовольствие Шерлоку, повысил голос.  
  
— Майкрофт! — зато голос младшего брата зазвучал еще более вкрадчиво. — Подумай сам, это же так просто. Он клюнет, я тебя уверяю. Он мечтает стереть меня в порошок. Мы ему подыграем, а сами все подготовим. Даже разрешим ему убить меня понарошку. Например, с крыши сбросить. Ты оплатишь фальшивые похороны, а его будет за что задержать, наконец, и...  
  
— А если что-то пойдет не так?  
  
— Тогда оплатишь настоящие похороны!   
  
— Идиот! — вспылил наконец Майкрофт, и Шерлок довольно ухмыльнулся. — Вообще не смешно! Четвертый десяток к середине подошел, а ты все в игрушки играешь!  
  
— Ну что ты, в самом деле? Что может пойти не так, если мы все спланируем? Очень вкусный кофе, кстати.  
  
— Это ты Антее скажи про кофе. Все, отстань, мне не до глупых идей.  
  
— Майкрофт, я его хорошо понимаю. Я его практически чувствую. Я могу спрогнозировать его действия, а значит, и наши. Просто дай мне возможность доделать то, что я не доделал. Пожалуйста.   
  
Майкрофт чувствовал, что проиграл спор. Он еще немного повозражал для вида, но как-то незаметно они перешли к обсуждению операции. Майкрофта главным образом привлекала возможность увести Шерлока на задний план, чтобы разобраться не только с Мориарти, но и с его обширной сетью. Правда, братья спорили над каждым пунктом до хрипоты, но через два часа Шерлок довольно вздохнул.  
  
— Ну вот. Все железно. Ничего не может пойти не так. Молли я беру на себя, она согласится. От тебя теперь требуется обеспечить мне безопасное приземление: например, брезент пожарный натянуть, поставить своих людей, чтобы отсекли зрителей, ну и с Лестрейдом договориться. А то он нам все испортит, заступаясь за меня.  
  
— Брезент не годится, — Майкрофт сам не верил, что в итоге согласился почти на все предложения брата. — Нужно ставить грузовик с коробками, как каскадеры прыгают в кино, знаешь? И когда ты в него прыгнешь, он сразу уедет, а подготовленный труп мисс Хупер выкинет как раз в тот момент, когда грузовик тронется. Только телефон твой ему надо как-то успеть переложить.   
  
— Да зачем? Я просто оставлю телефон на крыше. В общем — с тебя Лестрейд.   
  
— Он решит, что я сошел с ума, — обреченно сказал Майкрофт.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — кричал Лестрейд, мечась по домашнему кабинету Майкрофта. — Я понимаю — Шерлок! Его бредовая идея! Но ты!   
  
— Не психуй, просто вникни, — вспомнил Майкрофт брата и слегка усмехнулся. Хорошо хоть Грег в своих метаниях по кабинету не заметил усмешки, еще понял бы неправильно. — Не важно, чья идея, это продуманный нами совместно план, все должно сложиться.  
  
— Смысл, смысл вашего плана — он в чем? — Грег затормозил напротив. — Потешить Шерлока? Я не могу поверить, что ты всерьез не рассматриваешь другие варианты привлечь Мориарти к ответу!  
  
— Шерлок хочет сам его переи... победить. Это правда. Но, в конце концов, он имеет на это право!  
  
— Мы имеем право, в принципе, на что угодно. Я вот имею право сейчас поехать на вокзал и положить голову на рельсы. Ну а что? Тебе важнее разобраться с Мориарти или потешить Шерлока? Если первое, почему ты не воспользуешься нашей помощью? Мы же вытащим из него все! Даже то, о чем он забыл!   
  
— Да что толку, Грег? Тьфу! С легкой руки Джона Уотсона у людей обо мне какое-то странное представление. Но неужели и ты тоже считаешь, что я могу просто так посадить человека на всю жизнь за решетку без суда? «Сам признался» — не подходит; как ты понимаешь, это не для суда. А что мы в суд предоставим? «Ваша Честь, вы читали Гарри Поттера? Так вот, мне один волшебник сказал...»?!  
  
— Если понадобится, он в суде не пикнет, а доказательств будет столько, сколько нужно. И потом, тебе потребуется тратить время и человеческие ресурсы, чтобы разобраться с сетью Мориарти, а зачем тратить, если есть возможность получить информацию на раз? — Грег щелкнул пальцами.   
  
— Нет!  
  
Прозвучало настолько категорично, что Майкрофт даже сам слегка смутился. Он совсем, вот совсем не хотел обижать Грега. Но не через все можно переступить...  
  
— Что? Брезгуешь помощью магов? — холодно спросил Грег.  
  
— Если бы брезговал, Грег, не летал бы с тобой, не гостил у твоих родителей и не позволял Каблучку тут хозяйничать. Но я принимаю решения о себе сам. Другие люди имеют право на то же самое, даже те, кого мы подозреваем в преступлениях. Хорошо, я уверен в данном случае, что он преступник. Допустим, я воспользовался твоей помощью. Под вашими заклинаниями он признается в том, что было и чего не было, я понимаю. Потом появится следующий подозреваемый в... да в чем угодно. И искушение — пусть с ним поработает маг. И? Ты служишь в полиции четверть века, Грегори. У тебя случались нераскрытые дела, достаточный процент. Но ты предпочитаешь пользоваться помощью моего брата, а не заклинаниями. Почему, могу спросить, дорогой?  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь ответ на свой вопрос. Но Мориарти имеет отношение и к нам тоже. Именно он является заказчиком того препарата, которым занимался Ройлотт. Мориарти знает о магах — значит, мы тоже имеем на него права.   
  
— Я-то знаю ответ, но если ты сам его осознаешь, то почему требуешь от меня невозможного? Грег, я не расист ни разу. Я живу с тобой, в конце концов, это что, не доказательство? Но я не позволю магам вмешиваться в наше правосудие. И я не могу наказать человека без решения суда. Ну, хорошо, могу, но не считаю возможным. У меня, что бы вы с Джоном обо мне ни думали, есть свой кодекс чести. Мориарти — человек, и человеческое правосудие должно быть справедливым и законным.   
  
Майкрофт специально не употреблял слово «магл», ему казалось, что так Грег лучше его поймет. Беда в том, что он начал горячиться. Этого делать не следовало, потому что Грег его состояние не просто считывал, а непроизвольно перенимал и мрачнел на глазах. Майкрофт не представлял себе, что прячется за привычным обликом добродушного, затюканного работой инспектора.   
  
— Вот как? Человек, значит, — кивнул Грег. — А мы, выходит, не люди? Ладно. Со своими «нелюдьми», которые работали на Мориарти, мы разберемся сами.   
  
— Со своими разбирайтесь, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Не забудь только меня в известность поставить, если что. И я не отказываюсь помочь, но... Грег, да пойми ты, ну нельзя насильно получать информацию таким образом у беспомощного человека. Это же хуже пытки! Мы со Снейпом...  
  
— Ах, боже мой, со Снейпом! — всплеснул руками Грег. — Значит, ты свои занятия оклюменцией считаешь чем-то вроде садо-мазо? Эдакий ментальный секс? Как мило. Так тебе это нравится? Что ж ты мне не сказал?   
  
— Тьфу! Ты что, реально идиот?! — Майкрофт вскочил на ноги, и тяжелое кресло со скрипом отодвинулось. — Какой еще секс?! Ты меня кем вообще считаешь?!  
  
— Ну не идиотом точно, — спокойно ответил Грег, но в этом спокойствии ощущалась издевка. — Скорее наивным маглом. Добровольно подставлять свой мозг такому легилименту… Тут два варианта: или ты мне настолько не доверяешь, или тебе нравится именно со Снейпом.   
  
— Он стал моим другом!  
  
— Прелестно. А я, значит, тело в постели.   
  
— Вот что ты несешь?! Идиот, господи... Я могу выстоять против Снейпа уже почти семь минут, и это в полную силу. Мы делаем это ради того, чтобы, случись что, я мог закрыться от кого угодно, позвать на помощь твоего же эльфа и ждать, пока ты меня спасешь, болван! Но раз у тебя такие странные идеи — я не Мориарти. Я тебе разрешаю, сканируй. Я не буду закрываться от тебя. Можешь считывать все полностью, включая государственные секреты. Давай. У тебя столько времени, сколько тебе будет нужно!  
  
— На кой хрен мне твои государственные секреты?   
  
Грег вздохнул, провел ладонью по лбу. Он приподнял раму и прислонился к подоконнику.   
  
— Ты правда не понимаешь, почему я злюсь? Во-первых, невозможно продержаться против Снейпа семь минут, если только он не позволяет тебе этого. Я не умаляю твои успехи, но не будь так наивен. Мне остается только надеяться на честность шефа. Во-вторых, посуди сам: ты шарахаешься от магии, как черт от ладана, ты не даешь мне облегчить секс с ее помощью, и ты впускаешь… — спокойствие Грега вдруг улетучилось, Майкрофт физически ощутил, как воздух в комнате уплотнился, — ты впускаешь постороннего мужика в свой мозг!   
  
Меньше всего Майкрофт ждал вспышки ревности и вот этого «постороннего мужика» про Снейпа. В первый момент он даже не нашел, что ответить, споткнувшись снова о желание сказать «ты что, идиот?» Грег ревнует? Господи, вот это поворот...  
  
— Во-первых, — произнес Майкрофт, слегка остывая, — ты можешь не верить. Снейп тоже не верил. Но шесть минут сорок семь секунд я выдерживаю. Вероятно, это из-за большого опыта: против специалистов по НЛП я выдерживаю гораздо дольше, поскольку тренируюсь не первый год, дорогой. И да, я доверяю Снейпу. Ты разве Реддлу не доверяешь? Разве ты не дал бы ему «прочитать» тебя при необходимости?  
  
— Реддл не читает, он рентген. Он никогда не просил разрешения меня читать. Я сливал нужные картины в думоотвод. Так что доверие или недоверие к шефу тут ни при чем. Я ему, конечно, доверяю, но как атомному реактору, если бы работал рядом с ним.   
  
Майкрофт подошел и встал прямо перед Грегом на расстоянии ладони.  
  
— Дорогой, это не важно. Ты готов ему доверять. Не потому, что он имеет право приказывать тебе как начальник, ты просто доверяешь этому человеку. Мы оба нервничаем, и я, вероятно, не могу все объяснить словами. Я доверяю тебе — читай. Я знаю — ты поймешь.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, но нет… Если ты захочешь, ты сам мне расскажешь все, что нужно, что тебя волнует. — Грег придвинулся и потерся щекой о щеку Майкрофта. — Не сердись, я просто волнуюсь за Шерлока. И за тебя.   
  
— Я знаю. Но кроме «во-первых» есть еще твое «во-вторых», и вот это я не смогу объяснить... убедить тебя словами, так что я хочу, чтобы ты понимал. Все. Мое отношение к тебе, к Шерлоку, ко всем остальным. Мои страхи, мои желания. Все. Смотри. Я хочу.  
  
— Хорошо, если ты хочешь. Только отодвинься, пожалуйста. Я не Снейп, мне палочка нужна.   
  
Майкрофт отошел на шаг. Грег достал палочку.  
  
— Легилименс!  
  
Он тут же обхватил Майкрофта за талию. Тот не сопротивлялся, уже привыкший за время занятий со Снейпом к неприятным ощущениям, но предпочел закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть кончик направленной на него палочки. Правда, Грег действовал очень мягко, сознательно уклонялся от каких-то картин, которые, как он считал, являются или пресловутыми государственными секретами, или слишком личными вещами. Майкрофт понемногу запутался в видениях и даже расслабился. Голова уже не кружилась, скорее плыла. Майкрофт перестал что-либо чувствовать, а потом все внезапно закончилось.   
  
Очнувшись, как после падения во сне с большой высоты, он отпрянул и удивленно посмотрел на потрясенное и даже скорбное лицо Грега. Что тот увидел? Майкрофт не мог понять, но не чувствовал за собой никакой вины.   
  
— Почему ты так смотришь? — спросил он, начиная нервничать.   
  
Грег убрал палочку, а потом вновь мягко и успокаивающе обнял Майкрофта и прошептал:  
  
— Вот, значит, к кому ты тогда ходил со сладостями на второй день Рождества. Господи, дорогой, мне так жаль! Так жаль!


	12. Глава 12. О том, как опасно прыгать с крыши

За время, прошедшее с памятной ссоры — первой в отношениях с Майкрофтом, — Грег в полной мере осознал смысл выражения «тучи сгущаются». Глядя на Мориарти, восседающего на троне, в мантии и короне, он думал только одно: «Псих, ну точно псих». Можно ли предугадать действия такого типа? Грег считал, что нельзя. Как-то слишком хорошо все складывалось: Мориарти арестовали, все СМИ только об этом и трубили. Ожидался суд, на котором Шерлок собирался выступить главным свидетелем. Слишком, слишком все хорошо. 

Майкрофт хранил ледяное спокойствие — возможно, только внешнее. Но Грег обещал не вмешиваться в совместный план братьев, а только изредка подыгрывать, если понадобится. 

Непостижимым образом оказавшись на свободе, да еще оправданным, Мориарти вроде бы затаился. Для всех, но не для Шерлока, которого он посетил на Бейкер-стрит. Все это выглядело каким-то абсурдным сном, и Грег мечтал поскорее проснуться. В газетах стали появляться странные заметки, бросавшие на Шерлока тень. Майкрофт говорил, что это часть плана; Грег терпел, не возражал. Да еще дело о похищении детей посла из частной школы свалилось как снег на голову. 

Шерлок распутал загадку в два счета, брата и сестру нашли вовремя, и оставалась еще надежда, что врачи поставят отравившегося мальчика на ноги. Но тут началось — неприятности посыпались одна за другой: дочь посла кричала как резаная, увидев Шерлока; Андерсон и Салли будто с ума сошли и начали подозревать, что именно он стоял за похищением детей. Их подозрения подогревались все новыми публикациями в желтой прессе. Грегу все труднее удавалось держать слово. Он пытался поставить своих помощников на место и получил от Майкрофта нагоняй. Пришлось даже делать вид, что он тоже сомневается в Шерлоке, разыгрывать при Уотсоне спектакль — зачем, для чего? Кто бы объяснил. А тут еще вечно лояльный Грегсон вдруг «забыл», что не надо вмешиваться в дела Лестрейда, вызвал на ковер, отчитал, как мальчишку. 

Арест на Бейкер-стрит стал последней каплей для ангельского терпения Грега. Он уже еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не применить случайно к Грегсону Империус, но тут Шерлок выдал такое, что Грег едва не расхохотался, глядя на ошарашенные лица суперинтенданта, своей команды и согнанных на задержание бобби. Уотсон в роли заложника? Серьезно? Но, видимо, все уже считали Шерлока отъявленным головорезом, он умчался с Уотсоном «в закат», и Грег слегка перевел дух. 

С утра, сидя у себя в кабинете, он посматривал на экран смартфона, следя за Шерлоком. После ночных метаний по городу тот засел в Бартсе. Грег ждал, когда операция выйдет на финишную прямую. Наступил полдень — все оставалось без изменений. От тягостного ожидания казалось, что время застыло. Стрелка на часах чудовищно медленно подползала к двенадцати. Ланч Грег пропустил, только выпил кофе. 

Погода за окном начала портиться. Какое-то ненормальное лето — холодно, как весной. И тучи — чертовы тучи! — нагоняло ветром такие, будто собирался не дождь, а снег. Может, Майкрофту позвонить? Грег знал, что Шерлок собирался назначить Мориарти встречу на крыше Бартса. Точка на экране телефона перемещалась туда-сюда, не входя за контуры здания. Знать бы еще, где это Шерлок так мечется? Может, по лаборатории расхаживает? Когда все закончится, Майкрофт же наверняка сообщит. 

Грег ненадолго отвлекся от постоянного созерцания экрана, подошел к окну, застыл, глядя на падающие снежинки. Кошмар какой-то. И это середина июня! Он закрыл жалюзи и вернулся к столу. Бросил взгляд на экран и замер. Точка виднелась вне здания, совсем рядом. Что за черт? Шерлок собирался прыгнуть в грузовик с коробками, значит, сейчас он должен был удаляться от Бартса. Внезапно точка резко сдвинулась с места, будто Шерлок побежал обратно в госпиталь. Грег еще успокаивал себя тем, что планы нарушились и Шерлок скрывается с места «падения», но внутри все замерло от предчувствия катастрофы. Точка остановилась, потом вдруг замерцала…

— Сэр! 

Грег вскинул голову и посмотрел на дверь. Салли, с видом испуганным и почему-то виноватым, сжимала в руках телефон.

— Сэр, только что сообщили. Самоубийство у Бартса… 

— Что?.. — Грег похолодел и посмотрел на экран. Пусто. Красная точка исчезла. 

— Шерлок… прыгнул с крыши и разбился. 

— Что?! — заорал Грег, сметая со стола монитор. — Что ты сказала?! 

Он бросился прочь из кабинета, на ходу грубо отодвинув Салли в сторону. 

— Бригаду к Бартсу! Срочно!

— Уже! — Салли уныло потрусила следом. 

На стоянке Грег побежал к своей машине, кляня мысленно статус секретности. Салли по привычке заняла место на переднем сиденье, но старалась не смотреть в его сторону. Машина с визгом рванула с места, Грег кое-как вырулил на дорогу и, схватив телефон, нажал на единицу. 

— Майкрофт… — только и смог он выдавить, услышав холодное «Да?».

— Я уже еду туда, — последовал короткий ответ.

Майкрофт отсоединился тут же. Грег гнал как сумасшедший, за ним с сиренами ехала бригада, и людям на улице, наверное, казалось, что полиция преследует кого-то. 

***

— Сэр, — возле оцепления к нему подбежал патрульный, — с нами связались спецслужбы, они сейчас пришлют людей. Велено ничего не трогать.

— Да, ничего не трогайте! — рявкнул Грег. — Ни здесь, ни на крыше. Чтобы ни одной живой души там не было! 

Он ворвался в здание и бросился по коридорам в морг. Дверь оказалась заперта.

— Мисс Хупер! Это Лестрейд, откройте! — Грег забарабанил в стекло.

Молли послушалась, открыла сразу. Она уже успела оплакать Шерлока — на щеках чернели пятна от туши. В зале на столах лежало два тела, укрытых простынями, на обеих выступили красные пятна. 

Сзади в затылок задышал Андерсон.

— Вон отсюда, — прорычал Грег, — ждать за дверью, пока не позову. 

Он захлопнул дверь перед носом у своего эксперта. 

— Где двойник? — быстро шепнул он Молли. 

Та указала трясущейся рукой на дальний стол. 

— Быстро убираем его в холодильник. 

Вдвоем они осторожно перетащили тело двойника на поддон и задвинули в ячейку. Потом Грег на ватных ногах подошел к столу, где лежал Шерлок, откинул простыню с его головы... 

Но тут же закрыл лицо ладонями и издал короткий вой. Светодиодные лампы под потолком вдруг замигали, послышался треск проводки. Грег постарался взять себя в руки, спрятать рвущуюся наружу магию. 

— Что же ты наделал? — прошептал он, погладив пальцами оставшуюся чистой щеку Шерлока. — Что же ты наделал?

— Инспектор, — послышалось из-за двери, — мистер Холмс приехал и просит вас подняться наверх. 

— Никого сюда не впускай без меня, девочка, — Грег быстро обнял Молли и побежал на крышу.

Майкрофт стоял, совершенно спокойный внешне, с телефоном в руках и наушником в ухе. «Телефон Шерлока», — понял Грег. Майкрофт посмотрел на него.

— Закройся. — И, уловив непонимающий взгляд, быстро пояснил, не стесняясь стоящих рядом двух своих сотрудников и враждебно поглядывающих на них двоих же полицейских: — Закройся от меня. Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас был в нормальном состоянии. Мне нужна помощь, остальное потом.

Грег послушался. Он и без эмпатии понимал, что сейчас испытывает Майкрофт. Пока тот слушал запись, Грег подошел к лежащему на крыше телу Мориарти. Рядом с левой рукой валялся пистолет. Грег осторожно перевернул тело, посмотрел на развороченный затылок, поморщился и вернул труп в прежнее положение. 

У двери на крышу появилась Антея, не позволяя больше никому подняться наверх. 

Закончив слушать, Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на Грега, аккуратно отсоединил и сунул в карман наушник, внезапно положил телефон себе под ноги и нашел глазами помощницу.

— Антея, проследите, чтобы сюда не попал больше ни один человек до моего письменного распоряжения. И отсюда никто ни на секунду, ни под каким предлогом не должен спуститься. Полная изоляция.

— Но, сэр, — рискнул подать голос один из полицейских.

— Подгузники на службу надо надевать! — резко ответил Майкрофт на не высказанный еще упрек патрульного. — Антея?

— Я все поняла, сэр. Все будет, как вы приказали.

— Идем, — кивнул Майкрофт Грегу и пошел вниз.  
Спускаясь следом по лестнице, тот пытался понять, чего ожидать дальше. Что мог планировать Майкрофт в такой ситуации?

— А где Джон? — осторожно спросил Грег, сообразив, что ни у здания, ни в морге он Уотсона не видел. 

— Один из моих людей, который следил за площадью перед Бартсом, сразу же увел доктора… — безжизненно отозвался Майкрофт.

— Увел?..

Грег с трудом мог себе представить, чтобы такое было возможно. 

— Не без помощи препарата. А тебе тут нужны истерики Уотсона?

— Нет… 

Молли открыла дверь на голос Лестрейда. Ни полицейские, ни тем более люди Майкрофта и не пытались попасть в ее владения, толпились в коридоре. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, Майкрофт закрыл дверь перед носом агентов и полицейских, подошел к столу и откинул простыню. Молли зажала рот руками, стараясь не издать ни звука.

— Где двойник? — с расстановкой спросил Майкрофт, не мигая глядя на брата. Казалось, его волнует только дело. 

— Мы его спрятали, — ответил Грег. — Никто не...

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт не стал слушать объяснений. — Мисс Хупер, тут есть какое-то помещение, где мы с инспектором могли бы обсудить ситуацию? 

Молли испуганно замотала головой. Майкрофт посмотрел на Грега.

— Сделай так, чтобы она уснула. Или что-то в этом роде. Нам надо поговорить без свидетелей. И быстро.

Грег, чувствуя холодок под ложечкой, кивнул и достал палочку. Молли только удивленно и немного испуганно взвизгнула, но тут же обмякла. Она не успела упасть на пол, Грег поднял ее в воздух и уложил на пустой стол. 

— Хроноворот? Он у тебя с собой? — спросил Майкрофт. — Если нет — срочно...

Это прозвучало командным тоном. Но что бы ни чувствовал сейчас Майкрофт, он не понимал последствий своих желаний.

— Нет, это невозможно. Мне жаль, но нет… — Грег покачал головой.

Майкрофт стоял неподвижно, опустив руки. Стоял рядом со столом, на котором лежало тело его брата, но не смотрел в ту сторону. 

— Невозможно? Отчего невозможно, Грег? — спросил он ровным голосом. 

— Нельзя изменить то, что уже случилось. Люди связаны с другими людьми. Никто не сможет сказать, как исказится жизнь многих и многих, если мы повернем время вспять. Может случиться все что угодно. Это то, что вы, маглы, называете эффектом бабочки. 

— Мы не станем менять то, что произошло на глазах у людей. Конечно, нескольким твоим и моим людям на крыше придется подтереть память, но совсем слегка. Дорогой, это возможно, поверь. — Лицо Майкрофта стало вдруг таким спокойным, что Грег испугался, не потерял бы тот рассудок, чего доброго. 

— При чем тут моя или твоя вера? — он подошел к Майкрофту и взял его за плечи. — И если бы дело было только в памяти, да я бы у всех людей в радиусе трех кварталов от Бартса ее стер. Но ничего не происходит случайно. Шерлок сам принял пагубное решение, это не было несчастным случаем, ведь так? Ты же слушал какую-то запись. Он наговорил, да? Несчастный случай предполагал бы еще какой-то вариант событий. В нем нет предопределенности. Но самоубийство — это всегда конец. 

— Шерлок не мог придумать ничего, что спасло бы его близких. Джона, миссис Хадсон и тебя — вам троим угрожали снайперы. Подать им сигнал «к отступлению» должен был или сам Мориарти, или смерть Шерлока. Поступи он иначе, вы были бы уже мертвы.

Грег не мог отрицать, что прыжок Шерлока обретал иной смысл. Самопожертвование — это не самоубийство. Но от мысли, что от него требуется изменить ход вещей, он невольно холодел. И не страх перед Азкабаном являлся тому причиной. 

— Майкрофт, пойми, может случиться все что угодно. Вплоть до гибели кого-то из вашего окружения. Смерть — это реальная сила. Если у нее отнять что-то, она обязательно найдет, чем компенсировать потерю. 

— Прошу тебя! — в глазах Майкрофта зажегся нехороший фанатичный огонек. — Я все продумал. Все получится. Если не получится — я компенсирую собой.

— Еще чего не хватало! — Грег потряс его за плечи, но тут же разжал руки. Он вспомнил вдруг Гримма. Нет, конечно, он не смотрел в глаза призраку, предвещающему смерть. А Шерлок не был магом, хотя почему-то видел собаку в ее истинном облике… Это точно знак, но вот чего? Вдруг Гримм предназначался ему, а Шерлок забрал проклятие на себя? 

— Пожалуйста. Помоги. Ты можешь! Если твои... — Майкрофт оборвал себя на полуфразе, и Грег понял, что тот подбирает слова. — Они сами этого хотят. Скажи им — я согласен. На все! Вообще на все! Им нужен я? Я — их, со всеми потрохами! Все, что они захотят, все, о чем попросят, что прикажут! Я готов подчиняться приказам. В обмен на жизнь моего брата!

— Да они-то тут при чем? Где ты тут видишь хоть одного мага, кроме меня? Где? — болезненно сморщился Грег.

— Да и не нужны они нам! Грег, потом, когда с нас спросят, я все объясню. С твоей головы ни один волос не упадет, обещаю! Я все продумал, клянусь, внешне ничего не изменится! А я буду во веки веков делать все, что захотят маги! 

Майкрофт вдруг рухнул на колени перед Грегом, да так быстро, что тот даже не успел его подхватить. Да что там — даже подумать, что Майкрофт, возможно, падает без сознания, и то не успел. Но Майкрофт сознания не терял. Он вцепился в бедра Грега и заговорил, как в бреду: 

— Прошу, любовь моя, ради меня! И я тебе обещаю... что угодно...

Грег насильно поднял его на ноги, прижал к себе. 

— Да ничего мне не нужно, — шепнул он, — я все сделаю. Скажи только — как?

Майкрофт чуть отстранился и быстро заговорил:

— Грегори, ничего не изменится, пока ты сам не начнешь действовать. Доверься мне. Сейчас мы уедем. Сперва, конечно, убери тело двойника из морга. Потом ты разбудишь мисс Хупер и скажешь ей, что она потеряла сознание, а тело мы убрали, пока она была не в себе. Прикажи ей не подпускать к телу Шерлока ни одного человека, и самой ей лучше не смотреть на него. Если можно как-то внушить ей не подходить к нему — отлично. Дальше ты увезешь меня, убитого горем, домой. Распорядись только, чтобы никто ничего не нарушал, ничего не делал без тебя и вообще замер и не дышал. Скажи им, что вернешься через сорок-пятьдесят минут, самое большее — час. И любым магическим способом сделай так, чтобы они тебя послушались беспрекословно. На крышу никого не впустит Антея, в этом я уверен. У нас мало времени, но по пути домой я все тебе объясню, и ты поймешь, что риск минимален.

Грег сделал все, как велел ему Майкрофт. Он никогда в жизни еще не раздавал столько заклятий Империус направо и налево; да дементоры бы в очередь встали, чтобы его поцеловать, если бы каждому хватило по кусочку души. 

Потом, оставив Молли сторожить тело, но на всякий случай заблокировав магией дверь, он повел Майкрофта к машине. Тот или устал держать лицо, или пытался играть безутешного брата, но выглядел и в самом деле ужасно. Грег усадил его на переднее сиденье, сел за руль, и они поехали. 

— Хроноворот, — сказал Майкрофт, как только они скрылись за поворотом, — я знаю, ты обычно носишь его с собой. Если нет, то...

— Он со мной .

— Очень хорошо. Мы приезжаем ко мне. Ставим машину перед самым домом у окна. Оттуда мы перемещаемся на эту чертову крышу. За... — Майкрофт прикинул время, — за четыре минуты до прыжка Шерлока. Первое, что ты делаешь, — превращаешь тело этого чертова стрелка в рот в копию Шерлока, каким ты его видел в морге. Я в это время говорю с братом — из-за его спины. Никто снизу меня не увидит, снайперы тоже — я проверил, там есть «мертвая зона». Шерлок меня услышит, моя задача убедить его сделать все, как я велю...

— А если он начнет спорить?

— Не начнет. У нас есть кодовые слова, я применю одно из них, которое означает «сейчас подчиняйся молча — потом все объясню». 

Грег только головой покачал. 

— Я скажу ему, чтобы прыгал, как и собирался. Опасности нет, внизу его подхватят, и он выживет, но никто не заметит. Он прыгнет. Твоя задача — подхватить его за метр от земли и тут же вернуться с ним вместе на крышу. Туда, где стоял полицейский-шатен, от которого пахло луком. Понял, да? Это место ни откуда не просматривается. Я во время прыжка подтащу тело Мориарти к краю и сброшу вниз. Дальше все манипуляции, вплоть до нашего отъезда из Бартса, уже будут происходить с подменным телом. С крыши ты забираешь нас всех троих и переносишь в мой дом. Там мы ждем, пока подъедет вот эта чертова машина и мы, выйдя из нее, отправимся на крышу... и все. Вопросы?

План выглядел логичным, но все же Грег видел некоторые трудности:

— На площади было полно народу. Я смогу как-то отвести им всем глаза, но не на то время, пока спасаю Шерлока. 

— Но это сколько? Секунд пять-шесть? Рискнем. Когда он прыгнул, все смотрели только на него. На крышу несколько мгновений, скорее всего, никто не смотрел, меня у края не заметят. Мы с братом там пару фокусников позвали, владеющих гипнозом, в крайнем случае свалим на них, если кому-то что-то якобы «покажется».

— Господи… — пробормотал Грег. — Лучше бы ты меня послушался и предоставил все нам. 

— Да, дорогой, — серьезно сказал Майкрофт. — Впредь буду слушаться тебя и не слушать Шерлока. Но сначала вытащим его.

Грег только молча сжал его руку.

***

Они немного подкорректировали план: Грег предложил наложить на себя и Майкрофта чары дезиллюминации. 

— Так хотя бы никто не увидит тебя на крыше, когда ты будешь сбрасывать тело Мориарти вниз. 

Они стояли у крыльца, только машины, на которой они приехали, не было. Грег еще раз сверился с часами, убрал хроноворот в карман и навесил маскирующие чары. Потом нащупал руку Майкрофта, крепко сжал и аппарировал. 

Они очутились на крыше и увидели, что Шерлок стоит на ограждении, приложив к уху телефон. Позади лежало тело Мориарти…

— Я не могу спуститься, так что придется говорить так. Прости меня, — произнес Шерлок, — это все правда. 

«Это он Джону», — догадался Грег, выпустил руку Майкрофта и направил палочку на тело Мориарти.

— Все, что говорили про меня. Я создал Мориарти. — Тут Шерлок вдруг посмотрел через плечо на тело, а Грег возблагодарил небеса за идею с чарами и за то, что ничего еще не успел сделать.

Шерлок отвернулся и заговорил вновь:

— Я прохвост. Газетчики ничего не сочинили…

Грег с ужасом услышал в голосе Шерлока слезы. Он сосредоточился, представляя то, как выглядело разбитое тело в морге. 

— Голуаз, — сказал вдруг Майкрофт, заходя за спину брата. — Не поворачивайся. Слушай внимательно, разговор не прерывай. 

Шерлок напрягся, но послушался и не оглянулся.

— Я прошу тебя сказать, — обратился он вновь к Джону, — что я создал Мориарти в личных целях… 

У Грега от такого глаза на лоб полезли. Шерлок молчал, не опуская руки с телефоном. Он, видимо, слушал, что ему отвечает Джон.

— Никто не может быть таким умным… — сказал он и горько усмехнулся.

Опять повисло молчание. 

— Я понимаю, что ты уже решил прыгать мимо грузовика, — вновь заговорил Майкрофт. — Я уже знаю про снайперов. Ничего не бойся, прыгай на землю, чуть правее кузова, тебя подхватят, и никто ничего не увидит. Все будет, как ты рассчитываешь, кроме одного — ты не погибнешь. Я потом все объясню. Не забудь оставить на крыше телефон.

— Я изучал тебя, — сказал Шерлок. — До нашего знакомства я все выведал, чтобы произвести впечатление. 

«Да замолчи ты!» — хотелось заорать Грегу. Он снял щиты. От Шерлока текли волны страха. Хоть он и слышал голос брата за спиной, но все равно боялся — ужасно боялся. Может, и прыгать, но не исключено, что он посчитал присутствие Майкрофта галлюцинацией. Он продолжал говорить с Джоном, но страх его усиливался. Шерлок уже не старался, чтобы голос его звучал ровно, почти всхлипывал. 

Грег взмахнул палочкой — тело Мориарти приняло нужный облик. «А теперь остается только молиться, чтобы Шерлок послушался брата и выбросил телефон». 

Грег подбежал к краю крыши и спрыгнул вниз. Первый хлопок аппарации Шерлок, будучи в шоке, не услышал, но не стоило привлекать его внимание посторонними звуками. Замедлив падение, Грег успел увидеть вдалеке такси и Джона, который смотрел вверх, прижав к уху телефон. 

Ноги Грега коснулись мостовой. Он побежал к углу Бартса, попутно направляя палочку на людей поблизости. Мимо него медленно поехал грузовик с коробками. Грег посмотрел вверх и приготовился. Шерлок все еще говорил по телефону. С этой позиции Грег смог увидеть и Джона, от которого заслоняло грузовик маленькое здание станции скорой помощи. 

Шерлок опустил руку и отшвырнул телефон назад, на крышу. Он не обернулся, качнулся вперед, назад…

— Нет! Шерлок! — крик Джона донесся до самого госпиталя. 

Грег приготовился, держа Шерлока в луче заклинания, будто под прицелом. Тот раскинул руки и подался вперед. Грег подхватил его, пока еще не замедляя падения, но при этом вынуждая лететь как-то странно взмахивая в воздухе руками. Грег не мог смотреть вверх, но надеялся, что Майкрофт уже подтащил тело Мориарти к парапету. 

Будто в фильме «Миссия невыполнима», Шерлок вдруг застыл над самым асфальтом. «Акцио» — и его тут же потянуло куда-то в сторону. Грег ухватил Шерлока за рукав и аппарировал с ним на крышу, в указанное место. Он быстро снял с себя чары невидимости, одновременно накладывая на Шерлока банальный «петрификус», услышал, как Майкрофт бежит в их сторону, снял чары и с него.

— Не пугайся, твой брат в норме, — поспешил успокоить Грег, поддерживая Шерлока в вертикальном положении. — Это чтобы не кричал и не вырывался. Тело внизу? Все в порядке? 

— Тело? — казалось, подбежавший Майкрофт не понимает, о чем его спрашивают. — Ах да, тело. Внизу, конечно. 

Он обхватил Шерлока за шею, пригнул его голову и заговорил в ухо.

— Не пугайся, ради бога. Не удивляйся ничему. Я обещаю все объяснить. Только не вырывайся и не шуми. Грег, сними с него... это. Он не подведет, я гарантирую.

— Может, лучше у тебя? — засомневался Грег.

Потом вздохнул, махнул палочкой в сторону Шерлока.

— Фините. 

Шерлок тут же дернулся, вцепившись в брата и тяжело дыша. 

— Ну все, тихо, тихо, — заговорил Майкрофт. — Ты доверяешь мне? Ну? Ответь.

— Ты сказал прыгнуть на землю, — голос Шерлока звучал хрипло и слегка прерывался, но говорить, слава богу, он уже мог. — Я прыгнул. Какие еще нужны ответы?

— Вот и славно, дорогой. Сейчас ты просто меня обнимешь и закроешь глаза. И когда откроешь их — мы будем уже дома, у меня. Нет, ты не сошел с ума. Всему есть рациональное объяснение, честное слово. Грег, давай.

Тот подумал, что сама предложенная ситуация могла бы внушить Шерлоку мысль, что он не в себе. Но после такого полета идея обнять брата, видимо, не казалась уже бредовой и невероятной. Шерлок послушался, закрыл глаза, и Грег взял Майкрофта за руку.

***

Они очутились в гостиной. 

— У нас минут тридцать, — сказал Грег, первым делом посмотрев на часы. 

Шерлока после первой в жизни аппарации штормило. Он по-прежнему держался за Майкрофта и почему-то не мигая смотрел на его галстук. 

Майкрофт осторожно усадил брата на диван, сел рядом и положил ему ладонь на колено. Он попытался заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза, но тот в полном ступоре уставился на руку у себя на колене и, Грег готов был поклясться, о чем-то сосредоточенно думал. Пауза затягивалась. Когда Грег уже решил, что чтение мыслей несчастного — лучший выход, Майкрофт вдруг кашлянул и обычным своим едким тоном выдал:

— Да, делаю маникюр. Нет, не сам. Нет, без покрытия, сами блестят. И стригусь тоже не сам, естественно. Контактами мастера поделиться? 

Шерлок шумно выдохнул, а потом откинулся на спинку дивана и засмеялся. Майкрофт почувствовал, что он расслабился, кивнул и убрал руку.

— Пришел в себя? Молодец.

— И что это было? Что за... волшебные палочки? — повернулся Шерлок к Грегу.

— Обычная волшебная палочка, — пожал тот плечами. — Ну как еще сказать? 

— И откуда она у тебя?

Грега вдруг накрыло, и он принялся хохотать — до слез. 

— Я получил ее… простите… не могу… когда мне было одиннадцать… Майкрофт, дай мне воды! 

— А ты ее наколдуй! — истерично крикнул Шерлок.

Но Майкрофт уже встал и направился к дверям. Он вскоре вернулся со стаканом в руке, подошел к Грегу и погладил по плечу. Шерлок мотнул головой в сторону Грега, который никак не мог успокоиться.

— Это он рехнулся, а не я!

Грег залпом выпил воду и принялся утирать слезы, выступившие на глазах. 

— Иди ты в задницу, летун хренов, — незлобиво ругнулся он, ткнул палочкой в стакан, наполнил и снова выпил. — Не успел очухаться — и опять за свое. 

— А мне воды? — вдруг возмутился Шерлок, уставившись на Грега. Майкрофт слегка напрягся. Кажется, братец решил, как и он когда-то, что видит сон.

— Сам нальешь, — буркнул Грег. — Или я тебе душ тут устрою сейчас. 

Шерлок снял пальто, бросил на диван и встал посреди комнаты. 

— Устраивай!

Грег посмотрел на Майкрофта, потом направил на Шерлока палочку. 

— Пожалуйста. 

— И где? — хмыкнул тот.

— Наверх посмотри. 

Шерлок поднял голову и успел увидеть висящее над головой прямо в воздухе ведро, которое немедленно перевернулось и окатило его ледяной водой. 

— С ума сошел?! — завопил Шерлок, отскакивая. — Холодная же! И так снег сегодня...

Тут он замер и снова посмотрел на брата.

— Снег летом? Я подумал, что ударился головой и это все... галлюцинации. Но снег пошел раньше. И твой голос — я слышал тебя еще до прыжка. Сон? 

— Хорош сон, — пробормотал Грег, убирая с пола следы потопа. — Майкрофт, ну не молчи ты! 

— А что я должен говорить? — вдруг растерялся тот.

— Мне, между прочим, скоро уезжать — Андерсон там уже подкоп в морг роет. 

— Морг! Черт, там же... Майкрофт! Двойник...

— Нет там уже никакого двойника, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Там было твое тело, а теперь...  
Грег поднялся с места и пошел за коньяком. Шерлоку он тоже милостиво налил, но вот высушивать одежду не стал. Тот не обратил внимания на бокал, перебивая брата:

— И кто рехнулся, я или ты? Мое тело — вот оно, мокрое, но целое. Оно точно не могло лежать в морге. Не знаю, каким образом, но на землю я не брякнулся, как ты и обещал. 

— Шерлок, — перебил Майкрофт, — вспомни, когда ты оказался на крыше во второй раз, что ты увидел?

— Его, — кивнул Шерлок на Грега. — Потом тебя.

— Вот именно. Ты ведь лицом стоял. Сосредоточься уже, братец!

Шерлок поджал губы, но, кажется, привычный тон брата его даже успокаивал; он закрыл глаза, простоял так несколько мгновений и помотал головой.

— Ты, он, телефон, который я бросил... пистолет... стоп! Тело... тела не было. Мориарти! Нет, вздор. Ему снесло половину головы. Он не мог... Лестрейд?!

— Мориарти лежит сейчас в морге, превращенный в твой труп. А раньше там лежало твое тело, и мы тебя оплакивали. 

— А потом наколдовали, что я жив. Ну что, психом быть не так страшно, как я думал. Даже весело. 

Шерлок залпом выпил коньяк и уселся верхом на стул.

— Нет, друг мой, — сказал Грег, — к сожалению, маги не умеют воскрешать. Мы просто изменили реальность. По факту ты сегодня прыгал с крыши дважды. 

— Назад в будущее... — пробормотал Шерлок. 

— Свет, — вдруг сказал Майкрофт. — Погасите. Сейчас машина подъедет. Свет не горел.

Грег махнул палочкой — выключатель сам собой повернулся, комната погрузилась в полумрак. 

— Ну вот. Сейчас я сам из прошлого подам себе машину, — сказал он. 

Шерлок с изумлением смотрел из-за занавески, как к крыльцу подъехал автомобиль инспектора. Когда водитель с пассажиром вышли, он непроизвольно ухватил стоящего рядом брата за руку и сильно сжал. На улице последовали манипуляции с хроноворотом, и двое исчезли. Шерлок выдохнул и выпустил руку Майкрофта.

— Дадим минут пять на то, что ты меня успокаиваешь, и тебе надо ехать, — обратился тот к инспектору.

— Угу, — кивнул Грег.

— Дорогой, ты все сделал просто прекрасно! — Майкрофт подошел к нему и положил ладонь на плечо. — А то, как ты управился с телом, когда я сбросил его с крыши, — вообще изумительно.

— В смысле?

— Ну, когда оно вдруг исчезло, а появилось только внизу.

— А-а-а… — протянул Грег. — Понятно. 

— Так. Погоди, до твоего отъезда надо еще... — Майкрофт достал телефон и пару раз нажал на экран. — Антея? Слушайте меня внимательно. Людей, которые дежурят на крыше, нужно изолировать, всех четверых. Не давая им возможности...

Он замолчал и почти минуту слушал, что отвечает, очевидно, перебившая его помощница. Потом ровным голосом спросил:

— А пистолет?... Хорошо, надеюсь, вы не пострадали. Я свяжусь с вами через некоторое время. Инспектор сейчас едет обратно. Окажите ему помощь. 

Нажав отбой, он задумчиво посмотрел на Грега.

— Что там случилось? — встревожился тот.

— Ты не поверишь, дорогой. В крышу, прямо в то самое место, попала шаровая молния. Прилетела откуда-то и ударила. Наши люди, которые там дежурили, не пострадали, за исключением одного нюанса: у них частичная амнезия и они не помнят весь сегодняшний день, понятия не имеют, что они делают на совершенно пустой крыше.

На лице Грега отразилась целая гамма эмоций — от полного недоумения до сосредоточенной мрачности. 

— Так, ладно. Я поехал, — сказал он наконец. 

— Возвращайся, когда сможешь, но специально не торопись. У нас все будет в порядке.

Грег обернулся на пороге, задумчиво посмотрел на Майкрофта, попрощался и вышел. Через минуту снаружи послышался шум отъезжающей машины. Майкрофт подошел к стене и включил свет. 

— А меня оставил мокрым, — заметил Шерлок. 

— Не магией же сушиться. Полотенце возьми. Халат есть в ванной, но если брезгуешь — в спальне в шкафу найдешь новый.

Шерлок выбежал в холл, а потом его шаги застучали по лестнице на второй этаж. Вернулся он в халате брата. 

— Хм, он пахнет тобой. Интересно, во сне можно чувствовать запахи? Вроде бы можно. 

— Да не спишь ты. — Майкрофт устало опустился на диван. — Я тоже думал, что сплю, когда Грег мне впервые рассказал. Что тебя убедит? Мне он тогда посоветовал книгу почитать, якобы во сне читать невозможно. Хочешь — попробуй. Но, уверяю тебя, в твоем сне магом был бы не он, а я. А я, увы, совсем не маг.

— С магией мы еще разберемся. А куда вы дели Джона? — вдруг спросил Шерлок, садясь рядом с братом. 

— Он под присмотром моих людей. Ему сделали укол, как мы и планировали. Прости, Шерлок, но ты сам пытался спасти именно его. Я же слышал диктофонную запись. Сейчас его спасение — в неведении. И миссис Хадсон тоже. Мне жаль.

Майкрофт хотел было сказать, что Мориарти вспомнил про Джона, Грега и миссис Хадсон и совсем не учел его самого, но вдруг понял, что ему не хочется шутить по этому поводу. И вообще не хочется шутить. После некоторого подъема наступал упадок сил.

Шерлок кивнул, а потом спросил:

— И давно ты знаешь про Лестрейда? 

— Помнишь, я тебе лягушек шоколадных привозил? Вот примерно с того времени. Кстати, хочешь лягушку? У меня есть.

— Да, я бы съел чего-нибудь, — будто машинально ответил Шерлок. — Наверное, это от стресса захотелось. Но ведь те лягушки были совершенно обычными. При чем же тут магия? 

Майкрофт встал, чувствуя, что его слегка мутит, открыл ящик под встроенным в стену баром и достал коробочку.

— Держи, только открывай осторожно.

Шерлок поднес коробочку к уху, прислушался.

— Шуршит. — Он приоткрыл крышку, сунул внутрь пальцы. — Ой, она живая! 

Он вытащил шоколадную лягушку, держа ее поперек туловища. Лягушка энергично дрыгала в воздухе лапками. Шерлок посмотрел с ужасом на Майкрофта, на лягушку — и сунул ее целиком в рот. Видимо, та сразу перестала подавать признаки жизни. С трудом жуя — столько шоколада запихнуть в рот за раз, — Шерлок посмотрел на вкладыш внутри. Сглотнул.

— Какой-то Джон Ди, — сказал он. — Живой. Вот черт. Жуть как приторно. А почему те были ненастоящие? 

— Дамблдор их заколдовал специально для тебя, — отозвался Майкрофт, опускаясь на диван в уже нагретый угол.

— Перестань. — Шерлок замотал головой. — То есть это все правда… Я прыгнул и разбился. — Он со страхом посмотрел на брата. — Значит, я умер. — Потряс его за плечо. — А ты? Ты что-то с собой сделал, да? Отвечай! Ты что-то с собой сделал?!

Шерлок вдруг опустил голову, и плечи его затряслись. 

Майкрофт испугался. Он уже уверил себя, что брат в порядке — тот шутил и вроде даже слегка огрызался, почти принял рассказ о магии и задавал вполне нормальные вопросы. И вдруг такое. Майкрофт, чувствуя, что и сам опять начинает нервничать, мысленно махнул на все рукой и обнял брата за плечи.

— Я... видимо, продал душу... — слово «дьяволу» Майкрофт все-таки не произнес. — Но оно того стоило! Шерлок, не надо, пожалуйста! Все же уже позади! Ты прыгнул — и НЕ разбился!

— Самое ужасное — я никогда уже не узнаю, почему я не прыгнул первый раз в грузовик, как было условлено, — пробормотал Шерлок, не замечая, что прижимается к брату. 

— Потому что ты — хороший человек. Ты любишь Джона, Грега и миссис Хадсон, их жизни для тебя дороже собственной. Ты не видел третьего снайпера... ведь не видел? Он мог быть внизу. И ты не стал рисковать теми, кого любишь.

Они долго сидели рядом на диване. Майкрофт рассказывал о том, как Лестрейд признался ему, что является магом, о квиддиче, о посещении фамильного особняка Лестрейнджей, полете на метле — Шерлок краснел, вспоминая свою неприличную шуточку, — о Хогвартсе и пире в Большом зале. Это напоминало те времена, когда старший рассказывал младшему сказки на ночь. Шерлок еще успел пробормотать, что завидует брату, но вскоре уснул, привалившись к его плечу. Майкрофт сидел, боясь пошевелиться, и вскоре сам задремал.

***

— Холмс, — послышалось так, будто звук отражался от стен огромного помещения. — Холмс! 

Шерлок открыл глаза, вскрикнул и даже инстинктивно подтянул ноги на диван. Напротив него раскачивала головой и светилась огромная серебристая кобра. 

Майкрофт проснулся, поначалу вздрогнул от неожиданности, но потом вздохнул.

— Холмс, я приду через пять минут, — сказала змея приятным мужским голосом и растаяла в воздухе.

— Что это было, боже мой? — пробормотал Шерлок, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. — А! Это Патронус! А чей? Кто это тебя называет по фамилии? 

— Только ты не делай неправильных выводов, — поспешил предупредить Майкрофт. — Его зовут Реддл. Мистер Томас Реддл.

Шерлок нервно рассмеялся, спуская ноги с дивана. 

— Сложно не сделать какие-то выводы, слыша это имя. Но если Лестрейнджи белые и пушистые, как ты говоришь, а Беллатрикс — мать семейства, готов поверить, что Вольдеморт — тоже душка. 

— Ну, не более душка, чем я. Он нынешний глава их спецслужб, так называемого аврората. То есть мой коллега. Прошу тебя, не брякни ему в лицо что-нибудь про его любовника. Хотя бы не в первый момент, ладно?

— Вау! У Вольдеморта есть любовник! И кто он? — Шерлок опять завелся, нервничая. — Ну скажи! Тогда я промолчу.

— Ты видел его портрет, еще спросил, почему на Рикмана не похож. И, кстати, Вольдеморт — чистая выдумка, учти. Я нормально с ними общался, со Снейпом, можно сказать, подружился. Но я сомневаюсь, что Реддл возьмет его сейчас с собой. Должен тебя предупредить, что Реддл считывает информацию и воспоминания напрямую с человека, просто взглянув ему в глаза.

— Ого! Понял… 

Реддл появился ровно через пять минут после своего сообщения, с точностью до секунды. Шерлок с любопытством уставился на него — он впервые увидел мага при полном параде: в черной мантии, в сорочке со старомодным стоячим воротничком, в серебристом жилете. Он с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы не таращиться на лицо «Вольдеморта», после того как попытался считать все, что смог. А смог считать он крайне мало, как и в случае с Лестрейдом. «Интересно, все маги такие пижоны?» — подумал Шерлок с некоторой толикой ревности к чужому имиджу, который дал бы сто очков вперед его собственному. Особенно его возмутила тщательно подстриженная и уложенная волосок к волоску борода. 

Майкрофт встал при появлении Реддла, а тот протянул ему руку. 

— Сочувствую, Холмс, вам многое пришлось пережить сегодня. Как вы себя чувствуете? 

Майкрофт, который инстинктивно пытался встать между Реддлом и братом, расслабился, поняв, что уж Шерлоку точно ничего не грозит. Наказание от шефа могло грозить Грегу, но у Майкрофта были сомнения... большие, честно говоря, сомнения на этот счет. Но играть все же надо было по правилам. Он пожал протянутую руку.

— Спасибо, коллега. Я принял решение и заставил всех мне подчиниться, как всегда. К счастью, все сложилось, как я планировал. Грега пока нет, но, я думаю, он скоро вернется... Познакомьтесь с моим братом, Реддл. Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок — мистер Реддл.

— Здравствуйте, — буркнул Шерлок, вставая и пожимая протянутую руку. 

— Конечно, и вам тоже пришлось испытать большой стресс, — произнес Реддл.

— Я вам в глаза не смотрел!

— Вы очень громко думаете, мой мальчик. Сядьте на диван, пожалуйста. Дайте я вас осмотрю. 

— А чего меня осматривать, я не ударялся и...

— Шерлок, — тихо сказал Майкрофт.

И Шерлок сел, бормоча про себя: «Тоже... надо же». Реддл подошел ближе и стал водить ладонями над его головой. «Экстрасенс, вашу ж…» — подумал Шерлок, но в следующую секунду пальцы мага погрузились в его волосы. Реддл стал ощупывать его череп и нажимать на какие-то точки. Один раз Шерлок даже ойкнул.

— Потерпите, мой мальчик, — тихо и сосредоточенно сказал Реддл.

— Нашли мальчика…

— У меня младший сын ваших лет. 

— Ай! А вам сколько? 

— Восемьдесят семь. 

— Однако…

— Ну вот и все. — Реддл отошел на пару шагов назад. — Как ощущения?

Шерлок прислушался к себе — голова была на удивление ясная, никакой тяжести, да и нервозность куда-то испарилась. 

— Отлично. Спасибо. 

— Что ж, теперь можно подумать, что с вами делать дальше. 

— Мы не можем пока сообщить, что он жив, — вмешался Майкрофт. — По своим соображениям. Так что, видимо, придется как-то...

— Мы планировали послать меня на континент на несколько месяцев, — Шерлок, конечно, не мог промолчать.

— Мы много чего планировали, но планы наши... в рот себе выстрелили. Так что особого смысла ехать тебе в Европу я не вижу. Как думаете, коллега?

— Давайте сядем, Холмс, — Реддл подошел к креслу. 

«Пижон-экстрасенс», — подумал Шерлок, глядя, как тот устраивается поудобнее, а мантия, будто живая, укладывается эффектными складками. Майкрофт опять уселся в углу дивана, на некотором расстоянии от брата, и закинул ногу на ногу. 

— Наверное, вы все-таки сообщите правду вашим родителям? — спросил Реддл. 

Майкрофт хотел было ответить, но вдруг передумал решать сам и взглянул на Шерлока.

— Как думаешь?

— Тебе интересно мое мнение? Что делается! — почувствовав себя лучше, Шерлок опять начал язвить. — Родителям-то, конечно, сказать надо. А Джону? 

— Мы это уже обсуждали. Я не верю в актерские способности Джона. Прости, Шерлок. Родителей твоих Мориарти в расчет не принял, как и меня. А вот с Джона глаз не спустят.

— «Наших», ты хотел сказать? 

Майкрофт пожал плечами и повернулся к Реддлу. Тот покачал головой:

— Не стоит, дорогой Холмс. Что там думал этот сумасшедший — совершенно не важно. В конце концов, это лишь означает, что он видел все поверхностно и в глубь вещей не смотрел. Шерлок, не думаю, что вы слишком долго будете считаться умершим. Вашему другу пришлось нелегко, но, пока мы не просчитаем последствия вашего воскрешения, число знающих правду лучше свести к минимуму. Родителей, конечно, оставлять в неведении нельзя. 

— Отец не проговорится, — заметил Майкрофт. — А мамуля... Ну, я думаю, это решаемо каким-то вашим способом, коллега? Вы ведь не запретите Грегу помочь нам в этом?

— Лестрейнджу лучше пока не появляться у вас дома, — нахмурился Реддл, — да он и не силен в ментальных манипуляциях. Мы потом обсудим этот вопрос. 

— Может быть, тогда Северус согласится помочь, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Но я должен сказать, Том, что Грегори не мог поступить иначе. Шерлок его друг. Да и я умею быть очень... убедительным.

— Давайте откровенно, друг мой, — сказал Реддл. — Вы же понимаете, что дело в вас, в вашем исключительно положительном к нам отношении… Извините, мой мальчик, но это правда, — добавил он, обращаясь к Шерлоку. — Но все, что сделал Грегори, подпадает под высшую меру. 

— Это поцелуй дементора, что ли? — встрял Шерлок. 

— Да, — спокойно ответил Реддл. 

— Он произвел выгодный обмен, — просто сказал Майкрофт. — Я предложил цену, которая вас устроит, полагаю. Во всяком случае, Грег был уверен в этом, когда согласился помочь.  
Реддл удивленно приподнял брови, но тут за окном послышался звук подъезжающей машины. Через минуту Грег вошел в комнату и замер, глядя на шефа. 

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

— Добрый, Грегори. — Реддл протянул руку ладонью вверх. 

Грег напрягся, но достал палочку и вложил ее в ладонь шефа. 

— С ума сошли? — сказал тот. — Хроноворот. 

— А… сейчас, сэр. — Грег достал из кармана прибор. — Вот, пожалуйста.

— Это что же, меня на нем теперь не покатают?! — картинно возмутился Шерлок, стараясь скрыть нарастающее беспокойство. Майкрофт молчал, но смотрел прямо на Реддла, так что при желании тот легко поймал бы его взгляд.

— Покатаем на чем-нибудь другом, — улыбнулся Реддл и посмотрел на Лестрейда: — Грегори, ваше воспоминание.

В пальцах Реддла из воздуха соткался стеклянный флакон. Грег поднес палочку к виску, вытянул из него серебристую струйку и направил внутрь флакона. 

— Майкрофт, можно мне воспользоваться вашим зеркалом? — Реддл указал на старинную тяжелую раму. 

— Вы можете пользоваться в этом доме чем угодно.

— Не преувеличивайте, друг мой, и не нервничайте так. — Реддл подошел к зеркалу и взмахнул палочкой. 

Поверхность его засветилась. Подцепив кончик туманной нити, Реддл направил ее на стекло, которое тут же превратилось в странную, пружинистую субстанцию, колеблющуюся в раме и продавливающуюся в обе стороны. Реддл подошел ближе, еще ближе, а потом вдруг наполовину ушел в светящуюся пленку. В таком положении он находился примерно полминуты. Как Шерлок ни вглядывался в пространство вокруг его фигуры, он ничего не видел, кроме света. 

Реддл отодвинулся, взмахнул палочкой — и зеркало стало прежним. 

— Сэр?.. — произнес Грег.

— Я не собираюсь хранить ваше воспоминание, видел более чем достаточно. 

— Я подтверждаю все сказанное мной, — твердо сказал Майкрофт.

Реддл вдохнул, подошел к нему, наклонился и слегка приобнял.

— Я не превращаюсь в черного пуделя, друг мой*, — шепнул он. 

— Том, давайте обсудим дела с глазу на глаз, потом? — тихо сказал Майкрофт. — Мы оба профессионалы, и эти игры касаются только нас. Я всего лишь хочу сказать: винить Грега не за что, он принял решение исходя из моей мольбы и ваших желаний. Да, вы победили, и я восхищаюсь вашим мастерством. К тому же я не считаю себя в этом поединке спецслужб проигравшей стороной. И по большому счету... мне это даже лестно, — прибавил он погромче. — Вот братец мой не даст соврать, я гордыней наделен в полной мере.

Шерлок сидел, нахмурившись глядя на всех троих, подмечая малейшие изменения в мимике, жестах и голосе.

— О да, — ответил он на замечание Майкрофта.

— Друг мой, — сказал Реддл, возвращаясь в кресло. — Что вы скажете о том, чтобы спрятать вашего брата у нас? 

— Спасибо, я очень благодарен за помощь, коллега. А Шерлок пусть сам решает, он взрослый мальчик. Я бы от такого никогда не отказался, но мой братец — человек непредсказуемый.

— Что не так, Майкрофт? — спросил тот. — Если ты не хочешь, можешь сам меня прятать. 

— «Тебе интересно мое мнение? Что делается!» — с иезуитской улыбкой процитировал Майкрофт. — Что ж, я искренне уверен, что лучше будет, если тебя спрячут мистер Реддл и его люди. Надеюсь, тебя разрешат навещать.

На лице упомянутого мистера Реддла застыло почти скорбное выражение, а Грег хмурился, глядя на братьев. 

— Пока что в школе идут экзамены, там полно учеников, — сказал Реддл. — Так что временно вам придется пожить в Хогсмите, мой мальчик. Северус за вами присмотрит. 

— Северус… Я и забыл, — вяло пробормотал Шерлок. — Да, хорошо. Хогсмит так Хогсмит. 

Майкрофт понял, что слегка перегнул. Все-таки брат не в себе, а он тут со своими обидами...

— Том, у меня есть просьба, как ни нахально это звучит в моем положении. Моя помощница... я хотел бы поговорить с ней до того, как мы с Шерлоком отправимся к вам. Конечно, я могу ей позвонить, но машиной тут полчаса дороги, а аппарировать она ведь может мгновенно — если вы ей прикажете?

Реддл тихо рассмеялся, взмахнул палочкой и вызвал Патронуса.

— Гермиона, дорогая, зайдите к Майрофту. 

Змея улетела с сообщением.

— Гермиона? — оживился Шерлок. — Майкрофт, на тебя работала настоящая Гермиона! 

— Почему в прошедшем времени? Она и сейчас на меня работает.

— Твою ж мать! — ругнулся Грег. — А я все время думал, кого она мне напоминает? До чего женщин меняет боевая раскраска. 

— Ты знал? — повернулся к нему Майкрофт. — Не имя, а... в принципе?

— Нет, клянусь! Я сам в шоке! — улыбнулся Грег.

Тут и сама «Антея» появилась посреди гостиной, без косметики, в мантии — совсем другая женщина, симпатичная и очень милая. Вдруг ставшие кудрявыми волосы она собрала в пучок, удерживаемый длинной шпилькой. 

— Добрый вечер, — улыбнулась она. 

— Пистолет у вас? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Да, сэр, — девушка достала пакет с оружием, — я упаковала его на всякий случай. 

— Отдайте шефу.

Гермиона протянула пакет Майкрофту. 

— При всем уважении, сэр. Мистер Реддл знает мое мнение. В первую очередь мой шеф — вы.

Реддл улыбался так, как улыбается счастливый учитель, глядя на любимицу. 

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул он. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — с упреком произнес Грег.

— Да, милорд Лестрейндж? — ехидненько улыбнулась та. 

— Вы меня обвели вокруг пальца.

— Да бросьте, вы меня видели в аврорате один раз — и то мельком.

Шерлок пробормотал что-то вроде «хоть Гермиона настоящая». 

— Ну, она же отличница, — Майкрофт кивнул и взял пистолет. — Значит, Гриффиндор? — вспомнил он давешний ответ помощницы о факультете. 

— Я даже решила, сэр, что вы уже тогда меня раскусили.

— Нет, просто я хотел знать, насколько совпадают наши вкусы в этом отношении. 

— Уверена, сэр, что полностью совпадают.

— Гриффиндор? — удивился Шерлок. 

— Разумеется, Гриффиндор, — произнес Реддл, — и, хотя ваш брат без проблем прошел в комнаты Равенкло, он истинный гриффиндорец.

— Спасибо, Том, — сказал Майкрофт, а мисс Грейнджер гордо задрала нос. 

— Антея, то есть… Гермиона, это вы сделали тело Мориарти невидимым? — спросил Грег.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, сэр. 

— Это я, — сказал Реддл, кашлянув. — И велосипедист — тоже моя работа, хотя вы его, наверное, не рассмотрели. 

— Какой еще велосипедист? — нахмурился Шерлок при мысли, что он мог чего-то не рассмотреть.

— Джона, когда он бежал к тебе, сшиб на землю человек на велосипеде, — облегченно кивнул Майкрофт признанию Реддла в том, что тот все знал с самого начала, и быстро прибавил: — Ты не мог его заметить. А меня не было видно, и я... смотреть прямо вниз не хотел.

— Доктора Уотсона следовало немного задержать, — сказал Реддл. — Он не пострадал. Кстати, Грегори, на площади находился еще один маг — из тех, что были связаны с Мориарти. 

— Он сбежал? — забеспокоился Грег.

— Обижаете! Он уже давно в аврорате, дает показания. 

— Антея... я ведь могу и впредь так называть вас? Завтра меня не будет. Думаю, вопросов не возникнет, но на всякий случай — действуйте как обычно. Если же вдруг вы лично сочтете что-то очень важным, свяжетесь со мной или через профессора Снейпа, или... как лучше, коллега?

— Мисс Грейнджер может прислать вам патронуса, Майкрофт, — ответил Реддл. — У нее куница. 

Майкрофт вспомнил про свою предполагаемую лисицу и слегка улыбнулся.

— Очень хорошо. Вы свободны, Антея.

— До свидания, сэр. До свидания, джентльмены, — улыбнулась Гермиона и спокойно вышла в холл, откуда затем раздался легкий хлопок.

— Переманили девочку, — вздохнул Реддл. 

— Надеюсь, вы ее не отзовете, Том. Я привык к ней, и она на самом деле отличный помощник для такого человека, как я.

— Куда же я ее отзову, Майкрофт? И потом, когда она рядом с вами, я могу быть за вас спокоен. А согласитесь — она потрясающая. Моя школа. 

— Спасибо. И вы отличный учитель, Том. Ну что... Грег, если ты с нами, то твоих надо предупредить, что будешь только утром.

Лестрейд кивнул, достал телефон и вышел в холл. 

— Кстати, Майкрофт, — заметил Реддл, — насчет вашей матери. Антея может сделать все лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Она очень аккуратно работает — нежно, можно сказать. 

— Уверен, что не лучше Снейпа, — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — Но если у вас есть причины не хотеть, чтобы он вмешивался, я совершенно не настаиваю.

— Просто что может быть естественней, если вы возьмете с собой помощницу? К тому же женщина подействует успокаивающее. 

— Честно, Том? Я не очень хотел бы давать родителям повод... э... надеяться на что-то, увидев меня с женщиной. Тем более я уже сообщил им, что собираюсь вступить в брак с мужчиной. — При этих словах Шерлок едва не поперхнулся, а Майкрофт невозмутимо продолжил: — Но я сделаю так, как вы скажете.  
— Помощница иногда просто помощница, — усмехнулся Реддл. 

Он взмахнул палочкой, опять призывая свою «Нагайну». 

— Северус, дорогой, «Платановый коттедж», минут через десять. 

Вошел Грег и проследил взглядом за исчезающим патронусом. 

— Одолжите Каблучка на время, Грегори, — попросил Реддл.

— Разумеется. «Платановый», сэр? 

— Да, там будет удобно. Проверьте гардероб, запасы и все такое прочее. Майкрофт, у вас тут есть мантии, или вы все их храните у Лестрейнджей?

— Есть, и даже несколько, так что для Шерлока... 

— А мое пальто?! — взвился тот.

— Пальто полежит у меня до лучших времен. Обещаю сохранить его в целости, — сказал Майкрофт, убирая пистолет в сейф.

— Я что, на халат мантию надевать буду? — буркнул недовольный Шерлок.

Он просто нервничает, понял Майкрофт и миролюбиво сказал:

— Ну что ты, наверняка твоя одежда уже просохла. Иди переоденься.

Шерлок вышел, а Реддл посмотрел на Майкрофта. 

— Этот коттедж принадлежит мне, друг мой, так что чувствуйте себя как дома. Будьте моим гостем. 

— Спасибо. Я ведь могу ночевать там с братом?

— Конечно, — несколько удивленно ответил Реддл, покосившись на Грега. — Я появлюсь попозже, у меня еще дела в аврорате, так что спокойно выбирайте себе комнаты, осматривайте там все. Словом, располагайтесь. 

***

— Черт, какое тут все викторианское! — ворчал Шерлок, бродя по коттеджу. 

Впрочем, дом был большим, на втором этаже размещалось две спальни с широченными кроватями под пологами, ванные комнаты, кладовки. Внизу — гостиная, библиотека с кабинетом, в глубине дома — кухня.

Шерлок тут же обнаружил дверь, ведущую в подвал, а там…

— О боже мой! — раздался снизу его голос. 

— Что там? — испугался Майкрофт.

— Не волнуйся, там всего лишь лаборатория Снейпа, — ответил Грег — и накаркал.

Раздался хлопок аппарации, и помянутый не к ночи Снейп появился посреди кухни собственной персоной. 

— И где же этот юный гений? — спросил он. — Добрый вечер, Холмс. Здравствуйте, Лестрейндж. — Он тряхнул руки обоим. 

— Он, кажется, уже роется в твоих пробирках, — Майкрофт сжал протянутую руку чуть сильнее, чем позволяли приличия. — Надеюсь, он там ничего не взорвет ненароком. Но если что — тебе лично разрешаю надрать ему уши.

— Это кому ты разрешил драть мне уши? — Шерлок появился в проеме двери. — О!..

Явление Снейпа произвело на него магическое воздействие. Он смотрел на декана Слизерина во все глаза и, Грег готов был поклясться, хотел его пощупать, чтобы выяснить — настоящий ли?

— Приветствую, — ироничным тоном произнес Снейп. — Жаль, баллы нельзя снять, не с кого. Холмс, да ты не волнуйся, — обратился он к Майкрофту, — я найду чем занять твоего брата. Мне как раз не помешал бы помощник для одного эксперимента. Будет кому коренья нарезать. 

При словах про эксперимент Майкрофт сперва ревниво напрягся, но, услышав про коренья, выдохнул.

— Ну вот, теперь оба Холмса в твоем распоряжении. Ты уже слышал, я думаю, о сегодняшнем, хм… происшествии.

— Слышал, точнее — видел. Думаю, по дому вы уже прошлись. К слову, выйдем из кухни, мы смущаем эльфа. Вам всем стоит поужинать — и никаких возражений! 

Под предводительством Снейпа все перешли в гостиную. 

— Итак, Холмс-младший, насчет книг в кабинете: в первом шкафу беллетристика, во втором — те книги по магии, которые вам можно читать, в третий даже не суйтесь — он зачарован. Без меня в лаборатории ничего не трогать, не нюхать и, Мерлин вас упаси, не совать в рот! Понятно? 

— Мне что, пять лет, что ли? Я дипломированный химик! — возмутился Шерлок. — Это вам мой брат обо мне такого наговорил?! Да слушайте вы его больше! Он...

— Но-но! — цыкнул Снейп. — Чтобы я не слышал от вас ни одного неуважительного слова в адрес брата, химик! 

— Майкрофт на меня не обижается, — с легким вызовом сказал Шерлок и на всякий случай покосился на Грега. — У нас вообще не принято обижаться друг на друга.

— Дипломированный… — процедил Снейп. 

— Каблучок! — поспешно позвал Грег. 

Шерлок при виде эльфа издал странный свистящий звук. Было ощущение, что он собирался произнести «срань господня», но вовремя заткнулся, а потом постарался вернуть на место челюсть, когда увидел, что Майкрофт здоровается с этим странным существом за руку и называет его «мистер». 

— Чаю завари нам, дружок, — попросил Грег, — того, особого…

— Сию минуту, мистер Грегори, — кивнул эльф и пропал. 

— У нас не принято относиться к эльфам неуважительно, — спокойно произнес Снейп. — Обычно они толерантны к людям, но могут наказать за грубость. Мне бы не хотелось отскребать вас потом от стены. 

— Нет-нет, я готов… ценить и уважать, — пробормотал Шерлок. — Я прекрасно понимаю…

Грег чуть не фыркнул — собственно, чем Джон Уотсон отличался от домашнего эльфа? Да ничем. 

Немного успокоившись, все расселись, заняв диван и кресла, Снейп зажег еще одну старинную керосиновую лампу и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Обсудим вашу легенду, молодой человек. Вы, я знаю, хорошо говорите по-французски. Вас зовут месье Огюст Верне, вы закончили Шармбатон. Я пригласил вас к себе в качестве ассистента. Это на случай, если кто-нибудь поинтересуется у вас, кто вы такой. Надеюсь, в Хогсмите нет любителей магловской прессы вроде Беллы Лестрейндж. Завтра я покажу вам деревню. Ходите где угодно, гуляйте — вы не потеряетесь. Только не лезьте в озеро: купаться в нем нельзя, вас могут утащить на дно. На территорию школы попасть вы пока не сможете, но после экзаменов я вас туда переселю. Вопросы?

— А боггарты в этом доме есть? — выпалил Шерлок.

Снейп приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Майкрофта, тот энергично затряс головой:

— Нет, клянусь. Ни слова не говорил!

— Здесь нет боггартов, нет привидений. Никакой, как говорят маглы, паранормальной активности. Спасибо, Каблучок…  
Эльф появился в гостиной, сопровождая парящий в воздухе поднос с четырьмя чашками. 

— Это не чай, — принюхался Шерлок.

— Chamérion angustifólium, — ответил Снейп. — Вам обоим надо хорошо выспаться и успокоиться. 

— Что еще за...

— Chamérion angustifólium, кантонский чай. В России его называют копорским. Делается из многолетнего травянистого растения высотой около полутора метров, — приоткрыв глаза, вдруг выдал на одном дыхании Майкрофт, — корневище толстое, ползучее; на вертикальных и горизонтальных корнях развиваются многочисленные дополнительные почки, которые способствуют быстрому вегетативному размножению. Стебель прямостоячий, округлый, простой, голый, густо облиственный. Листья сидячие, иногда с очень короткими черешками, простые, линейно-ланцетные…

— Хватит! — возопил Шерлок. 

— Браво, Холмс, — одобрительно кивнул Снейп. — В России его еще называют «ivan-chai». Что вы там бормочете, Холмс-младший? Что еще за википедия? Пейте и приходите в себя. Скоро подадут ужин, вернется Том, а потом всем спать.

***

Шерлок проснулся рано утром и не сразу понял, где находится. Вспомнив вчерашнее, он отдернул полог — за окном занимался рассвет. Чертовы маги! Никогда еще он не ложился спать так рано и так рано не вставал. Вчера в него буквально насильно впихнули ужин; правда, все, что приготовил эльф, оказалось очень вкусным. Если его будут так кормить ближайший месяц или два, он превратится в шарик. И тогда уже Майкрофт станет потешаться над ним и намекать на диету. 

Снейп и Реддл отправились ночевать в школу сразу после ужина. Шерлок все пытался понять, глядя на них, как долго они вместе. Выглядели они давно женатой парой, но иногда что-то такое между ними проскальзывало… Вот как люди умудряются добиваться того, чего хотят?

За дверью раздался легкий хлопок. Аппарировать в такую рань мог только Лестрейд. Майкрофт еще наверняка спал. Странно, что при совершенной звукоизоляции звуки перемещений были слышны — возможно, так оно задумывалось изначально. Полежав и поняв, что больше не уснет, Шерлок решил одеться и пошарить внизу в библиотеке. 

Прошлепав босыми ногами по стерильному полу в ванную, Шерлок подошел к умывальнику, протянул было руку к кувшину с горячей водой, но тот вдруг сам поднялся в воздух. 

— Сервис, — пробурчал Шерлок и стал умываться. 

Он не надел мантию, ограничился рубашкой и брюками, которые выглядели совершенно новыми. Шерлок даже осмотрел швы и отвороты, но это были его брюки, в которых он ходил вчера. Рубашка тоже сияла чистотой и свежестью.

— Спасибо, — сказал Шерлок в пространство, — как вас… мистер Каблучок. 

Он вышел в коридор и неожиданно сладко потянулся. Солнце только что поднялось над крышами соседнего домика, проникло через витраж окошка в конце коридора и разбросало по ковровой дорожке разноцветные пятна. Шерлок повернулся в сторону лестницы, но тут насторожился. Какие-то странные звуки все-таки доносились из соседней спальни. Он прижал ухо к двери, потом неслышно приоткрыл ее.

— Господи…

Майкрофт в одной ночной сорочке времен их прапрадедушки сидел на ковре, прислонившись к спинке кровати, и трясся от рыданий. Шерлок растерялся. Первым побуждением было закрыть дверь и уйти, тем более что Майкрофт его пока не заметил. Но в следующую секунду стало стыдно — бросить брата одного в таком состоянии Шерлок не мог. Он подошел к Майкрофту и опустился рядом с ним на колени, но не знал, что делать, а потом что-то всплыло в глубине сознания — почти забытое. Шерлок обхватил брата за шею, притянул к себе и стал покачивать. 

— Ну, ты что? Ты что?.. Не надо, пожалуйста, не надо… 

— Я закрываю глаза и вижу тебя... на столе в морге, — Майкрофт никак не мог остановиться. — Весь вечер, всю ночь... Я заснуть боюсь, потому что знаю, что увижу...

— Тише-тише, — зашептал Шерлок. Он повторил это слово, наверное, раз десять, прежде чем нашелся, что сказать: — Я бы тоже на твоем месте… если бы такое увидел. Не плачь, все уже хорошо. 

Он стал нервно приглаживать волосы Майкрофта, которые тот умудрялся укладывать, чтобы не слишком заметна была намечающаяся лысина. Из-под подола сорочки торчали худые ноги, покрытые рыжеватыми волосами, и это выглядело ужасно беспомощно; Шерлоку хотелось прикрыть их, но он боялся, что брат тут же скрутит себя в узел, возьмет в руки, а надо же хоть раз дать слабину и высказаться. Во всяком случае, Шерлок понимал, что Майкрофту это необходимо. 

— Не плачь, а то твой Снейп решит, что я тебя довел, и превратит в жабу. И что я тогда буду делать? Никто ж меня не поцелует такого. 

— Твой принц, если сказать ему, что это тебя вернет, все болото расцелует... Шерлок, прости. О чем я только думал... Это ведь все из-за меня...

— Вовсе не из-за тебя. Я же сам решил прыгнуть. Ты не виноват ни в чем. 

— Ты же слышал Реддла вчера... — Майкрофту очень не хотелось, чтобы брат отодвинулся. Он решил было отодвинуться первым, но и на это не было моральных сил. — Маги все рассчитали, Шерлок. Он дежурил там. Помог... да, помог. Спасибо. И я правда не виню его. Красивая операция, как коллега я аплодирую. Если бы все это не... такой ценой.

— Послушай, ты неправ, — спокойно сказал Шерлок, поглаживая брата по плечу. — Я, может, идиот кое в чем, но я вчера за всеми вами наблюдал. Этот твой Вольдеморт выглядел расстроенным. Что-то непохож он на победителя. И потом, никто меня с крыши не толкал. Меня вот что интересует: что это Реддл говорил о маге, который дежурил на площади. Джим знал о магах? 

— Знал. Помнишь дело близняшек... змею?.. Ройлотт работал на Мориарти.

— Ура, — шепнул Шерлок, — я не псих. Вот почему никто не провел параллель между Мориарти и Ричардом Бруком. Тоже явно маги поработали. Надеюсь, люди Реддла их всех переловят. 

— Шерлок, забудь это. Ты не псих. Ты абсолютно здоров. Но ответственности с меня это не снимает. Я верю, что они не подстроили это напрямую. Если бы они «толкали тебя» — я бы иначе с ними разговаривал. Но они использовали ситуацию... спланировали... вели нас, как... котят. Им нужен был я — они меня получили. Не знаю, что бы делал Реддл, ударься я в панику и не придумай весь этот... план. Может, сам бы подсказал, не знаю. Конечно, они не планировали тебя убивать... а то, что мы оба при этом пережили — это их не очень волнует.

— А я думаю, ты ошибаешься. 

— Я никогда не ошибаюсь, — Майкрофт шмыгнул носом и наконец отодвинулся, правда совсем чуть-чуть, только чтобы вытереть рукавом сорочки лицо. — Да все равно уже теперь... Я с самого начала держался с ними... на расстоянии от них. Вроде вот со Снейпом подружились даже, а все-таки... Редко когда шел навстречу. Делал вид, что не замечаю их просьб. Веди я себя иначе, события сложились бы по-другому.

— Не так все страшно, как тебе представляется. Когда ты успокоишься, ты поймешь. 

Шерлок остро чувствовал, что брат все же далеко не во всем прав, но, пока сам не разобрался, не решался больше возражать. Да и как спорить с человеком в таком состоянии. 

— Шерлок... а ты правда думаешь, что я никогда не обижаюсь? — вдруг спросил Майкрофт.

— Нет, я так не думаю. Все люди обижаются. Ты обижаешься, я обижаюсь. 

— Да... у нас с тобой в этот раз перемирие прямо как-то... затянулось.

— Не думаю, что ты хочешь его нарушить, — напрягся Шерлок. 

— Я тебя обидел чем-то? — испугался Майкрофт.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? Наверное, я тебя обидел, иначе бы ты не вспомнил про перемирие. Я вот и не думал про него. 

— Да я не в себе весь день был вчера. Просто ты Снейпу сказал, что у нас не принято обижаться, а он... он копался у меня в голове и многое не просто понимает — реально знает. Я тебе еще не говорил про наши эксперименты.

И Майкрофт, так и не встав с пола, но явно успокаиваясь, рассказал брату о легилименции и своих успехах на поприще изучения защиты. 

— Нет, я понимаю, государственная безопасность, — пожал плечами Шерлок, — но у меня такое ощущение, что ты их на самом деле боишься. Ну, магов. Или тебе не хочется в чем-то им уступать. Извини, — на всякий случай прибавил он. 

— Кому ж хочется уступать... Но, знаешь, я с ними почувствовал себя внезапно младшим братом. Над которым постоянно нависает старший — не то чтобы более умный, но более умелый, более... ну, ты понял. И снисходительный поэтому. И не хочется давать ему себя опекать. Тем более я понимаю — они сами в моей помощи периодически нуждаются.

— Мне очень приятно, что ты понял все про мои тараканы, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Я также уважаю твоих тараканов. Мне приятно, что ты вот уже минут пятнадцать не стесняясь демонстрируешь свои голые щиколотки, но при этом я бы очень хотел, чтобы мой брат успокоился, умылся, привел себя в порядок и позавтракал со мной. И мы бы все спокойно обсудили — что делать дальше и как жить. 

— А знаешь, легче стало, — задумчиво сказал Майкрофт, вставая с пола. — А ты уже нашел еду в этом доме? Или будем звать Каблучка?

— Звать. Он классно готовит. Особенно после миссис Хадсон и Джона — просто три мишленовские звезды. — Шерлок тоже поднялся и потер затекшие колени.

**Примечания:**

* Реддл намекает на Мефистофеля, который впервые явился к Фаусту в виде черного пуделя.


	13. Глава 13. О том, как полезно заглядывать в архивы

На другой день тот же Каблучок перенес Майкрофта домой. А через два часа явился страшный Снейп — Шерлок как раз принялся читать книгу по истории магии. Профессор выгулял своего подопечного, показал деревню, местные достопримечательности, дал пару советов, как вести себя, чтобы сойти за своего, а потом отвел в подвал и нагрузил работой. До чая Шерлок шинковал, рубил, толок в ступке, наблюдая за процессом изготовления какого-то зелья, которое никак не хотело получаться. Ему было любопытно, что же такое варит Снейп, но он благоразумно помалкивал. Впрочем, помалкивал он только о деле, зато завалил профессора вопросами о магическом мире. Снейп терпеливо отвечал — немного менторским тоном, правда, но Шерлок списал это на профдеформацию. 

Майкрофт пришел вечером, поужинал, рассказал, что с родителями все вопросы уладили, остался ночевать. На другой день Шерлок пошел гулять уже один. Зашел в «Сладкое королевство», немного нерешительно купил первые попавшиеся конфеты и, слава богу, съел их уже дома, а потом час прыгал как заяц, эффектно пружиня. В таком состоянии застал его Грег, пожалел и, не говоря ни слова и даже не улыбнувшись, махнул палочкой, убирая ненужный эффект. Снейп в тот день принимал экзамен, так что Шерлок с Грегом посидели в «Трех метлах», выпили сливочного пива, поели пирогов — приятно провели время. А потом Грег аппарировал в Лондон. Шерлок полагал уже, что вечер ему придется коротать в одиночестве, но к ужину внезапно появился Майкрофт и опять остался ночевать. 

Шерлок решил не заморачиваться пока излишней опекой брата — слишком много интересного и любопытного он видел вокруг себя. Конечно, как детективу ему в этом мире нечего было делать, да и дедукция блаженно дремала. Маги оказались чудовищно доброжелательными и законопослушными. Двери тут не то что не запирались, а просто распахивались при появлении гостя. Стоило Шерлоку выйти из дома и пойти куда-нибудь — например, в «Три метлы», а еще лучше в «Кабанью голову», — каждый встречный и поперечный с ним здоровался, спрашивал, как дела. Поначалу его это раздражало, потом он привык, вжился в роль «славного парня» и даже стал получать от нее удовольствие. Он каждое утро читал магическую прессу, чтобы быть в курсе последних новостей, потому что в трактирах к нему стали подсаживаться за столик. То, что в деревне поселился француз, никого не смущало, а положение помощника профессора Снейпа вызывало в магах дополнительную симпатию. 

Шерлок наблюдал за местными и удивлялся, как такое тихое и благостное существование не кажется им скучным и однообразным. Но он убедился, что маги много работают руками: во всем, что касалось растений, они не доверяли палочкам, а за каждым домом, да и за окраиной деревни, тянулись огороды и теплицы. Держали маги и живность — и вот тут магия помогала избавиться от грязи и запахов. В том, что касалось ремесел, местные жители тоже редко прибегали к волшебству. Через два дома от «Платанового» коттеджа жила старушка, которой, наверное, было лет сто пятьдесят, не меньше. Так она каждый день грелась на солнышке и собственными руками вязала что-то. Еще через два дома жил мастер по керамике, а в конце улицы — портниха. 

Дети, которым не исполнилось еще одиннадцать, совершенно спокойно носились по улицам, играли за деревней, ничего не боясь. Но играли исключительно в отведенное для этого время — они ведь ходили в школу, где их учили письму, чтению, математике и всему тому, что входит в программу начальных классов.

Шерлок вспоминал книжки и удивлялся, насколько прописанный там мир, при всей своей искусственной драматичности, казался теперь плоским в самых обыденных вещах. Тот же Хогсмит из «единственной» (вот уж чушь), почти туристической магической деревни превращался в целый маленький мир, где кипела жизнь — пусть и совершенно буколическая, но вполне реальная. 

Снейп через неделю Шерлока «повысил»: доверил умерщвлять и потрошить жаб, а потом промывать икру — для зелья требовалась свежайшая. В качестве поощрения за хорошую работу Шерлоку позволили потом кидать в котел икринки — по одной, пинцетом, пока количество их не достигло тридцати пяти штук, после чего случился «большой бум», но Снейп остался доволен. «Ассистент» — тоже, тем более у него с профессором появилась общая тайна. Майкрофт, пришедший вечером, не заметил на руках брата и следа ожогов, а так как и вычислить не смог ничего, то Шерлок не стал ворчать по поводу очередной ночевки.

Но они уже вошли в систему, а Лестрейд почти перестал приходить днем в свой обеденный перерыв. В конце концов Шерлок не выдержал и спросил:

— Какого черта ты таскаешься сюда каждый вечер?

— Уже надоел, — констатировал Майкрофт. — А я все думал, на сколько тебя хватит. Ну, двенадцать дней — приличный срок.

— Нет.

— Нет? Ничего себе. Мы с самого детства не обходились без ссор двенадцать дней подряд, для нас это слишком долго, а ты говоришь — нет.

— Я говорю — нет, не надоел. 

— Тогда что? — растерялся Майкрофт.

— То. Мне не пять лет, я что, не знаю, чем взрослые люди занимаются по ночам?!

— Да я не... — запнулся Майкрофт. — Но я уже предупредил, что ночую здесь, ты уж не прогоняй, а то там решат, будто мы поссорились.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — Грег, конечно, у тебя золото, но ты не злоупотребляй. 

— Ладно, ладно, не ворчи.

На другой день Шерлок решил погулять по окрестностям. Было солнечно, хотя и не жарко, но лето вступило в свои права. Шерлок добрался до озера и нашел поросший травой пригорок, с которого открывался вид и на башни школы, и на синюю гладь, по которой проплывали тени облаков. Шерлок улегся на спину, заложив руки за голову. Он не оставил записку, но не сомневался, что, кто бы ни пришел в коттедж, его обязательно найдут. Он решил полениться немного, а заодно обдумать поведение брата, которое казалось ему все более подозрительным.

— Здравствуйте, — послышался детский голос. 

Шерлок задрал голову и увидел девочку лет двенадцати-тринадцати в слизеринской мантии. Он уже успел заметить, что правило «никогда не разговаривайте с незнакомыми людьми» на детей-волшебников не распространяется. Просто потому, что им ничего не угрожало на своей земле. 

— Привет, — ответил он, не забыв про французский акцент. 

— А я знаю, кто вы, — девочка подошла ближе. — Можно я посижу с вами немного?

Шерлок насторожился. Может, фото в газетах видела? 

— Садись. Как тебя зовут? 

— Маргарет Коллинз. — Девочка села рядышком.

Шерлок посмотрел на ее выцветшую мантию, из которой она начала вырастать, на обкусанные ногти, на чистые и тщательно расчесанные волосы. 

— Ты маглорожденная? — спросил он. 

Маргарет кивнула. 

— Ты ведь еще не сдаешь СОВ, почему же ты в школе? 

— А вы никому не скажете? — шепот девочки звучал трагично.

— Никому, — серьезно ответил Шерлок.

— Мой папа принимал наркотики, а сейчас он лечится. И мне пока разрешили побыть в школе, но через неделю я поеду в скаутский лагерь, к морю. 

Шерлок резко сел, сорвал травинку и принялся ее жевать. 

— Это программа такая? Ну, поддержка маглорожденных детей? Я не в курсе, во Франции не так. 

— А я даже не знаю, кто мне помогает. Какие-то маглы. И скаутский лагерь они мне оплатили. А еще мне после Рождества кто-то стал присылать подарки и карманные деньги. Не магловские, наши. 

— С Рождества? — переспросил Шерлок. — Санта у тебя задержался, получается. Слушай, ты извини, но мне пора возвращаться в деревню. 

— Мне тоже пора в школу, — вздохнула Маргарет.

Они одновременно встали. 

— Вы помогаете профессору Снейпу в эксперименте, тут больше нет французов, — сказала девочка. 

— Ты догадливая, — с облегчением усмехнулся Шерлок. — Ну, пока. Может, еще увидимся. 

Он поднялся по склону и быстрым шагом пошел в Хогсмит, всю дорогу раздумывая над загадками магловской благотворительности. 

Снейп появился в коттедже через полчаса после его возвращения. 

— Готовы к подвигам? — спросил он.

— Конечно. Что сегодня? Снова икра или что-то новое?

— Икра, но уже приготовленная. Забросим в основу и будем ждать результата. — Снейп показал прозрачную посудину, где в воде плавало штук пять икринок величиной с вишню. 

— Это чья? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Водяного черта. Достал по случаю. Ну, идемте в лабораторию. 

В подвале они облачились в рабочие мантии и кожаные фартуки и принялись готовить основу для зелья. Мешал варево Снейп сам, но вот добавлять ингредиенты уже позволял Шерлоку. Наконец настал черед икры; когда вся она была заброшена в котел, взрыва не случилось. Снейп водрузил на стол большие песочные часы.

— Ждем. 

— А по обычным часам нельзя? Или это для... антуража?

Шерлок не понимал: эти песочные часы имеют какой-то практический смысл, или Снейп слегка выделывался перед ним. 

— Это вопрос «веры», молодой человек. Молоко в чай или чай в молоко. Нам все равно придется сидеть здесь, потому что или зелье как следует проварится за час — и мы получим результат, или в течение часа случится непредвиденная реакция — и нам опять придется убираться в лаборатории. 

— Ну, провести лишний час в лаборатории да еще в вашей компании я совсем не против, — заверил Шерлок. — А что должно получиться на выходе? Ну, хотя бы на уровне — это приворотное зелье или боевое что-то?

— Все виды амортенции уже давно изобретены, — поморщился Снейп. — А у нас, возможно, получится лекарство от драконьей оспы. Вакцина-то существует, но она действует не на всех. На маглорожденных — да, а вот на чистокровных волшебников — увы. 

— Ну... лекарство от смертельной заразы — тоже дело нужное. А амортенция — это что? — уточнил Шерлок на всякий случай. Приворотное зелье интересовало его куда больше, чем всякая драконья чума. 

— Приворотное зелье — вы же сами его упомянули. 

— Профессор, а это... эта амортенция на маглов тоже действует или только на магов?

— Действует, — Снейп с интересом посмотрел на Шерлока. — Понимаю, вы читали книги и помните, что у несуществующих близнецов Уизли в магазине якобы продавали амортенцию и студентки ее покупали. Так вот, выбросите это из головы. Они могли покупать только любовные напитки, хотя зачем они вообще сдались подросткам, у которых пляшут гормоны? Любовные напитки — это аналог вашей виагры. За применение же амортенции сажают в Азкабан. Потому что приворот — это насилие над личностью. 

— Ой, да ладно, какое там насилие? Вот если незаметно подлить виагру... ну, любовное зелье, — это да, нехорошо. А приворотное-то почему нельзя? Я не согласен! — заявил Шерлок.

— Что за детский сад? — возмутился Снейп. — Допустим, вас не будет волновать, что вы фактически сведете человека с ума, но вам нужен больной на всю голову партнер, совершенно лишенный воли, постоянно смотрящий вам в рот, устраивающий истерики при малейшем подозрении на любое ваше неудовольствие? 

— Ну, если ваша амортенция так действует, то вообще непонятно, как она прошла согласование и патент получила. А нормальных приворотных зелий нету? Вот выпил и полюбил того, кто тебе его дал. Без истерик. Просто чтобы на сторону не смотрел.

Снейп усмехнулся:

— У вас наркотики, конечно, когда-то прошли стадию легальности, но от этого не перестали быть наркотиками. Так и амортенция. Все это достаточно старые зелья, им уже не одна сотня лет. В Средние века вообще с пониманием свободы личности было плоховато. Не существует «нормальных» приворотных зелий. Любовь, — он внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока, — слишком яркое и индивидуальное проявление психики, несмотря на все химические процессы, которые происходят при этом в организме. И… чтобы человек не смотрел на сторону, он хотя бы должен понимать, что туда смотрит. 

— Увы, зелья для того, чтобы сделать человека понятливее, точно не существует... 

— А поговорить не пробовали? 

— Да я так, теоретически! — Шерлок поймал насмешливый взгляд. — Черт, все забываю про вашу магическую телепатию... У меня ситуация не типичная, увы. Там говорить... без толку. Хотя Майкрофт и считает, что стоит мне «воскреснуть» — и я могу чуть ли не предложение делать, но мой брат бывает не прав.

— Доктор Уотсон таскается на кладбище и произносит прочувственные речи над вашей могилой. Просит вас сотворить для него одно чудо и не быть мертвым. А ваш брат прав всегда, когда дело не касается его личных проблем, — отчеканил Снейп.

— Ну, тогда я, видимо, не его личная проблема... — ответил Шерлок на вторую часть фразы, обдумывая первую, про Джона. Чудо... Надо же. — Вы правда с ним подружились? — тряхнул он головой, отгоняя представившуюся картинку. — С Майкрофтом? Это так странно...

— Что же здесь странного? — Снейп посмотрел на деления песочных часов, встал и помешал зелье черпаком. — Я вполне способен на дружбу, а ваш брат в ней нуждается. 

— Про вас у меня сомнений нет, но я всегда считал, что Майкрофт и не способен, и не нуждается. Ни в дружбе, ни в каких-то других особых чувствах, честно говоря.

— Серьезно? — холодно спросил Снейп. — Вы не производите впечатления бездушного человека, Холмс-младший, так что я даже не знаю, как интерпретировать ваши слова. Глупцом вы тоже не выглядите. Ваш брат — глубоко несчастный, одинокий человек, не слишком любимый родителями, прячущий свои проблемы за напускным цинизмом и холодностью, регулярно шпыняемый младший братом, ради которого он душу готов продать. 

Шерлок опустил глаза. Не то чтобы он все это не понимал — тем более что доказательства последнего были, в общем-то, налицо, — но как-то не задумывался. Уж несчастным он брата точно никогда не считал. 

— Да я… — сказал он, когда пауза затянулась, — я не думаю, что у него есть проблемы. Кроме той головной боли, которую я ему регулярно доставляю. Но он привык к этому. Последняя история не в счет, конечно.

— Вы считаете эту привычку нормальной? За что вы так не любите брата, Холмс-младший?

— Я не люблю? И где же ваша хваленая телепатия, если вы так считаете?! — вспылил Шерлок.

— Легилименция, — поправил Снейп. — Я к вам ее не применял. Следовательно, вы демонстрируете свою любовь таким извр… своеобразным способом? Или это метод добиться внимания от брата вроде того, когда дети специально заболевают, чтобы получить от родителей заботу? 

— Я заболел тогда не специально! — вырвалось у Шерлока. — А, черт... Ну, не важно. Я хочу сказать: Майкрофт и не вспоминает обо мне, если со мной ничего необычного не происходит. Так что...

— Ваш брат думает о вас даже чаще, чем вы этого заслуживаете — практически постоянно. Когда мы познакомились, он впервые попал на матч по квиддичу. И за те несколько часов, что он провел там, он не меньше десятка раз подумал «как жаль, что Шерлок не видит этого», «как жаль, что Шерлок не сможет это попробовать». А вы в курсе, что он занимается со мной окклюменцией? Он должен был выбрать счастливые воспоминания, которые помогли бы ему выставить ментальную защиту. Там девяносто процентов — ваши детские годы, когда вы нуждались в нем и не стеснялись показывать свою любовь.

— Там наверняка куда больше воспоминаний про нашу сестру, чем про меня, — упрямился Шерлок. 

Снейп покачал головой:

— Они не относятся к разряду счастливых. Майкрофт вас бережет и не берет с собой, когда ее навещает. 

Шерлок передернулся, услышав такое. 

— Я вообще не знал, что он ее навещает. Разве это не бессмысленно, профессор? Я понимаю — Джон. Ну, то есть я «погиб» недавно, и он... понятно, почему ходит на кладбище. Но Эвр умерла четверть века назад.

— Четверть века — не такой уж большой срок, — задумчиво произнес Снейп, пристально разглядывая зелье в котле. 

— Наверное. Когда живешь по двести лет. Профессор, взвесь образовалась, так и должно быть?

— Да, так и должно быть. 

Снейп, не глядя на Шерлока, сел на стул. Некоторое время они молчали, наконец Шерлок вспомнил о девочке.

— Я тут встретил кое-кого, когда гулял по окрестностям, — начал он. — И обнаружил единственную тайну здешних мест: интересно, кто же так опекает одну ученицу со Слизерина? Правда, долго упражнять мозги мне не пришлось. Странные подарки начались после Рождества, да еще появились некие маглы, которые стали покровительствовать девочке. Единственным маглом, который побывал в школе на праздниках, да и вообще в обозримом прошлом, был мой брат. 

— Да, это простая дедукция, — кивнул Снейп. — Я очень благодарен вашему брату за помощь. 

— И вы скажете, что он делает это не в память Эвр? — усмехнулся Шерлок.

— Вовсе нет, с чего вы взяли? Ваш брат, кстати, любит детей. Дьявол! Сейчас свернется! — Снейп в сердцах треснул черпаком по столешнице. — Значит, не водяной черт. Остаются соплохвосты. Холмс-младший, хотите завтра посмотреть на соплохвостов? 

— Хочу! Они же из канона.

— А вскрыть одного? — у Снейпа хищно загорелись глаза.

— Не откажусь, — глаза Шерлока загорелись точно так же. 

***

На следующий день, после разговора с братом, Майкрофт всеми силами постарался задержаться на службе, даже назначил совершенно ненужное совещание и вернулся домой в одиннадцатом часу. Прошелся по дому, включил свет, потом, подумав, выключил его и отправился в ванную. Спать не хотелось, чем занять себя, он не знал, напустил в джакузи воду и улегся. И не успел прикрыть глаза — рация, заботливо принесенная с собой на всякий случай, пискнула.

— Тебя что, сегодня не ждать? — поинтересовался Шерлок деланно безразличным тоном.

— Ждать, и желательно с ужином. Через... минут десять.

Майкрофт поспешно выбрался из джакузи и ринулся в душевую смывать пену.

В «Платановом коттедже», куда его перенес Каблучок, уже ждал накрытый стол. Майкрофт поразился, как быстро у эльфа все получается. 

— Я тебя прямо из ванны выдернул? — удивился Шерлок. — Надеюсь, Грег меня не убьет. Хотя… — он пригляделся к брату, — что за дела? Почему вы не встречаетесь? 

— Ну, у него работы много... и у меня тоже, в общем-то, — промямлил Майкрофт. — Я его видел днем, кстати, он заезжал ко мне на службу, как бы отчитывался о расследовании...

— От… что? — Шерлок уставился на брата. — Отчитывался? Вот это новости! То ты жениться на нем собирался, а теперь вдруг отфутболиваешь. 

— Ну, я же не могу жениться, пока ты не оживешь. У меня же траур! 

Майкрофт понимал, что спрашивает брат не о том, но пока не был уверен, что может как-то объяснить происходящее.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, братец, — возразил Шерлок. — Или тебе надо еще мое благословение, чтобы потрахаться?

— С благословением ты уже опоздал, так что... Шерлок, ну просто как-то так... черт, я напрягаюсь при нем. А он эмпат, чувствует это и держится в стороне.

— Он держится в стороне, или ты его держишь на расстоянии? Слушай, вот не надо мне врать! 

— Да я не вру. Я уклоняюсь от прямого ответа.

— Это одно и то же. Выкладывай давай! 

Об ужине пришлось забыть. Майкрофт уселся в кресло и скорбно сложил ладони на ручке зонта. 

— Грег — эмпат, — начал он. — Чувствует настроение, состояние, чувствует мою... неуверенность, что ли. А еще он деликатный человек, очень. Старается не поставить меня в неловкое положение или хочет, чтобы мне стало легче. Он понимает, что я нервничаю, когда долго тебя не вижу, снова перед глазами встает... всякое. В общем, он с пониманием относится, я надеюсь. Он вообще очень понятливый человек. И добрый.

— Ну просто ангел, и поэтому ты его собираешься послать к черту, — подытожил Шерлок. — А ты, братец, болван. Человек ради тебя рисковал всем — ты этого вообще не понимаешь? 

— А ты вот уверен, что его втемную использовали? Я не могу отделаться от мысли, что он давно все понимал. Может быть, даже с самого начала.

Шерлок поставил перед братом стул спинкой вперед и оседлал его. 

— Я-то уверен, но мне непонятно, почему сомневаешься ты. Грег, возможно, неплохой агент под прикрытием, но он так себе актер. Ты разве забыл, что он сразу отдал Реддлу палочку? Это все равно что сдать оружие при аресте. 

— Я не знаю... — засомневался Майкрофт. — Вначале были странности — помнишь? — и я стал за ним присматривать. Потом Грег мне понравился как мужчина. Я банально его хотел. Из него же секс просто прет. Потом я его узнал поближе и привязался. Он был такой... искренний, что ли. Мне следовало уже тогда, когда я узнал про магию и познакомился с Реддлом, сделать выводы — Грега мне подсунули как агента влияния. Кстати, сначала они думали об Антее, насколько я понимаю. Вопрос только в том, что Антея точно знала, зачем она рядом со мной. А Грег? Я сомневаюсь. И это очень... мучительно на самом деле. Потому что я его, кажется, все-таки люблю.

— Так и он тебя любит. Это же видно! Ты что, слепой? — возмутился Шерлок.

— Скорее всего, любит, — вынужден был согласиться Майкрофт. — Вот не повезло ему влюбиться в «объект», так ведь бывает.

— Послушай, ты посмотри на все с другой стороны. Разве тебе стало хуже оттого, что ты сошелся с Грегом? Нет. Кроме того, ну вот, допустим, вы бы не влюбились, но был бы у тебя друг вроде Снейпа. Опять неплохо. К тому же такой друг, который приглядывал бы за мной, — Шерлок усмехнулся. — Пока что одни плюсы. Ты вот еще о чем подумай: сам говоришь — двенадцать дней без ссор. И у меня лично никакого желания ссориться нет. Ради одного этого стоило... стоило оно того, Майкрофт. Предположим, только предположим, что Грег знал все с самого начала — ты поставь себя на его место! Каково ему сейчас? Собственно, ему при любом раскладе так себе. Знал он или не знал — все едино. Но вот если знал, ты на его месте сдал бы шефа — даже ради великой любви? 

— У меня нет шефа, — сказал Майкрофт уже из чистого упрямства. Слова брата ему понравились, хотя на фразу «посмотри с другой стороны» он внутренне усмехнулся — сколько раз сам говорил так Шерлоку. — Я не знаю, честное слово. Мало есть таких вещей, ради которых я готов на все. Но есть.

— У тебя хуже шефа — у тебя королева. Которая, как ты сказал, знает о магах. Ты пойми, брат, они тебя выбрали в качестве лучшего политического партнера. Ты думаешь, они «выгуливали» всех этих Кэмеронов и Блэров по Хогвартсу? Ха! Так они, как я успел уже вычитать, просто не имели на это права. Конечно, они там поворожили и нашли выход — да он просто сам нашелся. Я бы рано или поздно сам вышел на Лестрейда, ты же это понимаешь. А он бы точно стал со мной сотрудничать. И ты бы точно так же его пас, проверял, всячески испытывал. И что? Ты бы устоял перед таким мужчиной, даже если бы он не оказался магом? 

— Будь он маглом, я бы давно на нем женился, — признался Майкрофт.

— Так и женись! Благословляю! Чур, я шафер! 

— А кто тебе сказал, что он этого хочет?

— Так вот в чем дело! Ты боишься? Мой брат боится отказа!

И тут ему некстати вспомнился сегодняшний разговор со Снейпом и характеристика, которую тот дал Майкрофту: «одинокий, несчастный человек» и что там еще было... Шерлока бросило в жар. 

— А со своими родителями Грег тебя знакомил в рамках культурного обмена? — спросил он как можно мягче.

— Ну, первый секс он инициировал. А предложения не делал. Может, считает, что это некорректно, именно потому как все знал и... он ведь честный человек! — выпалил Майкрофт и смешался.

— Скорее всего, он просто боялся тебе его делать. 

— А ты? Ты тоже боишься? Я Джона имею в виду.

— При чем тут Джон? — помрачнел Шерлок и резко сменил тему: — Ты ужинать будешь?

— Буду. При том! Джон при том! Вы тоже друг друга любите. Когда скажешь ему об этом — сразу делай предложение, вот что.

— Знаешь что, братец, лучший способ воспитания — личный пример, — съязвил Шерлок. — Позови эльфа — остыло уже все. 

— Может, холодное съедим? Ну, ладно. Каблучок? — позвал Майкрофт.

Эльф явился тут же и вопросительно задрал мордочку, а потом посмотрел на стол, заохал — над блюдами тут же появился пар. 

— Э… спасибо, — сказал Шерлок, — мы тут задержались. Разговорились слегка. 

— Я так рад, мистер Майкрофт, что вы вернулись к ужину. Ваш брат очень переживал, что вы сегодня не придете, — с невинным видом произнес эльф.

— Дедукция заразна, — проворчал Шерлок. 

***

Конечно, поздний ужин не пошел впрок — Майкрофт не смог уснуть. Он утешал себя именно тем, что бессонница связана с нарушением режима, но ему не давал покоя разговор с братом о Греге. Не в привычках Майкрофта было верить доводам Шерлока, хотя очень хотелось. 

Он спустился в библиотеку, зажег лампу, взял первую попавшуюся книгу — это оказалась работа по предсказаниям — и сел читать. Вскоре он почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. 

— Каблучок? — позвал Майкрофт.

— Я тут, — эльф открыл дверь и вошел в библиотеку. — Мистер Майкрофт, почему вы не спите? Вам нездоровится? 

— Не волнуйтесь, друг мой, это просто... от мыслей не заснуть. Можно вас спросить?

— Конечно. — Эльф вдруг подпрыгнул и оказался на широком подлокотнике кресла. Он уселся, скрестив ноги, и приготовился слушать. От него веяло теплом и пахло виноградом. 

— Что вы делаете, если у вас выходит размолвка с Локси? Или не размолвка, просто какое-то... недопонимание? Или у эльфов такого не бывает?

— Не бывает. Мы просто находим себе пару — и на всю жизнь. Но я знаю, что люди иногда ссорятся. 

— Мы не ссорились, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — И я все вспоминаю сегодня, как тогда няня сказала мне «не обижай его». Вы же слышали? Я знаю, эльфы все слышат... Каково это, Каблучок, нашел пару — и знаешь, что это на всю жизнь?

— Это хорошо, когда на всю жизнь, — немного удивленно ответил эльф. — Вы не ссорились, но что-то случилось. Вы не спрашиваете о мистере Греге и не зовете его на ужин. 

— А как вы понимаете, что вот именно это — на всю жизнь? 

— Мы просто это чувствуем. Я понимаю, о чем вы спрашиваете, мистер Майкрофт. Но вы, люди, долго ищете свою половинку. Вы сходитесь, расходитесь. А мы не можем сходиться с кем-то, кто нам не предназначен. 

— Каблучок, я ведь перестал вам говорить «мистер», называйте меня просто Майкрофтом, пожалуйста. Мне будет приятно. Я вам завидую, знаете? Это так чудесно — знать, что есть на свете кто-то, кто тебе предназначен, и надо просто найти его и просто понимать, что он — твой, несмотря ни на что. Жаль, что у маглов не так. А у магов? Маги как вы или как мы?

— У магов по-разному, но они чувствуют друг друга лучше, чем вы, обычные люди. Но у них тоже по-всякому… Майкрофт. Вот мистер Реддл был когда-то женат, у него трое детей, уже внуки есть. Но когда дети стали взрослыми, жена с ним развелась, потому что он сильный легилимент, а ей это не нравилось. Я не сплетничаю — про это все знают.

— Я понимаю, — Майкрофт вспомнил про жену Грега и подумал, что тот жил с ней много лет, а развелся, когда... когда... — Каблучок, знаете о чем я жалею?

— О чем?

— Что у нас, маглов, нет патронусов. Не ради защиты даже, а ради... Можно вас попросить, друг мой, исполнить роль моего патронуса? Пойти к мистеру Грегори прямо сейчас и сказать ему, что я... что я люблю его. Это просьба к другу, а не к домашнему эльфу.

Эльф стартовал прямо с подлокотника кресла. Минуло минуты две — они ушли на то, чтобы Грега разбудить, передать сообщение и чтобы тот оделся, то есть успел натянуть джинсы и футболку наизнанку. Не брился он, видимо, еще со вчера. Щетина кололась, когда он поцеловал Майкрофта. Поцеловал, но потом отстранился и посмотрел так, словно человек, который заглядывает в щелку приоткрытой двери и боится войти. 

— И я тебя люблю, — сказал он тихо, все более теряясь. 

— Я знаю, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Но эти две минуты до твоего появления показались мне очень долгими. Я не был уверен, что ты придешь.

Грег вынул палочку из-за пояса джинсов и положил ее на столик. 

— Днем я тоже мало в чем был уверен, — признался он. — Шеф наорал на меня и испепелил мое прошение об отставке. 

— Ты хотел отставки из аврората? Господи, ты что?! И даже не посоветовался! Я тебе что, посторонний человек?

Майкрофт попытался вскочить с кресла, но Грег остановил его, взяв за плечо, и сам присел на подлокотник.

— Из полиции, — пояснил он. 

— Тем более! — рявкнул Майкрофт с разгону, а потом изумленно уставился на Грега: — З-з-зачем? Мы... я так тебе надоел?

Грег снял несуществующую соринку с его плеча. 

— Я подумал, что стал тебе не нужен. Я же чувствовал, что ты от меня шарахаешься, как черт от ладана. 

— И ты собирался просто уволиться из полиции и исчезнуть? Как мило. Ладно, не советоваться, но хотя бы просто спросить... нет, ну ничего себе!.. Правильно шеф на тебя наорал, вот что!

— Ты же знаешь, где я живу, и ты прикарманил моего эльфа, — Грег смотрел в сторону. — Так что я не исчез бы. 

— Я не прикарманивал твоего эльфа, он не пепельница! Я попросил его как друга. У меня же нет своей лисицы — к тебе послать!

— Ты избегаешь меня все эти дни, я не знал, что думать, — слабо улыбнулся Грег, но все же принялся поглаживать сзади шею Майкрофта. — То есть знал, но у меня в голове не укладывалось, что ты обо мне стал такого мнения.

— Я не избегал... нет, вру, конечно. Я боялся, Грег. Любой откровенный разговор — и мы бы пришли к выяснению именно этого «мнения». Особенно учитывая твою чертову эмпатию. Ты мог обидеться, я мог не сдержаться... я вообще плохо сдерживаюсь все эти дни. Я боялся, что выяснение отношений приведет к тому, что мы расстанемся. Но я не хочу этого. А сегодня Шерлок вдруг... И я понял, что мне вообще не важно, знал ты или не знал, не важно, чего именно хотели добиться маги, потому что я люблю тебя, без причин, без обоснований, и я хочу быть с тобой не из благодарности или из принципа, а именно поэтому.

— А что там было выяснять? — пожал плечами Грег. — Я бы показал тебе любое воспоминание по твоему требованию, не поверь ты мне, что я не был в курсе осведомленности шефа о будущем.

— Да в том-то и дело, дорогой мой, что я верю, не нужно ничего доказывать, достаточно твоего слова. Но ты мог сказать «да, знал», и когда я понял, что это ничего не изменило бы для меня, я тебя позвал. Прости, что на это потребовалось почти две недели. Наверное, я тугодум?

— Ты просто столько пережил, — Грег с облегчением потерся лбом о волосы Майкрофта. — Я до Рождества вообще не думал, использует меня кто-нибудь или нет. Когда шеф меня поддержал и разрешил рассказать тебе правду, я знал, что он заинтересован в тебе, но полагал, что все сложилось прекрасно для всеобщего удовольствия. Ты вошел в наш мир, а у меня в вашем мире появился близкий человек — и это стимул здесь оставаться. И все довольны, все счастливы, как говорится.

— А может, так и было? Шерлок сегодня выдвинул предположение, что Том и остальные хотели не только завербовать меня, но и просто помочь. И тебе, и мне. Взять даже ситуацию с крышей. Наше с Шерлоком нормальное общение длится уже несколько дней, и это напоминает не перемирие, а полноценный мир. А мы с тобой, дорогой… — Майкрофт набрался смелости. — Как только Шерлок «воскреснет», тебе пора явиться к нашим родителям с букетом. И да, я не дождался предложения от тебя и делаю его первым, хоть это и неприлично — так навязываться.

Грег быстро перебрался к Майкрофту на колени, усевшись лицом к нему, прижал к спинке кресла и жадно поцеловал. 

— Мы устроим две свадьбы, — зашептал он, — в обоих мирах. Ты согласишься отпраздновать у нас? Со всей моей родней и еще кучей народа? 

— Конечно. Я даже знаю, кого мы позовем шаферами. 

— Шерлок — мой! — заявил Грег. 

— Тогда у меня будет Снейп!

Грег смущенно принялся откручивать пуговицу на ночной сорочке Майкрофта.

— Мне было так плохо без тебя.

— И мне тоже… 

Майкрофту стало ужасно жарко в этой сорочке до полу и длинном халате. Грег это почувствовал и тут же принял меры: схватил со столика палочку, Майкрофта — в охапку — и аппарировал в спальню наверху. Они повалились на кровать, еле успев спасти палочку, которая перекочевала на прикроватный столик. Грег принялся стаскивать с Майкрофта одежду, тот не отставал, хотя стянуть футболку оказалось быстрее, чем два слоя старомодных тряпок. Дрыгнув ногой, Грег отправил спущенные до щиколоток джинсы на пол; трусов под ними не было. Потом взял палочку.

— Зачем? — не понял уже раздетый и распластанный на кровати Майкрофт. 

Их обдуло теплой волной какой-то странной магии. 

— Мое тело — мои правила, — голос Грега звучал приглушенно. 

С телом Майкрофта уж точно ничего не произошло. А Грег положил палочку на прежнее место, обхватил его, перевернулся на спину и тут же обвил ногами его талию. 

— Давай, не жди, я готов, — хрипло сказал он. 

Майкрофт издал совершенно нетипичное для себя нетерпеливое подвывание , поцеловал Грега, потом укусил его в шею, отстранился, забросил его ноги себе на плечи, приноровился и вошел — относительно легко, но и с некоторым напряжением, будто это тело методично подготавливали для него, — и как ненормальный заработал бедрами. Чудесно, идеально, лучше и желать нельзя! Они стонали, кричали, ругались на два голоса. Это был настоящий, кондовый трах — без рефлексии, без комплексов, без ограничений, без нежностей. В полумраке оба скалились, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы и глядя друг на друга. Грег не выдержал, плюнул на ладонь, обхватил член и заработал рукой. Он кончил первым, Майкрофт следом — и без сил повалился сверху. Рука Грега тряслась, когда он потянулся за палочкой.

— Нет, на хрен, — сказал он. — Полежим — и в ванную. 

Майкрофт попытался приподнять голову, и у него получилось это с трудом. С пьяной ухмылкой он посмотрел на Грега, думал было потянуться выше, поцеловать, но только прикоснулся такими же дрожащими пальцами к его губам. Грег вдруг втянул в рот указательный и средний, слегка прикусил.

— У-у-у, — опять вырвалось из горла Майкрофта. 

Он перевернулся на спину, собрав на живот половину чужой спермы, и потихоньку стал сползать к краю кровати. Второго захода он бы сегодня просто не пережил. 

После благополучного рейда в ванную комнату они улеглись. Майкрофт устроился так, как мечтал в их первый раз — сверху, лягушонком. Но во сне он сполз на кровать, и ему не снилось ровным счетом ничего страшного — ни крыши, ни морга. 

***

Утром завтракали втроем. Шерлок довольно улыбался, глядя на брата и Грега. Те вскочили чуть свет, а потом вспомнили, что сегодня воскресенье, и, хотя у Майкрофта выходной был понятием растяжимым, он связался с Антеей и сказал, что останется в Хогсмите. Они повторили ночной подвиг и отключились еще часа на три, пока Шерлок не принялся барабанить в дверь и возмущаться, что он вообще-то хочет есть. 

— А почему Голуаз? — спросил Грег, намазывая тост джемом. — Ну, ваше кодовое слово — почему вдруг марка сигарет?

— Это я в детстве стащил сигареты у отца, — ответил Шерлок. — А мамуля их у меня нашла и стала требовать объяснений. Я не знал, что сказать, а Майкрофт вмешался, уболтал мамулю, что это его сигареты — он тогда уже учился в университете. Я-то даже рта раскрыть не смог. 

— Когда у нас вообще появилась нужда в кодовых словах, — полусонно пробормотал Майкрофт, — мы выбрали «Голуаз» для ситуаций, когда от Шерлока требуется делать то, что ему говорят, а объяснения он получит позже. 

Каблучок уже налил Майкрофту кофе по второму разу, когда с мелодичным звоном распахнулась входная дверь и в гостиную вошли Реддл со Снейпом.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Грег.

— Случилось страшное, — улыбнулся его шеф. — экзамены закончились. Ну что, мой мальчик, — обратился он к Шерлоку, — хотите переселиться в Хогвартс?

— Мы же хотим переселиться в Хогвартс? — с надеждой спросил Шерлок у Грега с Майкрофтом.

— Конечно! — ответил Грег за двоих. 

Но Майкрофт засомневался.

— Том, нам можно будет приходить в школу по вечерам и оставаться там на ночь?

— В Хогватсе даже преподавателей почти не осталось — разъехались по отпускам. Весь замок в вашем распоряжении. Шерлок, где вы хотите жить? На каком факультете?

— На Гри... э-э-э... ну, куда поселите!

— На Гриффиндоре? Пожалуйста, если вы любите красный цвет, — усмехнулся Реддл. — Как закончите завтрак — сразу отправимся. Вещи перенесут эльфы. 

— А Каблучок? — спросил Майкрофт. — Ему можно в Хогвартс?

— Эльфу можно куда угодно. 

— Так, мы уже позавтракали! — Шерлок вскочил со стула. 

— Дайте брату кофе допить, мистер торопыга, — сказал Снейп, усаживаясь за стол. Каблучок тут же поставил чашки и для него, и для Реддла.

Затем все пятеро аппарировали к воротам школы. Шерлок молчал, пока шел по дорожке, только смотрел на медленно приближающийся замок. Майкрофт чувствовал приятное волнение, к тому же так славно было увидеть школу летом, когда вокруг все зеленело, цвело и благоухало. На одной из площадок Снейп остановился, тронул Майкрофта за рукав и указал на озеро. 

— Что там? — не понял тот поначалу, глядя на выпрыгивающих из воды существ с длинными хвостами. 

— Русалки. Разрезвились, — усмехнулся профессор. 

— Боже. Они... разумные?

— Более чем. Как и кентавры. С башни Гриффиндора хорошо видно Запретный лес, так что, возможно, удастся заметить табун.

— Тебя не удивляет, что Шерлок выбрал Гриффиндор? — спросил Майкрофт, понизив голос. — Он с таким воодушевлением рассказывает о работе с тобой, и вдруг... Я был готов услышать «Слизерин».

Снейп посмотрел на спину Шерлока, который опережал их шагов на десять. 

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, старина? У него ренессанс отношений с тобой. К тому же ему вряд ли сейчас захочется жить в Подземельях. 

— Я в тот раз в башню так и не попал... — сказал Майкрофт. — А тебе выбор Шерлока не неприятен, ты не обижаешься?

— На что, Холмс? Перестань, бога ради, — Снейп похлопал его по плечу. 

Вот и двери — огромные, наглухо закрытые, но внизу в одной из створок была приоткрыта маленькая дверь чуть выше человеческого роста. Шерлок подождал, пока подойдут остальные, и вошел только после Реддла и Снейпа. Брата он тоже пропустил вперед, но Грега опередил, решив, что вежливости более чем достаточно. 

— Альбус в школе? — спросил Грег. 

Реддл кивнул. 

— И куда теперь? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Наверх, — ответил Снейп. — Пред светлые очи директора, разумеется. 

— Настоящий Дамблдор? — вдруг изумился Шерлок, словно и не провел две недели среди магов.

— Самый настоящий, — улыбнулся Реддл.

Подъем по лестницам Шерлок выдержал стоически, хотя у него и кружилась голова. Он держал Майкрофта за локоть и старался не смотреть вниз. Он даже пожалел на мгновение, что не выбрал Слизерин, чтобы быть поближе к грешной земле, даже под ней. 

Горгулья сейчас уже не закрывала вход в комнаты директора, вот разве что дверь наверху винтовой лестницы была затворена. Реддл постучался и толкнул ее. 

— А, мальчики. Вернулись? — Дамблдор в простой фиолетовой мантии вышел из-за стола к ним навстречу. — Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Я смотрю, у вас все хорошо. Грегори… — директор одобрительно кивнул и посмотрел на Шерлока. 

— Господин директор, — сказал Грег, — позвольте представить вам мистера Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок, познакомься — Альбус Персиваль Вулфрик Брайан Дамблдор.

Директор рассмеялся. 

— Какие церемонии! Ну, здравствуйте, молодой человек. 

— Очень... рад, — Шерлок вдруг смутился и не к месту выпалил: — Спасибо, сэр.

Майкрофт удивленно посмотрел на брата. Конечно, почтение он тоже испытывал, и все такое, но ведь не заикался же при первой встрече? Правда, вспомнил он, мы познакомились на стадионе.

— За что же вы меня благодарите? — удивился директор.

— За госте… гостеприимство. И за лягушек! 

Дамблдор рассмеялся вторично и крепко хлопнул Шерлока по плечу. Тот опешил, и не от фамильярности, а потому что не ожидал в старческих руках столько силы. 

— Значит, вы решили остановиться в комнатах Гриффиндора? — спросил Дамблдор. — Похвально. Прости, Северус. 

— Мне еще в прошлый раз очень хотелось попасть в башню, — дипломатично опередил брата с ответом Майкрофт. — А Шерлок и так наверняка будет проводить много времени в подземелье, ему даже пообещали дать выпотрошить какого-то соплохвоста.

— Зельеварение, — заметил Дамблдор, — очень сложная наука. Будь вы, Шерлок Холмс, магом, стали бы любимцем профессора Снейпа. Не в каждом выпуске у нас есть ученик, действительно способный к этому, как вы, хотя успехов достигают многие. 

— Профессор Снейп — отличный учитель, — пробормотал Шерлок. — А чьим любимцем был бы мой брат?

— Полагаю, моим, — улыбнулся директор, и Майкрофт смущенно закашлялся.

Он невольно встретился с Дамблдором взглядом, но ровным счетом ничего не почувствовал. Нет, скорее почувствовал — легкую эйфорию, потому что его пусть даже заочно, но назначили любимцем. Не так уж часто Майкрофту выпадало такое в детстве и отрочестве. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Грега, который не вмешивался в разговор и отошел к насесту недавно воскресшего из пепла Фоукса и поглаживал его отраставший хохолок. Грег почувствовал взгляд и улыбнулся. 

— Профессор Дамблдор — прежде всего аналитик, — заметил Реддл. — Кроме того, что он очень силен ментально, он еще собирает множество разрозненных фактов и создает из них общую картину, быстро принимает решения, и они всегда правильные. Можно сказать, он подобен...

— Пылесосу, — перебил Реддла директор и довольно засмеялся. — Всасываю всю информацию, что клубится вокруг меня. На самом деле, Том, вы могли бы делать то же самое, не скромничайте. Просто ваша должность и положение заставляют вас быть очень щепетильным при считывании информации. Я же директор школы, и моя обязанность — все знать, чтобы наиболее быстро принять решение или оказать помощь.

— Невозможно же ходить по школе и постоянно заглядывать детям в глаза? — Шерлок, похоже, уже освоился, и любопытство начало брать верх над робостью.

— Ну, тут у каждого свои способы. Мне достаточно пожелать получить информацию, и тогда достаточно мимолетного взгляда.

— Ну, мне мимолетного бывает мало, чтобы понять что-то о человеке. Однако думаю, что вы недавно слегка простудились, а завтракали вы сегодня оладьями с джемом — и в обществе жены. Да ладно? — Шерлок только сообразил, что он только что сказал.

— Это леди мне не жена, — улыбнулся Дамблдор. 

— Но женщина же! 

— Вы еще не поняли, Холмс-младший, что нельзя верить всему, что вещает мисс Роулинг? — вкрадчиво спросил Снейп. 

— Вот тут… — Шерлок кашлянул и отцепил с длинных седых волос Дамблдора волнистый черный волос. 

Майкрофт вдруг понял, кто эта женщина, и улыбнулся. 

— Так-так, — покачал головой Дамблдор, — я не буду спрашивать, где вы на мне разглядели крошку. Признаться, я бываю ужасно рассеянным, особенно когда за едой читаю газеты, но как вы догадались о простуде?

— Это и правда догадка. У ваших ноздрей кожа слегка розоватая, как будто вы наносили мазь. Кое-что по «народной медицине» я успел прочесть. 

— Народной? — загремел Снейп. 

— Исконной! — поспешно выпалил Шерлок и поймал веселый взгляд директора. — А вы, сэр? Что вы можете сказать обо мне? 

Дамблдор добродушно посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку поверх очков, но взгляд его стал сосредоточенным, и он перевел его на Майкрофта. 

— И что же вы успели прочитать, сэр? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Например, то, что в детстве вам нравилась сказка про одну тряпичную куклу*, — ответил Дамблдор, продолжая смотреть на Майкрофта, дождался ответного взгляда и повернулся к Шерлоку. — Еще у вас был плюшевый мишка Тедди, но вы дали ему секретное имя Фредди**, потому что на нем был полосатый свитер. Я не знаю, что это означает. 

Шерлок нервно усмехнулся, а директор потрепал его по плечу и вдруг сказал:

— Ну что же, дорогие мои, гуляйте, развлекайтесь, а у меня тут куча бумаг из Министерства. Бюрократия, такая бюрократия повсюду! Увидимся за ланчем. 

Он снова пожал всем руки, похлопал Майкрофта по плечу и развернулся к столу, на котором и правда высилась гора писем и свитков, но у Шерлока почему-то появилось ощущение, что директор ох как непрост! И это кроме чтения мыслей.

— Пойдемте для начала в башню Гриффиндора, — предложил Реддл. 

— А я могу попробовать тоже пройти на Равенкло? — деловито поинтересовался Шерлок, едва они вышли из кабинета.

— Погоди, — Майкрофт повернулся к Реддлу, — а мы пароль не должны у директора попросить? Не попадем же. 

— Да он его еще утром сказал, — отозвался тот. — Никто же не сомневался, что вы захотите в башню.

— Все подстроено заранее? — усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— Дорогой друг, между «подстроено» и «просчитано» очень большая разница. Всегда. Вам ли не знать.

Они встали на площадку лестницы и после некоторых перемещений оказались у входа в другую башню. Путь им преграждал портрет Полной дамы. 

— Она тоже настоящая, — заметил Шерлок.

— Разумеется, я настоящая! — воскликнула та. — Пароль!

— Потрошеный соплохвост, — рассмеялся Реддл. 

— Проходите. — Портрет отъехал в сторону. 

— Да, красного тут много, — заметил Грег, впервые очутившийся в комнатах Гриффиндора. 

Шерлок тут же бросился штурмовать спальню старшекурсников и даже сходу выбрал себе кровать — в углу, но и ближе к окну. Он растянулся на ней и убедился, что не упирается пятками в изножье. 

— Нам, между прочим, понадобятся две разные спальни, — заявил он, глядя на Майкрофта, входящего в комнату вместе с Грегом. 

— Между прочим, мы с твоим братом будем жить на моем факультете, — заявил тот. 

— Между прочим, — усмехнулся Реддл, — вы вдвоем будете жить в комнатах профессора нумерологии. Он уволился, в сентябре придет новый. Комнаты свободны, и там большая кровать. 

— А сюда я приду ночевать, когда Грегори будет дежурить, — подытожил Майкрофт, лукаво глядя на брата. — Прямо в эту спальню. 

— Нет, дорогой, ты завтра на три дня летишь в Париж, так что честь первым составить Шерлоку компанию выпадет мне, — возразил Грег. 

— Один раз пущу, так и быть, — Шерлок поднялся с кровати. — Куда теперь?

— Да куда хотите, — сказал Реддл.

— Наверху мы уже были, может, спустимся вниз? — предложил Грег, которому хотелось показать комнаты Хаффлпаффа. — Кстати, сможешь попробовать ответить на вопрос ворона.

— Сначала в лабораторию, — заявил Шерлок, — и на Слизерин.

Снейп и Реддл переглянулись и кивнули.

Спускаться оказалось даже сложнее, чем подниматься, и Шерлок ждал за три ступеньки до края, когда лестницы соприкоснуться над жутким провалом внизу. Оказавшись на твердом полу холла, он почувствовал себя лучше, а Снейп заявил, что научит его пользоваться каминами и летучим порохом. Шерлок покосился на двери в Большой зал, но решил не заглядывать туда, тем более что перед ним распахнулись другие, а после небольшого спуска по древним ступеням открылись все обширные подземелья замка. 

Слизеринские аппартаменты не произвели на Шерлока особого впечатления: он не любил помпезность, да и сочетание цветов посчитал слегка депрессивным, но ничего не сказал. Перестук у бочек Хаффлпаффа он сразу запомнил, а когда оказался в комнатах факультета Грега, шепнул Майкрофту на ухо:

— Ты женишься на хоббите. 

Разумеется, Шерлок рвался также посмотреть лабораторию и класс зельеварения, и все смирились с тем, что ближайший час как минимум он окажется «недоступен». Когда вышли в коридор и двинулись к вотчине Снейпа, школьный эльф возник перед ними и передал Реддлу послание от директора — просьбу срочно подняться к нему. 

Снейп обменялся с Реддлом взглядом — кажется, эти двое умудрялись общаться вообще без слов. 

— Бюрократия? — спросил Шерлок. 

— Наверняка какая-то бумажка из Министерства, — небрежным тоном отозвался Реддл и зашагал к выходу из Подземелий. 

— Какое отношение глава аврората может иметь к школьным бумагам? — небрежно поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Том каждый год присутствует на выпускных экзаменах, — спокойно пояснил Снейп, ведя всех в лабораторию. — Он смотрит студентов, которые захотели продолжить обучение в Академии авроров. Видимо, возникли разногласия по чьей-нибудь кандидатуре. 

Шерлоку все же показалась странной такая внезапная просьба со стороны директора — разве что чьи-нибудь рассерженные родители накатали жалобу, но он очутился во владениях Снейпа. Минут сорок он мучил профессора вопросами, а Грег с Майкрофтом уселись в уголке и тихо разговаривали о своем, пользуясь тем, что Шерлок занят и не пристает с шуточками. 

— Опять змея, — сказал вдруг Грег, указав на появившегося посреди лаборатории патронуса. 

— Ох, не нравится мне это, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь в архив, — прозвучал голос Реддла, — все четверо. 

— Что за архив? — спросил Шерлок, нехотя оторвавшись от изучения очередного образца. 

— Школьный архив, — бросил Снейп и поспешил к двери, жестом приглашая следовать за собой. 

Поднимаясь по лестницам, Майкрофт полагал, что они направляются в башню Равенкло, но Снейп увел их на площадку пролетом ниже и подвел к небольшой двери. Наверняка обычно она была не только заперта, но и защищена различными заклинаниями, но сейчас отворилась сама. 

Пришлось нагнуться, чтобы войти в неожиданно обширное помещение, заставленное стеллажами, на которых рядами стояли старинные фолианты, амбарные книги, лежали многочисленные свитки, а в центре комнаты на массивном резном пюпитре располагалась совсем новая большая тетрадь в черном кожаном переплете со страницами из настоящего пергамента, открытая где-то на десятой странице. Сверху шло несколько строчек — и все. Рядом стояла серебряная чернильница с большим пером странной расцветки. Казалось, оно меняло цвет в единственном луче, пробивавшемся из оконца под потолком. 

Возле пюпитра стояли Дамблдор и Реддл, держащий в руках старую амбарную книгу. Вид у обоих был сосредоточенный и серьезный. 

— Это архив Хогвартса, — ответил Снейп на вопросительный взгляд Майкрофта. — Тут записаны все, кто учился в школе, начиная с первого года ее основания. 

— Как у Роулинг? — спросил Шерлок. — Когда рождается ребенок с магическими способностями, перо записывает его в тетрадь и так далее?

— Не все, о чем она писала, выдумки. Перо приема существует. 

— И шляпа... — начал было Шерлок, но его перебили.

— Северус, — Майкрофт впервые назвал друга по имени, — что-то не так?

— Это Книга приема, — заговорил Дамблдор. — Когда год заканчивается, завхоз переписывает всех детей, что попали сюда, в хроники, — он указал на полки. — По ним составляются списки одиннадцатилеток, которым школа рассылает пригласительные письма. Там же делаются пометки, объясняющие причину, почему — такое тоже бывает — ребенок не может учиться в Хогвартсе. 

— Все это очень интересно, — пожал плечами Майкрофт, — но Северус нервничает, а это на него совсем не похоже. Почему…

— Когда мы с Шерлоком соревновались в дедукции, я увидел кое-какие воспоминания, совершенно не соответствующие вашим, мой мальчик. Об одном и том же — разные воспоминания у братьев...

— Так бывает, профессор, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Возраст, восприятие...

— Да, конечно. Поэтому я проверил еще и те воспоминания, которые Том считал у Грегори. Том?

— Когда Грегори принес мне заявление об отставке, я, признаться, вспылил и забыл об осторожности. Я посмотрел ему в глаза и кое-что увидел там. Кое-что странное, касающееся вашей семьи. 

— И при чем тут ваш архив? У нас в семье не было магов, — Шерлок, конечно, не мог не встрять. — Я бы знал. А уж Майкрофт знал бы точно!

— У Грегори увидел? — Майкрофт цветом лица сравнялся с воротничком.

— Да. Я мельком видел кое-что и через Северуса, но старался обходить воспоминания, касающиеся ваших с ним занятий. Но вот Грегори очень близко к сердцу принимал некоторые вещи, касающиеся вас, друг мой, поэтому эти воспоминания в его сознании лежали на поверхности. 

— Том, — тихо сказал Снейп. 

— Хорошо, дорогой, не буду, — так же тихо ответил Реддл.

Грег покачал головой и на всякий случай подошел вплотную к Майкрофту. 

— Просто взгляните сюда, друг мой, — Реддл тоже сделал шаг к нему и раскрыл книгу. — Двадцатая строчка сверху, левая страница. 

Майкрофт наклонился, всматриваясь в витиеватый почерк, и, холодея, прочел:

— Эвр Мадлен Холмс… — Зашатался и рухнул на руки Грегу. 

Снейп быстро начертал в воздухе стул. Грег усадил Майкрофта и склонился над ним, держа за плечи.

— Она была... — Шерлок уставился в глаза Реддлу, забыв, что делать этого нельзя. Тот быстро опустил взгляд. — Она… что она...

Шерлок повернулся к брату, понял наконец, что тот практически потерял сознание, и метнулся к нему.

— Майкрофт! Черт, зачем? Ну какая теперь разница? Ему не обязательно было это знать!

— Боюсь, что обязательно, голубчик, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Майкрофт судорожно вздохнул и открыл глаза. Снейп быстро сотворил стакан с водой. Шерлок замер, как в ступоре, глядя, как брат с трудом пьет. 

— Вы должны понять, мой мальчик: ваша сестра не сумасшедшая, не убийца, не пироманка, — тихо сказал Реддл. — Она просто волшебница, ведьма — назовите как угодно, — которой не повезло родиться в магловской семье. 

— Я понял, — нервно мотнул головой Шерлок. — Но теперь ведь ничего не исправить. Она умерла четверть века назад. 

— Она жива, — голос Майкрофта звучал очень тихо. — Вы это увидели, профессор Дамблдор? Это оказалось разным в наших с братом воспоминаниях? 

— Верно. И я помнил, что когда-то в Школу была записана девочка по фамилии Холмс, которая скончалась в возрасте... 

— Жива? Как это жива?! Майкрофт? — Шерлок перебил директора, протиснулся к брату и взял за плечо. Тот виновато кивнул.

— Почему я не знал? — Шерлок выглядел растерянным.

— Ваша сестра жива и находится в психиатрической клинике, — пришел ему на помощь Реддл. — Ваш брат регулярно навещает ее.

— Что с ней теперь будет? — Майкрофт начал приходить в себя, и ему стало стыдно за обморок. — Что-то можно поправить?

— Нужно для начала забрать ее из клиники, перевести к нашим колдомедикам. Нужно смотреть, изучать. Книга сочла ее умершей. Видимо, после последнего приступа она так испугалась, что обратила свою магию внутрь себя. Такое случается. Магия в ней осталась, но она пожирает носительницу изнутри. Скажите спасибо брату, Шерлок, что он не оставил сестру, навещает ее, заботится, как может, иначе бы Эвр давно превратилась в обскура.

— Она бывает совсем нормальной иногда, — жалобно сказал Майкрофт. — Она радуется, когда я прихожу. Она читает книги, играет... играет на скрипке, любит рисовать. Задает много вопросов. Но иногда она молчит неделями и даже не обращает внимания, когда я пытаюсь говорить с ней. Может, потому, что первые годы она была совсем одна. Я узнал, что она жива, когда мне исполнился двадцать один год. Дядя просто передал мне опеку над Эвр. Ей уже исполнилось тринадцать... но она узнала меня, когда я приехал в клинику первый раз. Она так радовалась... — голос Майкрофта сорвался, и он замолчал.

— А родители знают? — тихо спросил Шерлок. 

— Нет. 

— Почему? Все-таки это их ребенок, а не твой.

— Сложно сказать родителям, что их дочь, которую они считали умершей восемь лет, жива. И потом... мамуля не смогла бы скрыть это от тебя. Я боялся, что узнаешь ты, — честно сказал Майкрофт.

Шерлок открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но увидел, как Снейп предостерегающе качает головой, и промолчал. 

— Идемте ко мне в кабинет, — сказал Дамблдор, — тут ближе всего. 

Пока добирались до директорских апартаментов, Шерлок успел уложить в голове все услышанное и понять, почему от него скрыли правду. Если уж он до сих пор вспоминал о сестре с ненавистью, узнай он о том, что та жива, в подростковом возрасте, что Майкрофт о ней заботится, это разрушило бы их отношения окончательно еще тогда. А Майкрофт просто не мог разорваться между младшими братом и сестрой. Может, он чувствовал по отношению к Эвр не любовь, может, это было чувство вины, но он никогда бы ее не бросил. А кроме того, Шерлока и сейчас бросало в дрожь при одной мысли о психиатрической клинике. Майкрофт просто щадил его психику, вот и взвалил все на себя.

В кабинете у Дамблдора Майкрофта усадили на диван и первым делом напоили каким-то зельем. Он выпил без возражений и вскоре почувствовал себя лучше — хотя бы смог оценить ситуацию, относительно спокойно взглянуть на брата и понять, что ему предлагали маги. 

— Ваши целители помогут? — спросил он. 

— Мы не сможем дать вам стопроцентной гарантии, — ответил Дамблдор, ласково похлопывая Майкрофта по руке. — Но вашей сестре значительно полегчает в приятном месте, где не запирают в четырех стенах и пичкают химией. Не могу обещать, что она станет полноценной волшебницей, но ее состояние гармонизируется. 

— Простите, Альбус, но я с вами не согласен, — возразил Реддл. — Мисс Холмс прожила в магловской клинике довольно долго и не только выжила, но и укротила свою магию. Это говорит об очень большом потенциале. Но вы правы в том, что мы не может дать стопроцентных гарантий. Нам важно, чтобы мисс Холмс оказалась среди людей, которые принимают ее такой, какая она есть. 

— Лишь бы она сама понимала, что происходит, и не винила себя ни в чем, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Она ведь уверена, что в детстве убила мальчика, а между тем я теперь еще лучше понимаю, что произошло тогда. Я много раз говорил ей, что Виктор сам упал, он сидел на краю колодца и просто не удержался. Но она считает, что раз хотела, чтобы он умер, и он умер, — значит, убила. Ведь ребенок в пять лет не может отвечать за такое, правда?

— Конечно, — кивнул Реддл. — Мы посмотрим, что случилось на самом деле. Возможно, они ссорились, кричали друг на друга. Такие эмоциональные всплески у детей-волшебников иногда сопровождаются выбросами неконтролируемой магии. 

— И я завтра лечу в Париж, — Майкрофт закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Ты можешь... — начал Шерлок.

— Не могу,— перебил его брат. — В Париже я быть обязан, и это нельзя отменить или отложить. Но я постараюсь уложиться в двое суток, а не в трое. Но это все. Бедной девочке придется еще подождать.

— А чего ждать, собственно? — спросил Реддл. — Вы ее опекун, имеете права перевести сестру в любую клинику. Я так понимаю, она находится в частной? 

Майкрофт кивнул.

— Ну, мы вам поспособствуем, чтобы устроить перевод прямо сегодня. Кстати, это не первый подобный случай, когда мы «законно» похищаем наших людей из магловских психиатрических клиник. То есть переводим.

— В Мунго? — спросил Шерлок.

— Мунго, конечно, существует, но вашу сестру мы поместим в клинику, которая находится в Сассексе, в магическом анклаве. Там даже не клиника, а что-то вроде санатория. Отдельные апартаменты, собственный садик, охрана незаметная и ненавязчивая. К сожалению, она необходима. 

— Поехали, — очевидно, Майкрофт полностью взял себя в руки, услышав, что надо перестать рефлексировать и пора что-то предпринимать.

— Я с вами, — заявил Шерлок.

— Увы, мой юный друг, — Дамблдор положил руку ему на плечо. — Вы не можете там появляться. Вы пока «мертвы», забыли?

— Вот же черт… 

— Я останусь с вами, Холмс-младший, — сказал Снейп, а Майкрофт благодарно кивнул ему. — Директор отправится в нашу клинику и все там оформит, а в вашей магловской хватит и троих посетителей. 

Реддл достал палочку:

— Лестрейндж, переодеваемся. 

Через секунду мантии превратились в обычные костюмы, а в руках Реддла появилась папка с «настоящими» документами, необходимыми для перевода пациентки. Грег «переодел» и Майкрофта. 

— Только вот в карманах пусто, — нахмурился тот. — Мне ведь нужно удостоверение. 

— Держи, — Шерлок достал из кармана рубашки пластиковый прямоугольник и протянул брату. 

Майкрофт бросил взгляд на собственный «пропуск всюду», на брата, собирался было возмутиться, но под общий смех махнул рукой и тоже засмеялся с облегчением.

***

Снейп как мог не давал Шерлоку раскиснуть. Он настоял на том, что ланч пропускать нельзя ни в коем случае, велел эльфам накрыть у себя в гостиной. При Снейпе Шерлок не решался капризничать и немного поел. Потом профессор вывел его на свежий воздух. Они спустились почти к самому Запретному лесу, где в загоне, построенном из толстых бревен, ползали ужасные полутораметровые твари, отдаленно напоминавшие доисторических родственников скорпионов. 

— Вот это самка, — Снейп указал палочкой на одного соплохвоста, тут же выдернул его магией из загона и прямо в воздухе прикончил заклинанием. 

Вспышка, вылетевшая из его палочки, была подозрительно зеленого цвета. Шерлок невольно вздрогнул, но, видимо, на тварей законы о непростительности заклятий не распространялись. 

— А как у вас вообще с убийством редких животных? — спросил он.

— Соплохвосты не редкие, — поморщился Снейп. — Это искусственно выведенный вид, и размножаются они как кролики, если дать им волю. Обычно самок подсаживают к самцам лишь с целью получить икру. А ее у одной самки более чем достаточно. Если она подойдет для наших целей, это можно считать удачей: сырье недорогое и легко добываемое.

Насчет легкости добывания Шерлок бы поспорил. Дохлого соплохвоста Снейп транспортировал в стоящий рядом с загоном сарай и уложил там на стол брюхом вверх. Кроме кожаных фартуков пришлось надевать еще и перчатки до локтя и закрывать лица масками. Хотя Шерлок был расстроен и мысли его витали далеко, но он все же отвлекся на процесс, вынужденный признать, что Снейп привлек его к работе не ради развлечения: вскрывать эту «зверушку» в одиночку было почти невозможно. Через полчаса очень грязной и вонючей работы, забрызганные по уши, они заполнили икрой заранее приготовленный стеклянный сосуд. Останки соплохвоста отдали на поедание его сородичам. 

— А варить зелье когда? — спросил Шерлок, идя по тропинке рядом с профессором и парящим в воздухе сосудом. 

— Завтра. Я сегодня тоже могу наломать дров, а работа тонкая. 

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на Снейпа — неужели тот переживает? Что ему, в конце концов, семейные проблемы Холмсов? 

— Вы правы, — ответил профессор, отводя взгляд, — это ваши проблемы, но у меня тоже есть свой, личный интерес, чтобы все закончилось благополучно. Надеюсь, ваш брат окончательно уверится, что мы желаем ему только добра. 

Они вернулись в замок, и тут Шерлока неожиданно стало мучительно клонить в сон. Снейп проворчал что-то вроде «все-таки надышался», напоил чем-то сладким и отправил отдыхать. Проснулся Шерлок уже к чаю, вполне бодрый, а там не прошло и часу — вернулся сначала директор, а потом и Майкрофт с остальными. Шерлок только взглянул на его умиротворенное лицо и мысленно выдохнул с облегчением. 

До ужина они проговорили втроем — он, брат и Грег, — сидя в гриффиндорской спальне. Майкрофт рассказывал о магической клинике — там и правда оказалось так хорошо, как описывал Дамблдор. К Эвр прикрепили двух целителей и сиделок, даже скорее компаньонок, которые сменяли бы друг друга. Шерлок заметил, что брат говорил о том, как Реддл провернул операцию по переводу, чуть ли не с придыханием, хотя тому пришлось и в головы к маглам лезть, и документы подделывать. Что ж, человеческое восприятие действительности становится очень гибким порой, когда дело касается личного. 

— Но как Эвр восприняла новости о себе? — не выдержал Шерлок и задал мучащий его вопрос.

— Том объяснил ей все уже у магов. Персонал в прежней ее клинике свято уверен, что мы приезжали и уезжали на машине. Том погрузил Эвр в сон, и мы аппарировали в Сассекс, разместили ее в палате, а потом она проснулась. Она не удивилась, что оказалась на новом месте, думала сначала, что ей вкололи снотворное. Том долго с ней разговаривал. Это было… непросто. Но теперь, кажется, все хорошо. Я обещал Эвр, что навещу ее, как только вернусь из командировки. 

После общего ужина все разошлись по комнатам. Майкрофт с Грегом — осваиваться в апартаментах бывшего нумеролога, Реддл со Снейпом — в деканские комнаты Слизерина, а Шерлок вернулся к себе, но ему не спалось. И он решил побродить по замку, рискуя, конечно, заблудиться, но вскоре ему попался указатель на стене, предназначенный, видимо, для младшекурсников: «К Астрономической башне». Там Шерлок еще не успел побывать и решил посмотреть на окрестности школы с высоты. Он довольно быстро добрался до двери, но, когда поднялся по винтовой лестнице на площадку под гигантским циферблатом, сразу унюхал трубочный дымок и обнаружил, что место уже занято. У ограждения на стуле сидел Реддл и курил. 

— Вам тоже не спится, мой мальчик? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь. 

— Да вот… что-то… — Шерлок подошел ближе. 

Над горизонтом в просвете между горами догорали последние лучи солнца. Запретный лес чернел одной огромной массой, нижние этажи замка полностью погрузились во тьму. На небе виднелись первые звезды.

— Хотите сигарету? — спросил Реддл. 

— Не откажусь. Но где вы ее возьмете? Наколдуете? 

Реддл прежде всего создал еще один стул, а потом достал из кармана пачку «Голуаз», зажигалку и протянул Шерлоку. 

— Стащил у вашего брата. 

Шерлок рассмеялся, сел и закурил. Потом внимательно посмотрел на Реддла.

— Устали? Тяжело было?

— Да, непросто. 

— Теперь с Эвр все наладится? — спросил Шерлок.

— Целители должны провести полное исследование, а потом вынесут вердикт, но за ее душевное здоровье нет причин опасаться. 

— Можно спросить? 

— Догадываюсь, о чем, — кивнул Реддл. — Как я и говорил, ваша сестра не убивала Виктора Тревора. Они ссорились, мальчик позволил себе сказать лишнее — дети зачастую не думают, что говорят. Эвр очень обиделась, она кричала ему: «Я тебя ненавижу, хочу, чтобы тебя не было!». И его отбросило прочь магией. Не сиди он на краю колодца, остался бы жив. А ваша сестра очень испугалась того, что произошло, но уверилась, что убила мальчика. 

— А пожары? — спросил Шерлок.

— Даже взрослому человеку трудно справиться с чувством вины, а уж ребенку... Ей казалось, что она никому не нужна, ее никто не любит. Ваш брат был еще подростком, пусть и очень умным, и его напугало случившееся. Он уже не мог относиться к сестре как раньше. Пожары — это выражение ее гнева. На себя, на родителей, на Шерлока. Но сейчас не нужно больше никого винить, всем следует начать с чистого листа. А Майкрофту как никогда потребуется поддержка. Ведь ваши родители еще ничего не знают. 

Шерлок подумал о реакции матери и вздохнул. Теперь уже ему предстояло стать непробиваемой броней и защищать Майкрофта. 

— Во время первого пожара, когда Эвр подожгла мою... когда загорелась моя комната, Майкрофт ведь сразу побежал меня спасать. Почувствовал дым и бросился в мою спальню. Если бы он побежал сперва к сестре, может быть, он увидел бы ее в кровати и понял, что она не приходила ко мне и не чиркала спичкой... Но он и правда всегда меня... боялся больше за меня.

— Вам пора становиться старше, мой мальчик, — заметил Реддл, — и начинать заботиться о брате. 

Шерлок кивнул и сказал:

— Хотел бы я знать, сколько еще тут пробуду. 

— Мы вам уже надоели? — усмехнулся Реддл. — Шучу. Понимаю, вы скучаете по другу. И это все же не ваш мир. 

— Скучаю, да. Знать бы еще, как он там. 

— Думаю, Грегори повидает доктора Уотсона при случае и расскажет. Не переживайте. Три месяца — это не три года все-таки. 

— Можно еще один вопрос, личный? — спросил Шерлок. 

Реддл кивнул. 

— А как вы… — замялся Шерлок. — Как у вас с профессором Снейпом… Вы же были женаты. 

— Я к тому времени давно жил в разводе. Догадываюсь, почему вы задаете такой вопрос — он закономерен. В вашей жизни доктор Уотсон — единственный мужчина, как и вы — в его жизни, просто он еще не дозрел до понимания этого простого факта. Я впервые познакомился с Северусом, когда присутствовал на его выпускных экзаменах. Обычно я изучаю личные дела студентов, их анкеты по поводу работы и дальнейшего обучения, когда дело близится к выпуску. Северус демонстрировал блестящие успехи в зельеварении, трансфигурации и ЗОТИ. Достаточные, чтобы подать заявление в академию аврората, но он собирался стать мастером зелий. Я решил с ним поговорить — вдруг удастся переубедить. Ну вот… Приходит такой нескладный юноша и смотрит мне прямо в глаза… — Реддл кашлянул. — И я увидел нечто, что меня очень удивило, даже напугало поначалу. Все-таки студент, хотя по закону уже и совершеннолетний... 

— Так это он вас добивался, получается? — догадался Шерлок.

— Он, — кивнул Реддл. — Взял измором. Я сопротивлялся, как мог, и пытался вразумить его целых три года. Я счастлив, что у меня не вышло.

«Может, Джона тоже надо брать измором?» — подумал Шерлок. 

— А зачем вам тот коттедж? — спросил он.

— Я аппарирую туда по субботам, Северус вечером приходит ко мне. Но вот лет через десять передам дела преемнику, уйду в отставку, стану в Хогвартсе преподавать Защиту. Только брату не говорите, это его разочарует. Он полагает, что главу, как вы это называете, спецслужб должны или отправлять на покой насильно, или выносить с работы ногами вперед.

Шерлок смущенно покрутил в пальцах окурок.

— Давайте его сюда. — Реддл выбил трубку прямо на плиты площадки, кинул туда же окурок и убрал мусор, взмахнув палочкой. — Ступайте-ка спать, вот что я вам скажу. Завтра вам работать и работать. 

— Да, сэр, — Шерлок поспешно встал со стула. — Спокойной ночи. И спасибо… за все. 

Он пожал протянутую руку и удивился, какая она холодная. Видимо, там, в клинике, Реддлу правда пришлось тяжело. 

***

Проснувшись утром, Шерлок не сразу понял, который час. Смыкался в туалет, а войдя обратно в спальню, вроде услышал голоса в гостиной. Он почти ощупью добрался до двери и предстал в ночной сорочке и со встрепанной шевелюрой перед братом и Грегом, сидевшими на диване. 

— А мы уже хотели тебя будить, — сказал Майкрофт.

— Вы почему уже одеты? Который час? — пробормотал Шерлок, беря направление к столику с графином. 

— Уже половина седьмого, — ответил Грег. — Мы позавтракали и собираемся в Лондон. 

— Темень же…

— Так горы вокруг. 

Напившись, Шерлок хмуро посмотрел на брата. 

— И не свяжешься ведь с тобой.

— Грег всегда может узнать у Антеи, как у меня дела, — ответил Майкрофт. — Не волнуйся, эта командировка никак не связана с делами Мориарти. 

— А я завтра целый день могу провести с тобой, — добавил Грег. — Я все еще «в шоке», полицейский психолог настаивает, что мне необходим отдых. 

Шерлок кивнул и пожаловался:

— Меня тут просто «кроет». Я проспал, получается, восемь часов и никак не проснусь. 

— Спроси у Снейпа, в чем тут дело, — покачал головой Майкрофт, встал и подошел к брату. — На, держи, — протянул ему «волшебное удостоверение». 

— О… — улыбнулся Шерлок. — Прямо Рождество. Вы уже пошли? — спросил он, глядя, что Грег тоже встает.

— Да, дорогой. — Майкрофт выглядел все-таки взволнованным. — Веди себя хорошо.

— Ой, ладно… — проворчал Шерлок и вдруг оказался в объятиях брата. Он поначалу растерялся, а потом неловко обнял Майкрофта в ответ. 

Грег обошелся без обнимашек, просто пожал Шерлоку перед уходом руку.

И тот остался один. Вернулся в спальню, думал было поспать еще, но вроде бы организм требовал, а в голове крутилось… всякое. Проворочавшись в постели полчаса, Шерлок встал и отправился умываться. 

Когда он вышел из факультетских комнат на лестничную площадку, замок, казалось, еще спал, хотя и был освещен. Шерлок нащупал в кармане мантии пачку сигарет и пошел на Астрономическую башню. Один стул так и остался стоять у ограждения. Шерлок скурил в одиночестве три сигареты, щедро загрязняя пеплом, уносимым ветерком, окружающую среду, но старательно туша окурки. 

— Можно это как-то?.. — вопросил он пространство.

Окурки тут же исчезли, а на площадке появился школьный эльф с приглашением спуститься в Подземелья на завтрак. 

Они завтракали втроем — Шерлок, Реддл и Снейп. Директор составлял компанию двум оставшимся в замке преподавателям, к тому же это был их последний день в школе перед отпуском. Шерлок вспоминал шумный, многолюдный Хогсмит и начинал подумывать, что идея переселиться в замок была не так уже хороша. И еще он думал, что Снейпу, получается, отпуск не светит, как и Реддлу. Им придется три месяца опекать одного магла. Шерлок старательно смотрел себе в тарелку, чтобы ненароком не переглянуться с «опекунами». 

Лишь когда Реддл попрощался и отправился к балкону для метел, чтобы улететь в деревню, а оттуда аппарировать в Лондон, Снейп посмотрел на Шерлока и сказал:

— Разве замок — это тюрьма, Холмс-младший? Кто нам мешает посмотреть и другие места? Мы ведь всегда можем вернуться сюда к ужину. 

— Да дело не в этом… Дело в том…

— Что мне придется с вами возиться, — закончил Снейп. — И Тому. И Альбусу. И Лестрейнджу. И вашему брату. Какой кошмар.

Шерлок поднял на профессора взгляд и увидел, что тот беззвучно смеется. 

— Хватит кукситься, молодой человек. Взбодритесь — нас ждут великие дела.

 

**Примечания:**

* Альбус имеет в виду книгу «Орден желтого дятла» Монтейру Лобату.  
**Фредди Крюгер


	14. Глава 14. О том, что птички — это все же не метод

В этот раз эксперимент с зельем завершился успешно. Шерлок, по крайней мере, по внешнему его виду мог определить, что реакция произошла — мутное поначалу варево на выходе стало бледно-зеленой прозрачной жидкостью. Снейп с довольным видом перелил зелье во флаконы, запечатал и составил в светонепроницаемый короб.   
  
— А дальше? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
— Дальше я отправлю сову в Мунго, вечером оттуда прибудет курьер. А уж после испытаний мне напишут, действует оно или нет, есть ли побочные эффекты.   
  
— Прямо сразу на людях будут испытывать?   
  
— Так драконья оспа неизлечима, — Снейп развел руками. — Хуже тем трем больным, что находятся в карантине, уже не будет.   
  
Шерлок, конечно, хотел узнать, как проходят испытания зелий от менее фатальных недугов, но не решился пока приставать к профессору с расспросами.   
  
Вечером приехал Грег, привез вести от Майкрофта — у того в Париже все складывалось благополучно, — а еще о Джоне. Тот опять стал ходить к психоаналитику, съехал с Бейкер-стрит и искал себе работу. Вроде пытался взять себя в руки, насколько вообще был в состоянии это сделать. На Майкрофта жутко злился, но на себя — больше.   
  
— Я думаю, Джон помирится с ним, когда все узнает, — осторожно предположил Шерлок.  
  
— Ну, все-то он не узнает, — Грег улегся на кровати в спальне чужого факультета и блаженно потянулся. — Кстати, а что мы вообще ему скажем, когда ты вернешься?   
  
— Что мы с Майкрофтом все это спланировали, знал только ты и Молли. Что я прыгнул в грузовик, и все такое.   
  
— Он тебе башку оторвет. И правильно сделает, кстати. Лучше не говори про меня, зато расскажи про снайперов.  
  
— Не оторвет, — мотнул головой Шерлок, — он обрадуется, что я выжил.  
  
— Вот на радостях и оторвет.  
  
— Интересно, а если у нас с Джоном вдруг… ну, сложится, разрешат рассказать ему о магах? Ты все-таки станешь мне шурином, я теперь получаюсь брат ведьмы.   
  
— Это ты не у меня спрашивай, а у шефа или Альбуса, — ответил Грег.   
  
— Пока спрашивать не о чем, — вздохнул Шерлок. — Это так, мечты только.   
  
— Чем займемся завтра? — спросил Грег. — Мы можем посмотреть новые места, если хочешь.  
  
— А что, у тебя выходной?  
  
— Ну да. Я ж говорил — психологи...  
  
— Да, точно. Слушай, а ты не мог бы завтра смотаться в Лондон или, наверное, скорее в Эдинбург и купить там пиратскую треуголку? Ну, знаешь, такую — маскарадную. Но на взрослого.   
  
— Да не вопрос, — Грег удивился, — а зачем тебе?  
  
— Просто... у меня в детстве такая была.  
  
— Понял.   
  
Грег на самом деле ничего не понял, но решил, что Шерлок собирается сделать сюрприз для Майкрофта.  
  
На другой день с утра он отправился в Эдинбург, нашел там магазин театрального реквизита, выбрал роскошную треуголку а-ла «Пензанские пираты» и вернулся в Хогвартс.  
  
— Вот, держи. — Грег вручил Шерлоку коробку.   
  
— О, спасибо. Черт, крутая какая, — Шерлок достал треуголку из упаковки и надел на голову. — Аж завидно. Так, Лестрейд, поеха... полетели в Сассекс.  
  
— Зачем? Куда? В клинику? — до Грега дошло. — Нет, так быстро это не делается. Надо спросить у Альбуса, каковы правила. Я не то что против, просто никогда не имел дело с такими учреждениями.   
  
— Серьезно? — удивился Шерлок. — Дергать директора по такому пустяку? Мы просто навестим Эвр. Ты же там позавчера был и ее уже видел. А я еще нет. Вообще-то она моя сестра. Я собирался с вами — помнишь, единственным препятствием было мое, так сказать, ненахождение в мире живых. А на магический мир оно не распространяется. Грегори, ну... она же опять одна. Просто навестим — и все. Ну, если там решат, что нельзя, нас и не пустят. Но я уверен, что можно!   
  
— Ладно, — сдался Грег. — Если целители запретят, вернемся обратно. Сними это, а то тебя упекут в соседнюю палату.   
  
Они облачились в мантии, предупредили эльфов, что отправляются гулять и аппарируют в другой анклав, но к чаю вернутся обязательно.   
  
Дойдя с Шерлоком до ворот школы и миновав защитный барьер, Грег аппарировал к магической клинике. Да, профессор Дамблдор говорил правду: место было очень живописное. Клиника напоминала гигантский цветок: в центре находилось главное здание, похожее на творение в стиле «безумный модерн»; лепестками служили коттеджи для пациентов, окруженные садиками.   
  
В холле Грег подвел Шерлока к стойке, где ведьма-регистраторша записала их имена и сначала отправила к целителю, но тот не возражал против посещений.   
  
Грег хорошо запомнил дорогу к домику Эвр. Передав Шерлока с рук на руки сиделке, он остался ждать на мраморной скамье перед входом. Из небольшой прихожей, где Шерлок почувствовал что-то вроде невидимой воздушной стены, сиделка ввела его через коридор в гостиную — маленькую, но уютную.   
  
— Мисс Холмс, к вам пришел ваш брат.  
  
Женщина в кресле, сидящая спиной к дверям, повернулась с радостной улыбкой. Шерлок видел, как эта улыбка сперва словно застыла, потом медленно сползла с ее лица.   
  
— Ты? — хрипло спросила она и кашлянула, чтобы прочистить горло. — Зачем ты пришел?  
  
— Хотел тебя увидеть.  
  
Шерлок удивился, насколько они с сестрой похожи — тот же цвет волос, которые у Эвр вились, тот же цвет глаз.  
  
— Увидел? — с явной враждебностью в голосе спросила она.   
  
— Сейчас ты скажешь «вот и уходи», — Шерлок сделал шаг вперед.   
  
— Это логично. Я тебя не звала.   
  
С этими словами Эвр быстро встала и отошла к столу, отгородившись им от брата.  
  
На беду, Шерлок не знал, сказал ли ей Майкрофт о том, что, кроме него, остальные считали ее умершей. Объяснить свое долгое отсутствие в ее жизни, назвав реальную причину, означало, возможно, подвести брата.   
  
— Это тебе. — Он поставил коробку на стол и снял крышку.  
  
Эвр не пошевелилась, даже не взглянула на коробку.   
  
— Мне ничего не надо. Майкрофт обо мне хорошо заботится. У меня есть все необходимое. И я не нуждаюсь ни в чьем покровительстве.  
  
— Ну, ты можешь это взять, можешь выбросить, можешь зарыть в саду, как томагавк. Конечно, Майкрофт о тебе заботится. Но ты посмотри…   
  
Эвр опустила, наконец, глаза, увидела треуголку, вопросительно посмотрела на брата. Но спросила неожиданно:  
  
— А зачем и как зарывают томагавк?  
  
— Собираются два племени индейцев, курят трубку мира, а потом зарывают томагавки под тотемами, — улыбнулся Шерлок. — И наступает мир. Плясать танец дождя мы, наверное, не будем, но можем вместе поиграть на скрипках.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты все-таки научился, — усмехнулась Эвр. — Майкрофт говорил, что ты играешь неплохо. И разве ты куришь? Майкрофт рассказывал, что ты бросил.  
  
— Бросил, но иногда срываюсь. А иногда меня соблазняют всякие маги. Позавчера вот мистер Реддл соблазнил. Ты же его видела, такой красивый, с небольшой бородой.  
  
— Если я сяду, ты не будешь подходить слишком близко? — спросила вдруг Эвр и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошла к креслу. — Я не люблю, когда люди приближаются ко мне. Так зачем ты все-таки пришел?  
  
— Я тут, на стуле… — Шерлок сел у стола. — Пришел, потому что хотел тебя увидеть. И... и попросить прощения.  
  
— То есть ты пришел издеваться? — резко спросила Эвр.  
  
— Ты что? Нет! — горячо воскликнул Шерлок. — Правда! Я был глупым, избалованным мальчишкой и вел себя с тобой отвратительно.  
  
— Судя по книгам и кино, все мальчишки такие, — Эвр поджала губы и мотнула головой. — В любом случае если ты считаешь, что в ответ я тоже должна извиняться, то тебе придется еще очень долго ждать. Я не поджигала твою кровать. А остальное тебя вообще не касается.  
  
— Эвр, я знаю, что не поджигала. Узнал позавчера, когда маги нашли твое имя в Книге приема Хогвартса.  
  
— Там написано, что я убила Тревора?  
  
— Нет, там написано, что ты умерла. Книга перестала тебя чувствовать, когда... когда ты обратила магию внутрь себя, — процитировал Шерлок Реддла. — И ты не убивала Виктора, это был несчастный случай.  
  
— Ты говоришь как Майкрофт. — Эвр, сама того не зная, сделала Шерлоку комплимент. — Конечно, я убила. Я же помню, как хотела, чтобы он упал и сломал себе шею. Он и упал.  
  
— Не как Майкрофт — в данном случае. Ты не виновата, потому что не знала, как обращаться со своими способностями, а тебе некому было объяснить. А виноват я, потому что Виктор видел, как мы с тобой ссорились, и просто хотел… думал, что, если станет вести себя так же, я стану крепче с ним дружить.   
  
— Я помню, как мы ссорились...  
  
— Я ссорился, потому что ревновал Майкрофта. И ты, наверное, тоже.  
  
— А когда меня не стало, ты с ним поссорился, и теперь вы не дружите. Где логика? Добился своего и выбросил!  
  
Эвр опять враждебно уставилась на брата — по хребту Шерлока неожиданно пробежал холодок.  
  
— Будь это так, я бы тут не сидел. У нас с Майкрофтом отношения складываются не всегда гладко, во многом из-за моих... моей тяги к веществам, но я его люблю. А после того, как я слетал с крыши, у меня много чего в голове на место встало.  
  
— С какой еще крыши?  
  
— В общем, жил такой криминальный гений, Джим Мориарти…  
  
Шерлок рассказал все с самого начала. И про первую их стычку, и про то, как Грег приглядывал за ним в бассейне. О том, как уговорил брата ловить Мориарти на живца, и про план с крышей. Он смотрел на сестру и замечал, что, конечно, время пощадило ее, а еще, наверное, магия хорошо сохранила, что казалось немного жутким, но, хотя Эвр и выглядела моложе своих лет, но при этом болезненно. Ни одной морщины на лице, но кожа бледная, безжизненная. Он пытался представить себе, каково это — провести столько лет в психиатрических клиниках здоровому в традиционном смысле человеку, женщине — и не мог. А что чувствовал Майкрофт, когда узнал, что Эвр жива и впервые увидел ее?   
  
— Мориарти застрелился, — продолжал Шерлок, — я решил, что у меня нет выхода, прыгнул и разбился. Но Майкрофт попросил Грега… словом, маги меня спасли, изменив кое-что в прошлом. Поэтому я и сижу в Хогвартсе — меня вроде как нет в живых.   
  
— Выходит, ты тоже не знал про магов... раньше? — задумчиво протянула Эвр.  
  
— Не знал. Ну кто не читал про Поттера! Но разве ж в это можно верить? Представляешь, я вчера потрошил соплохвоста вместе с профессором Снейпом. Он настоящий. И Дамблдор тоже. О! И Гермиона, оказывается, тоже существует и много лет работала на Майкрофта. Это Антея. Ты ведь знаешь про нее?  
  
Эвр кивнула:  
  
— Я читала про Поттера. И представляла, что могла бы там учиться. Среди детей. Они не такие, как обычные дети, и, может быть, не боялись бы общаться со мной. Дамблдора я видела, когда меня сюда привезли. Смешно — я еще подумала, как же странно человек выглядит, наверное, считает себя профессором Дамблдором... У нас в больнице был один — считал себя д’Артаньяном... И когда директор школы представился, я совсем не удивилась, — засмеялась Эвр.  
  
— Дамблдор крут, и не такой чудак, как в книгах. Еще ни разу не пытался угостить лимонными дольками, — Шерлок говорил вроде бы весело, но чувствовал, что глаза начинает щипать.   
  
— А я люблю шоколадки. Майкрофт привозит мне. Хочешь?  
  
Шерлок улыбнулся сквозь слезы и закивал головой.   
  
Эвр встала и огляделась. Выдвинула ящик комода, достала альбом, пошарила, выдвинула второй ящик и вынула, наконец, коробку.   
  
— Новая комната, не могу сразу вспомнить, куда положила. Бери. Вот эти с белым суфле внутри. А эти кофейные. Помнишь, как мы на твой день рождения чуть не подрались из-за последней конфеты с суфле? — засмеялась она.  
  
— Помню. Хочешь, я привезу тебе что-нибудь вкусное из «Сладкого королевства»? — Шерлок, подумав, взял с суфле. — То есть мы с Майкрофтом привезем. Он сейчас в Париже...   
  
— Он обещал, что сразу приедет, как только вернется. Когда сказали, что приехал брат, я думала, что это он. Привези из «Королевства». Только не со вкусом ушной серы!  
  
— Ну что ты! Представляешь, я там купил конфеты, а потом прыгал по дому, как заяц, пока меня Грег не спас. — Шерлок посмотрел на альбом. — Твои рисунки?   
  
— Да, — Эвр вдруг покраснела. — Я люблю рисовать свои сны, но иногда не получается в рисунке их передать. Только скрипкой.  
  
— Я тоже иногда сочиняю, но у меня все какое-то меланхоличное получается.  
  
— Возьми в следующий раз с собой скрипку; если хочешь, сыграешь мне. Свою я не дам. Не обижайся, но я никому не даю ее в руки.   
  
— А можно рисунки посмотреть?  
  
Эвр помедлила и протянула брату альбом.  
  
— Можно, но там не все понятно. Иногда я и сама их не понимаю.  
  
Шерлок осторожно приподнял обложку, потому с облегчением открыл. Ему пришлось почти вплотную приблизить нос к бумаге, чтобы понять, что Эвр рисует обычными (ну, то есть лучшими, конечно, но самого факта это не отменяло) цветными карандашами. Техника была великолепная, а сюжеты рисунков ничуть не напоминали те, что рисуют душевнобольные. Шерлок листал альбом, глядя на странных крылатых животных, фантастические города, перевернул очередную страницу и замер.  
  
— Что? — не выдержала Эвр. — Не похож?  
  
— Похож, — откашлялся Шерлок. Хотел спросить, почему так, но неожиданно для самого себя сказал другое: — Подари мне этот рисунок? Пожалуйста.  
  


***

  
  
За час, что Шерлок провел у сестры, они успели о многом поговорить, в том числе и о человеке, который сидел сейчас на скамейке и клевал носом. Шерлок потряс Грега за плечо.   
  
— Все хорошо? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, можно возвращаться в Хогвартс.   
  
Спокойствие Шерлока улетучилось, когда, проходя мимо окна домика, он увидел сестру с треуголкой на голове и помахал ей рукой. Грег тоже помахал, почувствовал, что Шерлок не в своей тарелке, поэтому аппарировал не прямо к воротам школы, а к краю леса. Сел на поваленное дерево и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. Шерлок послушался.  
  
— Все-таки что-то не так, я же вижу.   
  
— Да жалко ее, — признался Шерлок. — И она совершенный ребенок, прямо жутко.   
  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Грег. — Ничего, все наладится. Это от долгой изоляции. Но вы поладили, судя по тому, что сестра приняла твой подарок и сама тебе что-то подарила. Рисунок?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Так чего ты?  
  
— Смотри.  
  
— Господи, — только и сумел выдохнуть Грег.   
  
На альбомном листе он увидел изображение кентавра, стоящего посреди заснеженного леса. Существо на рисунке не зябло, но вся его поза с опущенными руками и отрешенное лицо выражали одиночество. Самым удивительным казалось то, что у кентавра была голова Майкрофта.   
  
— Кентавр зимой... — пробормотал Грег. — Ну ничего, теперь все иначе.  
  
— Можно тебя попросить?.. — Шерлок выдохнул и взъерошил волосы. — Давай мы с тобой заведем кодовую фразу. Если тебе покажется, что я себя веду с братом, как раньше, ужасно, или обижу тебя, или сестру, да все равно кого из близких, ты скажешь мне хотя бы вот это самое — «Кентавр зимой».   
  
— Болван ты, — проворчал Грег, изгоняя из мыслей не к месту всплывшие воспоминания. — Меньше всего между близкими людьми нужны кодовые слова. Вставай, идем, — Грег похлопал Шерлока по плечу, — будешь хорошим мальчиком — директор покажет тебе, точнее тебя, Флоренцу.  
  


***

  
  
Эльфы в Хогвартсе — худшие помощники в том, что касается попыток уединиться где-нибудь в обширных комнатах замка. У школьных довомиков в контракте прописано поставлять любому желающему информацию, где кто находится. Не то чтобы Майкрофт поднялся на Астрономическую башню ради возможности побыть в одиночестве. Он просто хотел покурить. Шерлок Реддла «сдал» в том, что касалось пачки сигарет. Майкрофт не стал ее отбирать, у него в кармане мантии лежала новая, вкупе с зажигалкой. Площадку башни в каникулы окончательно облюбовали курильщики. Майкрофт только уселся на один из двух стульев, как позади него раздались шаги. Обернувшись, он увидел Реддла с трубкой в руке.   
  
— Можно присоединиться? — спросил тот.  
  
— Конечно.   
  
Реддл опустился на соседний стул и бодро задымил.   
  
— Вы много стали курить, Том, — заметил Майкрофт, щелкая зажигалкой.  
  
— Разве? Не замечал. На службе я никогда не курю. Честно.  
  
— А я раньше курил исключительно на службе. Дома пачка могла месяц лежать невскрытая. Я сужу по вашей трубке: когда вы закурили ее при мне впервые, я подумал, что вы пользуетесь ею не менее года, я бы сказал — года полтора. Но от случая к случаю. Сейчас я вижу следы гораздо более интенсивного использования.  
— Северус все переживает насчет моих магловских генов, — усмехнулся Реддл. — Ваши младшие, я слышал, поладили между собой, — перевел он сразу тему разговора.   
  
— Да, кажется. Боюсь сглазить. Шерлок сказал, что сестра встретила его почти враждебно, но в результате как-то обошлось. Он признался, что при первых фразах буквально узнал себя в ее интонациях и ему даже стало стыдно. В общем, он вступил в клуб старших братьев.  
  
Реддл внимательно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но ничего не сказал в ответ.   
  
— Целители дают благоприятный прогноз, — произнес он. — Надо бы нам спланировать, как обрадовать ваших родителей.   
  
Майкрофт представил себе реакцию матери и поежился.  
  
— Ох, не знаю, Том. Может быть, подождем до того момента, когда Шерлок сможет присутствовать? Я ведь даже не знаю, что им сказать...  
  
— Подождем, конечно. Я вам искренне сочувствую, старина, но меня больше волнует, как ваши родители воспримут то, что у них дочь — ведьма.   
  
— Том, вы уверены, что им нужно это знать? Ей же не одиннадцать лет, в школу отправлять не надо. Финансовые вопросы их тоже не касаются.  
  
— Дорогой мой, во-первых, мы такие вещи от семей не скрываем; во-вторых, это не столько ради ваших родителей, сколько ради вашей сестры. Они должна принять ее такой, какая она есть.   
  
— А если не смогут? И потом... я не уверен, что будут молчать. Отец — да, а мамуля... Она у нас все решает сама и если захочет сообщить всем вокруг, что ее дочь — волшебница, а старший сын... эм-м... нехорошее существо, запершее бедную девочку в сумасшедшем доме, то никто ее не остановит.  
  
— Прошу прощения, она неадекватна, или это у вас такое мнение о матери? — немного резковато спросил Реддл.   
  
Майкрофт не принял на свой счет. Он уже успел понять, что у магов в ходу самое патриархальное почитание родителей.   
  
— Дружище, я люблю свою мать — просто потому, что она — моя мать. Но я также достаточно хорошо ее знаю. Я пошел в нее самомнением, Шерлок — темпераментом, но оба мы не дотягиваем до ее уровня. К тому же, я думаю, есть разница: узнать, что твой почти еще маленький ребенок — маг, и узнать то же самое про взрослую дочь. Впрочем, я не настаиваю, Том, я просто высказываю сомнения. Решать вам, я же говорил, что приму любые ваши решения и сделаю так, как вы хотите.  
  
— О боже… — пробормотал Реддл, закрыв лицо ладонью и забыв помянуть Мерлина. — Вы серьезно? А мне это надо, по-вашему?   
  
— Что «это»? — осторожно уточнил Майкрофт.  
  
— Ну вот ваше «чего изволите»?  
  
— Я не буду больше повторять, если вас задевает. Просто даю понять, что не отказываюсь от своих слов. Я в спецслужбах больше четверти века и руковожу ими добрый десяток лет, я принял нашу ситуацию без обид, Том.  
  
— Майкрофт, большая часть действий аврората направлена на защиту маглов. Я вас умоляю, не делайте из меня монстра, пожалуйста! Вы думаете, я не знаю, что вы воспринимаете историю с вашим братом как нашу заранее запланированную операцию?   
Майкрофт опустил голову, и принялся крутить кольцо на левой руке.  
  
— Том, я благодарен аврорату за все, что делается для маглов. Что касается лично моей ситуации... Конечно, я ее так воспринимаю. Я же говорю: вашу победу я принял, и уверен, что вы не дали бы Шерлоку погибнуть, если бы я спасовал. Давайте просто не будем больше обсуждать...  
  
— Нет уж, давайте обсудим, друг мой, — покачал головой Реддл. — Разумеется, когда вообще возникла идея поменять череду магловских премьеров на вас одного, мы долго вас изучали. Про вашу сестру мы тогда знали только то, что она, к сожалению, умерла в раннем возрасте. Мы интересовались Шерлоком: он сам по себе человек замечательный, а его метод вообще уникален. Я говорю «мы», во-первых, потому, что это не только моя «операция» — инициаторов было трое: Министр магии, Альбус и я. Во-вторых, над вами год трудилась целая команда в Отделе тайн, прежде чем я вызвал к себе Грегори и посоветовал ему наладить контакт с гениальным детективом-консультантом. Если бы мы узнали, что Джеймс Мориарти в курсе существования магов и даже привлекает их к работе, Шерлок вообще бы не столкнулся с ним никогда. Но увы… После их первой стычки в бассейне невыразимцы стали просчитывать возможные варианты развития событий. Там было всякое, включая даже убийство одного другим и, простите, переход Шерлока, так сказать, на «темную сторону».   
  
— Ваши аналитики плохо знают моего брата, если могли всерьез просчитывать последнее, — спокойно возразил Майкрофт. — Такого быть не могло.  
  
— Так и слава богу, что не могло. Но просчитывались-то все варианты. Тем более что Мориарти проявлял к Шерлоку нешуточный личный интерес. Те маглы, которые полагают, что у всякого на роду написано, когда он умрет, ошибаются. Любое действие человека меняет его будущее в ту или иную сторону. К сожалению, дело мисс Адлер сыграло в судьбе Шерлока не слишком позитивную роль — после него резко возросло число критических и опасных моментов в будущем. Уверяю: в том, что вы с братом составили план, касающийся крыши, нет и толики нашего влияния на ваши сознания. Мы не могли допустить, чтобы вы потеряли младшего брата, но и давить на вас мы тоже не считали возможным.   
  
— Я не то чтобы противился планам сделать меня вашим агентом влияния на мой мир, но... я часто делал вид, что не понимаю намеков на просьбы о сотрудничестве. Вы не настаивали, надо отдать вам должное. Хотите сказать, — Майкрофт с сомнением посмотрел на переносицу Реддла, — что не планировали несчастного случая с Шерлоком, чтобы я принял любые ваши условия?   
  
— Боже упаси! Смерть есть смерть. Это следствие решения Шерлока. Грузовик же проезжал внизу, как и было условлено. Мне бы следовало изначально получше пасти вас обоих. Каюсь, я просто не ожидал, что мальчик прыгнет на мостовую. Я бы его с самого начала направил в грузовик. Если бы вы не решились просить Грегори о помощи, я бы предложил ее сам. И да, Майкрофт, — мы не воспринимаем вас как агента влияния. Только как партнера. Ведь такое сотрудничество выгодно обеим сторонам.   
  
— Вы хотите сказать, — удивлению Майкрофта не было предела, — что просто спасли бы Шерлока, направив в грузовик, а потом пришли ко мне и сказали об этом? «Я спас вашего мальчика»?  
  
Реддл удивился не меньше. Он даже забыл об осторожности и уставился прямо в глаза Майкрофту. Вовремя опомнился и ухватил того за локоть, не дав свалиться со стула.   
  
— Ну, если бы я просто направил его в грузовик, я бы, конечно, об этом вам не сказал, — пробормотал Реддл. — Зачем? Кончилось все хорошо — и замечательно.   
  
Майкрофт потер лоб.   
  
— Но тогда... в этом всем не было бы смысла... и... погодите, я что-то упускаю... Вы просто хотели помочь? Без... без... просто так?  
  
— В чем не было смысла? — Реддл окончательно запутался. — Возможно, для вас все это пустые слова — «коллега» или «дружище», я даже не знаю…   
  
— Нет, но... но когда я прошу брата помочь — он извлекает из этого выгоду. Мне очень сложно представить, что кто-то может испытывать желание просто... — Майкрофт тоже запутался и замолчал, едва ли не впервые не зная, как сформулировать мысль «да не могу же я вызывать у людей симпатию».  
  
Видимо, Реддл это понял, или что-то успел увидеть, но он успокоился и опять задымил трубкой.   
  
— Конечно, старина, если бы не наши личные взаимоотношения, мне было бы очень сложно что-либо предпринять. Но когда речь идет о том, чтобы защищать своих, наши законы становятся на удивление гибкими. Любой, кто вхож в наш мир, делается его частью.   
  
— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, Том. Наверное, есть вещи, за которые не благодарят. Очень надеюсь еще, что Грегори все-таки ничего не грозит. Я действительно был почти уверен, что он в курсе дела, а если нет, то вы спланировали и его участие. Если все это не было подстроено, то... Я совсем не хотел подставить его, Том!  
  
— Ему ничего не грозит, не волнуйтесь. К счастью, Министр обычно не вмешивается в наши с Альбусом дела, — усмехнулся Реддл.  
  
Майкрофт слегка поежился. Оставалось только радоваться, что у магов такой сговорчивый глава правительства.   
  
— Вы мне скажите лучше, где будете праздновать бракосочетание? — спросил вдруг Реддл. — Не хотите сначала у нас?   
  
Майкрофт, обдумав предложение, вынужден был согласиться, что раз Шерлок все равно сейчас живет у магов, так почему бы и нет?   
  
— Грегори уже намекал мне на роль шафера, дружище, — признался Реддл.  
  
— Опередил он меня. Я только завтра собирался попросить Снейпа о том же.   
  


***

  
  
Для Шерлока три с половиной месяца тянулись страшно долго, а для Майкрофта с Грегом они пролетели как одна неделя. За время каникул они успели побывать, кажется, во всех магических землях Англии, Шотландии, Уэльса и Ирландии. Последнее стало для Майкрофта, как для политика, настоящим сюрпризом. Он уже не вздрагивал, когда понимал, что очередной замок, в окрестностях которого прогуливается с Грегом и братом, а иногда навещает владельцев, в его мире видится живописными развалинами, тщательно охраняемыми государством, а иногда даже ЮНЕСКО.   
  
Шерлок полетами на метлах не вдохновился — в этом он проявлял солидарность со Снейпом. Да и вообще он постепенно переселился в Подземелья, целиком увлеченный экспериментами — к тому же профессор позволил ему освоить те несложные составы, где не требовалось использование волшебной палочки. Так что Грегу не пришлось выбирать, кого катать на метле — они с Майкрофтом облетели все школьные земли и даже однажды наконец-то наблюдали табун кентавров, мчащийся по поляне Запретного леса.  
В их с Грегом тайном альбоме накапливались колдографии: хогвартские, из мест, где они побывали, колдографии с Эвр. Грег переносил в клинику то одного Майкрофта, то обоих братьев. Шерлок все больше привыкал к роли старшего, налаживал отношения с сестрой, и та уже встречала его с радостью. Понемногу и Грег стал восприниматься ею не как чужой. Когда впервые целители сочли, что можно показать пациентке и что-то вне клиники и аппарация не повредит, Эвр попросила перенести ее вовсе не в Хогвартс, а на озеро Лох-Несс. Так что в альбоме, кроме колдографий братьев и сестры на фоне замка, где жил смотритель заповедника, появились виды девственных, нетронутых магловской цивилизацией, окрестностей озера и снимки «зверушки», гордо высовывавшей из воды шею.   
  
Потом пришлось заводить второй альбом — свадебный. Праздновали в поместье Лестрейнджей. Нашествие многочисленной родни и друзей семейства Майкрофт выдержал стоически. Пользуясь теплыми августовскими днями, пиршество устроили на воздухе — под шатрами, установленными перед домом. Присутствовали «Бэггинсы и Боффины, Туки и Брендибаки», как шутил Шерлок, подбадривая брата, чтобы тот чувствовал себя спокойнее. Лестрейджи и Яксли, Малфои и Уизли, Блэки и Принсы — пили, ели, танцевали, запускали фейерверки, и никто не произнес слова «маглы».   
  
Майкрофт с Грегом тем охотнее наслаждались вылазками в магический мир, чем напряженнее становилась их работа по ликвидации преступной сети Мориарти. Они старались не особо откровенничать с Шерлоком в этом вопросе, боясь, что тот начнет рваться поучаствовать. Но он демонстрировал просто ангельское терпение.   
  
С возвращением в школу учеников Шерлок опять переселился в деревню. Майкрофт с Грегом, который пусть и не продал еще свою квартирку, но уже переселился к супругу «от магов», по-прежнему ночевали с бедным затворником. Грег, глядя, как Шерлок становится все мрачнее, самым натуральным образом вычеркивал в календаре дни. И вот наконец в прессе стали появляться публикации — сначала полуофициальные, из серии «наш источник сообщает» — о том, что Мориарти точно был преступным гением, а Шерлока Холмса оклеветали и довели до самоубийства. Андерсон, уволившийся из полиции и окончательно сбрендивший, тем не менее невольно оказал Холмсам услугу, собрав в сети и в реале фанатов, которые свято верили, что Шерлок выжил. Их посты и репосты становились все упорнее — вполне возможно, не обошлось тут и без влияния Майкрофта, Грег не спрашивал — ему доставляло удовольствие читать безумные теории.   
  
Шерлока переправили в Лондон за два дня до официального «воскрешения». Он клятвенно обещал, что будет сидеть в доме Майкрофта и не высовываться. Переночевали спокойно, а на другой день Шерлок, кажется, захандрил: почти не завтракал, отказался от ланча, потом от чая. Лежал с закрытыми глазами на диване в гостиной, задрав ноги на боковину. Он хранил гробовое молчание, и это лишало Майкрофта и Грега, сидящих за столом, остатков аппетита.   
  
Унеся поднос с чашками на кухню и вернувшись в гостиную, Майкрофт наконец не выдержал.  
  
— Ты лежишь с таким видом, словно обдумываешь план, — сказал он.  
  
— Осталось два дня, что тебя удивляет? — спросил Шерлок, не открывая глаз.  
  
— Не удивляет, но настораживает. Не поделишься планами?  
  
— Да я только на Джона строю.  
  
— Вот это и настораживает. Как ты намерен встретиться с ним?  
  
Шерлок широко улыбнулся и открыл глаза.   
  
— Ну, у меня несколько вариантов. Например, я загримируюсь и приду к нему на прием. Скажу, что у меня...  
  
— Геморрой, — подытожил Майкрофт.  
  
— Что? Почему геморрой? Что ты несешь?  
  
— Потому что это, видимо, единственное место, которое он не узнает, когда начнет тебя осматривать.  
  
Грег в кресле у камина покатился со смеху.   
  
— Ну... хорошо, — поморщился Шерлок, — вариант второй: я загримируюсь, прикинусь каким-нибудь коммивояжером, типа продаю что-то, приду к нему домой...  
  
— Что продаешь? — елейным голосом осведомился Майкрофт.  
  
— Какая, к черту, разница, что продавать? Книги, например, продаю.  
  
— Шерлок, очнись, какие книги? Ты романов девятнадцатого века начитался, что ли? Кто сейчас покупает книги, да еще у коммивояжеров?   
  
— Скорее он будет продавать порно из-под полы, — подначил Грег, — я даже знаю, какое именно.  
  
— Господи, вам все не так! — Шерлок воздел руки к потолку. — Допустим, я приду в его обеденный перерыв. Где он обедает?  
  
— Вчера обедал в «Фуксии», — сказал Грег. — Вместе с мисс Морстен.   
  
— С какой еще мисс Морстен? Что за новости? — изумился Шерлок. — У него новая пассия? Господи, ну что за бабник!  
  
— Почему бабник? Бог с тобой, мисс Морстен его медсестра, — ответил Майкрофт. — Работает на него уже... вторую неделю, да, Грег?  
  
— Да, всего лишь с прошлой среды. — Грег подошел к дивану, подвинул ноги Шерлока и уселся. — Что такого в том, что Джон нанял медсестру?  
  
— Ладно, — не отступал Майкрофт, — ты придешь в обеденный перерыв. Он обедает. И?  
  
— Ну... загримируюсь, прикинусь официантом, к примеру, и приму у него заказ...  
  
— Я серьезно спрашиваю, а ты бред несешь.  
  
— Да откуда мне знать — что?! — вспылил Шерлок. — Приду и по ситуации посмотрю, что будет! Может, я вообще покажусь ему через окошко и он выскочит ко мне на улицу? Или решит, что я призрак, и упадет в обморок.   
  
— Тогда тебе лучше быть не за окошком, а внутри, чтобы самому привести его в чувство, а не ждать, пока это сделает медсестра. Но этот план хорош тем, что ты хотя бы не загримирован.   
  
— Ты бы лучше решил, — вмешался Грег, — что собираешься ему говорить, когда он тебя наконец узнает.   
  
— Скажу, что мы с Майкрофтом все спланировали, Молли подготовила труп, я прыгнул в грузовик или там на натянутый батут...  
  
— Какой еще батут? — закашлялся Грег.  
  
— Не все равно какой? Синий.  
  
— Обалдел? Кто в здравом уме в такое поверит?  
  
— Погоди, Грег, — прервал спор Майкрофт, — тут дело не в батуте. Дело в том, что куча народу была в курсе, а доктор Уотсон — нет.   
  
— Ну, не куча... — надулся Шерлок.  
  
— Да куча, дорогой. Ладно я — с трудом, но Джон это переварит, я все же твой брат. Но — считай — Грег, мисс Хупер, водитель грузовика, множество народу в оцеплении, человек, сделавший ему укол... И ты три месяца где-то скрывался, не давая ему о себе знать, пока в газетах не написали о твоей полной невиновности. Он, конечно, простит со временем, но...   
  
— Предлагаешь ему сказать, что я упал на землю и три месяца меня лечили? Он врач, потребует подробностей. Это похлеще геморроя. О, знаю! Давай твои люди прикинутся бандитами и похитят его, и захотят например... э-э-э... сжечь заживо, а я его спасу. Тогда он уже не сможет обижаться!  
  
— Ты точно начитался всякой белиберды. Или кино насмотрелся.  
  
— А ты что предлагаешь?  
  
— Я предлагаю сказать ему правду. Про Мориарти и снайперов. И про то, что я запретил тебе высовываться из того места, где ты пережидал, — в общем, про все рассказать, кроме магов.   
  
— Я лучше ему скажу, что меня в стране не было. Например, я был где-то в Сербии или Хорватии, искал там хвосты тайной сети Мориарти, а в Лондон вернулся именно сейчас, потому что... О, знаю! Майкрофт, скоро в Лондоне должен быть совершен теракт, например вагон метро можно заминировать и подогнать под правительственное здание, и никто, кроме меня, не сможет его найти и обезвредить...  
  
— Так, все! — подвел итог Майкрофт. — Кончай идиотничать. Ты просто приходишь туда, где он обедает, без всяких маскировок. Приходишь и говоришь, что вернулся. Вряд ли он начнет выяснять подробности в кафе. А дома скажешь ему, что ты его любишь, очень скучал и хочешь с ним спать.   
  
— Рехнулся?! — взвился Шерлок и едва не заехал ногами Грегу по шее. Тот еле успел вскочить и отойти от дивана. — Майкрофт, ты рехнулся?!  
  
— Ничуть.  
  
— Не могу я так сказать! — завопил Шерлок.  
  
— Прислушайся к совету брата хоть раз, — вздохнул Грег, — он дело говорит.  
  


***

  
  
Майкрофт, не желая пускать дело на самотек, внимательно следил за Шерлоком из салона автомобиля. Брат все-таки согласился просто прийти к Джону в обеденный перерыв и бодрым шагом направлялся к кафе. Утром он уже побывал на Бейкер-стрит, напугал миссис Хадсон до полусмерти, бегал по квартире и увертывался от летящей посуды, сменил промокшую на груди рубашку, вынужден был позавтракать второй раз и наконец, ко времени ланча, выдвинулся на позицию.   
  
Джон и мисс Мэри Морстен сидели за столиком у самого окна и о чем-то разговаривали — не то чтобы оживленно, но и не цедили в час по чайной ложке. Шерлок все ближе подходил к окну. Наконец он остановился. К сожалению, за его спиной Майкрофт не видел лица Джона. Шерлок простоял у кафе секунд десять, а потом вдруг сорвался с места и побежал, взмахивая рукой, чтобы остановить такси.   
  
Поехать-то он мог только на Бейкер-стрит, но Майкрофт на всякий случай сверился с маячком на смартфоне. Когда Шерлок выяснил, каким образом Грег узнавал его местоположение, то неожиданно предложил поставить такую штуку и старшему брату. Майкрофта поразил столь широкий жест, и теперь у него на карте светились две точки: красная обозначала Шерлока, а синяя — Грега. Разумеется, тот задал встречный вопрос: а нельзя ли ему иногда быть в курсе, где находится супруг — хотя бы в пределах страны? Майкрофт, подумав, согласился, чтобы его перемещения тоже отмечались у Грега в телефоне.   
  
План с появлением у окна с самого начала не сулил ничего хорошего. Шерлок до сих пор не научился разбираться в человеческой психике. А теперь вот опять заляжет на диване и будет молча страдать. Майкрофт прекрасно понимал, что произошло: Джон Шерлока заметил, счел плодом воспаленного воображения, решил не трепать себе нервы и внешне никак не отреагировал.   
  
Джон с медсестрой продолжали есть свой ланч как ни в чем не бывало, но разговор уже не клеился. Джон отвечал реже, а вилкой орудовал быстрее, словно торопился вернуться в клинику.   
  
Наконец они вышли. Майкрофт чертыхнулся про себя: сейчас к Джону опять потянутся страдальцы со всяким геморроем, а бедный Шерлок... Ну уж нет!  
  
Когда машина поравнялась с Джоном и его спутницей, Майкрофт открыл дверцу.  
  
— Садитесь, доктор Уотсон.  
  
Тот остановился, увидел, кто в машине, и побледнел.  
  
— Вы? Что вам надо? Идите к черту!  
  
— Садитесь в машину, — спокойно повторил Майкрофт, хотя внутри уже начал закипать. Этот придурок новостей не читает, что ли?  
  
— Да идите вы! Я не то что в машину, я под одним кустом с вами... — и Джон, невзирая на присутствие рядом дамы, четко обозначил, что он отказывается делать рядом с Холмсом.  
  
— Вам это и не удалось бы, — миролюбиво кивнул Майкрофт, — я не занимаюсь этим под кустами. Садитесь в машину, если хотите встретиться с Шерлоком.  
  
— Что?.. — Джон оцепенел.   
  
Он несколько секунд переводил взгляд с Майкрофта на медсестру и наконец выдавил из себя:  
  
— Отменяйте прием, Мэри.   
  
— По поводу? — возмутилась та.  
  
— Да что угодно придумайте! — рявкнул Джон. — У меня дома пожар!  
  
Он решительно открыл переднюю дверцу и сел рядом с шофером.   
  
Майкрофт только вздохнул, захлопывая дверцу заднего сидения.   
  
— Вам придется вертеть головой, разговаривая со мной. Поехали, Стивен. Бейкер-стрит.  
  
Джон оборачиваться не собирался.  
  
— Что за идиотский розыгрыш? — спросил он.   
  
Это мало вязалось с тем, что он сам видел чуть ранее.   
  
— Спасибо, что не считаете это угрозой хотя бы и не решили, что я задумал вас ликвидировать, отправив к Шерлоку на тот свет. Розыгрыш. На тему смерти моего брата. Очень на меня похоже, да?  
  
Джон все-таки обернулся и принялся буравить Майкрофта тяжелым взглядом. Тот спокойно его выдержал. Джон мотнул головой, зажмурился и отвернулся. Было слышно, как он тяжело дышит.  
  
— Шерлок правда жив? — спросил он наконец.   
  
— Вы же его видели только что! Вот какого черта вы не отреагировали?  
  
— Думаете, я его раньше не видел?   
  
— Точно нет. Он порывался с вами встретиться, но я ему не позволил рисковать вашей же жизнью, и он проявил благоразумие... скрепя сердце. Нет, я понял-понял, вам казалось, что вы его видели. Сочувствую. Но научитесь верить своим глазам. А то он ведь решил, я вас уверяю, что вы его узнали, ничего не предприняли и таким образом послали к черту.   
  
Джон продолжал дышать тяжело, он как-то поник на сиденье.  
  
— Шерлок сильно пострадал тогда?   
  
— Сложный вопрос. Прыгая с крыши, он был уверен, что не выживет. Так что психологически, по крайней мере, он сильно пострадал и не сразу пришел в себя. Но, я думаю, он вам подробности расскажет сам. А я скажу только то, о чем он может из скромности промолчать.  
  
— Погодите… я же видел его тело… — до Джона стало понемногу доходить.   
  
— Вы были слегка не в себе тогда. Доктор, вы ведь уже понимаете, что всю ту травлю спровоцировал сам Шерлок? Хотя нет, наверное, не понимаете, раз уж под куст со мной не желаете.  
  
— Я в состоянии отличить труп… — начал Джон, но осекся.  
  
Он молчал очень долго, и Майкрофт незаметно подал водителю знак, чтобы тот увеличил маршрут следования до Бейкер-стрит.   
  
— Ладно, я понял, — пробормотал Джон. — Вы с ним составили план. Может, что-то пошло не так, и Шерлоку пришлось прятаться. Ладно, это все… Он жив — и это главное. И слава богу.   
  
— Он вынужден был прятаться, потому что опасность угрожала не ему, а вам. Лично вам. Если бы было хоть малейшее подозрение, что он выжил, вас, Лестрейда и вашу бывшую квартирную хозяйку просто застрелили бы. Шерлок вполне может сделать вид, что он ничего не понимает в человеческих чувствах, и не сказать вам об этом. Между тем это — главное. Он пытался спасти самых близких людей.  
  
— Остановите машину, — неожиданно сказал Джон.  
  
Водитель и не думал подчиниться, естественно. Майкрофт поднял бровь.  
  
— Не хотите увидеть его побыстрее? Будь он дамой, я бы решил, что вы хотите купить цветов.  
  
— Да остановите же! Я пересяду!  
  
Майкрофт усмехнулся про себя, но внешне ничем не выразил эмоций.   
  
— Стивен.  
  
Водитель тут же остановил машину. На его лице тоже ничего не отражалось. Джон вышел из машины. Его слегка пошатывало. Он перебрался на заднее сиденье, машина тронулась.   
  
— Простите, — сказал Джон, — я был неправ в отношении вас. Я ничего не знал, конечно, но в общем…   
  
— Я не в претензии и надеюсь, что вы тоже не станете обижаться на меня. Мы не знали, чем все кончится, и не могли объяснить ничего заранее. А потом кое-что действительно пошло не совсем так, как планировалось, и Шерлоку пришлось прятаться три месяца. Я говорю вам это для того, чтобы вы понимали: он не собирался шутить над вами или скрывать что-то просто так. Он даже очень хотел рассказать вам сразу все, но, поскольку решаю в таких ситуациях я, а не он, ему пришлось подчиниться.  
  
Джон слушал молча и кивал, нервно поглядывая в окно. Наверное, понял, что они едут на Бейкер-стрит странным маршрутом. Он бросил на Майкрофта почти жалобный взгляд — глаза были покрасневшие.   
  
— Могу прислать вам Антею, она поможет собрать вещи. Вы ведь переедете обратно?  
  
— Да, да, конечно!   
  
«Чего доброго, сейчас выскочит из машины и на своих двоих побежит», — подумал Майкрофт.   
  
— Погодите, Джон. Есть еще одно, что я хотел бы вам сказать до того, как вы встретитесь. Я только прошу вас не говорить Шерлоку, что я вам... донес это до вас.  
  
— Хорошо.   
  
— Все просто, — без малейших эмоций сказал Майкрофт. — Шерлок вас любит. И хочет с вами спать. Если первое он, возможно, сможет выдавить из себя, то второе — маловероятно. А между тем вам неплохо было бы это понимать.  
  
— А?..  
  
Джон уставился на него едва не с открытым ртом. «Если сейчас скажет, что не гей — придушу собственными руками», — решил Майкрофт. Но потрясение на лице Джона сменилось пониманием, а потом задумчивостью. Он вдруг смутился, заморгал и опустил взгляд.   
  
— Наверное, мне надо было сказать вам это еще год назад, простите, — сказал Майкрофт. — Или, может быть, я лезу не в свое дело. Но у меня есть ощущение, что он еще два года будет бояться это озвучить, а вы возьмете и влюбитесь в кого-нибудь, пока что...  
  
Джон вдруг закрыл лицо ладонью и тихо рассмеялся, но резко замолчал и вытер глаза.   
  
— Да оба идиоты, — пробормотал он. — Я ему тогда… я ему говорю: «Перестань поднимать воротник пальто и привлекать внимание к своей шее». А он… он даже не понял, что я на нее то и дело смотрю.   
  
— Все люди идиоты, — кивнул Майкрофт. — Кстати, у меня скоро свадьба. Если мы с вами уже в нормальных отношениях, я прошу вас стать моим шафером.  
  
— Свадьба? У вас? Господи, я точно не сплю?   
  
— По-вашему, я монах, что ли? Точно не спите, не волнуйтесь. Стивен, расчетное время прибытия — через полторы минуты.  
  
— Погодите! — Джон схватил Майкрофта за предплечье. — А почему не Шерлока?   
  
— Ну, у Шерлока и спросите почему. А заодно — с кем я собираюсь вступать в брак. Нужна же вам и нейтральная тема для разговоров. Так, приехали. Вы обещали меня не выдавать, не забудьте.  
  
— Да, я помню…   
  
Машина еле успела затормозить. Джон вылетел из нее пулей, едва не оборвал звонок миссис Хадсон, и, когда наконец скрылся за дверью, Майкрофт удовлетворенно вздохнул.   
  


***

  
  
Он долго собирался с силами, прежде чем решился устроить встречу родителей с двумя воскресшими детьми. Хотя отец и мамуля знали, что Шерлок жив, но одно дело — знать, а другое — увидеть сыночка во плоти. К тому же Майкрофт нуждался в громоотводе. Грег обещал перенести Эвр из клиники в санаторий и обратно и согласился познакомиться с родителями.  
  
Пока ехали до места, миссис Холмс поставила рекорд выдержки: она молчала большую часть пути, и Майкрофт уже почти расслабился, но рано — мамуля наконец заговорила:  
  
— Почему санаторий? — резко спросила она. — Ты что-то скрываешь? Шерлок на самом деле пострадал?  
  
— Мамуля, прошло три месяца, если бы он пострадал — ты бы уже давно почувствовала это, — Майкрофт решил проявить дипломатию.  
  
Миссис Холмс, почуяв подвох, прищурилась, взглянула на сына и продолжила гнуть свою линию:  
  
— Тогда почему ты просто не привез его к нам домой?   
  
— Но ты бы пригласила соседей, разве нет? А я не готов встречаться со всем графством.  
  
— Я в курсе, что Шерлок не любит шумные компании. Что ж, спрошу его самого, почему он не поехал домой. И все-таки ты что-то скрываешь, Майкрофт. Мы ведь просто могли приехать к Шерлоку на Бейкер-стрит.   
  
— Мамуля, он ведь и Джона не видел три месяца. Хотел... побыть с ним. — Майкрофт понимал, что объяснение выглядит слабовато, но что он мог еще сказать? — Ты знаешь Шерлока. Как бы я приехал на Бейкер-стрит с другом? А я хотел бы вас познакомить.  
  
Миссис Холмс возмущенно всплеснула руками:  
  
— Боже мой, вот своего друга ты бы мог привезти к нам! В какое положение ты ставишь нас с отцом? Мы должны разорваться между Шерлоком и… как его зовут, этого мужчину?   
  
— Мамуля, я надеюсь, ты не станешь сходу выливать на него весь свой темперамент. Его зовут Грегори, ты читала про него в газетах. Инспектор Лестрейд.  
  
— Этот полицейский? — слегка опешила миссис Холмс. — Ты собираешься жить с полицейским?  
Видимо, она не могла сразу подобрать нужные слова, поэтому толкнула локтем мужа:  
  
— Ну что ты молчишь?!  
  
— А что случилось, дорогая? — вяло спросил мистер Холмс.  
  
— Как что? Ты не слышишь? Он собирается жить с полицейским!  
  
— Ну, дорогая, не волнуйся, какая разница? Это же просто так, для удовольствия. Сейчас это не запрещено, его карьере ничто не угрожает.   
  
— Лучше бы он наконец женился! — отрезала мамуля.  
  
— Я собираюсь жениться на Грегори Лестрейде, — стоически выдержав этот диалог, ответил Майкрофт.   
  
— Что-о-о ты собираешься сделать? — изумилась мамуля.  
  
— Формально это называется вступить в гражданское партнерство. Но я уверен, что вскоре у нас разрешат и полноценные однополые браки — к этому все идет.   
  
— Ты с ума сошел? Твои развлечения... я с этим смирилась, но вступать в брак с мужчиной? А внуков нам тоже он родит?! Нет, я не разрешаю! Тим, что ты молчишь?  
  
— А что я могу сделать?  
  
— Запретить!  
  
— Так сын разрешения не спрашивает...  
  
Майкрофт тихо порадовался, что мамуля и леди Доротея если и познакомятся, то еще нескоро, иначе не миновать им с Грегом регулярной промывки мозгов на предмет обзаведения потомством.   
  
— Ты всерьез полагаешь, что такому человеку, как я, стоит плодиться и размножаться? — усмехнулся Майкрофт. — С таким характером, с такой работой?   
  
— Если бы я так же думала, я бы вас с Шерлоком не родила, а занималась бы себе наукой! Так что должен же ты передать по наследству доставшийся тебе мозг!  
  
Майкрофт мог бы сказать, что мозг, оказывается, не главное в жизни, но не рискнул выслушивать от матери тираду о том, что он сошел с ума.  
  
— В конце концов, есть же суррогатное материнство, — ответил он, больше ради того, чтобы вообще что-то ответить. Небезопасно — не поддерживать с матерью разговор.  
  
— Ты что, боже, ты всерьез собрался замуж за мужчину? Господи, да зачем? Тем более за полицейского, вы же видеться даже не будете, то ты в Адмиралтействе, то он в притонах!  
  
— Мамуль, мы видимся практически каждый день ровно столько же, сколько любая работающая пара. Не преувеличивай. К тому же я торчал на работе сутками просто потому, что меня никто не ждал дома.   
  
— Он тоже не будет тебя ждать дома. Это женщину можно посадить дома растить детей, а мужчина... Тим, ты собираешься как-то реагировать?!  
  
— Да, дорогая, конечно. Я думаю, все будет хорошо. Ну, поживут, не понравится — разведутся.  
  
— Холмсы не разводятся! — отрезала мамуля.   
  
— Майкрофт сам решит...  
  
— Что он может сам решить?! Не смеши меня!  
  
— Черт возьми, — не выдержал Майкрофт, — мамуль, ты ведь выходила замуж по любви? Вот и я хочу жить с любимым человеком.   
  
— Так я — женщина!  
  
— И что? Ты хочешь сказать, что отца насильно на тебе женили?  
  
— Тим! — угрожающе произнесла миссис Холмс, и тот поспешил пояснить:  
  
— Она хочет сказать, что, когда мы женились, было понятно, для чего. Дети — это главное. Мы очень хотели детей. Ты ведь знаешь, мамуля всегда жила для вас. И, конечно, мы хотим внуков.  
  
Тут Майкрофт подумал, что, пожалуй, Эвр рановато становится «вменяемой», а то ведь мать может переключиться с агитацией «вот прямо сейчас завести детей» на нее.   
  
— Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, — уклончиво ответил он. — В любом случае я не собираюсь жить ни с кем, кроме инспектора Лестрейда.   
  
— Я тебе жить ни с кем не запрещаю, ты уже большой мальчик. Но никаких браков. Жениться надо на женщине. А что Шерлок говорит по этому поводу? Это ведь его товарищ?  
  
— Мам, я сам решу насчет брака. Шерлок меня, кстати, целиком одобряет.  
  
— Шерлок? — рассмеялась миссис Холмс. — Тебя? Не говори глупостей.  
  
— Ну вот и спросишь у него сама, если не веришь. Тем более мы скоро приедем. Осталось минут пять.  
  
Миссис Холмс нахмурилась, но замолчала, и оставшееся время в салоне царила блаженная тишина.   
  
Санаторий относился к элитным. Планируя встречу родителей с Шерлоком и Эвр, Майкрофт перебирал несколько вариантов, и теперь брат и сестра ждали в апартаментах на втором этаже, а внизу, в холле, Холмсов встретил Грег.   
  
Майкрофт чуть было не представил сначала родителей. Он долго спорил с Реддлом и все-таки настоял, что пока рано рассказывать о магах. Но он заметил, что Грег «открыт» — видимо, решил встретить угрозу с поднятым забралом.   
  
— Мама, отец, позвольте вам представить — мистер Грегори Лестрейд. Грегори — мистер и миссис Холмс.   
  
— Здравствуйте, инспектор, — мамуля протянула руку с вполне любезной улыбкой. — Это же вы работаете вместе с нашим сыном?  
  
Грег деликатно пожал протянутую руку.  
  
— Большая честь познакомиться с вами, миссис Холмс. Я сотрудничаю с Шерлоком, если вы его имели в виду.   
  
— Кого же еще? — удивилась миссис Холмс, и Майкрофт закатил глаза.  
  
— С вашим старшим сыном, мадам, у меня несколько иные отношения, — улыбнулся Грег.   
  
Мистер Холмс наконец подал признаки жизни и обменялся с ним рукопожатием.  
  
— Очень рад, сэр, очень рад, — сказал Грег.  
  
Майкрофт заметил, что он говорит как Лестрейндж, а не как лондонский полицейский.   
  
— Да, Майкрофт нам сказал, что вы друзья, — начал было отец, но мамуля вдруг перебила его:  
  
— Вы вдовец? Нет, вряд ли. В разводе?  
  
— В разводе, мадам, — ответил Грег, потом посмотрел на мистера Холмса и слегка наклонил голову.  
  
— У вас остался след от кольца, — улыбнулся старший Холмс. — Моя жена всегда подмечает такие штуки.  
  
Майкрофт чуть заметно улыбнулся: след на пальце уже обновился, но сегодня кольца, полученные от магов, решили снять, чтобы не шокировать родителей заранее.   
  
— Что же, понимаю, в кого ваши сыновья пошли своими замечательными талантами, мадам, — голос Грега стал медоточивым. Ответив, он опять посмотрел на мистера Холмса, будто говоря ему: «Все понимаю, сэр, мы еще возьмем свое и успеем наговориться».   
  
— Ну, по крайней мере, он хорошо воспитан, — заявила мамуля, глядя на Майкрофта. — Кстати, а где наш сын? Майкрофт, где Шерлок? Ты сказал, что привезешь к нему.  
  
— Он ждет на втором этаже. Идемте.  
  
Даже не зная дороги, миссис Холмс шествовала впереди, муж — за ней. Грег, пользуясь моментом, взял Майкрофта за руку и ласково ее пожал. На площадке второго этажа он все-таки вышел вперед, указывая на дверь под номером пять. Миссис Холмс решительно толкнула ее и вошла. Шерлок при виде родителей встал с кресла. Эвр осталась сидеть, и Грег заметил, что она побледнела.   
  
Миссис Холмс, впрочем, не обратила внимания на внешне незнакомую женщину, хотя любому, кто увидел бы Шерлока и Эвр рядом, стало бы понятно, что это брат и сестра.  
  
— Шерлок! Ну слава богу! Живой. Ты действительно не пострадал? Покажись!  
  
У Холмсов не было принято обниматься при встрече или вообще как-то выказывать чувства к выросшим сыновьям, и все же, глядя на сияющую мать, Шерлок смутился.  
  
— Живой, здоровый. Мама... отец... — бормотал он. — Э... хорошо выглядишь, мамуля. Познако... э-э-э... я хотел тебе...  
  
— Твоя девушка? — перебила сына миссис Холмс. — Наконец-то! Теперь я понимаю, почему Майкрофт привез нас сюда, а не в Лондон. Вот, Майк, смотри, как надо жениться!  
  
И мамуля, не дожидаясь официального представления, сама протянула руку молодой женщине. Впрочем, руки не донесла и осталась стоять буквально с открытым ртом, вглядываясь.  
  
— Дорогая, — тихо сказал отец, вставая за спиной у жены. Он тоже смотрел на Эвр не отрываясь.  
  
Та нерешительно встала, глядя то на родителей, то на Майкрофта.  
  
— Мамуль, это она, правда, — сказал тот.   
  
Мистер Холмс вдруг полез во внутренний карман, достал бумажник и начал там рыться. Миссис Холмс перевела взгляд с Эвр на младшего сына, но спросила все-таки у старшего.  
  
— Майкрофт, это кто? Она — это кто?   
  
— Посмотри, дорогая, — отец достал из бумажника фото и протянул жене. Но та отвела его руку и шагнула вперед, потом снова оглянулась на Шерлока.  
  
Майкрофт не выдержал. Да и Грег смотрел на него очень выразительно — без всяких кодовых слов становилось понятно, что для Эвр такой спектакль может выйти боком.   
  
— Это твоя дочь! — Майкрофт взял у отца фотографию матери в молодости и сунул ей едва ли не под нос. — Она жива!  
  
— Как — жива? Как это — жива?!   
  
Миссис Холмс придвинулась вплотную, дотронулась до щеки Эвр, та испуганно попятилась, но мать уже поверила и бросилась дочери на шею. Эвр, не привычная к прикосновениям, жалобно посмотрела на старшего брата, но все-таки обняла мать в ответ, очень осторожно, и быстро отстранилась.   
  
— Но я не понимаю! — пришла в себя миссис Холмс. — Где ты была все время? Майкрофт?!  
  
— Я была в клинике, куда меня поместил дядя Руди, — ответила Эвр.   
  
— Он рассказал мне, что сестра жива, когда мне исполнился двадцать один год, — добавил Майкрофт. — И переоформил опеку.  
  
— Опеку? Жаль, что твой братец умер, — бросила она мужу, — я бы сейчас поговорила с ним! Но ты, Майкрофт! Ты двадцать лет знал, что наша дочь жива, но ни слова нам не сказал? Да ты... как можно?!  
  
— Эвр было тринадцать лет, она восемь лет провела в клинике одна, — начал Майкрофт. — Мне казалось, что не нужно ворошить прошлое.   
  
— Прошлое? Ты ненормальный?! — закричала миссис Холмс. — Такой же ненормальный, как твой идиот-дядюшка! Как можно сказать людям, что их дочь умерла, когда она жива?!  
  
— Мам, а что он мог сделать? — откашлялся Шерлок. — Когда нам сообщили о мнимой смерти Эвр, ему самому было тринадцать лет, он был ребенком.  
  
— Он обязан был рассказать, как только узнал! Мы бы не допустили!..  
  
Пока мамуля наскакивала на старшего сына, отец подошел и обнял дочь. Эвр не вырывалась, но слегка испуганно смотрела поверх его плеча на бушующую мать.   
  
— Он не хотел, чтобы я узнал, — вспомнил Шерлок нужный аргумент и виновато взглянул на сестру, — я ведь всегда боялся сумасшествия.  
  
— Мама, не кричи, пожалуйста, — заговорила вдруг Эвр. — Майкрофт сделал так, как я просила. Я просто боялась встречаться с вами. Как ты не понимаешь? Майкрофт только хотел как лучше — для меня и Шерлока.   
  
Видимо, миссис Холмс вспомнила про детскую вражду младших, потому что прервала себя едва ли не на полуслове и заявила:  
  
— Теперь все изменится. Шерлок давно не живет с нами, дорогая, а тебя мы заберем домой. Майкрофт не может нам запретить! Мы сами оформим опеку. Майкрофт, немедленно вели подготовить все нужные документы! Надеюсь, это ты можешь сделать быстро, а не ждать еще двадцать лет!  
  
Эвр вдруг посмотрела на Грега, на братьев, улыбнулась и сказала:  
  
— Мама, ну что ты! Я живу в замечательном месте, обо мне заботятся. Это раньше я думала, что сумасшедшая, да к тому же — убийца. А теперь-то я знаю правду! Я просто ведьма! Это все не я, а моя магия!  
  
Миссис Холмс осеклась, побледнела и оглянулась на Шерлока. Тот пожал плечами и незаметно кивнул сестре.  
  
— Конечно, деточка, — пришел в себя первым мистер Холмс, все еще обнимающий дочь, — живи, как привыкла. Но мы ведь можем к тебе приезжать? Мы любим тебя, дорогая. Даже если ты ведьма. Это не важно.  
  
— Наверное, можете, — ответила Эвр. — Это надо у целителей спросить, то есть у магов. Их всегда надо предупреждать. — Она сняла пылинку с лацкана отцовского пиджака. — Ты же понимаешь, это все тайна. Вы скажете Майкрофту, что хотите меня навестить, он скажет магам.   
  
Грег смотрел на Эвр едва ли не с обожанием, пользуясь тем, что миссис Холмс, кажется, забыла о его присутствии.   
  
— Конечно, моя девочка, — сказала миссис Холмс, — мы будем спрашивать прямо у целителей. Майкрофт пусть занимается чем-то другим, у него своих дел полно.   
  
— Мама... — предостерегающе начал Майкрофт, но Эвр уже испугалась по-настоящему.  
  
— Нет, у Майкрофта! Сначала у Майкрофта! — закричала она.   
  
Хорошо, что на улице ярко светило солнце и проблем с электричеством удалось избежать. Но в комнате что-то стало подозрительно потрескивать — то ли мебель, то ли оконные стекла.   
  
— Эвр, не волнуйся, — Майкрофт говорил размеренным тоном, и стало понятно, что тон этот для него привычен в общении с сестрой. — Мама не имела в виду ничего плохого, она просто не знает, что твои дела для меня важнее работы. Конечно, я буду с тобой, как и раньше. Без моего разрешения ничего не произойдет.   
  
— Шерлок... может приходить без разрешения, — пробормотала Эвр, успокаиваясь, — остальные должны спросить у тебя.  
  
Она тихонько высвободилась из отцовских объятий и подошла к Майкрофту.   
  
— Устала? — спросил тот.  
  
— Да. Пусть Грег меня увезет.  
  
Миссис Холмс наконец-то вспомнила, что за семейным воссоединением наблюдал посторонний. Она возмущенно уставилась на Майкрофта.   
  
— Мамуля, Эвр знает, что ты давно не видела Шерлока. Грегори проводит ее, а ты пока с Шерлоком пообщайся.  
  
Грег решил, что бедной девочке на сегодня более чем достаточно. К тому же аппарация заняла бы пару секунд, а потом он мог вернуться и подождать, сколько потребуется. Послушать.   
  
— Идемте, дорогая, — сказал он, подавая руку Эвр.   
  
— До свидания, мам, пап… — вяло произнесла она.   
  
Уже не спектакль, понял Грег, а упадок сил. Шерлок хотел было выйти с ними и «проводить» сестру, посмотрел на брата, на мать — и остался сидеть.  
  
Грег вывел Эвр в коридор — совершенно пустынный, — отошел с ней подальше и аппарировал в клинику. Компаньонки тут же бросились им навстречу.  
  
— Уйдите! — закричала Эвр. — Грег, возвращайтесь обратно, пожалуйста! Вы же сами видели, какая она! Возвращайтесь, не оставляйте Майкрофта там одного.   
  
— Хорошо, хорошо, мы потом придем к вам. Вы не волнуйтесь — Майкрофт держится молодцом, и Шерлок за него.   
  
Он тут же аппарировал в соседнюю с гостиной комнату, уверенный, что хлопка никто не услышит — и был прав. За дверью бушевал торнадо.   
  
— Он обязан был нам рассказать! — кричала миссис Холмс, кажется, для разнообразия на Шерлока. — Это наша дочь! Он не имел права! Бедная девочка могла бы жить дома!  
  
— Мама, да пойми ты, мне было четырнадцать лет, как бы я с ней ужился? Я боялся ее и ненавидел! Разве ты не помнишь?!  
  
— Ты бы понял!  
  
— Мама, ничего бы он не понял, — попытался вмешаться Майкрофт. — Подростки в принципе не способны к некоторым вещам. Это относится и к Эвр тоже.   
  
— Ты всегда считал Шерлока глупым, но это совсем не так! Он гораздо умнее тебя! И добрее! И разборчивее в связях, кстати!  
  
— В смысле? — искренне не понял тот.  
  
— Мама, видимо, считает, что статус врача выше статуса полицейского, — устало отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
У Грега уже руки чесались достать палочку и угомонить эту мегеру. Жаль — нельзя. И появляться на сцене тоже рано.   
  
— Какого еще врача? У тебя роман с врачом? Вечер открытий... Кто она?  
  
Шерлок несколько нервно засмеялся.  
  
— Мам, не она, а он. Джон Уотсон. Тоже мне тайны мадридского двора.   
  
— Что? И ты туда же?! Шерлок, с каких пор ты начал подражать Майкрофту?  
  
— Скорее это он мне подражает. Я-то Джона люблю давно, а Майкрофт только недавно раскачался.   
  
«Что секс с человеком делает», — подумал Грег и беззвучно рассмеялся.   
  
— Ну конечно! Да он еще в школе... — начала мамуля и осеклась. — Шерлок, я думала, этот инспектор — твой приятель. Он дает тебе работу. Ты что, просто взял и уступил Майкрофту?  
  
— Он мой друг, и что? — не понял Шерлок. — И насчет «дает работу», мам, ты преувеличиваешь. Еще до этой истории с моей мнимой гибелью у нас с Джоном было более чем достаточно клиентов. Если Грегу нужна помощь, а дело достаточно интересное — я помогаю. Это называется «выгодное сотрудничество», а не «дает работу».   
  
— Не важно. Ты уступил брату. Ты не делал этого с самого детства. Что с тобой не так? Майкрофт, что с ним?!  
  
— Шерлок просто повзрослел, — ответил тот, и Грег почувствовал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Мальчики, — мамуля не нашла, что возразить, и перешла к следующему раунду; говорила, впрочем, уже спокойнее, — этот ваш Грэм, или как там его...  
  
— Грег, — резко перебил Шерлок.  
  
— Грег. Неважно. Он, наверное, прекрасный человек, и я совсем не против того, чтобы вы с ним дружили. И, наверное, доктор тоже прекрасный человек, раз он помогает тебе, Шерлок, но они — мужчины. Если вы оба... Мы тогда вообще не дождемся внуков? Хотя бы один из вас должен жениться нормально. Раз вы больше не ссоритесь каждые две минуты, то решите между собой, кто из вас останется с мужчиной, а кто найдет обычную жену. Тим, идем! Я вызову такси!  
  
— Пап, — услышал Грег голос Шерлока, — пап, и ты опять ничего не скажешь? Майкрофту уже за сорок, мне почти под сорок. Хоть раз в жизни вспомни, что ты наш отец и мы в тебе нуждаемся.   
  
— Эвр так похожа на маму в молодости, правда, сынок? Буквально одно лицо, — словно невпопад ответил Холмс-старший. — Вы с Майкрофтом давно живете своей жизнью, мы годами вас не видим. Дочку у нас отняли. Мы женаты полвека, Шерлок. Если кто и нуждается во мне, то это моя жена. А у вас все будет хорошо, не переживай. И я очень рад, что ты повзрослел.   
  
Послышались шаги, хлопнула дверь, и воцарилась тишина.  
  


***

  
  
В упорядоченный, прекрасный сон Грега, который он смотрел уже третью ночь, стали просачиваться посторонние образы. Сон сбился, замелькал картинками. Грег заворочался и проснулся. В спальне царила тишина, Майкрофт лежал лицом к нему с закрытыми глазами, дышал спокойно и размерено, и все же Грег придвинулся к нему и обнял.   
  
— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил он шепотом.  
  
— Я сплю, — нарочито сонным голосом отозвался Майкрофт. — Точнее спал, пока ты меня не разбудил.  
  
— Ты не спал, не выдумывай, — Грег тихонько толкнул его в плечо. — Я точно знаю. Можешь не притворяться.   
  
— Но ты ведь спал, даже похрапывал, — удивился Майкрофт. — А я лежал тихо, не ворочался, следил за дыханием…  
  
— Ты слишком громко думал, — рассмеялся Грег. — Интересно, о чем?  
  
— Не скажу, — протянул Майкрофт с улыбкой.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Боюсь, что ты разочаруешься, узнав, насколько банальны мои мысли.  
  
— Только не говори, что ты думал о работе!  
  
— Боже, нет! Думай я о работе, разве ты почувствовал бы это во сне? Понимаешь, сегодня выдался непростой день — родители и все остальное… Шерлок вон тревожился за меня, даже предлагал побыть у нас. А я чувствую себя счастливым. Это странно?  
  
— Нет, не странно, — ответил Грег. — Мне приятно слышать такое. Значит, я все-таки что-то могу привнести в твою жизнь.   
  
— Ты сомневался? — поразился Майкрофт.  
  
— Нет. Просто… — замялся Грег.   
  
— Ну давай, скажи какую-нибудь глупость! — засмеялся Майкрофт, поднося к губам его руку.  
  
Грег от смущения завозился и уткнулся ему в грудь лицом.  
  
— Что ты… Вот зачем ты сказал про глупость? Я теперь стесняюсь.  
  
— Лежат супруги в постели после горячего вечернего секса и стесняются говорить что-то друг другу, — усмехнулся Майкрофт, погладив Грега по голове. — Мы ненормальные?  
  
— Конечно. Мы же влюбленные.  
  
— И влюбленные стесняются... Что ж, логично. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем мы превратимся в просто любящих и ничем не боящихся друг друга разочаровать?  
  
— Я не боюсь тебя разочаровать, и ты меня ничем не разочаруешь. Я просто шутил от смущения.   
  
— Понимаю. Обычно я боюсь разочаровать. Но, может быть, это уже не относится к тебе. Скажи, дорогой, что делает человека счастливым? Глобально?  
  
— Глобально — не знаю, — вздохнул Грег. — Могу сказать только за себя. Я счастлив, что у меня есть родители, что мы с тобой вместе, что с твоими братом и сестрой все будет хорошо. Чего мне еще надо для счастья?  
  
— Спасибо... Я тоже об этом думаю, просто пытался сформулировать для себя, что же самое важное. Одним словом.  
  
— Обязательно нужно одно?   
  
— Ну, я искал одно. И нашел. «Взаимность».  
  
— Хорошее слово, дорогой. И правильное.   
  
— Знаешь, я рад, что ты не сказал «любовь». Она ведь не подразумевает ни равноправия, ни взаимности. Но я раньше полагал, что достаточно просто любить. Я люблю брата, люблю родителей, несмотря на то, что ты сегодня видел и слышал. Эвр меня, конечно, всегда любила, но ее мнимая болезнь не делала наши отношения равноправными. Я как-то ничего не ждал взамен.   
  
Грег замер и внимательно слушал, понимая, что Майкрофту необходимо выговориться.  
  
— Когда ты появился в моей жизни, ты мне понравился, привлек как мужчина, но это ведь не было любовью с самого начала. А сейчас я понимаю, что главное — это взаимность. С тобой я впервые ощутил ее. Это именно то, что ты привнес в мою жизнь, что изменило ее и мир вокруг меня.   
  
Никогда не знаешь, что ответить на такое. Тут не ограничишься простым «я счастлив» или «слава богу». А мысли Грега понесло уж совсем не туда. Он подумал вдруг, что Майкрофт никогда больше не останется один и, когда они оба состарятся, если работа не отправит их к праотцам раньше, хорошо, что вовсе не Майкрофту придется хоронить супруга, а наоборот. Но Грег ни за что не произнес бы такое вслух.   
  
— Мир — он такой, какой есть, дорогой, — сказал он вместо этого. — Мы его видим по-разному в разные моменты нашей жизни. Но мне казалось, что именно ты ответил мне взаимностью.   
  
— Разве важно, кто сделал первый шаг? Ты понимаешь, каким я был болваном? — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Но вот осознал, что на самом деле мне необходимо в жизни, — и у меня появились друзья, и наладились отношения с братом.   
  
— Только не говори, что я проводник света! — рассмеялся Грег. — Не говори!   
  
— Не света, нет. Тепла.  
  
Грег уже пылал от смущения и точно мог бы проводить тепло килоджоулями.   
  
— Я всегда знал, что горяч, — пробормотал он, не зная, куда себя деть.  
  
**Эпилог. Рождество**    
  
— Вы меня опять за идиота держите? — Джон метал громы и молнии. — Я же не задавал никаких вопросов! Меня все устраивало! Вот на черта?! Какие, к ебеням, маги?   
  
Грег лениво поглядывал на него, сидя на диване и демонстративно листая альбом с колдографиями, в который Джон даже не попытался сунуть свой нос, а зря.   
  
Рождество решили праздновать у них дома, то есть у Майкрофта и Грега. Джон, конечно, еще до магловской свадьбы поглядывал на обручальные кольца, которые оба носили, но вопросов не задавал. Он вообще после истории с воскрешением Шерлока стал как-то подозрительно нелюбопытен. Вот и сегодня, глядя на накрытый на семь персон стол, даже не спросил дежурное: «Вы еще ждете гостей?». А они ждали, правда позже, — Реддла и Снейпа, которые собирались аппарировать с Эвр. Та делала просто поразительные успехи и уже переселилась из клиники в Хогсмит, все в тот же «Платановый коттедж».   
  
Она пока не решила, где ей лучше остаться — у магов или у маглов. Мистер и миссис Холмс встречались с дочерью в том же санатории, Грег старался не показываться им на глаза, а только перемещал Эвр обратно в Хогсмит.   
  
Приглашения на свадьбу Майкрофт, конечно, родителям послал, а те, как и ожидалось, не приехали, ограничились вежливой поздравительной телеграммой, и то она, вероятно, исходила от мистера Холмса.   
  
Грег все прошедшее до Рождества время обивал порог кабинета шефа, упрашивая его разрешить открыть правду о магах Джону. Хотя тот и сошелся с Шерлоком, и вроде бы все у них складывалось хорошо, но Грег понимал, что недосказанность — не слишком хороший фундамент для отношений. Да и скрывать от Джона существование сестры Шерлок тоже не мог до бесконечности. Вот уж объяснять нахождение Эвр столько лет в клинике психиатрией, убийством и поджогами никто не собирался.   
  
Видимо, для Реддла, который вообще очень болел за Эвр, это оказалось решающим аргументом, и он собирался сегодня доставить Шерлоку в качестве одного из подарков на Рождество официальное разрешение Министерства магии. Еще одни плюсом стало то, что Шерлок с Джоном подали документы в муниципалитет.   
  
У Майкрофта в гостиной стояла елка — очень красивая, но жутко магловская, на вкус Грега. Он уже сломил сопротивление супруга и собирался, когда Джон переварит полученную информацию, украсить дом по-настоящему, как надо, — пусть и на время праздничного вечера. Да и Реддл уже не раз намекал Майкрофту, мол, не стоит так уж нервничать, когда супруг машинально «пытается согреть чайник магией».   
  
Разговор с Джоном начали издалека, еще раз рассказали о планах по поводу Мориарти, подвели к крыше… Джон закипел не хуже пресловутого чайника уже на моменте, когда Шерлок после первого прыжка разбился насмерть. Майкрофт даже немного вышел из себя, вспомнив, что он пережил тогда, и прервал окриком нервный смех Джона. Тот молча выслушал всю историю до конца, и вот теперь носился по комнате и, видимо, вспоминал армейское прошлое; во всяком случае, Грег никогда не слышал из его уст подобной лексики.  
  
— Дорогой, — не выдержал Майкрофт, — ну что ты молчишь? Может… пора птичек выпускать?  
  
— Птички — это несерьезно. Джон, кончай материться, иди сюда. — Грег похлопал по дивану. — Иди, иди, я тебе покажу нашу с Майкрофтом первую свадьбу.   
  
Джон послушался — он вообще редко возражал Грегу, — набычившись сел рядом, посмотрел в альбом… и вернулся к культурному выражению эмоций не сразу — после третьей просмотренной колдографии.   
  
Ко времени прибытия гостей в доме воцарился мир. Ярко сияла елка, по стенам мерцали проблески волшебного инея, эльфы хлопотали у стола. Джон, накаченный коньяком под завязку, все еще не совсем в своем уме, но уже счастливый, сидел на диване, привалившись к Шерлоку.   
  
Майкрофт, немного выбитый из колеи и разговором, и воспоминаниями, стоял у елки и смотрел, как по веткам перебегают живые огни. Грег подошел к нему сзади и обнял.   
  
— Завтра к твоим? — спросил Майкрофт, закрывая глаза и чувствуя теплое дыхание у себя на щеке.   
  
— Обязательно. Младших возьмем с собой?   
  
— Нет. Посмотрим на их дальнейшее поведение. Вот поживут немного после свадьбы — тогда.   
  
— Если бы ты знал… — шепнул Грег.  
  
Майкрофт не дал ему договорить.  
  
— Они целуются, — послышался с дивана пьяный голос Джона. — И, между прочим…  
  
Он не закончил — по двум причинам. Шерлок не желал отставать от брата, а потом еще в комнате раздался громкий хлопок.  
  
— Ну-с, я не зря захватил с собой вытрезвляющее, — прозвучал следом язвительный голос. — С Рождеством, дорогие Холмсы! 


End file.
